Crescent Moon: The Lazarus Staff
by Ringshadow
Summary: Times have been calm since the war, but now, a new mission has arose, and the young samari McCloud and his friends are more then ready for a new adventure
1. Default Chapter

Crescent Moon: The Lazarus Staff

Section One: The Guard's Journey

            "What do you mean, sir? You are the Head Guard. I was under the impression that you are experienced with all weapons."

            "And I am, young man. All weapons common to here." The Head Guard spread his hands helplessly, looking at one of his newest recruits. The young man was respectful, quiet most of the time. The second eldest son of a local roving trader, as far as the Head Guard knew, by the name of Julian Reeves. His father, Steven Reeves, was well known for disappearing for months at a time, then arriving back with things from far away lands—fine oriental silk, ivory, even jewels. Julian had decided against becoming a trader, instead joining the local guard. He was a smart young man, and had brought with him something he had picked up during his travels with his father.

            An oriental Katana.

            The Head Guard served as a trainer for the new soldiers, and was versed in a multitude of weapons—bows, crossbows, various forms of straight swords, staffs. He even knew some basic battle-magic, even though it was mostly knights who became Battle Mages. But he knew nothing of the fighting styles of the orient, but perhaps a few of the names for particular styles, could name a few weapons. That had always been a bit beyond him, to be honest. No, he was quite common, besides his rank, and had a little pride in that fact.

            Julian blinked once again. "But, Jozan, sir… if you cannot train me… who can? I know only a very few basic moves. The man that gave this to me showed me, a few years ago. I would very much hate to give up the style completely."

            "I understand, young man." Head Guard Jozan sighed, turning on heel and walking toward the guards' armory, shaking his head. "But to tell the truth, even among Knights, those swords are rare. It takes months, years of training to learn to use one correctly. Not to mention those that use them use it in pairing with a form of hand to hand combat."

            "Karate?" Julian trailed after him.

            "That would be one of them." He sighed again. "In fact I only know of one knight that ever mastered it." He sat down on a wooden bench, rubbing the back of his neck.

            "You don't have to trouble yourself, sir, I…"

            He held up a hand. "No. You wish to learn to use that sword. If you think you have the discipline and patience, I will find someone to teach you. Fair enough?"

            "Y-yes sir."

            "Good then. Now, give me a moment to think…" He rubbed his eyes. Not long before the war got extremely serious, he had seen another one of those swords, though it had been sheathed… Where had he…

            He snapped his fingers, sitting up. "McCloud."

            "Who, sir?"

            "Sir McCloud." He stood. "I suppose your family was gone during the war were they not?"

            "Y-yes sir."

            "But you know of it."

            "Yes sir. Much of it. I take an ale every now and then at the tavern. I listen."

            "Good. Sir McCloud is the paladin who fought against and destroyed Andross. He was knighted soon after his return. His favored weapon…" He turned, grinning, to face Julian. "Is the Katana."

            The young guard had the spirit to smile back. "Would he be willing to train me, sir?"

            "Well, ah… That is where the problem comes in. I'm not sure if anyone knows where he lives. And he is perhaps two years older then you, if that." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

            "That is quite young for a knight."

            "Yes. Youngest knight in the history of our country. He's also a Battle Mage. He also lives nowhere near the city." He strode past Julian, leaving the armory. "Come, young man. We must consult the King."

            "The… the KING?" 

            "Yes."

            "An interesting request, Head Guard Jozan." The King sat back, pressing his fingertips together. "Very interesting. Now this young guard…"

            "Reeves, My Lord."

            "Young Reeves. Is he worthy of training?"

            "I believe so. Would you think that McCloud would be willing to train him?"

            "That I do not know." The King sighed. "I have not seen my young knight for two months. He arrives, perhaps every month, but has not recently. I do not even know where he lives. I've been under the impression he is training."

            "Training? For what, My Lord?"

            "I'm not precisely sure." The King smiled. "Ah, only in the matters of this knight am I completely left unknowing… Lombardi has said that McCloud is learning draconic."

            "Isn't draconic based on the Elven alphabet?"

            "Yes, true. But apparently, he's learning it from a dragon." He sighed. "Trust McCloud to be literal on most accounts. My daughter has also said that he has been talking to his Elven relatives, apparently enhancing his ranger skills."

            There was silence for a long moment.

            "But would McCloud be willing to train Reeves, My Lord?"

            "Anything is possible with McCloud. Have Reeves speak to Peppy Hare. I believe you know where Sir Hare lives."

            "Yes I do."

            "Good then. Send Reeves to him. Hare has good instincts. If your young Guard truly is worthy, he'll be sent on his way with directions on how to find McCloud."

            "Thank you, My Lord." Jozan bowed and left the throne room.

            "I've heard of Sir Hare. Heard many tales." Julian said as Jozan led him through town. "Was he not a crusader?"

            "Yes. One of James McCloud's close friends and companions. I assume you know of James McCloud?"

            "Hard not to, sir."

            "Well, if all goes well, you'll be trained by his son." Jozan navigated town square, strode to the door, and lifted his hand.

            The door opened. "Evening, Guard Jozan. May I help you?" Peppy smiled at the younger man's startled face, leaning slightly on the doorframe, loosely holding a pair of arrows he had been whittling when he had seen the two approach.

            "Actually I'm here on behalf of one of my trainees. Sir Hare, this is Julian Reeves. He's training for the local guard."

            "A pleasure." Peppy said easily.

            "The pleasure's mine." Julian said without stammering.

            "Julian, this is Sir Peppy Hare, one of the King's own Knights, as you know…"

            "Retired." Peppy said, stepping aside. "Do come in. I can see you're here on business…"

            "Well, yes." Jozan gestured for Julian to follow. "But it is Julian that has business with you. Regretfully, there are things I must take care of at the castle…"

            "God ye good eve, then." Peppy nodded to him and closed the door, studying Julian. "Well, then, young Reeves." He said, leading the nervous guard into his study. "What may I help you with?"

            Julian fidgeted, looking around the well-furnished study. "Well, sir, I've only been with the Guard a short time, and recently I consulted Jozan about continuing training on the sword I brought with me to the guard. He said he knew little of the style, then told me the only person he knew of that performed the style I wish to learn is Sir McCloud."

            Peppy paused, setting the arrows down and turning to face Julian.

            "Jozan consulted the King, who said I should speak to you, sir. His Majesty said that you could direct me to Sir McCloud, if you so desired."

            "More then true." Said Peppy briefly. "I myself have not seen McCloud for five or six weeks now, though we do exchange letters weekly." He sat down and wove Julian to do the same. "Now, this 'style'… What is it you wish to learn?"

            Julian detached the Katana from his belt and held it out to Peppy on open palms. "I received this during my travels sir. I know only a few basic moves to defend myself. I would like to become proficient in it."

            Peppy took the sword, weighing it, then stood and drew it from the sheath, looking at the sword. It was a very basic Katana, possibly that of an infantry swordsman, but the balance was right, the blade sharp, the make good. The handle was simple wood, wrapped in cloth to prevent rotting. "Mm. Yes. McCloud is very much the expert with these; though he has said many times he is yet the student." He sheathed the sword and handed it back to Julian. "But training with a Katana requires a different style of thinking then training with a broadsword. I have watched friends train. It is difficult, and takes a very long time."

            "I am willing to learn sir."

            "And it would not bother you that your teacher would be a scant two years your elder? That he lives in the woods, in a cabin?"

            "No sir. It is the quality of training that matters, sir."

            "Mm." He smiled and sat back, tapping his fingers together. "Indeed. Perhaps I can help you, young Reeves…"

            Fara sighed, walking the corridors of the castle, eyes on the book she held. Life before the war and after was very much alike, but more tolerable now. Her father had agreed to allow her to continue her sword lessons, after Sir McCloud had taken him aside and quietly explained that it was as much her sword skills as his that had saved her. Also, McCloud's mage friend Slippy Toad was helping her hone her magic skills, often with the assistance of Katt Monroe; another comrade of McCloud's who currently was assisting in running the local Thieves' Guild. But still, her parents persisted in searching the courts for an appropriate prince to arrange her with, and her heart already belonged to someone else.

            She stepped into the courtyard, walking to a certain stone bench and sitting, setting her book aside and closing her eyes. Her powers, her visionary powers, awoke in her, and she remembered.

            This was a consolation. Her powers, as random as they were, did do this for her. They let her remember being held by her love. So she loved one of her father's Knights. He had saved her life. She had saved his. Fate had decided for them, and she couldn't have been happier with that decision.

            She sighed and stood, lifting her eyes to the skies, smiling when she saw the circling form of a hawk. She lifted her arm, closing her hand into a fist, and the hawk dove easily, drawing up and landing on her arm. A long, thin wooden tube had been tied to one of its legs, and a single rose was held in its beak, which was shortly deposited in her waiting hand. It sat patiently as she untied the message tube, and then moved to her shoulder, fluffing its feathers and settling down as she sat again, unrolling the parchment.

            The paper was Elven made, and the writing masculine. She automatically noticed these things, eyes scanning over the letter, and allowed herself a smile. When he wanted to be, Fox McCloud was a romantic and a poet, and his letters were the current light in her rather boring life.

            _" … Perhaps some of my father's diplomacy skills have been passed on to myself. As I have said, I have negotiated with a local green dragon for language lessons. She has been amiable about it, but in return demanded that I speak to a local Elven tribe about the fact that they are hunting in her grounds. We reached a peaceful settlement, by some grace of God (though which God, I'm not sure)._

_            It's so peaceful here, Fara. Falco often wonders why I have come to abandon the city, but it is only natural for me. My only regret is that in my solitude, I have become lonely. This had made meditation rather a difficulty; how am I supposed to enlighten myself when I keep wishing that you were here? Impossible, I know, but is not the company of angels the hardest to reach? …"_

            She smiled softly, continuing to read through the letter, rolling it when she was done. "Are you willing to wait for a reply?" She asked the hawk.

            The hawk blinked once. This particular bird wasn't the sort that commonly frequented this country, no; this was an Egyptian hawk by the name of Osiris. Fox's familiar, though how he had come to have an Egyptian hawk as his familiar was still a mystery to her.

            "All right then." She stood, leaving the courtyard and returning to her room, already considering what she was going to write back.

            "Perhaps I am lost?"

            Julian wondered, leading his gelding on foot down the road. It was late in the day, and he had spent most of the evening before gathering some light supplies and possessions, going through Hare's directions over and over in his head. Not that they were very specific; but then, it seemed that Sir McCloud's cabin didn't actually have a cleared path to it.

            The forest the road bordered was peaceful, but obviously brimming with life. Once, he even thought he had seen a unicorn watching him, and then the beautiful beast had been gone. He had tried to tell himself it had been a hallucination, but he hadn't been able to convince himself yet.

            His gelding nickered softly, and he paused, peering through the woods. After many moments, he was able to make out a little-used trail, and there, in a small clearing, was a wood cabin.

            He led his gelding down the trail, tail waving absently, pausing when he reached the center of the small clearing. The cabin's door was closed, no horse was tied to the post, and no smoke rose from the stone chimney. He was about to leave when a voice suddenly reached him.

            "Who are you looking for?"

            He spun around, trying to orient on the voice and failing. "I'm looking for Fox McCloud, one of the King's knights."

            "Oh, really?" The voice, now coming from a completely different direction, seemed amused. "And who is it that searches for me?"

            "Sir McCloud?"

            "Yes. You are a guard from the city? What brings you to my cabin?"

            "Training, sir. My name is Julian Reeves. The Head Guard said I should speak to you sir."

            "Indeed." Seemingly materializing from the woods around him, a simply dressed young fox strode into the clearing. Wearing deep green pants and a tied tunic, he seemed very much a man of common blood, but hanging from his belt were two swords, one of which was a Knight's broadsword, the other of which was clearly a Katana. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance." He bowed easily, with grace that seemed at odds with his appearance.

            "S-sir McCloud?"

            "Yes. That is my formal title. I would much rather you call me Fox, though." Fox smiled just a bit, then grew completely serious, snapping over to his soldier side. "Now, you said you needed training?"

            "Yes sir… I mean, Fox. I wish to learn to use a Katana, sir. I do know some very basic maneuvers. The Head Guard was unable to train me."

            "I see your difficulty. And Jozan thought that I should train you?"

            "Yes. He had me speak to Sir Hare, who directed me here."

            "Indeed." Fox sighed loosely. "Julian, if I may address you by your first name… training with a katana requires discipline not many people have. It is a completely different fighting style, completely different way of thinking then a broadsword requires…"

            "I am willing to learn, Fox. I know it requires much training, and that you are not much older then I, but I am willing to learn."

            Fox took one long, last look at the guard in front of him. He was of a canine descent, with some feline perhaps, producing a rather lanky if muscular young man. His posture was quiet, dignified, expression honest. "There is a saying. 'If the student is ready, the teacher will appear.' If you are ready to train, and train hard, I will teach you. But I warn you, this will not just be sword fighting that you will be learning."

            "I'm ready."

            "Then show me what you can do."

            Julian raised his eyebrows, stunned. "Perhaps you should sir. You are the teacher."

            "And you are the student." Fox smiled a bit. "You first."

            Julian stepped back, bowing in something not far from Oriental style, hands pressed together, then straightened, drawing his sword and going into basic maneuvers, mostly defensive actions, rather slowly, but it had a bit of rough grace. Fox's gaze was calculating, watching every angle and muscle movement.

            It wasn't long before Julian stopped and sheathed his sword, having long ago noticed Fox's gaze, and bowed again, eyes up. "Well, sir?"

            "It's obviously been a while since you were taught the moves, but you've held the knowledge well. You have promise. But," he held up a finger. "Promise is only a small part of the whole. Determination. Honor. Respect. There are many things that go into the transition from student to master."

            Julian nodded slowly. "I showed you what I can do sir."

            Fox actually laughed, a rare occurrence, because he rarely let himself show so much emotion. "I need a partner to really perform, Julian…"

            "You got one." Said a rough voice from the direction of the road.

            Both turned, and the reactions were greatly different. Julian gawked, Fox grinned.

            Falco bowed from his saddle, Guild cape swept back, showing the sword at his side. "Your familiar dropped me a letter, Fox, and I took it upon myself to visit. I'm rather lucky I found the place." Falco dismounted easily and walked the rest of the way to his friend, exchanging a brisk handshake and a grin.  "Who is your young friend?"

            "This is Julian Reeves. I do believe he just became my student."

            "Ah a pleasure." Falco turned to Julian, saw the look, and smiled crookedly. "Yes. I am a Guild thief. In fact, I'm supported by the King of Thieves himself. I run the local Guild."

            "You're Falco Lombardi?"

            "I can see you've heard of me." Falco turned to Fox. "You need a partner?"

            "Though the best moves are performed alone, many have trouble seeing them. I would be obliged if you would spar with me."

            "An honor." He replied grandly, swirling his cape off and draping it over his horse's saddle, revealing simple, dignified clothing, and stepped back from Fox, bowing.

            Fox returned the bow, waving Julian back, and they drew their swords at the same time, Fox's flashing blue, Falco's flashing with fire. They began to circle slowly, gazes sharp, then nodded to each other and attacked at the same time.

            The clashing glows reflected around the clearing and across trees as the swords sparked and ground against each other, each slight motion part of the dance. The styles were similar, but not perfectly alike, using each variation to build a new one, a thousand passes of the blades. The sound of the blades could be heard for miles through the forest, but traveling with it was laughter, good natured feelings that made those that heard it realize that this was not a fight, but a friendly duel, a mere contest.

            It was all in play of course, and in the end, Fox disarmed Falco with two simple flips of his sword. Falco's sword flew across the clearing and planted into the ground.

            "You could have done that five seconds into the match, of course." Falco grunted, retrieving his weapon, wiping the dirt off the blade, and sheathing it.

            "Quite probably. You've greatly improved though."

            "I'm only a beginner without the sword." He rattled his fingers on the hilt of the sword and smiled a bit.

            "Such is the way with magic." Fox turned and looked at Julian, now standing at the edge of the clearing, having watched this whole performance with a feeling of minor awe. It was like watching two masters of a craft collaborate on a great project, and this had just been for fun. "Are you satisfied that I know what I am going to teach?" He easily manipulated the sword through his fingers, blade purring and buzzing, absorbing stray beams of sunlight and glowing.

            "What is the make of that blade?" Julian whispered, watching it.

            "Elven. Mithral to be exact, enchanted to slay evil, bound by rite and blood to my family line." Fox sheathed it.

            "I am more then satisfied that you are as legends tell." The younger man shook off a bit. "I am honored to be your student." He pressed his hands together and bowed low.

            "Well, what do you call that?" Falco looked at Fox.

            Fox looked back and smiled a wise smile. "Considering what he has to learn, I would call it a good start."


	2. Chapter Two: Sunrise on a New Adventure

Section Two: Sunrise on a new Adventure

            Julian woke up with a start, sitting up and looking around. It took him a few moments to recognize his surroundings.

            "Good. You're awake."

            He startled again, looking up at Fox, who was fully dressed. "What time is it?"

            "Just before sunrise."

            "No hour?"

            "I do not have a clock, a watch, or mark candles. I judge time by the sun and moon. If I had to name an hour, I would call it perhaps five…" Fox was already walking toward the door. "Up, Julian. You have much to learn."

            He blinked a few times, then brushed a blanket off, stood, and stretched. It took only a few minutes to shrug into and tie his tunic, then stagger from the cabin with a yawn, stretching, popping the vertebrae in his back.

            "Noisy exit."

            He jumped, and saw Fox crouched the grass, fingertips pressed together. "I wasn't trying to be quiet…"

            "Do." Fox stood, and then smiled gently. "At least, become aware of how much noise you are making."

            "… Oh. All right."

            The dark slowly melted away as the sun rose, stars fading into daylight, moon almost following. Julian watched as Fox bowed to the sun, speaking to himself in Elven.

            "Are you praying to Pelor?"

            "I am praying to a great many things." Fox replied, standing with his hands pressed together. "For a glorious day and ideal conditions to train, and of course, for you."

            "Why are you praying for me?"

            "I am the master and you are the student." Fox shrugged a bit. "It is hard to voice what I mean, but I wish you well." He turned to face Julian. "Who do you pray to?"

            "It really depends on the situation. I have said prayers to Fharlanghn, Kord, Olidammara, Pelor, and Saint Cuthburt in my times, but I mainly consider myself under Fharlanghn." Julian stepped up even with Fox and said his respects to these Gods, simple, powerful prayers. "Yourself?"

            "Oh, I have said many prayers to many gods. Baccob, Corellon Larethian, Ehlonna, Fharlanghn, Kord, Obad-Hai, Pelor, Saint Cuthburt. But I am not directly under any of these Gods, no. I am a direct servant of Heironeous." 

            Julian stared at him. "A, a direct servant? He speaks to you?"

            "In a sense. Many of them have. I have left offerings to many I have mentioned, for I must be in their good wishes to survive. I practice magic, so I bow to Baccob. I have Elven blood in me, thus I bow to Corellon Larethian. Ehlonna and Obad-Hai are spirits of nature. I live only because of their grace." He bowed to the forests around him. "Kord is a God of strength, which I must have, and Pelor is God of the sun." Fox lifted his gaze, watching the rising sun. "I suppose I must be deeply spiritual to survive, but it merely my way. It might not be yours."

            For not the first time, Julian felt awed.

            "I am a legend, or so I'm told. I'm not even sure if I like being one." He turned to look at Julian. "And it does not matter. What matters now is that I teach you to use your weapon.

            I cannot merely teach you to swordfight. I must teach you how to do hand-to-hand combat to accompany it, though I need not focus so much on it as my father did with me. The basis of many of the moves I know is found in the oriental martial arts. But we will not start with those either.

            We will start at the beginning." He pressed his hands together.

            "Praying?"

            "No. Breathing."

            Julian woke up just before sunrise a week later, this time folding his blankets, making sure he was neat once his clothes were in their rightful places, and proceeded to quietly exit the cabin.

            "Better."

            He sighed and looked at Fox, crouched as normal. "Better? Master Fox, I…"

            "Relax, apprentice. I have been practicing moving silently for a long time, as well as listening. I have lived alone for a while. It would take a master to sneak up on me." Fox stood, going through his morning routine easily, honoring the sunrise.

            Julian watched this silently. He never said his prayers aloud when Fox did, they sounded harsh and simple next to the flowing Elven words. He sighed, wondering how many languages Fox knew. At least three, because not two days ago he had been scared witless by a green dragon, falling back and crawling away from the huge beast, or at least until it lowered it's head down, snorted, and asked that he fetch Fox. The dragon and Fox had then had a conversation in draconic, and the dragon left, both parties satisfied.

            "How many languages do you know?" He asked once Fox had finished.

            "I'm not sure." Fox said, rubbing his chin. "That would be something to think about. I know I am fluent in common, Elven, and Draconic. I also know a good bit of Latin…" He frowned. "But I'm not sure if I am fluent… I also know some Mandarin, thanks to my father, may he find honor in his afterlife… besides a bit of Celestial and a touch of Dwarvin, that's all I know."

            "Would you teach me? I do know the basics of reading and writing, I have to, being from a trading family."

            Fox smiled. "I don't see why not. Shall we continue your training?"

            Julian nodded, started to bow, then something bright white caught his eye. He straightened, and stared as a unicorn easily trotted out of the forest and started grazing next to his gelding, as if it was a normal thing. Fox, however, seemed unaffected.

            "Is everything in order?"

            The unicorn looked up, swallowed the grass, and nodded easily.

            "Good. I suppose you know Julian, then."

            Another nod and a nicker.

            "Good, good." He turned back to his student, saw the wide-eyed look, and smiled again. "Didn't you know? I ride a unicorn. Much more useful in my mind then a heavy warhorse, much more agile and quiet, and much smarter as well. Now, for today…"

            That evening, a hawk's cry above the cabin caused Fox to call the training to a momentary pause, allowing Julian to relax. Julian had many times seen Fox feeding the hawk, and now it came swooping in, landing on his raised fist. Fox ran his knuckles lightly over its feathered breast, murmuring, then took a message tube from the bird. This done, the hawk hopped to his shoulder, settling down and looking at Julian.

            "Ah yes, this is Osiris. My familiar." Fox said almost absently, taking the letter out of the tube and unrolling it.

            Julian was sitting lotus-style under a tree, watching this curiously, but not trying to read the letter from this distance. The only thing he noticed was that the paper was finely made, possibly meaning of royal origin. He knew that Fox, being a Knight, would be subject to summons at any time, and it worried him. He rather liked it out here in the woods, and didn't want his training to be interrupted.

            But by Fox's expression, this wasn't a summons. No, he had never seen this expression on Fox before, it was… tender. Almost shy. Fox seemed to forget his apprentice was present, retreating inside his cabin, murmuring to himself in Elven.

            He tried not to think about it, sinking into meditation, trying to teach himself to have the focus that Fox had. He had yet to understand how Fox did it so far, but he knew he was still just a beginner, far from being an accomplished student, even farther from mastering any of the techniques.

            A bit later, Fox exited the cabin, Osiris perched on his fist, message tube tied to his foot again. A toss upward, and Osiris circled and disappeared, flying toward the city.

            "I apologize for that, Julian." Fox said. "I just felt I should respond immediately."

            "No harm done." Julian stood. "I just knew that if you were interrupting my training, it should be tended to quickly."

            Fox shook his head. "No, it could have waited. It is a personal matter of mine, and I should have waited. I apologize."

            "No harm done. Shall we continue?"

            "We shall."

            Osiris circled the castle, sharp eyes darting over the courtyard and the tower where he knew the royal family had their bedrooms. There was no one in the courtyard, and it was nearly sunset.

            He circled closer to the tower, eyes still darting, finally landing outside Fara's window and tapping it softly with his beak. No reply. He peered inside, saw it was dark, and settled down slowly to wait.

            "It has been an honor speaking to you, King Albrecht." King Phoenix said, shaking King Albrecht's hand. "When shall we hold the ball?"

            "In two weeks time, I think, would be enough. I am anxious to see if our children will get along… my son would very much like to meet your daughter." Albrecht bowed to Fara, then kissed her hand.

            Fara nodded, but said nothing, starting to get very worried indeed. She knew in her heart it would be horrible to marry who she did not love. "Thank you for your kindness, King Albrecht." She finally said.

            "Ah but it is a trifle." He smiled, straightening. "Perhaps we could fix a meeting on a sooner date? Perhaps a few days from now? That is, if you would have my son in your house."

            "We would be honored."

            Fara was glad to escape the choking atmosphere of the throne room, swiftly climbing the stairs to her quarters. Marie was in front of her, opening the door and lighting lamps and candles.

            "Something lurks outside your window…" Marie said, opening it. "Oh! Be gone!"

            "What is it?" Fara stepped up next to her, and saw Osiris crouched there, staring at Marie, who looked as if she was about to bludgeon the bird. "Marie, no!" She cried, gently pulling her lady-in-waiting back and allowing Osiris to climb to her hand.

            "Milady, you do not know where that filthy beast has been…!"

            "Yes, I do, Marie. This 'beast,' as you so rudely call him, is a familiar." She brushed her fingers over the hawk's feathers lightly, cooing gently.

            "That is what we are to protect you from…!"

            "Leave, Marie." Fara said, taking the letter tube. "This familiar belongs to one of my father's own Knights."

            Marie slowly left the room, with many glances over her shoulder, muttering, watching Fara as she closed the door. Fara sat at her desk chair, turning up the lamp and opening the message tube.

            The letter was brief, and Fox apologized for that, saying as he was training he did not have much time to write. The letter was as tender as always though, and she fought the urge to hug either the letter or Osiris to her chest, wanting badly to cry, then picked up a quill and began to quickly write a reply.

            She missed Fox, missed him badly, asking could he perhaps come to this ball? She explained her predicament, and poured emotion into the paper. She was worried about this arrangement for more then the reason she would be separated from who she loved. She was worried because something about it felt wrong, tense somehow, not evil but near it. She was a visionary of sorts; she supposed she was allowed such premonitions. She only hoped Fox would understand.

            "I imagine you would like to rest tonight." She said to Osiris, again brushing her hand over his feathers.

            He looked at her, and made a soft noise, almost a warble. Yes.

            "Can you take my letter first thing in the morning?"

            Again the soft noise. Yes.

            "Thank you Osiris. I imagine you know, in your own way, just how much this means to me."

            The bird made the noise once more, then climbed from her fist to a stand she had set up, drinking some water and settling down to sleep.

            Fara read Fox's letter over a few more times, but realized she was only driving herself to a deeper depression, and after hiding the letter with the rest, retired for the night.

            As soon as the first rays of sunlight spread across the land, Osiris launched from the bedroom window. Fara watched the hawk soar away, holding her robe around her. The bird dipped its wings in a goodbye, and soared out of sight, flying for the forest.

            Fara sighed, then closed the window, removing the basic dress and getting into her sword fighting clothes, smoothing the fitted breeches and tying the swordfighter's shirt so it wasn't so loose around her. She really preferred dressing like this over the complex, many-layered dresses she usually had to wore, but knew she had no choice.

            She fingered her Pelor pendant, and, after belting her sword to her side, went down to the courtyard. The sunlight was just beginning to come through here, and she said a prayer to Pelor then went into basic maneuvers, easily dueling imaginary foes in the morning sunlight. She had had this sword since just before the war had ended; this was the same sword she had taken from Felocial the Drow. It felt natural in her hands, much more so then any of the weapons in her father's many armories, and Fox had told her once that the sword was Mithral in make, though it had no other particular enchantments on it. She didn't mind, she knew that even something basic could be deadly.

            The sun had come over the stone walls when she stopped, sheathed the sword, and bowed to nobody, saying another prayer. After a few moments of listening to the bustling city outside the walls, she cast a glance at the castle, and walked easily toward the gates, deciding to cast away her title for the day and enjoy herself.

            Few recognized her when she was out of her dresses, and those that did knew enough to stay silent about it. She walked easily through the streets, listening to the cries of those selling wares, the laughter of children, the buzz of life around her. Harvests were starting to come in, and the city was busy.

            "Morning."

            She looked up, and smiled as Katt Monroe fell in step with her, having also cast away formalities, not wearing her sorceress' robes. Katt returned her smile, dressed in a simple tunic and loose breeches.

            "And a good morning to you. How is business with the Guild?"

            "Going well. Falco isn't awake yet. In fact he only retreated to his quarters a few hours ago…" She shook her head and sighed. "Have you heard from Fox recently?"

            "Last night, yes. He took on a trainee, as far as I can tell… an apprentice of sorts in swordsmanship." Fara paid for a pair of apples and passed one to Katt, biting into hers.

            "That sort of thing takes years." Katt shook her head in wonder. "And Fox isn't very old to be a teacher, though I acknowledge that he is a master at what he does."

            "Yes, he is…" She sighed, staring off in the distance.

            "Are you all right?"

            "No. My parents are arranging me for marriage."

            "Oh, Fara…!" Katt blurted, knowing well how she and Fox felt for each other.

            "Yes. I'm not sure what to do… I'm hoping what I must do will strike me." She fingered her pendant absently.

            "I hope so. You have my best wishes…"

            "Yes, I know."

            They were silent for a time, and both watched as a figure they didn't recognize came through the crowd, riding a white horse with simple tack, dressed simply with the hood of her cloak drawn up.

            "Who is that?" Fara finally asked, gesturing, speaking between bites of apple.

            "I'm not completely sure…" Katt muttered something in an arcane language, then rubbed her chin. "I think I might meet her later though. I believe she is going to stop in at Falco's tavern tonight. I will tell you when I know."

            "Thank you."

            "It's nothing. Just so long as you keep me informed of your visions. Agreed?"

            "Agreed."

            They shook hands, continuing to walk through the marketplace.

            "McCloud? Of all the Knights to speak to why him?" The bartender stared at the woman standing at his bar.

            She looked at him from inside her hood. "It's urgent. Does anyone know where he lives?"

            "Afraid not ma'am. He lives out in the woods somewheres a good day's travel from here." He served drinks to a few patrons. "If you really want to know, there's another tavern in town…"

            "There are several in town."

            "Yes, but this one is a Guild tavern." He put emphasis on the word 'Guild.' "They usually have a lot of information, though it usually costs a pretty penny too. But their inn isn't shabby, or so I've heard. I try hard to avoid the place. I know for a fact though that the local Guild leader, he knows McCloud. Right good friends with him, catch my drift?"

            "I thank you." She sat a gold coin on the counter and left, untying her horse and walking the now-darkened streets of the town, eventually coming to the tavern she had been told of. She tied her horse again and went inside, cloak fluttering.

            The tavern was busy and noisy, and she was bumped into more then once. More then once she noticed people eying her, local thieves she supposed. After some trouble, she made it to the bar. "Would you know where to find Sir McCloud?"

            The bartender raised his eyebrows, then pointed. "Up the stairs. There is a private booth in the corner. Ask who you find there. They know."

            She climbed the stairs with ease and approached the booth. She recognized a Guild cape, and also saw a sorceress' robes. After a long moment, she walked up to the table in the booth. "Excuse me?"

            "Yes?" The sorceress asked.

            "I need information. I need to know where to find Fox McCloud."

            "Oh _really?" Drawled the Guild thief, sitting back. "And why is that?"_

            The woman brushed her hood down and her cape back, revealing her appearance fully. "My name is Rita LaShette. I am a priestess of Obad-hai. Something is happening, and my fellows and I believe that Sir McCloud could help us."

            "A pleasure. I'm Falco Lombardi, local Guild leader, and this is Sorceress Katt Monroe. Please, sit, Priestess LaShette. We may be able to direct you to McCloud, but I think we'd like to know more of your troubles first."

            Julian willingly took a break, watching as Fox unrolled the letter, expression reverting to that odd tenderness, then his expression grew troubled as he read farther down the letter.

            "Trouble?" Julian asked, curious.

            "Not exactly…" Fox read the letter again, then looked at his student. "How would you feel about attending a ball in a bit less then two weeks?"

            "A _ball?" Julian gaped, then rubbed his chin. "I'm not sure. Perhaps if I could… I always dreamed of attending one when I was younger… But Fox, I have no knowledge, no way of knowing the etiquette…" _

            "I can take care of that. I'm not going to force you to go, but I must. This is a form of royal summons." Fox sighed, rolling the letter back up. "My presence is requested."

            "Ah I see... but would I be wanted there?"

            "I don't see why not. I can teach you the proper etiquette, if you desire. Furthermore, I can bring in some of my Elven friends to assist."

            "But, Fox… I'm of common blood."

            Fox looked him in the eye. "And so am I."

            "But knights…"

            "That is one of the things that makes my title… special. Yes my father was a Knight, but he became one in unusual circumstances. My mother was of common blood." Fox had turned away, and addressed Osiris. "I need you to find someone for me. An Elf named Laucian."

            Osiris took off, flying away, heading deep into the forest.

            "Laucian is an old friend of my family." Fox turned back. "Rather high-ranking among the Elves. If anyone can teach you etiquette in a short time, he can." Fox grinned.

            "So does that mean I'm attending?"

            "Yes I suppose it does. Now shall we continue with your training?"

            "What do you think?"

            Falco sighed, leaning his weight into the windowsill, staring out at the street that passed in front of his tavern. "Sounds pretty urgent… But if Fox hasn't noticed, how bad can it be?"

            "True." Katt sighed, leaning back into a table that was weighted down with her tomes and scrolls. "Still, this has all the trappings of another quest."

            "More then true." Falco turned to face her. "But you have to admit the last one left us well off. We're heroes Katt.. Well, in a sense, I imagine that few townsfolk think of me as one." He smiled sourly. "But even if the balance has been disturbed, what can we possibly do about it? Normally that would be corrected by the Divine…"

            "What if they can't? What if something is preventing them?" Katt spread her hands helplessly.

            "Then I suppose it falls to us. Again."

            "Are you complaining?"

            "Not sure. Doesn't bother me any, but Fox is in charge of the group, much as he hates to admit it, and he doesn't like being a hero."

            "That, and we're only six people at most…"

            "Right. We're hardly an army." He picked up one of her scrolls absently.

            She took it from him. "That will hurt you in ways you can't comprehend if you try to read it." She rolled it and set it behind her. "I suppose we better wait to talk to Fox then…"

            "That'd probably be wise. When's our friend the Priestess making her visit to him?"

            "Tomorrow morning I believe. She's pretty desperate about this." Katt shook her head. "Oh, and there's going to be a ball in less then two weeks. I think we should attend."

            "Are we invited?"

            "Of course not. But you have such a big say in this city, we may as well."

            Falco laughed, pulling her into a hug. "Sometimes I'm not sure what I'd do without you. I'll see you in the morning." With that he released her and left the room.

            "Katt Monroe, Sorceress and secretary for a Guild Thief." She shook her head at herself, and dug into her tomes, trying to find something that would assist their upcoming quest.

            Fox stirred, still asleep, seeing in haloed vision a rider approaching. It was just before dawn, and he would have awakened naturally anyway without Osiris showing him this. He forced himself into consciousness and sat up, quickly neatening himself and strapping on his swords, opening the cabin door to greet the rider.

            He was surprised to see it was a woman, deeply enshrouded by her cape. Upon seeing him, she dismounted quickly, leaving her horse beside Julian's and walking forward. "Would you be Fox McCloud?" She asked simply.

            "That would be me. What brings you here so early?" He looked toward the horizon, barely glowing with the sunrise.

            "I need to speak to you. Please, it is a desperate matter."

            He paused, assessing this, then said, "Would milady allow me to see who I am speaking to?"

            She brushed the hood down and the cloak back. "I am Rita LaShette, a Priestess of Obad-Hai."

            "An honor. Would you prefer to speak inside?"

            "Please."

            Fox let her inside and closed the door, opening shutters and lighting the fire with a toss of his hand, going about preparing breakfast for three instead of two. "What is this 'desperate matter' you speak of, Priestess?" He asked, crouching by the fire.

            She was watching him sharply, trying to assess if this simple-looking young man was who she had heard of, then came to the conclusion it was true. He looked at her, and an intense aura spiked around him, completely good and holy, powerful. "I was directed here by your friends Guild Thief Lombardi and Sorceress Monroe… those at the temple I came from, including myself, have all been sensing something in the distance… we all have come to the conclusion that the very balance is threatened."

            "The balance? Of nature? Or do you speak of the world as a whole?" He straightened, focusing all his attention on her.

            "The world, and all the realms which share it." She sighed, accepting a simple wooden mug, sipping at the tea. Fine tea leaves, she noted. "We have said prayers, but they go unanswered… we feel that something is very wrong, or becoming very wrong. We discussed this, and one of the younger Priests said he had heard of your feats. We thought you could help us, and I was sent to speak to you. Thus, here I am."

            "You believe that _I_ could help you?" He rubbed his chin slowly, sinking into thought. "I admit that this matter you speak of concerns me. I have been busy the past while, and though I have found time for meditation, I probably have not found time as often as I should have." He sighed.  "But, Priestess… I am merely a Knight."

            "You have done things few mortals could, Sir McCloud."

            "Perhaps." He replied, straight faced.

            The other door opened, and Julian blinked. "Good morning."

            "Good morning." Fox nodded. "Julian this is Rita LaShette, a Priestess of Obad-Hai. Priestess, this is Julian Reeves, who I have the honor of training at this time."

            Rita stood and offered her hand. Julian bowed and kissed it lightly. "An honor, Priestess."

            "She's come to me asking for assistance." Fox sighed, crouching by the fire again, deep in thought.

            "Assistance?" Julian inquired. "Would this be something I could assist in as well, or should I start my exercises outside and wait until you are done talking to come back in?"

            "No, you can stay inside. I don't see a reason why not." Fox sighed again, bowing his head. "Priestess, even if I could help, I do not fight alone. I tend to travel with a rather unusual group, two of which you have already met…"

            "Yes, they told me…"

            "And I would have to consult them. Also, I have been called upon to appear at a ball that is being held in a few fortnights, and as a Knight, I must make that appearance, unless I happen to be fighting a war." He shook his head.

            "That might be what this is, Sir McCloud. We are not sure."

            "True." He stood. "Does this need to be tended to tomorrow, or could our departure be delayed until after the ball?"

            She hesitated, then said, "I believe it could be delayed. It would give us time to gather information and supplies…"

            "And it would give me time to call my group together." He finished, rubbing his chin, still deep in thought. His aura flickered around him again, this time bright enough that even Julian saw it. "Very well."

            Julian watched the next day's events quietly, trying to log it all away in his memory. After Fox had agreed, the letters started going out the minute Osiris arrived, accompanied by Laucian. A short conversation later, and Julian was learning protocol and etiquette.

            Fox, meanwhile, continued talking to Rita, writing several letters and rolling them together into the message tube, which he gave to Osiris. Osiris immediately left for the city, seeking out Peppy and passing the letter tube over. Peppy read his, which was on top, and took all but one, which he replaced, thanking the familiar. The familiar left again, this time flying for the castle.

            Fara was standing in her room, trying to contain her frustration as she was fitted for a new ball gown, and had to grin when the gentleman tailor let out a scream as Osiris soared right through the left-open window and landed on his stand, but didn't sit still, practically bouncing on his stand.

            "Urgent?" Fara asked, taking the letter tube and opening it, ignoring the tailor and reading down the letter, eyes widening. Fox was proposing another quest and was going to call his team together, including some of the 'perimeter members.' After the general brief, the tone changed, loving for a few sentences, telling her that he would see her at the ball and he would tell her all about it there.

            She sighed, wondering if she could possibly wait that long, asking the tailor to wait a moment and quickly penning a reply, then passing the closed tube back to Osiris, who flew back out the window. Only then did she return to the stool, allowing herself to be fitted into the gown, a sort of joy growing in her chest.

            Fox was saying she could come on the quest, if she wished. And that sort of thing would be just what her father couldn't refuse, for he understood she was as much a fighter as his infantrymen or Knights, even if she was still a Princess. Which meant that the proposed wedding would be postponed… She smiled to herself, somehow joyous.

            "Slippy."

            "Yes? Oh, hello Peppy!" Slippy grinned, wiping ash off his hands and eagerly striding over. He still worked as a blacksmith, but his reputation had greatly grown since his last adventure with Fox, as had his reputation as a mage gadget master.

            Peppy handed him a letter. "Read this."

            He did, and slowly lifted his gaze to Peppy's. "Does this mean…"

            "Yes. It means that we quite probably are going on another quest."

            Peppy watched with amusement as Slippy did a sort of victory jig in his blacksmith's shop, overjoyed. He had quite enjoyed their last adventure, despite the many battles and hardships, and was bored where he was, more then eager to leave his current position and travel beside Fox again.

            "Who else knows?" Slippy asked. "He said the whole group…"

            "Falco and Katt were the first to know. I'm going to tell Bill after this." 

            "This is wonderful! The whole group…" Slippy beamed.

"Yes, well… There was a special letter for me. It seems we have a few additions."

"Who?"

"Firstly, though the details aren't clear, I think we've gained a Priestess. I think that Princess Fara is coming also."

"Oh, er… Well, I know that the Princess is an accomplished duelist, and I suppose I shall hear the reasons for the Priestess at a later date… anyone else coming along?"

Peppy hesitated, then said very carefully, "I think Fox might have invited Alan."

"Alan? As in the bard from the Blood Bayou?"

"Yes."

The Jack of Tears sighed, swinging a foot, fingers pressed together, looking out at the noisy-as-normal Marti Gra. Since the war, very little had happened in his area, even with the land expansion.

"Lord Momus?"

"Ah my good Baron! What is it?"

The Baron held up a sealed letter. "This was delivered to me…"

"Oh? For me?"

"That's the problem, My Lord. Do you remember the bard Alan, of the Krewe of Mangroves?"

"How could I forget?" Was the somewhat sour reply. "He's probably playing fiddle right now for your skeleton band."

"That would be convenient. This letter's for him."

"Who from pray tell, if I may be nosy…"

"I suppose we both remember Fox McCloud. Well, it's from him. It had an accompanying letter which I have already read…" He handed it to the Jack of Tears. "And I suppose that Demoiselle Antunes should read it too…"

The Jack of Tears took the letter, laying his mask across his lap and reading it, rubbing his dark, pointed chin. It seemed that a new quest was possibly on the horizon for Fox's group, and he was requesting that Alan accompany them.

"What could they possibly want with an insane violinist?" The Jack of Tears finally asked with a demonic grin.

"That's what I'd like to know." The Baron Mirth returned the grin. "But who are we to question mortals anyway?"

"True, true. And they call _us_ insane… Very well. Forward this letter on to the Demoiselle, and see if you can find Alan. Chances are he's either hiding in the Bayou or dancing on a rooftop playing his violin. With him, there is no middle ground."

The letter got to the Demoiselle in less then ten minutes, however, it took close to an hour to find Alan, who was deep in the Marti Gra, sawing out tunes and dancing at the same time, calling out the dance steps as he went. When a skeleton hauled him away, the skeleton band took over for him.

"Evening Lord Momus. What can I do for you?" Alan asked easily, not worried about why he had been summoned.

"Mail call." Was the sour reply, and the Jack of Tears handed him the sealed letter.

Alan opened it quickly, having a seat on the floor right where he had been standing, reading it quickly. "Oh! Oh my!" He leapt up and bounced around the room, cornering off the walls and ceiling a few times. "They want me! They want ME to go on their adventure!" He cried, then realized he was still in the company of his King, so he landed and stood still, grinning fit to bust. "Can I go sir? Can I please?" He begged, bouncing in place. "Please sir?"

The Jack grinned behind his mask. "I don't see why not, and the Demoiselle has already sent her note saying you could. It is several days ride to their capitol though, and a hard ride…"

"Oh but Fox wrote saying he was going to ask Peppy to use his amulet!" Alan bounced some more, then started ricocheting off walls. "I'll be teleported there with all my equipment, if it works!"

"Feh. You're invited, so go now." The Jack twirled his want between his fingers.

"_Really,_ sir?"

"Go gather what you must and come back prepared."

"Yes sir!" And the bard was gone.

The Jack sat back and began to laugh heartily, twitching a finger. "Demoiselle, how many of your followers act like that?"

"Very few." She replied through the spell. "Alan's a bit special."

"I'm sure we've all noticed that!"

            Fox sighed, urging his unicorn on. The steed had taken measures to disguise itself, now looking like a normal brown mare.

            "So we are meeting your friends at Lombardi's tavern?" Julian asked, easily pacing Fox on his gelding.

            "Yes. I'm not sure how many will be there… a few members come from a distance, or might not be able to leave duty…" He sighed again.

            Less then an hour later, they entered the town. Fox easily made his way around the streets, finding Falco's tavern with ease, leaving their horses at the livery stable.

            Even in mid-afternoon, the tavern was fairly busy, and most of those there were under Falco's payroll, perimeter Guild thieves. They knew who Fox was though, and let him through unbothered, in fact parting so he had a clear path.

            "They know you, apparently." Julian remarked as they approached the bar.

            "Yes. That and they're scared of me." Fox leaned on the bar. "Is Falco at his usual table?"

            "Sure is. He's waiting for you in fact." The bartender replied.

            "Good." Fox easily climbed the wooden staircase, Julian following close behind him.

            "Did he have this place built?" Julian finally asked.

            "No, he bought it and renovated it." Fox came out of the second-floor landing, easily walking between the tables to the booths in the back.

            "About time you showed up Fox! You're very nearly late to your own meeting!" Falco laughed, standing. "Afternoon, Julian."

            "Afternoon."

            Fox exchanged cheerful greetings with his friends, sliding into the getting-full booth then making room for his student. "Pleasure to see you again, Priestess LaShette."

            "Indeed." She smiled.

            "So we're going on another adventure, eh?" Slippy said, leaning on the table, face eager.

            "Very possibly. I did give you a very brief run down in my letter, but I think it's better for the Priestess to explain."

            Everyone looked to Rita, and she sighed, explaining again her troubles. The group listened gravely, paying attention to every detail she told. It was only then that she was certain that this group, as rag-tag as they seemed, were professionals.

            "That does seem rather serious." Bill said, swirling his drink. "But this would very normally be a problem solved by the deities. If it requires their power to correct it, how can mere mortals like us assist?"

            "We may not be able to." Peppy said, rubbing his chin. "But we can certainly try."

            Silence for a moment, and then Fox turned to Katt and Slippy. "Do you know of anything that could help correct this imbalance? This is not as simple as defeating an army."

            "Like defeating an army is simple." Falco grunted, setting his mug down.

            "No, what I mean is that the threat is direct. Here it is not. We do not know what is causing the imbalance, nor do we know how to stop it." Fox sighed.

            "There are many artifacts that have been created by the gods… perhaps one of them could assist?" Slippy hazarded, lacing his fingers together and setting his forearms on the table.

            "More then likely, but most of them have been lost by time." Said Katt. "I have been reading since I first found out of this quest. Anything that could have helped has been lost for many millennia."

            "What is lost can be found." Fox replied.

            "Depends. Not if it's been melted down in a volcano…"

            Julian had been listening to this, mind wandering along the memory of his travels, and sat up. "The Staff of Lazarus."

            "What?" Bill looked at him.

            Falco slapped his hands down on the table. "I've heard of it. Heard even more about Lazarus…"

            "Who _hasn't heard of Lazarus?" Katt asked. "Heard not to hear about a renowned sorcerer who, as the story goes, spoke to gods…"_

            "Yes and his specialty was artifacts. Lord knows there are a great many out there…" Slippy said. "I've read about many of them, but a Staff? I've never learned of just a 'staff' of Lazarus. Of a Lightning Staff, yes. But not just a 'staff.'"

            "As the tale goes, it was created to be a tool of the gods." Said Julian, eagerly leaning forward as he spoke, happy to be part of the conversation. "Made to balance the world, smite down evil and good alike."

            "A neutral weapon." Fox said, pressing his fingertips together.

            "Yes but made for the common good. Good and evil must be balanced. I'm sure we all know that." Said Rita. "I too have heard of this staff, but what happened to it? That is a tale I have never read."

            "Nor I." Julian admitted. "I heard the story during my travels."

            "Near as I know, it was cast down because the deity using it misused it. The god in question led a campaign against evil, and in the last battle invoked the staff, killing most of his army in the process." Said Peppy, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Though where it was cast down to, I'm not sure…"

            "What is going on down there?" Falco suddenly said, standing and working his way out of the booth.

            The others tuned into their surroundings, and heard what sounded like some sort of brawl on the lower levels, but it sounded as if several were ganging up on one. Fox also stood, walking over to the railing with Falco.

            "Well. I'll be." Falco shook his head, crossing his arms.

            Alan was busily dodging and parrying swords, laughing gleefully, leaping backwards gracefully and landing on a table, all the while singing and making fun of his attackers. His cloak was swept back, both standing on the balcony guessed that was the reason for the fight. Alan wasn't normal by many standards.

            "ENOUGH!" Fox finally thundered at the top of his lungs, lightning cracking around him.

            The fight stopped immediately. Alan saw them, and with a happy cry sheathed his rapier. Then he leapt from table to table, leapt high in the air, and using a support pole swung himself up in a half-circle and caught the railing Fox and Falco leaned on, pulling himself up and holding himself there. "Hello chaps! Right fine party you hold."

            "Alan for God's sake get on this side of the railing!" Falco blurted, and was rewarded when Alan promptly did. "When did you get here?"

            "Oh but a few minutes ago kind sir." Alan draped an arm over Falco's shoulders, picking up an abandoned mug from nearby and downing the contents. "Your friend Peppy said he would use the pendant, but the Jack teleported me into town with his wand… ay what a good brew…"

            Those that had never met Alan were staring when the trio swaggered over. Fox suggested they move, and they relocated to a large table, drawing up more chairs. Alan sat on the table, propped his feet on his chair, and proceeded to saw out a tune on the violin he had produced from seemingly midair.

            "For those who don't know, this is Alan. He's a resident of the Krewe of Mangroves in the Blood Bayou." Fox said. "I invited him along."

            Rita looked at him. "The Blood Bayou?"

            "Oy yes milady!" Alan sawed his tune faster and grinned at her, warping his face even more. "Been a servant of the Demoiselle and the Jack for a while yes sir! I fought alongside your friends in the war." He lowered the violin and beamed at the others.

            "No offence to you Alan, but…" Slippy turned to Fox. "Why?"

            "Had you seen his earlier acrobatics, you'd be agreeing with me right now and offering some money to him as encouragement. Music lightens the soul. This may very well be a very long journey, and although Alan looks a bit unusual, he is an accomplished acrobat as well as a bard." Fox smiled a bit sourly. "I did some thinking and came to the conclusion that if we teamed Alan up with Falco, we'd be able to enter any building we like, even an enemy fortress."

            "It does make sense." Peppy sat back. "And our last member is the Princess Fara?"

            "Yes. Another sword may be just what we need. Besides, to be honest I think we may be saving her in a way." Fox rubbed the back of his neck.

            The others accepted that.

            "So, fill me in." Alan bounced, making the table shake, then stopped when Rita gave him a look. "The world's outa balance. How do we fix it?" He tilted his head.

            "We were just discussing the Staff of Lazarus…" Katt started.

            "Oh, that." He tossed a hand. "I heard that tale…"

            "Do you happen to know where it fell to?"

            "Heard a few different places. All a very very very long ways away." He threw his arms open. "The northern wasteland, the mountains to the far west… somewhere there is a church, sealed against time. You need something to open it, then you can have the staff." He shook off his serious mood and grinned. "Kinda puts us in a hard place eh?"

            "Perhaps." Fox sighed. "Do we know of any other way to accomplish this?"

            They looked at each other.

            "Not without knowing the source, Fox." Peppy finally said.

            "Well, we have two weeks or so before we leave. Let us gather supplies and ready ourselves. This will more then likely be a very long journey. Perhaps then the problem will show itself enough to offer us a solution."


	3. Chapter Three: Tears of a Dragon

Section Three: The Tears of a Dragon

            "Milady?"

            "Yes?!" Fara demanded, turning to face Marie, one had on her hip, the other holding her sword. She had returned to wearing her swordfighter's outfit, and had been spending the majority of her free time practicing maneuvers. What was now keeping her going was that she was leaving soon, going on a quest with Fox and his group. It was something more enjoyable to think about then Prince Albrecht's arrival.

            Marie stepped back. "Prince Albrecht will be arriving soon, and I just thought you should clean up and be ready to receive him. He is very eager to meet you, and the time when he first meets you will be most important."

            "Why does everyone think he's so wonderful?" Fara asked bluntly, sheathing her sword and crossing her arms.

            "He is a very handsome and caring Prince, milady! It would truly be a wonderful arrangement for you if…"

            "Don't talk to me about that understand?!" Fara curled her hands into fists, storming by Marie and returning to her quarters.

            _'Milady Fara.'_

            _'Fox!' She almost blurted it aloud, she was so glad for the mental contact._

            _'Yes. Will you be able to accompany us in two weeks?'_

_            'That is the only thing that keeps me happy now is that I get to accompany you.'_ She replied, sitting on a bench by the window. _'I have been practicing several times daily since I got your letter… I don't wish to be a burden on this trip.'_

_            'You're never a burden, milady.'_ His mental voice was tender, and she felt phantom fingers brush along her cheek, gentle, loving. _'But I worry what your father will think…'_

_            'I don't care anymore! He's arranging me to be married!'_

            For a moment, silence, then feelings reached her, a sort-of agonized worry. Then Fox said, _'So you told me. Heironeous help me, Fara… if I could legally court you, I would, but…'_

_            'I know. When will I see you?'_

_            'The ball. No sooner, and I am very sorry. I'm trying to get things settled with the rest of my party… we will be a rather large group this time. Ten people including us.'_

_            'A bit of a caravan.'_

_            'Yes. I will see you at the ball, milady. Until then…'_ He bowed mentally, then his presence was gone from her mind.

            Fara sighed, a bit depressed, looking at herself in the mirror in her room. The new dress fit well, and was very complimenting and dignified. She hated it.

            Fighting the urge to smash the mirror, she turned from it, looking at Marie.

            "You look ravishing, Milady!" Marie exclaimed, hands pressed together happily. "Oh this is such a joyous time…"

            "No. It isn't." Fara spat scornfully. "You speak as if I am already engaged."

            "Well, Milady, if the arrangement…"

            "I want to marry for love." She said in a harsh voice.

            "Milady, I'm sure you could love this prince! I have heard many good tales of him."

            "We all have." Fara sighed, folding her arms around herself and fighting the urge to weep in utter frustration.

            "Now come! I'm sure he is waiting for you now!"

            Fara entered the room slowly, taking her time to notice who was in the room. Her parents of course, and King Albrecht, and a younger man standing near a window she supposed was Prince Albrecht.

            "Ah!" Her father stood with a smile, walking over to her. "King Albrecht, if I may formally present my daughter…"

            "We've met." Albrecht kissed her hand, bowing.

            "A pleasure to meet you again." Fara forced the smile, watching the prince turn from the window and stride over.

            He was handsome, no doubting that, and did have a rather kind face. She could see why many of the ladies of the court spoke in hushed tones of him, though she had never done so. He didn't interest her. 

            "Princess Fara, may I present my son, Titus Albrecht."

            "A pleasure." Titus bowed low, taking her hand and kissing it. "I was very eager to meet you, milady Fara. You are well spoken of."

            "You flatter me." Fara forced another smile.

            "Ah but I must!" Titus smiled, straightening and spreading his hands. "After all what else can one do when in the company of such a beautiful lady?"

            She forced another smile, wishing to Pelor that she wasn't standing there, that this wasn't happening, and knew that it was.

            The group fell into conversation, and Fara walked over to the window, staring out, cupping her two hands around her pendant of Pelor. After several moments Titus joined her.

            "You seemed troubled, milady." He said quietly, watching her face.

            "I have my reasons." She replied, just as quietly. 

            "They are discussing arranging our marriage, milady. Do you not want to discuss it with them?"

            "No. No I do not."

            "You are trusting of your parents."

            "No. No I am not."

            He stared at her, then said very quietly, "Why do you not want to marry me, Fara? I know we have just met, but I feel we could be very happy."

            "May I be blunt, Titus?"

            "You may."

            She turned to face him, and said in a voice near a whisper. "I don't love you, Titus. And I don't feel as you do." With this she walked briskly away from the window, aiming to leave the room.

            "Wait, my daughter. We still have much to discuss…" Started her father.

            She stopped and turned to face him, her face suddenly filled with melancholy rage. "There is nothing to discuss, father. You have already arranged it. You already decided my life for me." And with that she was gone, practically running down the hall.

            Titus was shocked, looking to his father with a stunned look on his face.

            "I'm very sorry, King Albrecht. She has been very moody of recent." Said Fara's mother with a sigh.

            "I suppose she is allowed, this is a major change in her life…" King Albrecht finally said.

            "May I try to speak to her?" Titus asked, sounding a bit numb.

            "What did she say to you son?"

            "I, I asked her why she would not have me. And she said she did not love me."

            The three majesties exchanged a look.

            "I will have a discussion with our daughter." The Queen said finally. "You may talk to her afterward, Titus."

            Once in her quarters, Fara slammed the door closed and practically ripped out of the dress, returning to the simple swordfighter's clothing she enjoyed wearing, then sank down on the edge of her bed and began to whimper to herself, now knowing it was going to be a very long two weeks indeed.

            There was a knock at her door, then it opened. "Daughter?"

            "Yes mother?" She snapped over her shoulder.

            "Why are you being so bitter?" The Queen came into the room, closing the door and sitting down beside her child.

            "I don't love him mother. I could never love him. Yet you seek to arrange me with him. I have good reasons to be bitter." She replied, not facing her mother.

            "You are young, child. You can hardly know what love is…"

            She turned to face her mother. "How do you know that?"

            They stared at each other, and the Queen gasped. "Oh, oh my…"

            "Yes." Fara turned away.

            "Who?"

            "I'm not sure if it matters. You do know him, mother, and he is a man of honor. I love him. I have since before the war ended." She turned away.

            "You've got to let him go, child. You must. We have already begun the arrangements… Titus is a very nice boy. I do not see why you are so cruel to him."

            "I _don't love him, mother." She hugged herself. "And the idea of marrying someone I have no feelings for makes me ill."_

            The Queen looked at her daughter, and grew resigned. "I can infer this to mean that he who you love is not a Prince."

            "No. No, mother, he is not."

            "Of common blood mayhaps?"

            She hesitated. "I don't think so…"

            "A Knight then. You have fallen in love with one of your father's Knights." The Queen concluded. "Fara, such a relationship… We cannot bide that, and you know that."

            "And you would damn me to eternal unhappiness rather then see me marry out of royalty." Was the cold reply.

            "Daughter that is not it at all…!"

            "Yes it is." Fara was clutching her pendant in one hand, feeling the jagged sun-rays press into her fingers and palm. "You know it is! You wish the marriage not only for how good it seems but for the formal connection you would then have with King Albrecht! And I say no mother! I cannot marry Titus! I would rather die then marry one who I do not love!" She ended this on a shout, feeling light-headed from worry and anger, feeling heat emanate from the pendant she clutched, as if it sympathized.

            The Queen reeled. "Now see here, you cannot speak to me in such a manner!"

            Fara wasn't listening, having stood and retreated to her window. _'I'll run away. That's what I'll do, I'll run. I'll go to Falco's tavern… and he can get me to Fox without my parents knowing…' While this panicked line of thought ran through her head, she failed to notice that her pendant had made a click noise until she lowered her hand, and stared at the two disks of gold in her palm._

            She snatched up the pendant and looked at it. The front and back had come off, and suddenly she was looking at a diamond, held in the center of the open space by a spider web of gold. She brushed a finger over the diamond, and it felt warm to her, living under her finger.

            "What is this?" Her mother had stood, looking at the pendant. "That is a dragon tear diamond, daughter!"

            She allowed the pendant to fall to her chest, allowing the warmth of the diamond to spread through her chest. "Yes, I realized so. Please mother, just leave me alone. It is hard enough without you. Please."

            Her mother left, now feeling very uneasy about the arrangement.

            Fara looked at the pendant again, and it sparkled as if it had noticed her looking. She had gotten the pendant when she was eight, for a holiday. Her mother had told her it was an heirloom, and she thought that it would be better for her to have it. Thinking back, she knew that many of the family heirlooms were made by sorcerers, though many had lost power now… Perhaps this was one of them?

            Dragon Tear diamonds were rare, she knew, and what few existed in the world were almost always being used for artifacts or were hidden away in treasure hoards. The fact that the pendant she had had for many years had one inside it was both surprising and not. She held it up, looking at it, and the diamond flashed a million colors.

            There was a rather timid tap at the door, startling her out of her reverie. "Yes?" She called over her shoulder, dropping the pendant so it was hidden under her shirt.

            "May I come in, milady?"

            "Yes, Titus. I don't see why not."

            The door cracked open, and Titus slipped in. "It feels a bit odd, speaking to you in your quarters, with no chaperone…"

            "I'm quite able to protect myself. I doubt anyone will be concerned." She replied, voice flat.

            He looked over her clothing. "You swordfight, milady?"

            "Yes. I am actually rather decent at it, though I wish for more advanced training. I am much more comfortable in an outfit such as this then in the dresses I must wear." She sat in one of the carved chairs, rubbing one of her temples. "I'm sorry I was so harsh earlier. It is my nature to be blunt."

            "No, that is all right… I think I can understand." He stood nervously, then finally drew a chair up to sit across from her. "I too wish to marry for love, milady… that is why I came as soon as I was able…"

            "Call me Fara. You want to marry for love, yet do not protest this arrangement?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "That seems rather odd to me."

            "Well, I… As said that is why I came so soon." He spread his hands. "Our parents seem very eager and approving of this arrangement, and I supposed that perhaps, if we met as soon as possible, there could be some feelings…"

            She looked at him then looked away. "I'm sorry Titus. I don't think that's possible."

            "Why not?" Disappointment flickered across his face.

            "Because my heart already belongs to someone else."

            Titus was stunned. "Someone else? Another prince?"

            "No. It's probably better that you don't know who it is." She sighed slowly, leaning back and tilting her head back. "And if things go smoothly, after the ball I shall be gone."

            "Gone? Gone to where?"

            "I'm not sure… but I am going on a quest."

            There was a very long moment of silence, then Titus said, "I'm not going to give up."

            "Give up? On what, pray tell?" She brought her gaze back to him.

            "On you, on our arrangement. You are beautiful, you have a fire I have not seen in any other. You may love another, Fara, but that doesn't mean you can't love me as well." He stood, reaching out a hand and brushing it along her cheek. "Think about it, please. I beg you." Then he was gone, closing the door behind him.

            Fox sighed, looking out the window at the rising sun, wishing that he was at his cabin. Sleeping in a city always made him uncomfortable; there was too much noise, too much action. But he said his prayers as if he wasn't in Falco's inn, going through his morning routine. Only then did he leave his room, swords at his side.

            Because it was harvest, the town was busy, and he made his way slowly through the crowd to Peppy's house. Peppy, who had a sixth sense for visitors, opened the door as he got to it.

            "I thought since you have a habit of rising early, I should get into the habit of doing the same." Said Peppy as he closed the door. "Katt and Slippy stayed up a good portion of the night, trying to find out more on the Staff of Lazarus…"

            "Remind me to tell them they need their sleep." Fox sighed, accepting a cup of tea and sitting in Peppy's den.

            "I don't think they've had any luck thus far. Falco's looking as well, since he has more contacts then our magic users do. Seems everyone has heard of Lazarus, and a good many have heard of his Staff, but no one has a thought as to where it is." Peppy sank into a chair with a long sigh. "Priestess Rita is trading messages with her Temple; apparently her friends there are looking up information as well…"

            "With some hope, one of our group will find something." Fox shook his head. "The northern wasteland is a several-month ride, as are the mountains to the west, and the ride is a hard one…"

            Peppy held up a hand, standing and going to his door again. A few moments later, he returned leading Julian.

            "Are you going to continue my training here?" Julian asked as he sat.

            Fox sighed. "I may have to, at least for the next few days. Does that bother you?"

            "A bit."

            "Good. Bothers me as well." Fox watched as Julian set several large rolls of paper on the table between them. "Maps?"

            "Yes. I spoke with my father, and he gave me these. They're of foreign regions—the orient, the mountains to the west, portions of the great desert and the east. He too has heard of the Staff, but he wasn't sure about where it fell too."

            Peppy, opening the maps and looking at them, said, "If we do not find information, this could take months, even years…"

            "And we might not have that long." Fox finished with a sigh. "I thank you Julian."

            "No, thank you. I'm glad to help in any way I can."

            Fox looked to Peppy. "Have you an empty room we could use as a training room for now?"

            "Yes I do." Peppy stood, and the two younger men followed him.

            Falco sighed, looking up at the sky. It was partly cloudy today, stray beams of sunlight coming down onto the fields around him, little or no chance of rain. The harvest went on around him. Normally he would never have come out this far away from town voluntarily, but he had business.

            He dismounted, tying his horse to a post alongside the road, and drew his sword, holding it the sky. Lightning cracked, then threw itself skyward.

            _"Yes?"_

            "Terribly sorry to bother you, but I need some help."

            The booming voice that emanated from the sky around him laughed. _"With what, Guild Thief? Do you need to be rescued?"_

            Dragon humor. Falco sighed. "No. I need information. The balance of the world has been disturbed, and my friends and I are setting out soon to try to correct it. The only thing we have found to help correct it is the Staff of Lazarus, but we are not sure where it is."

            _"We too have noticed this shift in the balance. So you're asking me if I know where said staff is."_

            "Yes I am."

            A long pause, then another voice joined the first. _"The Lazarus Staff was cast down for a reason."_

            "The God using it was misusing it."

            _"More true then not, but the last use damaged it, Thief."_

            "Damaged it? How badly?"

            _"No one knows. The staff became volatile, uncontrollable. It was created to be a neutral judge and restore balance, but after its last use it started following an agenda of its own. The God in question recognized the trouble and cast it down, sealed it in time."_

            "The staff had its own agenda? For good or for evil?"

            _"It wasn't allowed enough time to prove either way."_

            "We will find a way to repair it. We need to know where it is, or we need to know another way to correct the balance."

            Silence again, besides low rumblings Falco took to be mumbles in Draconic. _"You are right in this; there may be no other way. But you cannot go directly to the temple the Staff is held in."_

            "Can you at least impart to me where to go on the first leg of the journey?"

_            "Yes. There is a church in the Northern Wastes. Go there. You will need what you find there, and you will know then where to go next."_

            "I thank you."

_            "Our pleasure."_

            Falco sheathed the sword, smiling grandly at the staring peasants as he did so, then swung back into his saddle and quickly rode to town.

            "The Northern Wastelands." Fox said, spreading out maps across the large wooden table, sighing. 

"I'm not going to question information given by a dragon, but I feel dubious. Why can't we go directly to the temple that holds the Staff?" Asked Bill, looking at the maps.

"Perhaps this concerns the fact that we need something to open the temple with." Said Rita thoughtfully. "Though I have not been able to find out exactly what we need to do so…"

"You're not alone." Katt said, resting her chin on the table and rubbing her eyes. "Slippy and I weren't able to find anything of use…" She said this around a yawn.

"Has anyone ever been to the Northern Wastelands?" Falco asked, looking at the maps.

"My travels were greatly eastwardly and southerly." Said Peppy, shaking his head.

"I have." Said Julian.

"And I! And I!" Said Alan, bouncing up and passing drinks around. "Drink this and be merry good chaps!"

"I'll be merry when we have this whole thing figured out." Muttered Katt.

"The Wasteland is aptly named, it's very nearly barren, a land of rocks and sand." Said Julian, tapping a map. "But there are a few rivers going through it, and there are some nomadic tribes that make their home there… My father trades with them every now and then, but they are a rather primitive and wild people to our standards."

"But not dangerous?"

"There are plenty of other things there that are dangerous."

This made the group fall silent.

"Perhaps we should invest in a few wagons for this trip." Slippy suggested. "It is a very long ride to the Wasteland, and the Gods only know how far to the church…"

"Perhaps. Look into prices, would you please?" Fox said, rubbing his eyes.

"All right."

"I am returning to my cabin tomorrow. If you find out anything, notify me as soon as you can, all right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good."

            Time passed swiftly, and Fox's group gathered supplies and information as quickly as they could. Fox delegated some jobs to some people; for example he asked that Peppy and Bill try to arrange supplies, while Katt, Slippy, and Falco concentrate on information and planning. Rita stayed in contact with her temple, and Alan made himself useful when he could, and made himself annoying when he couldn't.

            "I'm uneasy about this ball." Julian remarked to Fox, eagerly delving into dinner, which was venison. "I am not sure if I know enough…"

            "You know more then I do, quite probably." Fox replied, leaning back in his chair with a sigh. "And if I'm not mistaken, tomorrow we see about clothes, correct?"

            "That is what Laucian said, but is not Elven fashion a bit different then human fashion?"

            "A good bit different, but they keep up on human fashion as well. I have no doubt that we will make quite an entrance." He smiled to himself.

            "Perhaps you will…"

            "They will assume you are a Knight, or an advanced trainee. Do not be surprised if princesses ask you to dance, Julian. As long as you refrain from saying you're currently a guard, they won't know any better."

            Julian looked at Fox. "And what do they assume you are?"

            Fox, taking a drink from his glass, grinned. "I _am_ a Knight; therefore, I have quite the hard time finding peace of mind…" His face suddenly fell as he set the glass down. "Which, to be quite honest, I hate. I have no wish to be part of 'high society.' I like it where I am." He made a gesture to encompass the woods and his cabin. "This is all I want or need."

            "A few months ago, I don't think I would have understood that…"

            "Do you now?"

            He considered. "Actually yes I do. I rather like it out here."

            "Good."

            Fara sighed, sitting in the alcove of one of her windows, staring out over the city. The sun was setting; and stray beams of light came through her window, lighting her room and making her pendant glow. The last week and few days had been hard for her. Titus had pursued her as he said he would, courting her any spare chance he got, even interrupting her morning prayers at once point (though her sword at his throat warned him from ever attempting that again). She wasn't sure why he was so firm and insistent in this, finally supposing that perhaps he already felt more then friendship for her…

            That in itself was a horrifying thought, but she banished it by thinking about the upcoming ball. Fox was going to be there, apparently bringing his trainee as well, and she had heard via letters that Falco and Katt were also coming (though her parents had been careful not to invite them). Peppy might come, and Alan might appear, though she was sure the last's arrival would be a bit of a fiasco. In any effect, she would get to see Fox, and would get to hear the fine details of their quest.

            Osiris flew in one of her other windows, did a loop of the room, and landed on her shoulder, dropping a rose into her hand. She had to smile, even if it didn't have a note, and lightly kissed the bird on its beak before it left. Osiris cooed at this mark of attention, sending the motion in a burst of information to Fox, even if Fara didn't know he had, then winged out the window.

            There was a tap on her door, then Titus slipped in.

            "Yes?" Fara asked tiredly, looking at him.

            "Do you make a habit of sitting in the dark?" He asked, turning up one of the lamps and walking over.

            "No." She looked back out the window, watching the sun fade over the horizon. "Sunsets are better watched without other lights."

            "More then true I suppose. I watch one every now and then." He looked over her shoulder, watching the sky turn dark and bright diamond-dust stars scatter across it.

            "I did some calculations on that once…"

            "Oh? On what?"

            "Well, there are 364 sunsets in one year, give or take, correct?"

            "Yes…"

            "And say I might live until I'm seventy-five or eighty… let's just say seventy-five. That would mean that I would have been able to watch twenty-seven thousand, three hundred sunsets, and as many sunrises." She stared out. "I thought that maybe I should watch more."

            "It is rather interesting, the day's last shout before night takes over..."

            "Mm." She fingered her pendant absently, feeling the warmth against her chest that it radiated. She wasn't sure if the stone was enchanted, but she had felt more focused whenever she attempted to use her powers as a visionary. Sitting there, she finally deciphered the feeling she had first felt when discussions had rose of her being arranged. It wasn't that Titus was evil, no; it was that if she didn't go on this upcoming quest… She frowned, concentrating on the feelings. Perhaps she was important somehow. She just knew she had to go.

            "You are quite contrary to any princess I have ever met, do you know?"

            "How so?"

            "Most princesses would be horrified at the idea of speaking to a young man unchaperoned in the dark." He chuckled softly. "But I suppose that's one of the things I like about you…"

            She shrugged. "Never cared much for my ladies-in-waiting. I'd much rather have my privacy."

            "If I may ask, why do you incessantly practice with your sword? Why did you learn to fight in the first place?" He cocked his head to one side, watching her face carefully.

            "Self defense, mostly. It's saved my life, so my father let me pursue it. I enjoy it much more then I ever enjoyed needlepoint or any other hobby I'm supposed to practice."

            "I too swordfight. The tourneys where I usually compete in jousting also include sword fighting, so I enjoy being able to participate in two events."

            "I always thought that would be interesting to learn to do, but father's knights would never teach me to joust, so…"

            "A _woman jousting?" He laughed, then fell silence at her cold look. "I apologize."_

            "You should." She replied coldly. "Now, if you please, I would like to retire."

            He nodded and left, wondering where she had gotten the rose, but knowing it would better for him if he did not ask.

            Fox sighed, looking out over the ballroom floor, then presenting his card to the well-dressed servant that stood there and proceeding down the short stairwell. He heard his name called out behind him, but ignored it, easily greeting those that acknowledged him. The clothes he wore were fine, and, he had noticed, brought out his Elven heritage more then a bit, making him seem a bit more exotic then he really was. What he wore was also a bit stiff, but he had taken time before arriving to try to remedy that, and the outfit didn't impede his movement. His swords hung at his side as usual, more for decorative purposes then anything.

            "Ah, McCloud! It had been quite a time since we last spoke." The King made his way over, smiling.

            Fox bowed easily. "Yes, I know, and I apologize, Milord. I have been preoccupied."

            "So I have heard. Come, I would like someone to meet you." The King led Fox through the crowd, which parted for him, and another Lord joined them. "King Albrecht, I'm sure you have heard much of Sir McCloud?"

            "A great deal, yes." Albrecht looked at Fox with surprise, not expecting someone so young, but when he looked an experienced warrior looked back calmly.

            "McCloud, this is King Albrecht. He and I have spoken of you a few times not long ago…"

            Fox repeated his bow. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, your eminence."

            Albrecht smiled, rather pleased. "And a pleasure to meet you, young Sir!"

            "Albrecht was rather curious as to how you became allies with the Jack of Tears…" The King started.

            "Yes, truly curious." Albrecht smiled again, accepting a fresh wine glass as Queen Phoenix joined them. "I have heard tales of the Jack, and few of them are pleasant…"

            "A good many of the tales are true, but the Jack is not vicious or kind." Fox replied after a moment's thought. "He is impulsive, but he sees logic well, and I offered him land in return for his assistance… a great many apologies to your Majesty." He added, looking at the King. "He did not know I acted as I had, but in the end, it was for everyone's good. Without the help of the Jack, I have doubts that we still could have won the war."

            "Interesting thought… tell me, is the Bayou evil?"

            "Yes, it is saturated with evil, King Albrecht. But that does not mean that all of its denizens are evil."

            The small group was silent for a moment, and Fox seized that time to say a polite farewell and leave their presence.

            Fara sighed, standing in a small group of other ladies of the court, watching the moving crowd. The other ladies were talking quietly among themselves and giggling, watching the younger lords and princes. They were quite approving of Titus, and oddly jealous of her for her arrangement. She had almost told them that if they really wanted him, they could have him, but she had stilled her tongue.

            After many long minutes of trying to tune out the gossip, she saw who she was looking for as he saw her, and he smiled, easily striding over. "Sir McCloud."

            "Milady Phoenix." Fox bowed, taking her hand and kissing it.

            The ladies watched this and tittered among each other, looking at his fine clothes, wondering if he was an elf of sorts, but he gave them no answers to their silent questions as he stood.

            "Would you like to dance, milady?"

            "I would love to dance."

            Titus stared around the ball, searching for Fara, but to no avail, finally approaching the ladies and asking them. They replied politely, and he was able to locate Fara on the dance floor, with a young man he didn't recognize as a prince. As he walked over, he tried to place the young man with young lords he had heard of, finally wondering if perhaps he was a representative of the Elves. "Milady Fara." He said simply when he reached them.

            "Titus." She responded, saw the look Titus was giving Fox, and hurriedly introduced them. "Titus, this is Sir Fox McCloud. Sir McCloud, this is Prince Titus Albrecht."

            They nodded to each other. Titus eyed Fox, who looked back defiantly, then turned to Fara. "Perhaps you would be interested in dancing with me, milady?"

            "No, I do not think so; Sir McCloud and I were discussing something of minor importance."

            There was another pause, then he continued, looking at Fox. "Please forgive me for saying so, but aren't you rather young for a Knight?"

            "I'm sure you are also considered one, Prince Titus."

            "I have never heard of a McCloud family that is considered lords…"

            "Perhaps because there is none."

            He stared. "Then how are you a Knight, Sir McCloud?" He emphasized the 'sir,' feeling jealousy rise in his chest, beginning to draw information together.

            "I rescued this young lady and led reinforcements to aid the war." Was the easy reply. "Also, my father was a Knight, Prince Titus, but that does not make us Lords."

            Fara watched this uneasily, fighting the urge to lean into Fox's side, wrap an arm around him, but she kept her hands folded. She could see the jealously and anger in Titus' eyes, and could feel that something was going to happen.

            "So this is who you spoke of?" Titus looked at her, anger coming into his voice. "A knight? Not proper certainly, your parents would never allow it…"

            "I do not know what you are talking about." She replied stiffly.

            "You know you do. And I'm sure you do as well." This was directed at Fox. "Are you really willing to dishonor this young lady for your own happiness, 'Sir' McCloud?"

            Fox was silent, then said, "I agree with Princess Fara, I do not know what you are talking about, but your words themselves threaten to dishonor me."

            "Your very presence threatens to dishonor me!" Titus spat in reply, one hand hovering over the sword that hung at his hip.

            Fara stepped between them. "Now, stop this! Stop this at once!" She ordered, well aware those around them had stopped what they had been doing and were watching this exchange with interest. "It is not necessary!"

            "I know this." Fox replied coolly.

            "It's very well necessary, Milady." Said Titus in a cutting voice. "Very well necessary…"

            "What is the meaning of this?" The King demanded, walking over. "What is the meaning of this disruption?"

            "Perhaps they would like to explain." Titus looked at the pair.

            "We did nothing, father. We were waltzing, and Titus scorned Sir McCloud." Fara replied quietly.

            "Is this true?" The King looked at Titus.

            "I have reasons." Titus replied heavily. "Do you joust, 'Sir' McCloud?"

            "No, I do not. I am aware of the rule system, but I have never jousted, and probably will never. It fails to interest me."

            A little ripple went through the watching crowd. Almost all princes and knights jousted, it was almost expected.

            "Then what does interest you, 'Sir' McCloud?"

            "I practice various oriental arts of self defense, as well as sword fighting."

            "A duel then." Titus looked to the King. "With your permission, Milord?"

            "A duel? For what?" Asked the King and Fox as one.

            "For our honor, Sir McCloud. You have claimed to be dishonored by what I have said, so fight for your honor."

            "This is unnecessary." Fox shook his head. "I have no wish to fight you, Titus."

            "Yes, but it might help settle the matter." Said King Albrecht, looking to King Phoenix.

            "I do not see why not." King Phoenix looked to Fox.

            "If I must, I must, but I do this under protest, Milord."

            "All right. We shall hold this in a training room. The ball will continue, but any wishing to watch may." This was announced to the whole of the ball.

            _'Why is he so angry with me?' Fox asked as he walked down the corridor, following King Phoenix, who was talking actively to King Albrecht._

            _'He is jealous of you.' Fara replied._

            Fox didn't reply.

            "I don't suggest using that sword."

            Titus stared at Fox. "What are you talking about? I have had this sword for the last few years. I always practice with it. It is one of the best made…"

            "For decoration purposes." Fox ended, crossing his arms, eyeing the blade from five or so feet away. "It is well balanced, but the blade has a flaw. I suggest asking for a replacement."

            "I do believe you are merely afraid of any advantage I might have." Titus said grandly, twirling his sword into a silver blur. "This is much lighter then your broadsword…"

            "I am not using my broadsword." As he spoke, Fox had detached that weapon from his belt and had turned it in to the King on open palms.

            "Then, what…" Started Titus, then he slid to a halt as Fox calmly and slowly drew his Katana.

            The blue glow filled the training room, flickering over the faces of those watching, reflecting off Titus' blade. Fox did not hold the blade up, rather let his arm relax, holding the sword loosely but comfortably.

            "Is that oriental?"

            "Yes. The King said we could use what weapon we pleased. I shall use this. And again, I suggest you do not use that sword…"

            "I suggest you do not know what you are talking about." Albrecht sheathed his sword and bowed.

            Fox did the same, then quickly redrew his sword as Albrecht seized that moment and attacked.

            Albrecht's form was right, but he was not expecting Fox to be so fast and to be so skilled. Two minor moves later, and the blade of the Katana slashed right through his sword blade like it was wood. The last half of the sword flew away, clattering to the stone floor and skidding to a halt. The crowd watching gasped, and Fox stepped back, returning to his relaxed pose.

            "I suggest that I do know what I'm talking about, Prince Titus." Fox said coldly.

            Fara muffled a snicker, watching this now with an air of amusement.

            "I also suggest that you do not dishonor a Knight, whatever age or form they may be in."

            "Especially one who defeated Andross' Army, and almost single-handedly defeated Andross himself." Said a new voice, and Falco stepped from the circle of people, smiling. "Evening, Sir McCloud."

            "Guild Leader Lombardi." Fox returned with a smile.

            The crowd, sensing that the action was already over, had already begun drifting away, returning to the ballroom, talking to each other, awed comments about how easily Titus' sword had been cut in half. Fox ignored them.

            "Perhaps we should also return to the ball?" Fox asked, sheathing his sword.

            "Yes indeed." Falco agreed, and they followed the crowd, Fara pacing them, leaving Titus to stand in shock for several moments before finally following, leaving his sheath and ruined sword behind him.

            It was several hours later before Fox and Fara escaped to the courtyard, and he was able to continue their discussion. She listened raptly as he explained, and it was a while before he was done.

            "The Northern Wastes." She sighed, rubbing her chin. "That will be a hard journey…"

            "Yes, but we have prepared, so we should be able to traverse it without too much trouble." Fox sighed. "You seem eager to go on this quest, Milady."

            "I am. I have every wish to be. I always dreamed of doing so, Fox, and it lets me escape from my life, as well as spend some time with you, which is a rare occasion."

            "Yes I know, and I wish it could be otherwise. Perhaps after his quest we can better arrange visits…"

            "That reminds me, I wanted to ask you." She pulled out her pendant, taking it off and showing him.

            "Dragon's Tear diamond." He immediately said, taking it and holding it up. "Interesting. Inside your pendant of Pelor?"

            "Yes… I think it has an enchantment, but I'm not certain."

            "In a pendant of Pelor, I highly doubt that such an enchantment could be harmful." He handed it back to her. "It does seem magicked, but I cannot say how. You might ask Slippy, before we leave."

            "I might just do that." She put the pendant back on, glad somehow when she did.

            There was silence for moment, besides the distant-seeming ball. Fara's hand found Fox's, and he laced his fingers over hers to hold it there.

            "Even if they happily allow me on this quest, my parents will expect me to marry when I return, Fox." She finally said.

            "More then likely, yes, but there is a chance that the circumstances may change. This quest may very well take months. Perhaps afterward they will allow you to pursue a life as a warrior."

            She laughed a bit bitterly, looking away. "I can never see that happening…"

            "Did you see yourself getting spirited away by Andross? Or helping me defeat him?" He lifted a hand and gently turned her gaze back to him. "You cannot say that so soon, milady. You do not know what your fate holds for you."

            She closed her eyes. "I know what my parents would have it hold for me."

            "But they may not choose your fate for you."

            Silence again, but it was a companionable silence, comfortable enough in each other's presence that words were not always needed.

            "So we leave tomorrow?" She asked as they stood at the same time, returning to the ball.

            "Final preparations are tomorrow. We leave two days from now. Could you meet us at Falco's tavern shortly after noon?"

            "Yes, I should be able to."

            "Good." He squeezed her hand, letting go when others could see them.


	4. Chapter Four: Travel's Start and Treache...

Section Four: Travel's Start and Treachery's Beginning

            Fara easily walked the streets of the city, dressed in her fighting clothes, listening to the city bustle around her. They ignored her, supposing her just to be another mercenary or fighter-for-hire, and that was fine with her.

            Eventually, she made it to Falco's tavern, pushing through the doors and looking over the room. Several of the thieves in attendance eyed her, a few exchanging words and smiles. Fox was nowhere in sight.

            Osiris was, though, sitting on a railing on the second story of the tavern. She strode up the stairs, and he took off, leading her through the mostly-empty tables and through a curtain into a back room. There stood a rather large table, currently covered in maps, tomes, and the like, and around it stood Fox's 'team,' most of which she recognized.

            "Milady." Fox said, looking up from the maps as Osiris landed on his shoulder. "I'm glad you could make it."

            "Of course." She replied, walking over to the table and sitting in the one empty chair that had been left for her, looking around at the others here. 

            "For those of you that are new joining us, this is Princess Fara Phoenix. She is a duelist, and has agreed to come with us on our journey." Said Fox.

            "A pleasure." Rita stood and held out a hand over the table. "Priestess Rita LaShette."

            "The pleasure is mine." Fara responded, standing again and shaking hands with the Priestess.

            "This is Julian Reeves, my trainee that I have mentioned to you." Fox told her as Julian stood. Fara held out a hand; Julian lightly kissed it instead of shaking it. "And I believe you are familiar with everyone else."

            "Yes indeed." Fara looked at the maps. "Are we planning the route we will take?"

            "Yes. We are also trying to find where we are going." Said Falco a bit sourly. "I am not going to argue with advice given by a dragon, but why is it necessary to make a two week journey to a temple, if the staff does not reside there?"

            "Any number of reasons." Said Slippy, not looking up from the massive tome he was reading. "It might have to do with the fact that the Staff is damaged. It might also have to do with the fact that the temple that does house the Staff has been sealed." He looked at Falco. "It would be quite embarrassing to find the temple where the Staff is housed, and not be able to open it, would it not?"

            "More true then not." The thief grunted in reply. "But I've never met a lock I couldn't pick."

            "This temple would not have a normal sort of lock." Katt replied gently.

            "All right, enough." Fox said quietly. "Let us focus on the task at hand for now. There will be plenty of time for arguments later."

            There were several moments of silence, except for the rustle of paper as maps were spread and rolled, books opened and closed.

            "Could this be it?" Peppy asked, placing a large tabletop book in the center of the table, tapping the map.

            "Is that Draconic?" Rita hazarded, looking at the writing.

            "Yes indeed. Fox, could you translate please?"

            Fox drew the book closer to him, leaning on the table, long hair falling to drape downwards, partly hiding his face. "Possibly. The directions have been written in a form not far from a riddle… but this is the closest possibility that I have seen…" He produced a map from somewhere on his person and unrolled it, placing it over the book. A few recognized it as the map he had had on their last adventure, and knew it was enchanted.

            "Fox, what…" Julian started.

            "Watch." He replied, then spoke quietly in Elven.

            The map currently been shown blurred and faded, then was replaced by what was shown in the book, draconic writing included. It was only then that Fox rolled his map back up and passed the book back to Peppy.

            "I fear that when you are searching for a legend, even the best directions are cryptic." He said with a sigh, rolled map disappearing back from whence it came.

            "I'm sure we've noticed." Katt said, rubbing her temples. "Legends and riddles, warped by time and many different tellings… Fox, what if we are chasing a mere dream, a fairy tale, so to speak? If the staff was destroyed, not damaged…" She trailed off.

            "Then we will find something else." He said heavily, leaning on the table again and staring at the group, hair still falling across his eyes. "This unbalance has been growing. The last few days at my cabin, I have felt it as well." He tossed his head, and his hair moved back to where it should be, leaving his vision unobscured.

            "You can't feel it here?" Falco asked.

            "I can feel little when I'm in a city, you know that. You're the city expert, not I."

            This made Falco laugh.

            "I think what we should concentrate on is how we will get to the Wastes. There is two weeks of travel between the Wastes and here, or more." Said Peppy, opening another map. "And the Black Forest is also between the Wastes and us…"

            "Black Forest?" Slippy repeated.

            "They only call it that because the area has not been fully explored." Said Julian. "The safest course of action there is to never, never leave the path. I have traveled through there a few times. It is a wild area, full of dangerous creatures."

            "Nothing we haven't seen before." Said Bill, shaking his head. "But I fear that this journey will be long and hard."

            "And since we have more people, as well as wagons, we will attract much more attention." Said Julian. "Raiders, thieves…"

            "Thieves will not be too much of a problem." Falco said with a grim smile. "But raiders…"

            "There are many orcish tribes that live in the northern regions." Said Katt. "Which is more a problem for some of us then others…" She winced.

            "Orcs would be a problem for us all, quite possibly. Why would it be more of a problem for you then us?" Falco glanced at her.

            "Simple really." Alan said, dancing in, carrying four trays at once, all loaded down with mugs and food. In spite of the jig he was dancing, he dropped nothing. "Corellon Larethian is god of Elves. I'm sure you know that much Falco."

            "Of course. And Gruumsh is god of Orcs… ah I see."

            "Gruumsh sees too… but only from one eye. And it is Larethian that granted him that pleasure." Alan leapt onto the table, passing out the drinks. Those that were used to him somehow managed to ignore him.

            "Orcs hate Elves." Peppy said flatly, reaching over to one of the platters of food and picking up a piece of fresh bread. "Or at least, that's the normal feelings shared."

            "This could be an interesting journey." Said Alan happily, dropping into his chair, tossing the trays aside and slamming back the contents of his mug in one gulp. "Very interesting indeed…"

            "Agreed." Fox, who had watched this with a look of mild amusement, moved some of the food platters and spread a rather large map out. "I believe I've got the easiest path marked up until the Black Forest…"

            Titus glanced around uneasily, urging his horse to go as fast as possible through the crowded streets. He wasn't used to the idea of traveling through town unescorted, but knew he had to. Fara had been nowhere in the castle, which meant only one thing, she was somewhere in town.

            And he had a bad feeling as to where.

            Eventually he found the building he was looking for, dismounting and tying his horse then entering.

            He didn't like the way the patrons looked at him. The looks were predatory. He was more then sure that almost everyone that looked at him was a thief. He set his hand on the hilt of his sword and walked over to the bar.

            "You looking for McCloud?" The bartender didn't even look at him, drying a glass.

            "I… yes, yes I suppose I am."

            "Could tell by the clothes, pretty boy. He's upstairs, in the back room. Better hope you're expected, with his group."

            Titus stared at him, then left the bar and vaulted up the stairs, striding toward the curtain in the back of the level, shoving aside chairs and tables. Suddenly he was angry, strangely angry. How had this McCloud taken Fara way from him?

            He burst through the curtain, and realized he had severely miscalculated his odds. Ten pairs of eyes immediately swiveled to look at him, one set hanging from the chandelier.

            "Who's dis guy?" Asked the form hanging from the chandelier, pointing with a bottle. Titus took a closer look at him and winced; the man talking was deformed.

            "Titus." Fara stood, leaning on the table. The tie-closed V-neck of her shirt was open, showing a bit more then he was used to. "What are you doing here?"

            "Looking for you." He managed to reply, looking around, flinching when the man hanging from the chandelier dropped to the ground right in front of him, laughing drunkenly when he saw Titus flinch.

            "Look! The prince is scared o' me." Drawled the man, wobbling. "Scared o' me eh? Why eh? Is it the way I look?"

            "How did you know I'm a prince?"

            "It's blatantly obvious." Fox said, standing. "May we help you Titus?"

            Titus stepped forward, looking around at the group. They looked back. He recognized the Guild Thief from the ball, as well as the sorceress that stood next to him. His eyes went around the table, picking out a younger mage, a guard, an older Knight, a fighter he didn't know, and a Priestess. And of course McCloud and Fara. "What are you doing here, Fara?"

            "I told you I am going on a quest. We leave tomorrow." She replied flatly.

            "'We'? You are going to travel with this, this group?" He sputtered.

            "You have a problem with us?" Rumbled the Guild Thief.

            "Yes I do! Milady Fara is royalty! She shouldn't be…"

            "Don't give me that, Titus. I don't care. I want to travel with them."

            "Aye, she should make her own decisions." Alan vaulted over the table and wrapped an arm over her shoulders, leaning his drunken weight into her. Fara had already grown used to him and helped steady him.

            Titus looked at this picture and felt at a loss. Fara, the beautiful if rebellious princess, lending a hand to a drunken, deformed older man.

            "Titus, this is Alan Mangrove. He's a representative of the Blood Bayou. He's going with us." Fara said calmly.

            "Aye!" Alan swung the bottle drunkenly. "You guys are great, you know that?" He said happily to the group around him, then staggered forward a step and pointed the bottle at Titus. "Don't rightly like you though."

            "Leave, Titus." Fox said. "You're out of your element, and you know it. We're leaving tomorrow morning, and Fara is accompanying us. You can't stop it."

            Titus was silent, then said stiffly, "May I have a word with you, 'Sir' McCloud?"

            Silence for a moment, and everyone looked to Fox, even Alan, though he couldn't focus very well. Finally, Fox nodded once and accompanied Titus through the curtain.

            "Where do you get the right?" Demanded Titus once they stood on a balcony.

            "The right for what?" Was the simple reply as Fox leaned on the railing of the balcony, staring out over the city.

            "Throwing a delicate woman such as Fara into such an environment…"

            "If she heard that you'd have her sword blade to your throat." Fox looked at him, and then smiled. "If it helps, I understand your jealousy."

            "So, you admit to it."

            "I am admitting to nothing, Titus. Good day." With that he left the balcony, returning to his group.

            Titus left, returning to the castle, feeling a kind of quiet rage welling in him. Just in the short time he had been courting her, he had fallen completely in love with Fara, eager for an arrangement, and she had left him cold and alone, instead leaving behind her true life as royalty and joining a rag-tag group of adventurers, striking for a some goal he knew was probably ridiculous.

            Later that night, the Priestess arrived and held a brief audience with King Phoenix, explaining the mission. He was not happy that his daughter was going along, but understood in a begrudging matter why, talking to her and saying that once she returned, the arrangement would commence. Fara had said nothing, and had left his presence as soon as possible to begin packing what she was taking.

            "Why didn't you prevent her from going?" Titus demanded later.

            "Because she's a visionary, Titus. Didn't she ever tell you?" Phoenix had asked, looking at him. "She's been having dreams again. She feels she has to go. She feels she can help, and the reason is a worthy one. I can do nothing more. Also, I trust those that she is traveling with."

            _'Perhaps. But I don't.' Titus thought darkly, a deep hatred growing in him for Fox McCloud. Worse, the topic of the war had arose during dinner, and Commanding General Pepper had spun tales that seemed more like delusions of grandeur, telling of how McCloud and his friends had come from nowhere with their allies, defeating Andross' Army and quite possibly saving the entire kingdom._

            Titus didn't buy into it all, but listened closer at one small detail. Apparently, McCloud had had two prisoners, two Fists of Hextor, brought back as prisoners to confess for their crimes. They were still held in the dungeon of the castle.

            Titus smiled to himself. Perhaps it was time to explore the castle further.

            Dungeons are never pleasant places.

            Wolf bounced on his toes agilely, going through practice moves, trying everything he could to keep himself in shape. In the cell across from him, Pigma was doing chin-ups on one of the many available bars. They were beaten, captured, jailed, but they hadn't lost yet. Not completely. They still heard Hextor, every now and then, heard their God's brief comments for them just to wait, that they'd get out soon. They tried to believe it, but in the time since their capture, they had begun to loose faith.

            Wolf sighed and stopped, wiping at sweat, knowing that his exercising was making him loose precious weight even faster then he would have already. The guards jeered and made fun as he and his friend practiced, but he said nothing, making dark promises to himself that someday, he would avenge himself.

            He froze, listening as a set of footsteps approached, coming down the stone staircase. Too early to be the patrol, and guards always came in pairs. He exchanged a look with Pigma, who dropped down from the bar, stepping back into the shadows and fading away.

            The young man that appeared was far from a guard, no, Wolf guessed that he was royalty. He was edgy, carrying a torch, jumping a bit at shadows. "Who are you?" Wolf drawled absently, leaning into the front bars of his cell.

            Titus jumped, then set the torch in a sconce. "A friend, possibly."

            "Oh? And what is the 'friend's' name, pray tell?"

            Titus stepped closer to the cell, looking at the Fist of Hextor. Even after several months in a dungeon, the young man was muscular, and wore an eyepatch. He wore little, just black slacks and an open black vest. A necklace caught the firelight, the pendant in the shape of a fist clutching arrows: the symbol of Hextor. "My name is Titus Albrecht."

            "Albrecht? I know that name… yes yes… you _are_ a prince then. In-ter-est-ing." Wolf tilted his head. "And a friend of mine even as he wears a symbol of Pelor on his tunic? Even more interesting. Now, tell me, why have you snuck down here?"

            "I have a proposition for you."

            "Oh? Really? And what is that?"

            "I think we have a common enemy."

            Wolf threw back his head and laughed out loud, the raucous noise echoing off the stone walls. "A common enemy? Is your father attacking the Phoenix's kingdom? Do you pretend to worship Pelor and truly worship Hextor? Name this common enemy, Prince!"

            "Fox McCloud."

            Wolf fell silent, and Titus saw two feelings flash across Wolf's face—fury, and cold interest. "McCloud."

            "Yes."

            Pigma stepped out of hiding. "He does have a point." He said in a cold voice. "I would give a lot to have McCloud's drying blood on my sword."

            "As would I." Wolf eyed Titus. "And why is McCloud your enemy?"

            "Let us say that McCloud and I have a common interest, and he is in my way."

            "And why would you seek us out? Why not simply take it up with him? I have heard that McCloud is a Knight. I'm sure he would speak to you, he seems the sort that would negotiate." Pigma said with a shrug.

            "It is not that simple."

            "Do tell." Wolf drawled.

            Titus sat down in one of the guard's chairs, rubbing his chin. "I was supposed to be arranged with Princess Fara Phoenix."

            "Ah. The firebrand." Wolf said wisely. "And she refused you?"

            "She is in love with McCloud. They leave on a quest tomorrow, along with several others."

            "Do you know the names of these others, pray tell?" Pigma sat down, looking at Titus. This would have bored him by now, but he had been locked up so long he accepted almost anything to break the monotony.

            "Not sure of them all, but I know one's a Guild Thief by the name of Lombardi, and it seems that he and an Elven sorceress named Katt Monroe seem to run most of the city. There's an older Knight by the name of Peppy Hare, and a Guard named Grey. That's not all of them, of course, but…"

            "Birds of a feather do flock together." Wolf barely prevented a snarl. "So. We do have a common enemy. Or several. And how are we supposed to help you, Prince?" Wolf rattled the door to his cell, nearly making Titus jump out of his seat. "We are a bit restricted in our abilities right now, and I highly doubt the guards would give us a day pass."

            "I can get you out."

            "And how do you plan on doing that, without letting King Phoenix know it was you?"

            "I have my ways." Titus stood. "We'll speak again soon." Then he was gone, practically running up the steps.

            Pigma looked at Wolf. "What do you think?"

            "I think he's young, brash, and scared of us." Wolf grinned evilly. "I also think he has enough money to bribe a guard then slip him poison, getting us the keys in the process. Hextor, thank you, your newest is serving you well."

            "What makes you think that coward serves Hextor?" Pigma asked.

            "If he truly served Pelor, he would have gone through proper channels, not come to us to assist him in revenge." Wolf replied, the grin still on his face.

            "So. We wait?"

            "Yes we do. And if he gives us trouble after we're out… we'll kill him."

            "Sounds good to me."

            Fox looked at his caravan. He was in armor, and his unicorn had done away with the disguise. The crowds in the marketplace had parted for him, murmuring. Already he was a legend, and it was clear he was on a mission.

            His group had gone from a small party to a decent caravan. Besides the ten people, they had three decent carts, heavy stock horses pulling them. Slippy, Peppy, and Bill had agreed to drive the carts, their steeds tied to the prospective carts and following obediently. The journey was going to be a long one, and a hard one, and they all knew it.

            "Aren't we looking regal this morning." Falco joined him, now riding a black gelding, strangely setting off Fox's unicorn.

            "I need to." Fox looked out at the gathering crowd, circling his caravan again. "Everything in order, Peppy?"

            "Seems to be."

            Noticing two horses tied to one cart, Fox made his way over, and found Alan kicking back in the back, singing at the top of his lungs and waving the bow to his violin in time. "And a splendidly good morning to you sir!" He cried when he saw Fox.

            _'Oy vey.' Fox thought, shaking his head._

            Fara galloped up and stopped her steed. She still had the white charger, refusing to use a more 'feminine' Arabian or Thoroughbred. "Good morning." She smiled at everyone, feeling joyful. They were finally on their way.

            "That's everyone." Said Bill. "Shall we?"

            Fox rode to the front of the caravan, looking at the crowd. Falco had suggested town square as a gathering point, and now it seemed the entire town was watching them with curious eyes. Well, he thought, let's not disappoint them. With a little tug of the reins and a nudge of his heels, his unicorn reared, silver front hooves flashing and glowing in the morning sunlight, then the unicorn leapt forward into action, trotting down the street. Behind him, his group sprung into motion, the carts bringing up the rear. Fara's charger fell in step with his unicorn, and he sensed his group falling in behind him into a formation not unlike a V.

            The crowd parted for them, watching him with awe on their faces. They all knew what he had done, and they knew that they would more likely or not hear about this quest as well. Already the story of Fox McCloud had become legend, and they expected more of the same.

            _'Sometimes I wonder why this falls on me.' Fox wondered as they left the perimeter of town, feeling a relief. Something in the city had been making him even more uncomfortable this past night._

            _'Perhaps because there is no one better.' Fara's mental voice murmured. _'You are a direct servant of Heironeous, Fox. Did you expect to spend your time as one in quiet solitude?'__

            _'It's not a bad idea.' But he smiled at her after thinking that. They knew that deep down, he both loved and hated that he was a legend. In many ways he enjoyed his solitary lifestyle, but somewhere deep within him was a hero, and he knew he couldn't deny it. That was why he was a servant of Heironeous._

            Wolf glanced at Pigma, sitting on the edge of the wooden bunk and pressing his fingertips together. Waiting. Biding his time. Sitting not far away was a guard, pleasantly drunk. It wasn't uncommon for the guards to sometimes get a little less then sober on their duty, because they knew that the prisoners couldn't escape. Or so they thought.

            "Cheers, mates." Said the guard cheerfully, toasting them with the bottle and belting the rest of the contents down.

            Mates? Pigma looked at Wolf, who smiled grimly and flashed five fingers in his direction. Pigma nodded just slightly, and the wait continued.

            The guard started to pace the corridor, drunker then he should have been on just one bottle, and the waiting pair knew it. The bottle had an ingredient that wasn't commonly added. Eventually the guard slumped down not far from one of the cells, giggling happily, not noticing as he slipped into unconsciousness, then grew still.

            "Took him long enough." Wolf reached an arm around and drew the corpse around, taking the keys and unlocking the door, then tossing them to Pigma, who wordlessly did the same. "Now how to you propose we escape?"

            They looked at each other, and almost laughed. They weren't exactly inconspicuous.

            "Let's just play it by ear, shall we?"

            "Let's."

            Titus leaned his elbows on the desk in the room he was using. He was leaving the next day, and he felt almost sick with unease. He was doing dealings with Fists of Hextor. _Imprisoned_ Fists of Hextor. That was quite probably high treason, and he had no wish to be escorted to the guillotine. Beheaded without a god as well, he reminded himself; no Priest or Priestess of Pelor would allow him to continue his religion on those offenses, and would excommunicate him.

            The closed shutters of one of his windows silently opened, and he didn't notice when the two dark figures slipped into his room, sharing a glance at the silent, worrying prince.

            "Our savior looks a tad ill." Pigma remarked in a cold voice.

            Titus jumped, turning to stare at the pair. "What… how…"

            Wolf jerked a thumb at his window. "Your drugging the guard worked like a charm. We invited ourselves in. We thought it would be best to have a talk before you left."

            "Quite." Titus agreed. "Since you came to me, what is it you need?"

            "Money." Wolf responded immediately. "We have no weapons, no transport, no clothing…"

            Titus tossed him a small, heavy bag. "Platinum standard. That should be more then enough to get you on your feet and out of town unnoticed."

            Wolf chuckled, pouring some of the money out into his hand. "You do please when you have to, don't you? Of course you do… how are you going to contact us? You are returning to your territories, and my friend and I refuse to step foot there."

            "That has been taken care of." Titus stood and walked over, holding out his palm, showing a pair of rings.

            "Telepathy." Pigma hazarded, picking one up and slipping it on. "A version of the Wolfpack rings I have seen perhaps?"

            "Message carriers, much like a pigeon. If I must talk to you, these rings will relay the message to you, yes, using a form of telepathy."

            "Excellent." Wolf practically purred, slipping his ring on.

            Titus stared at the leading Fist of Hextor. He seemed like a pirate of sorts, especially with all his arms and a good bit of his chest showing. His hair was long, and would have been shaggy if it hadn't hung down in several thin plaits, somehow making him seem even more wild and barbaric. Were all Fists of Hextor like this, he wondered.

            Wolf grinned evilly at him. "We only appear like this after several months of being imprisoned, Titus. Now I have one more question. You have freed us. We are in your debt and are now in your employment. But what exactly is our assignment?"

            "Find out what McCloud is doing and meddle in it any way you can. Don't endanger yourselves, however. I do not want to be linked to this in any way."

            Wolf sniggered to himself very softly. "Indeed. I suppose that is all for now. Pigma?"

            Pigma was out the window as if he was a bird, and Wolf followed. Leaning out the window and looking after them, Titus could not see where they went to.

            "One more thing prince."

            A hand grabbed him and nearly hauled him out the window. Wolf was balanced on the only inches-wide ledge without so much as a care, letting Titus get a good look at the ground below him.

            "Oh, god, oh god… please…" Titus heard himself whimper softly.

            "Do _not betray us. Understand?"_

            "Yes, yes, of course… please… please…"

            Wolf shoved him back in the room and was gone, disappearing into the shadows.


	5. Chapter Five: The First Days

Section Five: The First Days

            Fox sighed, looking at his maps. This first day of travel was mostly bringing them through farmland, but by the end of the day they would be entering a forest, by his estimates.

            It was the peak of the harvest season, and commoners halted their activities to wave and shout as the convoy made their way past. Some of his party members shouted back and waved; Falco often reared his horse in response to these calls, being a bit of a showman. But Fox, whose unicorn mare had again disguised herself as a normal horse, reacted little to this, staying quiet even if he was the leader. Fara quietly paced him, glancing at him every now and then.

            "Ho, fearless leader!" Alan bellowed somewhat drunkenly from one of the carts, leaning forward across the bench that Bill sat on. Fox winced at the term. "Why so quiet eh?"

            "Habit." He replied over his shoulder just loud enough for Alan to hear.

            "Habits are made to be broken." Alan replied, waving the bow of his violin around, nearly cracking Bill upside the head with it. "Like laws!"

            Fox winced again, but kept his eyes on the road, drawing up a few minutes later. "By tonight we should be starting into a forest, and the terrain will likely stay that way for a few days. Then we'll most likely run into plains again…" He eyed his map, then rolled it up.

            "When do we run into a city next?" Falco asked, urging his mount forward to stand even with Fox and Fara.

            "Next one is when we exit the forest, then there several small ones, until we enter the Black Forest." Said Julian. "The last one is on the borders of the Wastes… and that's more of a stronghold."

            Fox nodded once. "We should keep moving."

            The others agreed, and the convoy started moving again.

            By the end of the day, Alan was back on horseback, continually circling the party, playing his violin and singing. It was a bit annoying, but the party had to agree it made them want to keep moving and kept their spirits up. It was already sinking into the party that they could very well be on the road for two weeks before they reached their destination, and they couldn't even stop then.

            "What's in this temple we're going to? Do we even know what we're progressing towards?" Bill wanted to know when the party had come to a halt at the end of the day. There was a large clearing beside the road at the edge of the forest; obviously a much-used campsite, complete with a marker post carved with the insignia of Fharlanghn.

            "I don't think so." Slippy replied, already buried deep in a tome he had produced from a small pouch at his hip—he tossed a hand at the phenomenon, defining the pouch as a bag of holding. No one was surprised that he had one. "That's what I'm trying to find out. I have no wish to argue with the word of a dragon…"

            "How much time do we have?" Fara asked, crouched on a log around the fire pit that had been established in the camp ground, fingertips pressed together.

            "Not sure." Fox said in a distant voice, focusing on the imbalance he now felt, then he looked to Rita.

            She shook her head. "This can't be gauged in our measurements, but we do not have an eternity."

            "Oy." Falco rubbed his eyes. "That helps."

            "Actually, it does in a way." Said Julian with a grin. "I think that means we can't die because no one else could get prepared and carry it out in time…"

            "How large of risk are we discussing?" Peppy asked, sitting down beside where Fara crouched.

            "Again, we can't be certain." Fox nodded at Julian. "He would know better then I. He should be leading, not I, for I am not familiar with this territory for the most part." This was added as Fox thought about it.

            "No, not at all. You're in lead, you're staying that way. You're the teacher, I am a mere student." Said Julian. "And my experience is good through part of the Wastes, but not all the way through. I've heard of this Temple, but I've never seen it or visited it."

            "Do we even have a way of knowing these legends are correct?" Fara asked.

            "Legends have their base in truth." Said Alan, looking at her over his shoulder while he started the fire. He tossed something down, and the flames burst six feet tall in a flash, glowing purple and green then dying down to normal height and color. Most of the party jumped.

            Fox held up a hand as Osiris came in for a landing, lowering his hand and letting his familiar climb onto his shoulder. "Did you see anything of concern?"

            The bird tilted its head and started talking in its own language. Fox listened to this without noticing that a few members of the party were staring, except those that were aware of the ways of familiars.

            "And?" Rita asked when this discourse ended.

            "He went out partway over the forest. A few dragons, more then one Elven town, usual creatures." Fox replied. "This will be a long journey, but I somehow doubt it will be an eventful one for the majority… at least until we get deeper into the wilds."

            "More correct then not." Julian agreed. "Perhaps we can continue my training?"

            "Of course." Fox moved Osiris back to his hand, then to Fara's shoulder as he passed her. She blinked, somehow not surprised. Fox started walking toward the forest, making a gesture for Julian to follow.

            "And you're not worried about getting lost?" Julian asked as he trailed behind Fox.

            "I never get lost in forests." Fox replied, seeking out another clearing far enough away from the camp that the sounds of the party were muffled at worst, nonexistent at best. "I have lived in them all my life, after all."

            "We all have our areas of expertise, I suppose…"

            "I was a ranger long before I was a Knight." Fox smiled a bit. "Now, where did we leave off…"

            Morning dawned crisp and cool, mostly clear with just a bit of grey fog clinging to the ground. The party awoke slowly, in ones and twos, reacting to the smell of food or to the rising sun.

            Fox, as usual, was the first up, completing his prayers and a small practice session in the first rays of sunlight. These early-morning practices were a bit of a habit sometimes, a moment to limber up and fully awaken. When he sheathed his swords, he felt eyes looking at him, and turned. Both Julian and Rita were awake and watching him. "Did I wake you? I apologize."

            "Not I, I have grown used to early mornings." Julian smiled and stepped forward, going through his version of the morning's first prayer.

            "I felt your power. That is what awoke me, in addition to the fact that it is morning." Replied Rita absently.

            "I have little power." Fox shook his head, building the fire back up and starting breakfast.

            She knelt beside him and assisted in preparing breakfast for ten. "Even as you say that, when you performed that dance of blades, the effect was… akin to dropping a stone in a pond. Ripples spread from you, lapping at other beings."

            "Interesting imagery." Peppy said, joining them. "It looks like it is going to be a good day to travel."

            "We'll spend most of the next few days in the woods." Said Julian, breaking a loaf of bread and tossing half to Peppy absently. "I am not sure I like the wagons…" This was said more to himself as he looked at the three carts, horses grazing nearby. They weren't tied; Fox's unicorn had kept the horses behaving during the night.

            "Nor do I. We can trade them off farther along if it is necessary." Fox said, going to the rest of the sleeping forms. Falco, well broken in from the last quest, sat up before he could be nudged.

            "I'm awake… really…" He managed around a yawn.

            "I'm sure. Breakfast is ready."

            "All right."

            Alan burst out of his tent, barely managing to miss running into Fox, doing a rather interesting front flip and landing beside the fire, grinning the entire time. "Good morning, good morning, good morning!"

            "Good morning to you too." Said Peppy, passing bacon to the bard.

            Fara stirred slowly, feeling sore, not used to sleeping outside or in a tent. Her eyes fluttered open, and she saw Fox crouched beside her shoulders, looking down at her.

            "Good morning princess." He said simply, eyes showing the undisciplined smile for a few moments.

            "Good morning… blast it…" This was added when she attempted to get up and her cold, stiff muscles refused. Fox gave her a hand up absently.

            A few minutes later the others had woken up and joined the rest of their party around the fire, helping themselves to breakfast, talking happily. The high morale still prevailed, this early into the quest. Fox only hoped it would last much longer.

            "The next few days we'll be traveling through the woods. This well used of road, there's probably campgrounds…" Fox said, crouching, producing his map. "Then its back to plains and villages. Travel seems to be rather easy until we reach the Black Forest…" He looked at Julian.

            Julian nodded. "Quite correct. The towns are quite friendly as well. These next few days should be very easy…"

            "Possibly a good thing until we settle into a traveling pace." Fox said, rolling the map back up and returning it to whence it came. "As soon as we're done eating, we pack."

            Fara sighed, rolling her shoulders, pacing the party. She hadn't thought about some of the things associated with travel—such as being away from her soft, warm bed—and she had awoken this morning stiff and sore. Some of the others seemed to be suffering much like her, mainly Peppy, Katt, and Slippy. Others weren't fazed at all, mainly Alan and Falco. She supposed she would get used to it, or at least she hoped so. She didn't want to be known as a soft princess, she really wanted to earn a title as a fighter, be an equal with all her traveling partners.

            Once they were a few hours into the forests, Fox dismounted and walked, still easily leading the group, his unicorn walking beside him. During one of their pauses, he had taken the chance to remove the tack from his mount, riding bareback the few moments he was on horseback.

            "You ever notice how he walks while in the woods?"

            She looked at Peppy in surprise. The travel had not been silent, conversations had been going around, as well as songs and stories, but Fox had participated little in them, focused on the task at hand.

            "He walks like… a lion, I suppose, like a king entering his realm." Peppy continued, watching Fox easily stride the trial ahead of them.

            Fara thought about this, also watching Fox, and nodded. "I guess I have to agree…"

            "Hate to say it but our fearless leader is the most bizarre Knight I have ever met…" Laughed Alan, riding up even with them.

            "You associate with knights often?" Fara glanced at him, only provoking more laughter out of the bard.

            "No, no! Let's just same I'm observant, eh?" He grinned at her.

            She grinned back.

            Up ahead, Fox paused, swiveling an ear, then held up a hand. The party stopped, blinking.

            "What's wrong, Fox?" Falco called, urging his steed forward a few more steps.

            "Be back in one moment…" He replied, and disappeared down the trail and around a twist it followed.

            A few moments later, there was a surprised cry, then some rueful laughter from a voice they didn't recognize. After a few moments, Fox reappeared, bow still in hand, smiling a tad.

            "Come on. There's no danger."

            The others, now abuzz with curiosity, hurried their steeds around the corner, those driving the carts forced to see last what had happened. A few simply dressed young-to-middle-aged men were standing there, one of which had a sleeve pinned to a tree by one of Fox's arrows. The rest were chuckling or grinning.

            "I thank Ehlonna you have a good aim." Said the one pinned rather sourly, breaking the arrow to free his arm. "I do not know how you heard us."

            "Let us say I have lived in the woods a time." Fox wove a hand. "I apologize. Now is there any particular reason you were waiting for us off the trail?"

            The small group blinked at the larger party, then looked back to Fox. "We're hunters. There have been some sightings of some rather dangerous beasts of recent, and we're patrolling for them."

            "Ah. What matter of beasts, pray tell?"

            "Owlbears. They've been seen by some farmers… some lifestock has been lost… oh, praise Ehlonna is that what I think it is…" This was stammered out by one of the younger members of the hunting party.

            Fox's unicorn emerged from the forest and hooked her muzzle over Fox's shoulder, no longer disguised. Fox rolled his eyes. "I'm afraid so. Have the owlbears been sighted anywhere near the trails? We have no intention of lingering except to camp…"

            "Most of the campgrounds have enchantments." Said the eldest, staring at the unicorn. The unicorn stared back. "What brings such a party through this area? You are obviously not traders."

            "Like, we're on a mission from God." Said Alan, riding forward.

            The hunters all stared at this new person, fairly gaping.

            "Sorry to disturb your hunting, gentlemen. We'll stop bothering you now." Fox swung astride his unicorn bareback and urged his steed forward, riding past the hunters. The rest of the party progressed past, exchanging nods with the hunters.

            The hunters kept staring long after the party had taken another turn and disappeared.

            "Now, I am quite certain I am not hallucinating… but that _was a unicorn, willingly being the steed of a young man." Said the eldest slowly._

            "One of the other men was a guild thief." Said the one who had been pinned. "And I saw a mage as well."

            "Stranger parties we have seen… let us continue our mission, gentlemen."

            "Owlbears. That is new to me." Said Slippy. "I did not study creatures extensively…"

            "They are just as they sound… a rather fearsome combination of an owl and a huge bear. Thank Fharlanghn, I have never met any of the beasts." Julian made a religious gesture. "They are vicious and fight to the death."

            "I've heard of them, but I personally have never encountered one." Said Fox, now walking again. He reached up to his shoulder, and Osiris stepped to his hand. A toss upward, and Osiris took off and soared off the path. "He will look for us and attempt to make sure we do not come near them."

            "Not looking for a fight this round, eh?" Falco asked.

            "No. You should know me better then that, Falco. I never look for fights. But sometimes, they seem to come looking for me…"

            The next few days passed uneventfully, and they came out of the forest and onto a well-used harvest road, a town within sight even as they left the woods. Cattle and sheep grazed in nearby pastures, and a few farmers were cutting down the last of the wheat. Fox exchanged quiet nods with the farmers that looked at him, continuing down the road and entering the village.

            "Are we going to stop here for the night?" Falco asked, glancing around. He was much more comfortable in a town, any size of town, then in the wilds.

            "No. We'll move on, though we might stop in the next one."

            "All right…"

            "You don't look to be traders." A middle-aged man remarked, approaching them.

            "Not exactly, kind sir. Merely passing through." Fox replied, bowing from his saddle. He had returned to riding before they left the forest; steed disguised again.

            "Would you be the group our hunters met a few days past?"

            "I suppose we might be."

            "Indeed." The man looked amused, then sobered. "Then you know of our trouble…"

            "We've heard some, yes."

            "Are any of you experienced hunters?"

            The convoy looked at each other, and one by one they all pointed at Fox.

            "That isn't exactly fair but I suppose I am." Fox sighed when the man looked at him. "Why? Your hunters have been unsuccessful?"

            "Worse. Could you come with me, please?"

            "We're lucky none of us died…"

            Fox nodded, crouching next to the bed. It was the same hunter he had pinned to a tree a few days ago, now nursing deep claw marks up his shoulder and chest. "You escaped?"

            "Yes, we did. We had no chance fighting those things." The hunter spat, lifting himself on one arm. "Ehlonna was not smiling on us that day…"

            "And our livestock are continuing to be killed." Said another hunter, the eldest of the group. "We must turn to other ways to kill the beasts, and we had reported meeting you. We thought perhaps someone with enough blessing to ride a _unicorn…"_

            "Hush about that." Fox suggested, standing. "I may not look it kind sirs, but I am actually a Knight of the King's army. I will help you any way I can."

            "You? A Knight?" The one in the bed fairly gaped.

            "Yes, on a quest. If you and your mayor would be willing to work out accommodations for my friends, I will gladly assist your town."

            The mayor nodded. "We thank you."

            "No thanks needed."

            "Alone? You're going ALONE?" Fara stared at Fox.

            "Have to." He replied, slinging on his quiver, wearing his 'ranger' clothing. "No one else in the party has the skills, and we all know that."

            "Those things managed to beat four hunters at once. Surely you don't believe you can…"

            "Ah." He pressed a finger to her lips, and that easygoing smile she had seen before crossed his face. "Do not worry about me, Fara. I've had a lot of experience hunting."

            "Still, you shouldn't go alone." Julian said, leaning on the doorframe. "Sorry for interrupting." He added.

            "Not a problem." Fox said with a shrug. "You didn't interrupt anything."

            "Perhaps I could accompany you? You are training me after all…"

            "True, and you have learned to use a good amount of stealth." Fox considered. "But owlbears are no small challenge, Julian. Are you sure you are ready for it?"

            "Do you think I am?"

            They looked at each other for a moment, then Fox slowly nodded. "So be it." He looked at Fara. "So I'm not going alone. Do you feel more confident now?"

            She nodded, crossing her arms. "How long will you be?"

            "All depends how far away they are. I am a fairly good tracker, so with any luck it will take only a day or so. I do not like delaying our travels, but it would be far worse to refuse to assist." Fox and Julian paced each other as they left the room, Fara trailing behind them as they left the inn and swung astride their mounts.

_            'Be careful, Fox.'_ Fara told him.

            _'I will be.' He responded, and the two left._

            "How much money do we have left?"

            "About half." Wolf replied, rolling his shoulders as he urged his new steed into a trot. Now properly dressed and wearing half-plate armor, he and Pigma no longer looked like prisoners, they looked like soldiers. The trick was that many noticed the armor and wanted to know what army they were a part of. They had decided to brush this off by claiming to be mercenaries, which was more truth then a lie. "McCloud's group has a several day start on us…"

            "Why on earth would they want to go to the Northern Wastes?" Pigma muttered, speeding up to pace Wolf.

            "I suggest we find out, because that's where we're going as well." Wolf replied, then paused, a slow smile spreading across his face.

            "What is it?"

            "Leon Powalski is still alive."

            "Oh?" Pigma twisted in his saddle to face his leader. "How do you know that?"

            "Hextor just told me. Leon will meet us tonight." Wolf rubbed his chin. "Which brings our task force up to three… Andrew is of no use to us, but we shall have to see about finding some more fellows to accompany us along the way."

            "I'd rather be with a few I can trust."

            Wolf gave Pigma a horrible, predatory grin. "Who said you can trust me, Dengar?"

            Pigma blanched, and very little was said for a while after that.

            Julian crouched at Fox's gesture, following a few feet behind his trainer, being as quiet as he could. He was not as accomplished a tracker as Fox was, but he could see the more obvious signs of passage, and Fox was sure that they were on the trail of one of the owlbears.

            How many? Julian gestured when Fox glanced back at him, and Fox responded likewise—he wasn't sure yet, but they were getting close. After several moments, they began moving again.

            The forest here was dark and tangled, deep in a section of wilderness that hadn't been tamed yet. It reminded Julian of the Black Forest to some degree, but Fox still seemed at home, leading them along the trail with relative ease.

            After a long while, they heard low noises ahead, grunts and growls. Fox stopped again and wove Julian forward.

            "A lair I think." Fox breathed, crouched low to the ground.

            "Any thought as to how many?"

            "Eight, perhaps… I'm not entirely certain…"

            "What would be the best strategy?"

            "You brought your crossbow?" This was more of a statement then a question.

            "Of course."

            "It would probably be best to try to fight them from a distance."

            Julian silently loaded his crossbow and got several more bolts ready as Fox drew an arrow from his quiver and lined it up with his bow, then continued to lead them forward, moving much slower then before. It was a short time before they could see a clearing, a blank space at the foot of a rise that held a cave. Bones were scattered about, and both were forced to wrinkle their noses at the stench. No owlbears were in immediate attendance, however, and the pair remained crouched at the edge of the clearing, arrows notched and ready.

            After several moments, Fox lowered the arrow, slowly picked up a stone, and pitched it into the clearing. The stone rattled off the front of the cave and to the ground, provoking a low snarl from the cave, followed by others.

            Fox made a hand gesture, and separated slowly from Julian, stopping about seven feet away, still crouched at the edge of the clearing, then tossed another stone, this one bouncing inside the cave. He sighted the arrow again as movement shuffled in the cave, and the first of the owlbears came out.

            The beast seemed a bit sleepy, then froze, obviously smelling the air, then swinging its horrible beaked head toward Fox.

            Fox was upwind.

            Julian watched in horror as the beast barreled right toward his teacher and friend, but Fox shot first, the arrow sinking into the beast's shoulder. It screeched and lunged at Fox, who had already swung the bow over his shoulder, and now leapt straight up, catching a tree branch and swinging, disappearing into the tree. The owlbear clawed at its own shoulder, clumsily removing the arrow, and roared up at the tree, drawing the other owlbears from the cave.

            Julian counted seven adults total as he pulled more bolts from his quiver, lining them up on the ground beside him, then firing. The bolt shot across the clearing and into the one Fox had hit, sinking deep into the creature's back. The owlbear screamed, back arching, and a shower of arrows came down from the tree, one of which sank into the wounded owlbear's skull and came out of the underside of its jaw.

            As the fatally wounded creature collapsed, one of the other owlbears had found Julian, and charged, taking two of the others with it. Julian managed to get off two more shots from his crossbow before the beasts were simply too close, then was forced to draw his Katana and attempt close combat.

            And suddenly Fox was beside him, both swords drawn, helping force the beasts back. The six remaining owlbears mobbed them, and the fight dissolved into chaos. A few minutes into it, he heard Fox shout "Run!", then they were speeding away from the clearing, the owlbears hot on their trail.

            "High ground!" Fox said shortly to him, found a decent looking tree, and leapt, catching a branch and swinging up, then holding a hand down for Julian. Julian was safely pulled into the branches just as the owlbears arrived, one of the clawed swipes barely missing him.

            "Did you know you were upwind from them?" Julian asked, watching the beasts pace below them, some battering at the tree.

            "Yes actually I did." Fox found a comfortable position on a large branch and drew another arrow, sighting easily.

            "Why choose that position of all places?"

            He met his student's eyes. "Because I knew it would draw attention off you and allow you strike without being noticed beforehand. A far from foolproof plan, mind, but it did help in some respects, they are one down."

            "Thank you I suppose." Julian braced himself as the tree shook. "And the forest will shortly be down one tree…"

            "I doubt Obad-hai and Ehlonna would be pleased about that…" Letting this sentence die a natural death, Fox sighted and shot, his arrow piercing the eye of one of the beasts. It roared, clawing at its face, blinded.

            Julian started firing again, then gaped as he saw Fox's unicorn charge from nowhere, horn sinking into the back of the nearest owlbear, tip protruding from the beast's chest. The unicorn mare ripped its horn free as the beast went down, then attacked the one Fox had wounded.

            A few minutes later, silence descended in the forest, and Fox hopped down from the tree, patting his steed's neck. Julian also leapt down, landing a bit more roughly then Fox had.

            "So you put yourself in danger to help me?" Julian asked.

            "More or less." Fox shrugged. "I believe that this hunt is over."

            "I think there were young in that cave…"

            "They'll survive." He replied, crouching on his heels and drawing a knife. A flick of his wrist, and he held up a set of owlbear claws. "I believe this will prove our victory well enough. Now, let us see about returning to town."

            "The hero returns."

            Fox gave Falco a rather sour look as he entered the town's only tavern, sitting down at the table and fighting a yawn. Julian also sat, but had no qualms about yawning.

            "I suppose that means it was a successful hunt?" Falco set down his hand of cards. He had been playing against a few of the townsmen and Katt, who had been winning hands-down. The townsmen looked to Fox as well.

            Fox tossed the claws on the table wordlessly, standing again. "I am going to bed. We leave in the morning."

            "Fine by us." Said Katt. "Congratulations on your success…"

            Fox and Julian barely heard this; worn out by the fight and the journey back, they had already started toward the stairs of the tavern to go to the rooms they were using.

            "You really expected anything else from him?" Falco asked Katt.

            "No one's perfect." She shrugged, looked at her hand of cards, and grinned. The men, seeing this, folded immediately.

            "Glad to see you've made it back safely." Said Fara, meeting the pair at the top of the staircase. "I was going to see if you had returned, but I guess that's been answered for me."

            "Evening, milady." Julian said with a nod, then continued on to his room. "Could someone make sure I awake in the morning? I'm very tired…"

            "I'll make sure." Fox replied, and Julian disappeared into his room. "It was a successful hunt, but more then once they came close to injuring us. There were seven of them total."

            "And now there are none, correct?"

            "We left the young."

            She paced him to his room, looking at him from the corner of her eye. "So we leave tomorrow?"

            "That'd be best, this side task has already delayed us by a good portion of a day…" Fox leaned on the wall with a sigh. "I shall see you in the morning, milady."

            "Sweet dreams." She passed him, retreating to the room she was using, and heard him close his door. _'Just how close did they come to hurting you, Fox?'_

            There was a long pause, then images reached her—an owlbear bearing down, another barely missing Julian, them attempting close combat then running. _'We were forced to flee at once point. I'm not proud of it but it was necessary. I personally hope we shall never encounter these beasts again, but we shall probably meet much worse before we reach the wastes.'_

            _'I have no doubt, much as I hope not. Good night.'_

            _'Good night.' He returned, and she sensed he had already lapsed from consciousness._

            "Are we gonna play good Samaritan in every town?" Alan asked, swinging astride his horse.

            "Only if necessary, I don't think we should delay much more." Fox replied honestly, swinging astride his disguised-again unicorn, Osiris landing on his shoulder. "If I may ask, what did the party do while Julian and I were gone?"

            "Oh various things. Rita went to one of the local churches and spent some time there talking to the priests, Falco, Katt, and I spent most of the time in the tavern, Slippy spent most of the time reading, et cetera."

            "Hm." Fox sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Have we lost much time, Rita?"

            "No, I do not think so." She replied, moving her horse to stand beside him.

            "All right, then we should keep moving as not to loose any more."

            The others agreed, and the convoy moved out, several of the townspeople watching them depart.

            "You seem unsettled, Fox." Peppy remarked, urging the cart up more so he could talk to Fox. Fox as a response fell back to pace the cart.

            "I am." He admitted, shifting in his saddle. "Something is nagging at me."

            "Your feeling the imbalance, perhaps?"

            "… No. Something… else." He shook his head. "I'll tell you if I discover what is." With this, he returned to a leading position.

            The group's morale remained high as they traveled through the plains region, and even Fox found a use for the riding time. He continued Julian's language lessons, focusing on Elven for the time. A few others started listening in, particularly Fara, Falco and Bill, who knew little if no Elven. Katt and Rita assisted in the language lessons, as it was Katt's natural language and Rita had spoken it for many years, almost as long as Fox had. After the first few days, Alan jumped into the lessons, offering to teach the group the languages he knew after Fox completed the language lessons. The others were a bit leery, considering it seemed that half the time Alan could barely speak his own language, but Fox said he would appreciate a lesson on the language of the UnderDark. Alan cheerfully agreed.

            The last town before they entered the Black Forest was more of a fortress then a town, fortified against the wilds that it stood next to, complete with a stone wall and iron portcullises at the gates. The convoy arrived at midday, the guards eyeing them but not protesting their entry.

            After their horses had been left at a livery stable, Fox held a meeting in a quiet corner of one of the taverns, spreading maps out and leaning heavily into Julian's information. It was agreed that one of the carts should be left; it as well as the horse as it could be sold for decent money. That still left two carts, and after more negotiations with each other and going through a list of what was on the carts, they ultimately decided to sell two of the carts, and use the two horses from the carts to pack what they needed. Fox didn't like even using the one cart, but carrying food on it would be useful, because he knew it would be foolish to leave the path through the Black Forest, even to hunt. They group spent the rest of the day helping rearrange their provisions; and left the bartering to Peppy and Slippy while the others helped find a quiet inn to stay in for the night.

            Fox retreated to one of the rooms immediately and donned his armor, guessing that might command a bit more respect in this town. He was right, afterward the inn owner stopped complaining of the constant coming-and-going of his group, instead watching with quiet interest as they finished their planning.

            "We've been repeatedly advised not to enter the Black Forest." Peppy remarked that evening as the group met again in the tavern. "Seems none those that live here ever enter the forest, except for the occasional brave trader seeking to trade with the few cities beyond…"

            "We don't really have a choice, unless we care to add another three or four weeks to our travel time to circle the forest, and even then we might not be able to avoid it." Fox traced the region on one of the maps. "And using the river would be even more dangerous because of the rapids, as well as the beasts that live within it…"

            "How many days will we be spending in this forest?" Rita asked, leaning on the table.

            "Five to six days, then it a short distance before we reach the final city before the wastes." Julian said. "The problem is we don't know where we're going after that…" He looked at Fox. "Have you had any luck deciphering that map?"

            "Partly." Fox rubbed one of his temples, tapping his map twice. The map changed to the one they were discussing. "Is there a canyon in the wastes?"

            "Yes, a small one."

            "That seems to be our turning point. Once we reach that, we're supposed to head east toward the mountains. After that I'm not sure yet."

            "How many days until we would reach the canyon?" Asked Peppy, helping Alan pass drinks around the table.

            "If we keep our pace, three or four days." Julian said after a moment's thought. "But that's not counting for the weather of the wastes."

            "Sandstorms?" Alan sat on the table cross-legged, belted back his drink in one long gulp, and started to saw out a tune. At Fox's look, he halved the volume.

            "That, not to mention the heat, and there are a lot of beasts that roam the area that are very, very dangerous."

            "Like?" Falco prompted, accepting a large mug.

            "Digesters." Julian grimaced. "Yeth hounds, Rocs once we get closer to the mountains, ogres, orcs, manticores, lamias… a long list, my friends, and for the most part they hate intruders."

            "This sounds as if it will be a long hard journey." Bill sighed. "And this is only the first leg of it."

            "Aye." Fox stood. "That said, let's see about getting some rest."

            The others agreed, also standing to retreat to the inn.

            _'Fox?'_

_            'Mm?'_ Fox glanced at Fara while they walked through town, entering the inn and barely looking at the inn keeper there, climbing the stairs to the second floor. Fara paced him easily.

            _'What has you so worried? You seem distracted.'_

            _'I'd rather not talk about it this way.' He replied, opening the door to the room he was using. After a moment, she followed him in, and he sat heavily at the desk in the room, pulling at a few of the buckles on his armor absently._

            "So?" She finally asked.

            "Just an old presence… it's far away, but it's getting closer." He frowned thoughtfully.

            "A good presence?" She walked over and leaned on the desk, looking down at him.

            He slicked back his ears, looking up at her. "No. Not hardly. Someone wants me dead."

            They looked at each other for a long moment. A loose clatter, and Fox shrugged out of the upper portion of his armor, revealing a sleeveless shirt, glancing at her apologetically for his state of dress.

            "I'm not going to ask how you know."

            "That'd be best, not even I know how I know." He shook his head. "Even worse, it's familiar… which means its not a new force, or a hired assassin, or other such. An old enemy… and I don't have many old enemies."

            She read between the lines. "O'Donnel and Dengar?"

            "That would be my guess. Is there any way they could escape?" He stood and moved over to the window, opening the shutters and leaning on the sill.

            "Not without someone outside helping them, and why would they?" She shook her head, wrapping a hand around her pendant absently.

            "I can't say at this point. Maybe Heironeous will be nice enough to give me more information soon…" He sighed heavily.

            She stepped over to him, watching him. "You really don't like leading, do you?"

            "Not always. You know I've been alone the greater portion of my life, and a convoy of _ten…"_ He shook his head slowly. "It just seems a bit much, is all."

            "May I ask you something?"

            "I can't stop you."

            She glared at him; she had seen him bite off the 'your highness' at the end of what he had said. "What's going to happen when this quest is over?"

            "I'm not sure. Assuming we are successful and return… I'm not sure." 

            "And you hate being unsure."

            "Correct."  He turned to face her. "I think I know one thing for certain, though."

            She crossed her arms and looked up at him. "Oh?"

            "I think that Titus and I will have to have a long, long discussion. Then I shall have to have a similar discussion with your father." He reached out and drew her close with one arm, most of his reserve falling away. "I, personally, have had more then enough of this 'arranged marriage' business your parents are putting you through."

            She laughed and hugged him back. "You aren't the only one, believe me."

            After several long moments, he let her go. "I will see you in the morning, then."

            "God ye good eve." She nodded, and left the room.


	6. Chapter Six: Black Jade

Section Six: Black Jade

            Fox stopped just before entering the forest, gaze growing distant. The convoy halted behind him, watching him.

            "Fox?" Falco finally asked.

            "This forest…" He trailed off, then strode ahead, almost double-time, vaulting off his unicorn even as it trotted. 

            "Our ranger-trained leader is uncomfortable in the woods. This does not bode well for us." Peppy remarked as they followed. As they went deeper and deeper into the forest, the trees closed in around the path, branches growing thicker over them.

            "More true then not." Fara said, eyes watching what she could of Fox, reaching out to touch his mind, not surprised when an apologetic feeling touched her, then her mind was brushed away.

            After less then an hour, their path was covered with thick green moss, and the light that made it through the canopy above them was soft and green. The steps of their horses seemed muffled; voices seemed pressed down to a murmur. The wheels of the cart carved divots and ruts into the moss, iron horseshoes left half-circle indents. Only Fox and his steed left no mark of passing, walking twenty to thirty feet ahead of the convoy.

            "What magic fills this place?" Falco asked, uncomfortable in the 'silence' around him that seemed to press out his voice.

            "Nature is still wild here." Katt remarked, Rita nodding in agreement. "Man is not welcome here, but this path is at least mildly enchanted, or it would have been overgrown shortly after being made."

            "We are not too deep into the forest yet. By the end of the day, the leaves above us will seem nearly black." Said Julian. "There is evil here, but it is evil without intention." He looked at Rita. "I am glad you are traveling with us. Perhaps a Priestess of Obad-hai will help bring us luck…"

            Alan, riding his horse instead of in the cart, had been quietly singing a song to himself for the last while. He had quickly discovered the discord his violin had with nature, so started singing, weaving songs as he went. As time passed though he nudged his horse forward, listening to conversation, watching ahead of them as Fox seemed to pass like a ghost or a panther, focused on the environment. "Would you say that he is at home here?" Alan hazarded, trying to come up with words for a minstrel song about McCloud's journeys.

            "I think so." Bill shook his head in amazement.

            "I have grown to enjoy staying in Fox's cabin, but this forest disturbs me." Julian remarked. "Perhaps it is his Elven blood."

            The others agreed.

            _'This forest is different from my own…'_

            Fox crouched for a moment, pressing his fingers together, contemplating the area around him for several long moments.

            _'This is a forest that I could get lost in.'_

            His unicorn nudged his shoulder, and he stood and continued moving, tail waving.

            _'This forest… there is something wrong here. Perhaps the touch of Andross never left?' He glanced at his unicorn and familiar, who looked back at him._

            Osiris blinked back, and images filtered to him.

            _'Dire beasts? Elves too? I am not surprised. We must keep an eye out; we have no wish to anger anything that lives here…'_

            "Fox?"

            "Mm?" He glanced back at his convoy, which seemed to be watching him closely.

            "Something wrong?"

            "No. Merely working out the magic around me. Many, many magical creatures live here… but I do not think we are in danger. Still, though, we should try and progress through here as fast as possible without disturbing the denizens."

            "Lead the way." Falco said. "I'm very uncomfortable here."

            By the end of the day, Fox had found time to remove his armor, quiver and bow on his back, seeming oddly in tune with the forest around them. None of the convoy was surprised, quietly setting up for a cold camp and going about their business.

            "So what makes this place so different from any other forest?" Slippy asked, flipping through one of his books, searching for any reference to the Black Forest. "There is magic here, I feel it."

            "Yes there is." Katt agreed, sitting next to him and picking up one of his other books. 

            Fara sighed, sitting and opening up one of the other books laying around. Slippy seemed to carry an entire library in his bag of holding. Touching Fox with her mind, she only got a peaceful blank—he was meditating. "How many more days will we be traveling through this place?"

            "Two to four." Julian said. "Depending on weather, pace, and if the trails have stayed the same." He crouched next to her. "The shorter, the better, in my mind. Fox seems oddly unsettled."

            "I think we all are." She glanced toward Fox, who was sitting on the perimeter of the camp, cross-legged and head bowed.

            "You didn't think adventuring would be like this, did you?" Bill asked, also sitting.

            "I'm not sure what I was expecting." She admitted. "But I like it."

            "It's not going to get easier." Peppy sighed, looking at maps. "By far."

            "I'm sure we all know that." Falco said, laying on his back, glaring at the canopy of leaves above him. "What we do sounds like lunacy, you know that? Ten people on a quest for an artifact to help the world come back to balance…"

            "It will make a wonderful ballad." Replied Alan, scribbling on some parchment in demented shorthand that for all the others knew was Chinese. "Or a minstrel song."

            "I have no doubt." Fara smiled at him, and was rewarded with a blindingly bright grin.

            "I'm writing that song right now actually… I was going to talk to Fox about it, but…" Alan chewed on the end of his quill absently. "He's too busy listening to the sound of one hand clapping."

            "Be nice." Peppy shamed.

            "Too busy doing WHAT?" Falco asked at the same time.

            Alan laughed.

            "Is it my mistake, or does this group grow more … interesting with each passing day?" Rita asked, arms crossed and smiling.

            "I think they've decided to join me in my lack of sanity." Alan cheerfully replied.

            "Ok, that's enough." Peppy sighed. "We should get some sleep. We'll want to leave at first light…"

            Fox sat up with a gasp, chest heaving with heavy breaths, rubbing his eyes with a shaking hand, shaking with a cold sweat. After several long minutes he composed himself, shaking off and standing, bringing up a magical light over his shoulder very dimly.

            It was, he judged, about three hours until sunrise. His convoy was fast asleep, dreaming. He carefully walked to the edge of the camp, and paced, working his arms. Usually when he dreamed, it was either of his future or past, and usually pleasant. He very rarely had nightmares, and if he was, it was for a reason. He supposed it was one of the quieter ways that Heironeous told him things. Now he was completely sure that someone wanted him dead. He just wasn't sure who, or why.

            He froze in his pacing as howls echoed through the air, twisting an ear, listening carefully. His unicorn stirred and stood, blinking at him.

            "Dire wolves?" He asked his steed quietly, and the unicorn nodded once. "They know we're here, don't they?" When his unicorn nodded again, he hung his katana at his side, tied his tunic, and swiftly left the camp, listening to the howls as he went. His unicorn followed, also listening.

            After a few hundred yards, the path turned, and about a hundred after that it opened up into a clearing. Fox slowed his stride, then stopped completely, looking across the clearing. A pair of yellow eyes stared back at him.

            _"You are one of them."_

            Fox slowly stepped forward to the center of the clearing, and as he did, over a dozen dire wolves melted from the forest around him, surrounding him and his unicorn. The pack leader, which was the one directly facing him, stepped closer to him, staring at him. He returned the gaze, then slowly kneeled, dropping his eyes from the dire wolf's. The wolf stepped closer, and Fox didn't wince as he felt the cold nose snuffle over his shoulder and head, the dire wolf's teeth at once point glancing over one of his ears.

            _"Why are you here, human?"_

            "We did not mean to intrude on your territory, pack leader. We are merely passing through." Though he heard only growls, his unicorn relayed the loose translation to him, and he had a basic idea from his years in the forest. "We will be gone in the morning."

            _"Why should I let you leave?! Your companions sleep, throats exposed. You would be easy kills."_

            "Thus why I am depending on your mercy. My companions and I are on a mission that might, in the end, save the world. Save this forest. We mean no harm and will not hunt on your land."

            There was very long pause, and the huge teeth snapped at his ears again, one canine connecting. He felt the blood start to run, but didn't wince.

            "_How can I believe you?"_

            "I am a small portion Elven. I have lived my life in forests. I respect you more then I respect the human king. Also, I cannot lie, I am a direct servant of my god."

            Again, the nip, this time harder, his other ear. He inhaled slowly, closing his eyes, wondering if his throat was going to be ripped out even with his efforts.

            "You must believe me."

            The dire wolf looked at Fox's unicorn, who peacefully looked back, touching her nose to Fox's shoulder.

            "_You put a unicorn in your servitude?!" The dire wolf snarled, knocking him over and pinning him on his back, more then ready to rip out his throat._

            "No!" Fox cried, swallowing hard as he felt teeth circle his neck, but did not struggle. "I am a servant of Heironeous! My steed came to me! I do not hold her to stay, she does so by will!"

            _"Is this true?" The wolf looked at the unicorn, who nodded once. _"Strange this is… Do you SWEAR you will be gone by tomorrow?"__

            "First light."

            The dire wolf released him and stepped back. _"Go back to your pack. We will let you live."_

            Fara stirred and sat up. She wasn't sure why, but her rather pleasant dream had been disturbed by feelings of fear. As she tried to relax, still sitting, she saw Fox approach the camp, his unicorn following.

            "Go back to sleep." He remarked quietly to her as he settled back down, mage light dimming.

            She blinked and leaned toward him. "Are you bleeding?"

            "Go to sleep." Was his slightly sharp reply. "It is nothing."

            "I doubt that." Was the matter-of-fact reply, and she moved to sit next his bedroll. "Let me see."

            "It's nothing, Fara."

            "Fox." 

            He sighed heavily, and the mage light reappeared, just bright enough for her to see the wounds. They were somewhat shallow puncture wounds on both ears, the blood having run liberally down his ears and cheeks.

            "These should be cleaned at the very least." She shook her head. "What happened?"

            He didn't reply, sitting back up and letting her wipe the blood away with a dampened cloth, allowing a few moments of idle relaxation.

            "What happened?"

            "I saved our lives." He replied very quietly. "A pack of dire wolves planned to raid the camp and kill all of us."

            She gaped down at him.

            "I negotiated with the pack leader, the alpha male. He did not like me much, but he agreed to let us go. The nips are expressions of his displeasure."

            "Nips?" She shook her head. "If these were any deeper, they would have completely punctured through, Fox."

            "Yes, nips. You've never seen a dire wolf, have you?" When she shook her head, he smiled gently. "If you ever see one, you'll understand."

            "That big?"

            "Perhaps eight feet long, some of them."

            She swallowed. "I see."

            "We must leave at first light if at all possible. I do not wish to displease them."

            "I think I understand why…"

            He yawned. "We must get some sleep."

            "I know. I think I managed to clean most of the blood away, you'll have to check at first light… Fox, how did you know that they were planning to kill us?"

            "I woke up and heard the howls. I knew they were dire wolves, and certain howls are specifically for hunts." He paused. "And why did I wake up? I was having nightmares, and they always happen for reasons. Thank you for tending my wounds. I will see you in the morning."

            She nodded, retreating to her own bedroll, sensing that by the time she was settled down, he was already asleep.

            "What happened to you, Fox?" Bill asked that morning as they packed up, looking at his bedraggled leader.

            "Long night." Was his only reply as he cleaned the few traces of dried blood from his fur and had Katt look at the scabbed-over nip wounds. "We must move out immediately."

            No one protested, and they traveled quickly, soon sensing that they were being watched. Fox disregarded it, knowing well what was watching them, and continued on.

            "What happened last night, Fox?" Rita asked, urging her horse forward to pace him.

            "I negotiated with some dire wolves. They had been planning on killing all of us." He replied loud enough for his entire group to hear. "Luckily, they were willing to spare our lives."

            "You negotiated?" Peppy raised his eyebrows.

            "Yes. I am not sure how far their territory goes, but they are watching us even now."

            "Were they friendly?" Slippy asked curiously.

            Fox half smiled. "No, not really, but that is their way. We are, after all, intruders upon their territory."

            "Are we even gaining on them?" Pigma asked, looking around the town they had just entered with a touch of disdain.

            "We are." Wolf replied. "They are a larger group, and therefore slower."

            "Ho, riders." A middle-aged man, most likely the mayor, approached them. "Are you belated members of a party that passed through here a few days ago?"

            "Perhaps. This party, how many were in it?" Wolf replied with a smile, leaning over in his saddle to look at the man.

            "Ten people, kind sir, and they did us a service before they left…we were having some problems with some local beasts…"

            "Indeed. How far are we behind them?"

            The man frowned. "Probably four or five days, good sirs."

            "Thank you." Wolf bowed from his saddle and rode by, gesturing for Pigma and Leon to follow.

            "Not staying the night here?"

            "No. Every moment off the road is a moment they can get farther ahead of us." Wolf replied. "And like it or not, we have been hired to do something."

            "Yes, we have. How are we supposed to 'interfere' though? I inferred that we are not supposed to directly attack them." Pigma glowered.

            "We can attack some of the members, just not Phoenix." Wolf replied soothingly. "And they are in the Black Forest right now, heading for the Wastes. We shall use the environment to our advantage. Leon, you have spent some time in the Wastes, correct?"

            "Yes, much." Leon replied. "You are our direct contact, why did Hextor agree to this mission?"

            "Because McCloud is a direct servant of Heironeous, Leon. That is reason enough."

            "Goblins."

            The group glanced around at each other as Fox and Julian dropped from the branches, having taken the risk and strayed off the path for a short time. It had taken them several minutes to get back to their party; eventually Fox's unicorn had guided them back using its connection to Fox.

            "Not a problem unless they're in large groups." Fox rubbed his eyes. "We saw about twelve, maybe eighteen…"

            "Are we going to run into them?" Falco asked.

            "Not sure at this point. Being we're a traveling party, they may attempt a raid." Julian said. "It's happened once or twice in my travels, but they're cowardly beasts the lot…"

            "We'll just have to hope against an attack." Fox said, and sprang into lead again, his party going into motion behind him.

            After a while, they got the idea they were being watched, and paused again.

            "The wolves again?" Katt asked uneasily.

            "No." Fox said quietly. "Everyone, move to ride around our last cart. Keep an eye out." He swung back on horseback, ignoring that he was riding bareback, and shifted his bow to his hands, eyes narrowed.

            The first move was made against them. A javelin, well aimed, soared right at Fox, who had turned to speak to the others. He snapped his arm up and moved as he did, grabbing it out of the air. He turned and narrowed his eyes, then suddenly threw the javelin. A pained screech echoed as the javelin hit its mark.

            "I do believe they have announced their intent." Peppy said sourly, notching an arrow to his bow as others also drew weapons. Alan dismounted and drew his sword, capering ahead.

            "I don't recommend that." Fox remarked.

            "Don't worry, oh fearless leader." Alan trotted a few more steps, and stopped, turning to face Fox. "Were they mounted when you saw them?"

            "No. Are they now?"

            "I do believe so…"

            "Here they come!" Bill shouted.

            Fully sixteen goblins, mounted on worgs, charged the party from all sides. Fox very calmly notched an arrow, tracked, and shot. The arrow landed, right in the eye of one of the worgs. The beast howled and stumbled, its goblin rider cursing and trying to maintain balance, then screeching as the next arrow, shot by Peppy, went right through its throat.

            Alan bounced into the battle, moving as if in a dance, leaving worgs tailless or with their muscles cut, the beasts collapsing or bucking and yelping as he danced past. Fara, Julian, and Bill teamed up to take several on at once, standing with their backs toward each other.

            Rita pressed her hands together, then lifted them toward the heavens. Intense white lightning came from nowhere, striking down three more. Slippy and Katt, having ended up back to back, followed the same example, but used fire, the red-hot cyclone spinning away from them as they teamed up for the spell, burning three injured worgs alive, along with their riders. Falco, having disappeared into the branches above when the attack had hit, appeared from nowhere and landed in a perfect coup de grace on two of the ones that were left, one of which was the leader. Fox and Peppy's arrows, meanwhile, had easily taken down the rest, and the pathway fell silent, the slightly-shaken convoy surrounded by bodies.

            "Is anyone wounded?" Fox asked, looking around.

            His party all shook their heads, checking themselves over.  Their mounts were more then a little spooked, and the cart had a few morningstars sticking out of it. Bill pulled them loose and tossed them aside.

            "We should keep moving." Said Peppy. "If there are more of them nearby…"

            Fox agreed, and the party started moving out again.

            Travel was slow the rest of the day.

            The entire forest seemed alert to their presence now, and more often then not, Fox and Julian were a good ways ahead, scouting and trying to keep the convoy out of trouble. More often then not, that seemed like an impossible task. By the end of the day, even the flora had turned against them as an assassin vine grabbed and entangled the cart's wheels, as well as one of the pack horses. The ensuing fight was a bit chaotic, and in the end Falco's sword, which started burning as he used it against the plant, as well as a well-placed fire spell from Rita ended the problem. The cart was still in decent shape, but the pack horse wasn't able to walk without limping, and the convoy had to wait as their magic users tried to heal the horse.

            The forest wasn't quiet that night. It came alive with animal calls, and the camp was on edge, watching the trees around them as they felt dozens of eyes watching them.

            "Are the dire wolves still watching us?" Bill asked Fox.

            "I do not think so." He replied, listening for a moment. "I think we are out of their territory now…"

            "That's good, then." Katt said, moving over to where Fox sat to check his ear wounds. He batted her away at first, then seemed to sigh and let her look.

            "Not necessarily. With their escort, they were protecting us in a way." Fox lifted an arm as Osiris came to rest, brushing his knuckles down his familiar's feathers, tilting his head as he stared into the hawk's eyes, then looked at the others. "Yes, we are out of their territory, but there's a good reason they aren't in this area."

            "You might as well tell us." Falco said tiredly.

            "We're in dragon territory right now." Fox looked at Julian, who nodded.

            "This forest has a few green dragons, or at least three or four different ones have been seen… This path is enchanted, so the dragons tend to stay away, but there have been reports of a particularly large brute attacking parties."

            "Wonderful." Falco moaned. "Fox, don't you know a green dragon?"

            "Yes, but he was younger, and something of a hermit. Most green dragons are nowhere near as pleasant." Fox shook his head. "And unless a gold dragon is nearby, you won't have any allies within any distance."

            "I know."

            "That doesn't answer what is watching us now." Peppy remarked, testing the point of an arrow he was working on.

            "There is no good way of knowing that…" Julian said. "Possibly lesser predators, or curious herbivores. Better that we don't know, too… chances are the only way to know is if they attack."

            There was silence, then Fara stood. "We should try to get some sleep. Let us contemplate what is watching us if they do attack, hmm?"

            The others agreed.

            The night passed without incident, and the party moved out early in the morning, Fox and Julian once again moving ahead to make sure the path was clear. Many of the party had begun to feel very uncomfortable with their surroundings, and the convoy's speed slowly increased throughout the day, though they were careful not to tire their steeds. The thought of a dragon lurking nearby made almost everyone more then a little paranoid.

            Toward the middle of the day, Fox called a halt to rest the horses and allow a meal, and it was then Osiris made his way through the thick canopy above them and landed on Fox's fist, a chain of some sort tangled around one foot. Fox took a moment to remove it, and found it to a tarnished silver bracelet with black stone inlayed through it.

            "Falco, what do you make of this?"

            Glad to be of some use, Falco took the bracelet and studied it. "Solid silver, if I were to guess…" He seemed to weigh it in his palm. "Stones are… I'd say onyx or hematite, because of the color, but the grain isn't right. I'd say its black jade."

            "Black? I know jade can come in green and sometimes white, but black?" Bill asked, walking over.

            "I'm sure of it." Falco held the bracelet up to what sunlight managed to filter through the leaves, which was little. "I'm not completely sure of age, but I'd judge this to be over a century old…" He looked at Fox. "Cleaned up it would fetch a rather pretty price. Where did Osiris get this?"

            Fox looked at his hawk, and the images filtered through his mind—a decaying, vine-encrusted temple, dark, lurking beasts, bones laying around. By what Osiris was telling him, Fox inferred that his familiar had been following a mouse, and had lost its prey in the temple. Osiris had flown a circuit of what was left of the building, and had decided to pick up the bracelet on a whim—the dull gleam of the silver had caught the hawk's eye.

            "There's a temple somewhere nearby." Fox told the others, letting Osiris climb to his shoulder. "That's where Osiris got it."

            "A temple? Are you certain?" Julian frowned thoughtfully. "I've never heard of anything like that, even abandoned, though I suppose if there isn't a path to it ruins could be very easily missed."

            "It seems that is what has happened." Fox rubbed his chin, leaning back into a tree.

            "A temple in praise of whom?" Rita asked curiously.

            Fox watched the images play through his mind again. "No way to tell right now. It's so decayed that any religious insignia is long since gone."

            Falco eyed the bracelet, and his eyes gleamed. "Do you suppose we should take a look?"

            Everyone looked at him.

            "Even in the forest, he's still a thief." Bill shook his head in wonder.

            "Of course. I daresay, Bill, that one or two of these on the open market would probably fetch as much money as the King pays you salary in a year."

            "Let us leave my salary out of this." Was the somewhat pointed reply, but now Bill appeared thoughtful as well.

            "Bringing the world to balance does not include raiding an abandoned temple, which, I might add, is still technically holy land." Peppy said dryly.

            "Agreed." Fara nodded.

            "Was anything at the Temple, Fox?" Slippy asked almost absently, most of his mind focused on a book as usual.

            "Yes." After studying Osiris' images more closely, he shook his head. "Displacer beasts, I believe."

            "Ay, those things!" Alan, who had been mostly asleep in the cart, rocketed to life and leapt out, landing next to the others and almost following over, pulling a flask out of some hidden pocket. The others had already realized that Alan had a continuous supply of alcohol, and had learned to ignore it. "Six-legged panthers with a bad attitude."

            Falco's mind rolled over this. "Are they dangerous?"

            "They're about the size of a Siberian tiger." Julian replied grimly, saw the blank look, and sighed. "Eight to ten feet long and five hundred pounds, or so I've read."

            "Oh."

            "And they have an innate ability to become invisible." Katt said. "Making them nearly impossible to hit during a fight."

            There was a long silence.

            "Fox, do we have enough money to buy supplies again once we are out of this forest?" Falco asked slowly.

            "Yes." Was the flat reply; Fox could already see where this was going.

            "Indeed. Enough supplies to get us through the Wastes?" Falco raised his eyebrows.

            "Yes."

            "After that, then. This could very well take us months…"

            "Enough." Rita said somewhat severely. "Forest temples are most often in praise of Obad-hai or Ehlonna, and I won't let you desecrate either."

            "What if it has already been desecrated?" He shot back.

            Fox moaned, rubbing his eyes. "Quiet, the both of you."

            They fell silent and looked at him.

            "Falco raises a point. I do have money, most of us do, but we have no idea how long we shall be traveling. However, I find it morally and spiritually an atrocious act to desecrate a temple, even a decayed and abandoned one." He sighed. "But here's what I shall do. I'll ask Osiris to take another look. If the temple seems to be corrupted in any way, we shall take a closer look. If it has maintained its holiness in spite of its abandonment, we shall give it no further thought. Is everyone agreed?" The group nodded, and Osiris took off, leaving the convoy to wait.

            It was early evening when Osiris returned, this time carrying a heavy necklace in its beak. The familiar had been relaying information to Fox the entire time, which he in return passed to his party, sitting off to one side in a half-trace and watching through the hawk's eyes. More then once his familiar had to dodge a displacer beast, and during a slow, careful flight through one of the crumbling halls, the hawk made a turn and entered a large room that was stacked with treasure.

            It was then that Fox knew exactly what they had come across.

            "The dragon has made its lair in the temple, or at least has decided to deposit its hoard there." Fox told the others, sitting cross-legged on the moss-covered ground. Osiris was on its way back, leaving the minute Fox had prompted it to, which was the same moment Fox had concluded the temple was dragon territory. "By the looks of the hoard, I'd say this particular green dragon has been collecting for a time."

            "Making it older and therefore larger and more powerful." Said Julian. "So what do we do now?"

            Osiris fought its way through the canopy and landed roughly on Fox's shoulder, travel-weary, dropping the necklace in Fox's hand. This particular piece of jewelry was composed of a thick gold chain, several smaller chains hanging off in a fringe that wove together in a pattern not far from a spider web. Small jewels marked each junction of the web. After a moment of studying it, he willingly passed it to Falco, who didn't need light to tell it was worth a small fortune.

            "Bill and I have fought a dragon before, but it was a younger red, not an elder green." Fox shook his head. "We are a large party for an adventure group, true, but we are no army, and green dragons are able to breathe a cone of acidic gas."

            "Perhaps we should lay in wait and investigate when the dragon isn't there?" Bill suggested.

            "No, and we're already in danger." Fox gestured at the jewelry. "We've already raided its hoard, and while green dragons usually aren't as covetous as red, for example, I severely doubt that this dragon will miss the fact that it is missing some of its items. It will find us. I have no doubt." Osiris made a little peep noise, and Fox soothed his familiar.

            "The temple is in a clearing, correct?" Peppy asked, looking thoughtful.

            "A small one, yes. It looks barely big enough for a dragon of any size to land without landing on the temple itself…"

            "Then if we must fight it, why not fight it there? Strategically, that would make the most sense, especially if the woods around the clearing are thick enough for hiding."

            "I suppose that we've decided to attempt a raid of sorts then?" Fox looked around at his party, which exchanged glances.

            "I am still not comfortable with the idea, but if the temple has been corrupted, I can attempt to cleanse it." Said Rita.

            "We will protect you as you do so, then." Fox looked to the others, and slowly they all nodded. "Very well then. Let's see about getting at least a little rest. At this point, I think it would be best to move at first light. Moving at night would only give the dragon a greater advantage."

            The temple was not far from the path, but it took a while to get to because Fox was leading them slowly, going for stealth and cover over speed. After a time, they were all crouched in the trees at the edge of the clearing, looking at the temple. The horses and cart had all been tied and left behind; only Fox's unicorn, without tack, accompanied them.

            "Rita?" Fox glanced at her.

            "It's no longer holy ground." She replied, half-closing her eyes for a moment. "But I can easily bring it back to its former status."

            "We'll do so before we leave." He swore, fingering his katana absently. The dragon was nowhere in sight, but he had no doubt that it was nearby. Before they had moved out, he had returned to wearing his armor, thinking that any protection was better then none.

            "So?" Falco asked, crouching easily on his toes. He had left his cape with his horse, having returned to his simple thief's clothing.

            Osiris took off and circled the temple, and Fox stood and walked forward, then circled, keeping to the treeline. The others slowly followed, splitting up at his gesture, Julian leading the other group. They circled around and regrouped at the front of the temple, allowing Falco and Alan to take the lead from there so they could look for traps. The ruins smelled musty, and in more then one place the sweet stench of rotting flesh filled the air. Rita stopped them in what appeared to be what was left of the temple's main room, walking up to the altar and touching it.

            "Obad-hai." She confirmed, fingering what was left of a carved design. "I shall see about reestablishing this temple to its position of grace, but I need to stay here for a time to do so."

            Fox nodded, turning to the rest of the group. "This seems to be a central room. We'll split up. Katt, Slippy, would you be able to help Rita in any way?"

            The Sorceress and Mage exchanged a look. "We can safeguard the room and help with preparations…" Katt finally said.

            "Good, would you be willing to assist her then? Thank you. Peppy, Bill, could you accompany Julian? Alan, you go with them as well. Falco, Fara, you come with me. If anyone runs into any trouble, come back here, and don't separate from your groups, all right?" The others nodded, and the party split up, the magic users staying in the room and the other two groups going off the side hallways that split off from two corners of the room.

            The halls were relatively cool and dim, in spite of sections of the wall and roof that had crumbled and let in faded beams of sunlight. Broken stone and bones littered the corridors, as well as glass from where stained glass windows had been broken out. Some parts of the stone had been corroded, eaten away by what Fox guessed was the green dragon's breath weapon. 

            At the end of the corridor, there was a heavy wooden door that hung partly open. Fox nudged it open with a foot and looked in. The large room beyond had quite probably been a meeting room once, and now the entire roof had collapsed in, as well as one of the walls. What seemed to be the remains of wooden pews lay about, rotted and moss-covered. A few chests were laying in the center of the room, lids ripped off. Fox need only glance to see the gleam of metal.

            "This isn't the collection you described." Falco remarked, leaning around him, eyes treasure-bright.

            "The other room seemed rather full…" Fox took a step forward, then froze, holding up a hand. After a moment, he gestured for them to move in silence, and allowed the trio to progress.

            In the other corridor, things were very much the same, only this corridor was missing almost its entire roof and a good portion of the wall as well. All the windows were broken out, and the group was forced to tread lightly as even their most quiet footsteps clattered and ground. The door at the end of the corridor was nearly off its hinges, rotted boards barely held by steel crossbeams. Julian slowly pushed it open, and the four gaped at the mountain of riches that was in front of them.

            "How many convoys robbed and killed?" Peppy asked quietly.

            "Too many." Julian replied grimly, stepping forward. Alan and Bill passed him, staring at the pile of gems and precious metals. They barely heard the soft clatter of coins scattering before a trio of dark forms rushed them. "Look out!"

            The shouts echoed through the temple, even with the broken walls. Fox snapped his head around, and gestured to Falco and Fara, leaping out one of the gaping, broken windows, tucking and rolling to his feet. Running around a corner, he leapt through a hole into the other corridor, the others following.

            The shouts were joined by a long stream of cursing, and they burst into the treasure room, knocking the rotten door to the ground, drawing weapons. The other members of their party joined them, Peppy with what seemed to be deep lacerations across one arm. They would have gone over his shoulder as well, but whatever had caused it couldn't dig through the metal of the chest and shoulder plates of his armor.

            "They set a trap." Julian spat, sword drawn. A trio of displacer beasts had circled them, snarling. Muscular, long black tentacles extended from their shoulders, ending in hooked appendages. They had already sustained a few wounds; one was limping, another missing a tentacle.

            "I'm afraid this is my fault." Fox said heavily.

            "No, we didn't look."

            "My lord." Falco said reverently, looking at the treasure pile.

            "That is exactly why they caught us off guard." Said Bill sourly.

            In that moment, the displacer beasts faded from view, leaving only silvery blurs in the air.

            "Turn so we are back to back!" Fox ordered, and the group quickly moved, swords drawn. There was several moments of silence, then Fox heard the soft sound of liquid hitting the ground. Looking around, he saw blood dripping from a few inches above the ground to the stone floor, seemingly from nothing. "Alan! Right in front of you, low! Now!"

            Alan slashed downward then stabbed, the second time catching his mark. An earth cracking screech echoed through the air, and for a few seconds the wounded displacer beast reappeared, a long slash along one shoulder. Alan moved to finish the beast, then another noise reached the party. The sound of wings hitting air, then a booming roar echoed, shaking the ruins of the temple and spooking the displacer beasts.

            The party exchanged glances, then sprinted out of treasure chamber, rejoining their magic users.

            "How much longer until the spell completes?" Fox asked as Katt looked to Peppy's wound.

            "It's not bad." Katt said to Peppy as she hurriedly cast a healing spell, looking at Fox. "A time yet, and Rita can't do any other spells, or leave the area, until it completes."

            A long shadow was cast over the entire temple, and looking up through the holes in the roof, Fara saw a flash of green scales.

            "Fighting here would only further endanger you if the roof collapses in. We must fight this outside." Fox said grimly, and started walking toward the door. His group seemed to agree, but he gestured for Peppy to stay until his wound had completely sealed.

            Outside, Fox's unicorn was reared, front hooves flashing blinding silver, screaming a challenge at the dragon. The dragon, a full adult, landed easily, tail knocking over some large trees, snarling at the unicorn, clearly taking her presence as an invasion of its territory. It wasn't enough of a distraction that it didn't know about the humans in the temple, and it saw Fox's group emerge, weapons drawn. In fact it immediately swung its head downward so its long neck was parallel to the ground, wings bristling, and exhaled a huge cone of aerated acid.

            Fox's group needed no prompting to scatter and get out of the way before it reached them. The acid dissolved what was left of the front gates of the temple, as well as the pillars. Stones collapsed downward, dissolving as they did, and another section of the roof crumbled.

            "Fan out!" Fox shouted as the dragon lifted its head, claws digging into the ground, neck twisting to eye all of its foes. "Keep moving!"

            The dragon laughed and slashed out with one paw, barely missing Julian and Alan as they backpedaled. Alan, somehow insulted and angered by that, charged forward and dove even as the dragon's head came down to engulf him. Alan felt the hot breath buffer him, and the acid sizzled a few of his feathers, but his luck came through and the dragon missed, which only angered it more, making it snap forward with its neck and breathe another gout of acid. It had obviously been a long time since it had fought a warrior with any experience, much less a party.

            Falco, somehow figuring out what Alan was doing, circled around using the trees. The dragon, smelling him, directed the blast toward the trees, carving out a huge swath in one move. Falco dove out of the trees, rolled, and ended up crouching beside Alan under the dragon. Alan nodded, and the pair went to work, Falco flipping Alan upward. Green dragons have a number of hornlets in various places, and Alan used them to swing up to the dragon's back, landing lightly, somehow staying on as the dragon lunged forward, jaws open to close on Fara. Fara sidestepped and slashed, the tip of her sword scoring a light hit before she was tumbled away when the dragon shook its head vigorously. Fox caught her and leapt forward, dealing a vicious slash in an upward diagonal stroke, gesturing for Julian and Bill to flank the beast if possible.

            That was when Alan hit, plunging his rapier through the thin membrane of one of the dragon's half-open wings. The dragon snarled and twisted, snapping at the small form braced on his back, roaring angrily as the thin blade slashed through the webbing, leaving a four-foot gash near the base. Bill leapt and plunged his sword into a joint between the dragon's scales, bracing himself as best he could against the slick scales. With a mighty shake, Alan flew off, catching a tree branch on his way down. The dragon snapped down, and caught Bill in its mouth, then found out that Bill was wearing armor. Between the leg braces and upper body plating, Bill was able to brace, bringing his sword up to plunge into the roof of the dragon's mouth, aiming for the brain. His ears rang as the dragon roared, the acidic spit eating at his armor and clothes, but he hung on.

            "EYES!"

            The others spared a glance, and saw the arrow fly, landing squarely in the exposed eye of the dragon. The arrow, loaded with a form of acidic poison, sent shooting pains through the dragon. Bill came flying out, hitting the ground and falling unconscious on impact as the dragon let loose another gout of acid. Peppy shouldered the bow and ran forward, dragging Bill out of the line of fire as those still able to fight hit again. The dragon's claws connected with Falco's ribs, and he staggered away, a desperate parry slashing off two of the dragon's claws. Fox managed to work his way in close, but the next blast of acidic gas caught his cloak, and he dumped it on the ground, leaping and inverting his sword as Julian did. Both swords hit, neither did much damage, and the pair was knocked away.

            "Take cover!" Shouted another voice, and a huge bolt of lightning came from nowhere, squarely striking the dragon, which snarled and staggered, lunging to snap at Rita, then recoiling as holy power pounded out from her.

            Fox helped Julian up, and Fara managed to join them. Fara and Fox shared a glance, then nodded, both striding forward, Fara building magic while Fox got ready to fight, his aura building around him. The dragon moved to face both Rita as well as Fox and Fara, snarling, spitting blood from where Bill had wounded it, swaying a bit, almost like a cobra.

            Fara, working unknowingly in junction with Rita, completed the spell. It pounded out from them, and at the same time, Fox charged. The dragon's talons scored his armor, going through in a few places in his back, then with a leap, he connected, the charged sword sinking in. The dragon screamed, and with a series of crashes, collapsed, taking part of the temple with it.

            Fox drug himself to his feet, pulling his sword out with difficulty and staggering back to the others. Bill was still unconscious; Katt and Slippy were working on healing Falco's wounds. Alan dropped down from the tree he was in and joined them, and Julian straggled over, Peppy helping him.

            "Fox McCloud, dragonslayer." Alan said cheerfully.

            "Oh, Heironeous, no." Fox moaned in reply, collapsing on the ground. "If anyone here deserves that title it's Bill, not I."

            "You scored the killing hit, did you not?" Alan sat down next to him and offered the flask.

            Fox took it. "Bill would have, if he had had a few more seconds." He opened the flask and eyed it. "What's in this exactly?"

            "Little bit of Raspberry Reaper." Alan grinned.

            "You drink Raspberry Reaper?" Falco asked. 

            "Sometimes." Was the cheerful reply.

            Fox sighed and took a small drink, almost instantly feeling the alcohol hit, and passed it back. "I think perhaps we should take a few small tokens—_just enough to keep us funded in our travels, Falco—and leave the area. As soon as we're a decent distance away, we're setting up camp."_

            "Thank god. I think we've all seen enough excitement today." Peppy shook his head.


	7. Chapter Seven: Familiar Agony

Section Seven: Familiar Agony

            "Ruined."

            "Are you sure?" Slippy asked, looking over Fox's shoulder.

            "Positive." Fox sighed, wincing as his back throbbed. The dragon had managed to take several slashes out of the back plate to his armor, scratching his back as well. Now back in his normal clothing, sitting on the ground at their cold campground, he was able to more closely study the damage. "It'll have to be replaced. Most of the suit will have to be replaced because of acid damage…"

            Bill sat down beside him, looking at the ruined back plate. "At least we're all alive and relatively well." He remarked.

            "And nearly out of the Black Forest as well." Julian added, looking up from a map. "Another day, and we should be on the edges of the Forest."

            "Thank Fharlanghn." Said Falco reverently, shaking his head.

            "We might have to come back on this path to return." Fox remarked, and a chorus of moans rose. "But I'm not sure. We shall have to see where this journey takes us. For all I know, we may end up in foreign lands."

            "May? I dare to say that we will. On a quest like this…" Peppy shook his head.

            "I hope so." Alan said cheerfully, scribbling in his shorthand maniacally. "I do hope so…"

            "Speaking of which, did you finish translating that map, Fox?" Katt sat down.

            Fox pulled out his map and altered it to the one in question. "Nearly. It seems that the item at this temple is a key of sorts, but… it's not only a key." He tapped a passage meaningfully. "The passage is a bit cryptic, but it's enough to infer that this artifact we're going to need is powerful in its own right."

            Julian peered at the map over Fox's shoulder. "How long are we going to be in the Wastes?"

            "Not certain. Five, perhaps six days, perhaps more." He shook his hand, passing the map to Julian. "It all depends on how fast we are able to travel."

            Katt, seeing Falco wince, stood and walked over to him. After a minor debate, he shed the cloak and opened his tunic, rolling his eyes as she undid the bandages done not long ago.

            "Healing well?" He asked.

            "Not really. We're going to have to take a rest in a town, Fox." She looked toward their leader.

            He held up his hands. "Right now, I won't argue, I look forward to staying in an inn."

            Everyone looked at him.

            "You got hurt when the dragon hit your armor, didn't you?" Katt put her hands on her hips.

            "Mildly. It's nothing serious, so don't dwell on it." He stood and stretched out, lifting his hand to allow Osiris to land. It was now late afternoon, and Slippy had a floating, smokeless fire cooking food for the group—everyone was tired of having to set up a cold camp, so he had come up with a solution. "Besides, I think everyone here is hurt in some way."

            There were nods all around.

            "If we manage a good pace tomorrow, we'll be out of the Forest by nightfall." He sighed, looking at Julian. "Since we have time, do you want to attempt to continue your training? I'm aware neither of us are in the best shape, however…"

            "It'd probably be wise." Julian stood, rolling and returning the map.

            They paced away from the group, and slowly went through a series of stretches, warming up already sore muscles, then through beginning moves, falling back into the routine of training.

            The rest of the group went about their business, listening to the clang of sword blades absently, eagerly digging into their first hot meal in a while. Discussions eventually rose, and Falco brought out the jewelry and coins they had taken from the dragon's hoard, discussing what the items were probably worth. By his estimate, they would be able to travel well for another few months without problems, but other issues had arose, such as Fox's ruined armor. This was discussed as well, and eventually Slippy took a closer look and agreed that the armor was completely and utterly ruined.

            Fara eventually left the circle and quietly walked down the path to a point where she could sit and watch Julian and Fox. They weren't training particularly hard, but she knew both were still hurting from the battle with the dragon.

            After a time they ceased their practices, exchanged a bow, and returned to the campsite, her standing to pace them.

            _'How badly hurt are you Fox?' Fara cast a side glance at him._

            _'I told all of you not to worry about my wounds.' He responded, accepting a bowl and sitting. Osiris fluttered over, and Fox somewhat obediently passed his familiar strips of meat as he ate._

            _'I think I'm allowed.'_

            _'Only a few minor grazes on my back.' He seemed to shrug._

            She remained somewhat unconvinced, but stopped questioning him about it.

            Everyone retired early that night.

            "They must be having a hard time traveling through here." Leon remarked, glancing around at the black forest that surrounded his party.

            "Yes, especially since many of denizens here would side with us, not with them." Pigma had to grin. "I do believe there is a dragon that lives here as well…"

            "I am afraid that is the wrong tense. There WAS a dragon here that was respectful of Hextor." Wolf interrupted. "Our 'friends' found where he was keeping his treasure, and he fell in the ensuing battle."

            There was silence for a moment.

            "But we are closing in on them even now. They've had to stop for all of this day because of their wounds." Wolf smiled a bit. "And if I am correct, they will have to slow down even more in the future."

            "Hextor is actively helping us?" Leon tilted his head.

            **As much as I am able at this time.**

            Leon and Pigma both jumped, Wolf only smiled. "Thank you, Lord."

            There was no reply, but Wolf knew that he had been heard.

            Fox's convoy didn't move out at daylight, as they had fallen into the habit of. It was in fact a few hours after that they finally got moving, wounds healed as best as their drained magic users could manage.

            As the day progressed, an increasing amount of light managed to filter through the leaves above them, and the suppressing effect that the forest had on their voices seemed to lessen as well. Alan almost instantly took advantage of this and started singing through the ballad he was working on. Fox, though a bit flattered, moved a little farther ahead while on point then he usually did.

            The sun had started its descent when Fox stepped out of the forest and onto a country road, looking out over a rather large field. He sighed to himself, crossing his arms and watching the sun set, as his convoy slowly issued out beside him, also watching the sun continue its slow plunge to the horizon.

            "There are one or two small towns, then a stronghold, then we will enter the wastes." Said Julian. "If we do not dawdle, we may even be able to stay at an inn this night…"

            "I am just happy to see stars again." Fara replied tiredly, and everyone seemed to agree.

            "You lead us from here, Julian." Fox said, twisting to look at his apprentice. "You have obviously traveled through here."

            "You've led us so far." Julian protested even as he urged his steed forward.

            "I only led us in the Black Forest because I have experience as a ranger, and even then…" He trailed off with a sigh. "No, you lead for now."

            Julian nodded, watching as Fox backed his horse up, and took a leading position, starting the convoy moving again. The others fell in behind him, watching the wind whisper over wheat and tall grass, rather quiet at first, then Alan burst into song, this time one of the more popular travel songs, and one by one, almost everyone joined, riding into the first town at a trot. 

            The innkeeper, still awake, was willing to allow them to stay the night, and they took almost every room he had available. He watched in a state of amazement as the bedraggled group trudged in, saddlebags thrown over shoulders, packs heaved along.

            "Hard time traveling through the forest, then?" He finally asked.

            Peppy, who was paying him, looked at him. "Dragon."

            "You were very lucky to escape then!"

            "I didn't say that we escaped." Was the simple reply, and Peppy provided no more information.

            "It'll probably take less then a day to travel to the stronghold, and we can fully restock and rest there." Julian said, pacing Fox up the flight of stairs to the rooms.

            "Good. Hopefully no one will ask too many questions." Falco remarked, already up the stairs, leaning on the doorframe to his room and watching the others come up the stairs. "This is a rather awkward thing to explain."

            "And we should avoid discussing it." Fox said tiredly, opening the door to the room he was going to use. "Because if we are working to bring the world back to balance, there is more then likely going to be a force trying to take the world out of balance that will be more then willing to try to stop us."

            "According to the innkeeper, a harvest festival starts tomorrow for the local towns." Said Alan happily.

            "We will hopefully have good morale, then. God ye good eve, everyone."

            Doors shut up and down the hallway, but almost no one was able to immediately retire. Many had to undo bandages and check on wounds. Fox himself took the chance to see just how bad his wound was, and was in the process of meditating and building power to heal the wound when there was a tap at his door. Sighing and shrugging back into his tunic, he opened the door slightly, then fully when he saw Fara standing there.

            "If you're going to heal that, you may as well let me clean it first." She said bluntly, carrying a bowl of water and a few towels.

            He sighed and let her in, closing the door behind her. "This is becoming a bit of a habit."

            "The last thing we need is you getting a horrible infection because one of the wounds you won't tell us about wasn't cleaned." She sighed, making a twirling gesture in the air with one finger. "Well, let me see it."

            He bit his lip, then sighed and shook his head, turning his back to her and slowly untying and shrugging out of the tunic, letting her look at his back. "The wounds aren't bad."

            "Bled quite a bit though. I don't know how we didn't notice." She shook her head, pressing on one of his shoulders to make him sit on the floor, then kneeling and running one of the wet towels over his back.

            "My undershirt acted like a bandage of sorts, and soaked up the blood." He sighed, reaching up and pulling his long hair out of the way. "This is a bit awkward…"

            "Perhaps, and I suggest that you get used to it." She snapped, rinsing and wringing out the towel. "You can stand the breech of your etiquette for five minutes, can you not?"

            He winced. "Sorry."

            There was a long pause.

            "Is something wrong?" She finally asked.

            "No."

            "You can't lie to me, Fox."

            He sighed. "I know. Just musing on our last battle, I suppose."

            "You blame yourself for all the wounds, don't you?"

            "Yes I do. I should have laid out a more solid plan before we went charging into battle…" He shook his head.

            "We all survived, Fox. That's what really matters."

            "More true then not, however… I get this feeling that the other members of our party are beginning to believe the ballads that Alan sings."

            "What do you mean?"

            "I'm not a legend; I'm not a great warrior, or immortal. I am just a man, a mortal man. I can and will die." He shook his head. "More likely in battle then of old age."

            "I hope not." She replied, wrapping her arms over his shoulders and setting her chin in the curve of his neck and back.

            "I am not saying that I hope I will, I am simply saying that someday, I will." He replied carefully. "And the quest that stretches out before us isn't going to be easy."

            "Nothing worth doing is ever easy."

            He managed a smile, bowing his head, slowly lifting one hand to cover one of hers. "I have been meaning to ask, have you been getting any feelings on this quest? I know you were before we left."

            "Not recently, though I feel the imbalance as well." She admitted. "Do you still feel that someone wants to kill you?"

            He was silent, mind wandering, then nodded slowly. "Yes, I do."

            "Who would want you dead?"

            Amusement came into his voice. "I am a servant of Heironeous on a mission to save the world. Any number of people or deities could want me dead."

            She shook her head, releasing him and checking over the wounds on his back. "I do believe these are clean."

            He pressed his hands together absently, and his aura came to life. She watched as the wounds slowly sealed, scars forming, then fading away within moments.

            "With any luck, that is how all the wounds in our party will be by tomorrow." She remarked as he stood and shrugged back into his tunic, tying it.

            "I hope so." He sighed. "Thank you."

            She nodded, collecting the bowl and towels and returning to her room.

            The party awoke in the morning to the sounds of a market and of a town springing to life. Music drifted in through the windows, as well as laughter and the sound of wagons.

            Alan was the first awake, sitting bolt upright and flipping out of bed, throwing the shutters open, leaning out. The sky was bright blue spotted with a few white clouds, and a pleasant breeze blew the scent of flowers and fresh bread through town. It was, he mused, going to be a wonderful day.

            He went through his pack and tossed on some of his more colorful clothing, scooped up his violin, and bounced out of the room, jogging down the halls, using the bow of his violin to scuff the walls and bounce across the doors. "Arise, young travelers!" He cheerfully cried.

            "I'm not young anymore." Peppy opened his door as Alan got to it, catching the bow in his hand.

            "Sure you are, if you are young of heart." Alan grinned at Peppy as the other doors slowly opened, the others of the group leaning out and looking around fuzzily.

            "Fox, would you be angry if I put a well-placed bruise on Alan's skull?" Falco asked in a sensible voice.

            "We've got more then enough wounded." Fox replied, but he was smiling a bit. "If I am to judge by the sun, we have gotten more then enough sleep, fellow travelers."

            "No such thing as more then enough sleep." Falco grunted, ducking back into his room and closing the door.

            "Come come now, if we do not dawdle in our packing, we may even be able to enjoy the festival before we leave!" Alan cried, managing to yank his bow out of Peppy's grasp and waving it around his head. Bill, who was standing across the corridor, ducked as the battered item whistled over his head. "A soldier's best shield is a light heart, my friends!"

            "That is more true then not." Said Bill, rubbing sleep out his eyes. "Go ahead, Alan, we'll be down in a few minutes, I'm willing to believe…"

            Alan nodded and bounced down the corridor, leaping down the stairs in two bounds and darting out of the inn.

            "How much trouble do you suppose he'll get into?" Katt asked, smoothing hastily-donned robes.

            "Not much, hopefully. Well friends, I suppose we should see about readying ourselves then." Fox said, closing his room door. The others followed suit, changing into fresh clothing and packing their bags, one by one leaving their rooms and stepping into town square.

            Alan was sitting on top of a flag pole, sawing out a tune happily. A large group of children as well as adults stood below, looking up at him with slightly bewildered and amused looks on their faces.

            "Morning fellow travelers!" Alan cried, saluting the group with the bow of his violin. "Don't mind me; I shall be down in a few minutes!"

            "Simply amazing." Rita mused, shaking her head.

            Osiris came in for a landing, lightly touching down on Fox's shoulder, feathers fluffing, catching the attention of several of the townsfolk, who raised their eyebrows at the large, diverse group of travelers.

            "We have heard that the war has begun and ended, but have you details to share?" Asked a young boy, stepping forward, looking up at Fox.

            "Some tale that!" Alan crowed, grabbing the rope that trailed up the flagpole and swinging down in a quick spiral, landing easily on his toes, grinning at the crowd. A few of the smaller children shrieked in excited terror at his appearance, and he only grinned wider, striding forward to join his group. "Would you mind, oh fearless leader, if I told them?" He asked, wrapping an arm around Fox's shoulders and leaning his weight into him.

            "All depends, how much of your song is fact?" Fox asked simply.

            "Oh all of it, if creatively told!"

            "Go ahead, then."

            "All right, then." Alan lifted his arm and leapt forward, and a pure, perfectly on key voice burst from his chest as he strolled forward, starting to weave his musical tale through the air. It wasn't long before he had a small crowd trailing after him, listening.

            "It will be interesting to hear the song he is writing about this journey." Remarked Slippy cheerfully, adjusting his robes absently.

            "For you perhaps, but more then likely a bit embarrassing on my part." Fox smiled sourly. "I do not think we are in any hurry today, as long as we arrive at the stronghold with enough time to buy the supplies we need and get suitable rooms at an inn…"

            "We can wander, then?" Falco asked, arms crossed, gaze sharp and calculating as he eyed the crowd around him. The crowd eyed him right back; he still wore his Guild cape.

            "Go right ahead." Fox replied graciously with a wave of his hand. "For that is more then likely what I will be doing."

            The group separated easily, wandering through the small town, looking at merchant's booths absently. Many of the townspeople eagerly spoke to them, hungry for news from the capital and more information on the war which they had barely heard about.

            Fox and Fara paced each other absently, eventually pausing to watch a pair of young men from the stronghold duel with shortswords, apparently trying to, in a friendly fashion, pick up more young men for the local militia. A few others from the militia sat nearby, apparently the different members were taking turns facing each other.

            "They are rather skilled." Fara was forced to admit.

            "True, but I have no doubt that you are better." Fox half-smiled, folding his arms as he watched.

            A few of the townspeople nearby looked at him.

            "A young woman a better fighter then the local militia?" Asked one, raising an eyebrow.

            "Perhaps. We are both rather practiced." Fara said frankly.

            "If you are so certain, why don't you two face us?" The pair fighting had stopped, both looking at them. The one speaking was a muscular sparrow, eyeing the pair of foxes in front of him.

            "If you insist." She replied, crossing her arms and glancing at Fox.

            Fox shrugged. "If you really want to face us, I have no protest, though I suggest that your entire group faces us at once."

            The crowd watching tittered at this.

            "Eight on two?" The sparrow's partner, a lemur, raised his eyebrows.

            Fox only nodded.

            A few minutes later a good portion of town square had cleared, and the eight militia members had surrounded Fox and Fara, swords drawn. The pair now stood back to back, Fox with his broadsword drawn—he felt it would be duly unfair to use his Katana.

            _'You never stuck me as the kind of person that is willing to show off.' Fara remarked to Fox, waiting for the eight against them to attack._

            _'I'm mainly doing this to make sure my wounds are completely healed and to stretch out from yesterday's battle.' He replied._ 'Normally, I do not enjoy showing off.'__

_            'And right now?'_

He didn't have time to answer as the militia members attacked, four targeting him, four targeting Fara. He leapt into a front flip, landing behind the four and sweeping them down, as Fara dodged and easily deflected the blades against her.

            The exhibition lasted only moments before the eight were crouched in a circle, panting, Fox and Fara standing off to one side, arms crossed and smiling.

            "When exactly did we loose the upper hand?" Asked one of the militia members, wiping sweat from his brow, rubbing life into his stinging hands.

            "I think we severely miscalculated our odds…" Replied the sparrow.

            "Perhaps." Fox said. "Maybe introductions are in order?"

            The sparrow stood and helped his fellows up. "Indeed. Sergeant Peter Smithson of the Militia." He held out his hand.

            Fox shook it. "Sir Fox McCloud, King's Own, and my friend is Princess Fara Phoenix."

            The militia gawked, and several managed to muster a bow or salute.

            "No, you don't have to bow." Fara shook her head. "Right now, I am merely a duelist."

            "And I am but a ranger." Fox said with a slight smile, holding up his arm as Osiris landed.

            "A ranger? A bit out of your element, are you not?" Asked an older man, stepping forward. "Mathew Hennings, Mayor."

            "A bit." He admitted, bowing. "I apologize for the blatant display, Mayor. Merely accepting a challenge."

            "No apology needed." Was the gracious reply. "Are you the leader of the group that is currently traveling through here?"

            Fox hesitated. "I suppose they consider me leader, but right now one of the other members of the group is guiding us."

            "Indeed. Well, carry on."

            "Thank you sir."

            "So. Why so relaxed today, Fox?" Falco asked as they rode out of the town, following Julian's lead.

            "Merely trying to be light of heart." Fox replied with a sigh. "How have your wounds healed?"

            "Very well now, actually…"

            "All we needed to properly perform healing spells was a little rest." Katt interjected, managing a smile.

            "So, I'll take that to mean we are all at full strength now, or near it?" Fox asked, looking around at his group, and got nods all around. "Good… it would be risky to travel into the Wastes wounded…"

            The group fell silent for a time, then Alan burst into song, waving a half-empty bottle of wine he had recently purchased. Several of the group joined; now that they were healed and out of the Black Forest, morale had improved tremendously. Even Fox joined in under his breath, sending Osiris into the air with a toss of his hand.

            Osiris felt rather at home here, with the hot thermals carrying him higher and the desert so close by. He was in fact more at home here then he had ever been in a forest, but he had never regretted becoming Fox's familiar.

            At Fox's request, Osiris soared higher and started toward the stronghold at a leisurely pace, spiraling and diving with the thermals.

            Below, Fara fell in pace with Fox, glancing at his distant look. Noting her looking at him, he half-smiled and sent her the feelings he was picking up from Osiris, the feelings of flight, and she returned the smile.

            It was late afternoon when Osiris was within an easy distance of the stronghold, and began a slow spiral downward, taking a closer look. A city built to withstand the occasional sandstorm, low and sprawling, buildings painted white against the heat, a rather tall wall surrounding the entire city. Warm air buffeting his wings, he soared lower, sharp vision picking out the form of an archer sitting on a roof, watching the skies. Watching the skies for what? Osiris did another slow circle, then saw the arrow.

            Fox felt the arrow pierce, right through his chest, intense pain passing through him. His entire party stopped and stared, shocked, as he let off an almost avian scream, arms locking over his chest, tumbling from his mount. His unicorn whinnied, nuzzling at his prone form, as the convoy stopped, riders leaping from their saddles and surrounding their fallen comrade.

            "Fox! Fox what happened?!" Katt demanded, kneeling beside him, hand on his shoulder. "Fox can you hear me?"

            The voices were distant, but Fox somehow focused, eyes slowly opening and looking up at his party with distant, blurry eyes.

            "Can you hear me?" Katt repeated desperately. "Fox, what happened? Your heart, an old wound, what happened?"

            "Osiris…" He finally managed to say, then closed his eyes.

            Several of the party looked toward the horizon, at the still-distant form of the stronghold.

            "Oh, Ehlonna." Rita said slowly. "Someone or something killed Osiris."

            "It's done."

            Pigma glanced at Wolf. "Dead?"

            "No, he's crippled. He won't be able to travel for days, and by then, we'll have caught up with them."

            Fara watched with shock as the magic users of the group knelt by Fox, trying to find any actual wound, and there was none. Fox was suffering from some sort of backlash, a phantom wound they couldn't cure. He was unable to stand, and could barely speak, arms locked over his chest, which seemed to be the site of his pain.

            Finally, she decided that enough was enough.

            "All right! Something apparently killed Fox's familiar." She half-shouted. "Which means that he's suffering a form of the wounds." She turned her gaze on the group. "Falco, Alan, Bill, ride ahead. Try and find out what happened. Peppy go with them, look for a doctor. Double-time, gentlemen. As for the rest of us, let's see if we can at least get Fox up long enough to get him in the wagon."

            The group stared at her, then numbly obeyed, the four she ordered to ride out mounting up and galloping away, Fox's unicorn leading them, a blaze of white streaking down the road.

            The stronghold saw the riders from a distance, and wasn't too worried until they didn't slow down on approach. They decided to close the city gates; raiders attempted to come through every now and then, and though there were only four riders approaching they didn't want to risk anything.

            The gates were almost shut when they thundered open, ropes snapping, and the guards gaped and yelled as a unicorn stood there, rearing and kicking its front hooves, screaming in near-maniacal anger. The riders came in behind it at a more leisurely pace, slowing to halt behind the angered steed. Finally one separated and came to stand in front of the guards.

            "Horribly sorry about the gate. We'll pay for the repairs. Where might I find a good doctor or healer?" Peppy asked, leaning down.

            The guard blinked up at him, numbly pointing, jumping when the unicorn suddenly surged forward, trotting down one of the streets of the town, the other riders following. "What… what's going on…?"

            "A short while ago, someone in this city decided to shoot a hawk." Peppy replied quietly, dismounting and leading his gasping horse down the street, the guard leading him. "That hawk was a familiar, and now, my group's leader lies near-death."

            Fox's unicorn paced down a side street, rearing every now and then, then finally put her nose to the ground and made a vain attempt at tracking. Falco, Alan, and Bill dismounted and followed her on foot, leading their horses.

            "Any luck?" Bill asked the unicorn somewhat lamely as they stood at a cross street.

            The unicorn snorted and lifted her head, then confidently turned left. The riders looked at each other and followed, ignoring the looks the villagers were giving them. They proceeded for a bit longer, then stopped completely. The unicorn was staring at the ground, where the sandy street was marked with blood.

            "Osiris?" Falco asked, crouching by the mark, and the unicorn nodded. "It's confirmed then?"

            The unicorn looked at him. "If Osiris had only been wounded, my rider would not have reacted so violently. The arrow that took Osiris' life did so on impact."

            The three gaped.

            "Were you not aware that unicorns can speak?" The mare gave them a rather droll look and then glanced around, pawing at the ground then snuffling again. After a moment she started walking again, this time slowly, eventually stopping and looking at one of the houses, a low growl coming from her chest.

            "No need to ruin any more doors." Bill said hastily, walking forward and knocking on the door of the house.

            After several long moments the door opened partway, and a young man blinked at them. He was a gerbil, probably in his mid to late twenties. "May I help you?" He finally asked, looking past Bill to look at Falco and Alan, then going slightly awestruck at the sight of a unicorn standing in the middle of the street.

            "Perhaps. Did someone in this household shoot a hawk recently?"

            "Yes actually, I did. Hawks have recently been making it impossible for this town's carrier pigeons to leave, so the mayor put a bounty on them. Why?" He added the last word when he saw the furious looks of the people facing them.

            They were suddenly plowed aside, and the gerbil found himself being thrown backwards, sprawled on his back on the ground, the unicorn standing over him, intense golden eyes staring into his own.

            Alan edged through the door and crouched down beside the gerbil, looking down at him. "Now ya see, this is the problem. That last hawk you shot down was our leader's familiar. And this beautiful creature here is our leader's steed. Our leader is currently not far from death, and we're all a bit on edge about the situation. Therefore, would it be too much of a bother for you to come forward and explain yourself to the rest of the party?" When the gerbil shook his head, Alan grinned. "Oh, good, good. I think you can let him up now, he obviously didn't mean to hurt Fox." This was said in the direction of the unicorn.

            The mare stepped back slowly and backed out of the house.

            "That unicorn is tame?" The gerbil finally managed in a somewhat strangled voice.

            "No, not hardly." Alan snorted, easily tugging the gerbil up so energetically the gerbil almost fell forward. "Now, come along. You've got a bit of explaining to do."

            The guards, realizing there wasn't much they could do to stop any member of the party, numbly watched as the others arrived, this part of the group escorting a wagon. Peppy was waiting for them with a doctor, who took one look at Fox's pale form and gestured for them to come immediately to the local infirmary.

            The gerbil, whose name was Michael Andrews, took one look at the party at started to stammer out apologies. Fara, however, only held up a hand and gestured, leading him inside the infirmary and to the room where Fox was.

            Fox lay as if asleep, but anyone who took a closer look could tell that even if he was unconscious, he was in quite a bit of pain, arms still locked over his chest, shivering, pale and weak looking. Fox's unicorn had ignored the doctor, and was currently laying nearby, legs tucked under herself, half asleep.

            "I'm so sorry, I didn't know…" Michael stammered out, watching as Fara sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at the stricken form of her leader.

            "We know." She sighed and shook her head. "We know."

            There were no smiling faces on the travelers that night.

            They all got rooms at an inn, dropped off their belongings, and either returned to the infirmary or retreated to the tavern. Falco and Alan were the first two to delve into alcohol, drowning their worry in ale and watching the townsfolk. Even Alan, who always smiled, was somber and quiet, eventually pulling out his violin and playing slow, sad music. Eventually, other people from the group started joining them. Slippy was the first, having left his mage's robes in his room and settled for his normal clothing, flopping into one of the wooden chairs and sagging. Falco shoved a mug to him, and they half-heartedly toasted before drinking.

            "How long before he wakes up?" Falco finally asked.

            "The healer doesn't know." Slippy shook his head. "But more then likely it will be a few days…" For a moment, anger flashed over his face. "Some part of this just doesn't seem possible. Fox didn't deserve this."

            "To be honest, I can't believe it either." Falco sighed heavily, setting the empty mug down. "I realize well and good that he's just a soldier, but… he's a direct servant of his god. You'd think that in some small way, he'd be invincible."

            "People normally think that of legends." Alan said in a hollow voice, six or seven empty mugs sitting in front of him. He was huddled in his chair, legs drawn up to his chest and chin settled on his knees, arms wrapping around his legs so his violin and bow were held against his shins. "But the funny thing is there's always a legend about the legend dying…"

            "Let's not think about that." Slippy shook his head vigorously. "Continuing without Fox would be…"

            "Impossible." Falco finished, shaking his head. "Or highly unlikely that we could even continue…"

            Katt joined them, pulling a few more chairs up to the table, knowing that they'd probably end up with eight people sitting there. "We could at least try." She sighed, sitting down and leaning on the table, setting her chin on her arms. "Much as I don't want to contemplate it, I think we probably should."

            They looked at her.

            "He's not going to die, is he?" Alan's voice came out very small. "He shouldn't have to. His story isn't done yet…"

            "I don't think so… but if he doesn't wake up, is that the same as death?" She sat up enough to spread her hands, then returned to her former position. "Osiris dying was a horrible shock to him, in mind, spirit, and body. Even with help, his recovery will not be fast."

            Silence, then Alan started moving the bow of his violin in a slow rhythm.

            ".. And thus McCloud, a hero beyond his age, fell into a world of his mind's own making. The ties that bind can snap and crush, and survival became his only goal."

            "You really should return to the inn and get some rest." The healer said, fighting the urge to yawn, looking at the two people that still remained in the room with their fallen leader. Peppy and Fara had yet to leave, retaining a silent vigil, waiting for some change, any change in Fox's state. "It will more then likely be two or three days before he has healed enough to awake."

            "We know." Peppy sighed, arms folded. "Don't worry about us. Go ahead and retire."

            "If you insist." He healer left the doorway, slowly walking down the corridor toward his room. This case worried him a bit. He wasn't sure who this young fox he was tending was, in the grand view of things, but other members of the party traveling with the young man had told him who his patient was, the tasks he had completed. It seemed that his patient was a young legend, and now the fact that his patient was so near death was taxing the entire group. He had told the group that Fox would recover, but it would be a time. Personally, he wasn't sure.

            He shook the thoughts from his weary mind. From the stories he had been told, his young patient was very strong indeed. He would be able to recover. At least, he hoped so.

            Fara rubbed sleep from her eyes, leaning her head back against the wall. She was sitting on the floor across from the bed so she could watch Fox. His arms had finally relaxed from their rigor-mortis hold, muscles releasing one by one until he was completely lax. Now he just looked like he was asleep, but if you looked closer, you could see he still looked very ill indeed.

            Peppy sat down next to her with a heavy sigh. "I suppose that we are the ones who are going to keep watch on him…"

            "True, but I severely doubt the others are in any better state then us." She replied. "And will be in an even worse state by morning."

            He managed a small smile. "You're probably right, though I doubt any amount of alcohol could so much as make Alan twitch."

            "Seeing Alan frowning for any amount of time is hurt enough." She replied sadly. "For someone who always smiles, it must be something tragic to make him frown… or cry…"

            "True." Peppy yawned, rubbing across his heavy eyes with the back of his hand.

            "Go get some sleep Peppy. I'll keep an eye on him." Fara said quietly.

            He glanced at her, then sighed and stood. "All right. I'll relieve you in the morning."

            She nodded, and he left, head down and step weary. Like the rest of the group, his morale had fallen, and exhaustion didn't help. Luckily the walk to the inn was a short one.

            No one else had gotten to bed either. The bartender was sitting on a keg, watching the small group with half-interest. They apparently hadn't moved for several hours.

            He walked over and knocked on the table to catch their attention, and seven pairs of eyes swiveled to look at him, many bleary with alcohol, worry, or both.

            "He relaxed finally, but other then that there's been no change. Come on, comrades, we need our rest. When Fox recovers, he'll want to leave as soon as he's able."

            "That'd be him. The minute he wakes up, he'll be reaching for his swords and muttering about how we don't have eternity to save the world…" Falco grunted, standing with some difficulty. "Where's Fara?"

            "She's staying at the infirmary."

            "Not surprised in the least."

            The group slowly got to their feet and started for the stairs up to their rooms. Peppy tossed money to the bartender and helped those that needed it. The last one to finally stand and start trudging to his room was Alan, who was mumbling to himself in a rather depressed way.

            "Don't worry, Alan, he'll be all right." Peppy remarked, giving the younger man a shoulder to lean on.

            "Are you sure?" Was the whimpered reply as Alan almost fell over.

            Peppy sighed, musing he really was too old for this (which of course made him all the more qualified for the role of surrogate father), braced an arm around Alan's shoulders then dipped down with his other arm, catching Alan in the back of the knees and lifting him. Alan just whimpered and sagged, letting himself be carried.

            "… Cruel irony is the humor of the gods, for they are always coming up with ways to prove we are mortal. And thus the man that slays dragons and battles sorcerers can be nearly slain with a single arrow to his soul…" Alan mumbled as Peppy settled him down in bed, detaching the violin and bow from the bard's hands and setting them on the desk.

            "Get some sleep, Alan." Peppy said gently, patting Alan's shoulder and leaving the room.

            There was a long silence, then one more sentence escaped Alan before the door closed. "But why is it that the heroes must die?"

            Why indeed, Peppy mused as he trudged to his room.

            "You know, it would be almost disappointing if the death of his familiar killed him." Leon remarked thoughtfully as the hooves of his steed hit the moss-covered forest trail with dull thuds. "I would very much rather have his blood dripping off the blade of my sword… or off my claws…"

            "I'm sure we all agree." Said Pigma. "As does our employer apparently."

            "Love, money, or religion." Wolf replied. "That's what people kill for."

            "Oh? And what category do we fall into?" Leon asked, preening his sharp claws absently.

            "Well, our employer the prince is willing to kill for love. I personally am making a kill for religion, and so are both of you, though it is the money that also keeps you on this quest." He shrugged a bit.

            "Intuitive bastard." Pigma laughed out loud.

            "Sometimes." Was the simple reply. Being called a bastard didn't bother Wolf a bit—after all, by definition, he was one.

            Morning dawned bright and hot in the stronghold, waves of heat coming off the street and houses. Shutters and windows were left open to encourage airflow, and those in the party not used to heat found themselves at the mercy of it. Julian took the opportunity to explain how they would have to travel in the desert, and the group listened, realizing that travel from there on out would be a good bit more difficult then before.

            Fara woke up slowly, blinking at the bright light coming in from the window. She had ended up falling asleep leaning into Fox's unicorn, which hadn't seemed to mind. As she sat up, the healer came in and gave her a glass of water.

            "I think your friend is already starting to do better." The healer remarked, stepping over to Fox, one long-fingered hand settling on Fox's neck, looking for a pulse. "Yes, his pulse is stronger, and his breathing has become deeper and easier. He should awake within a day or two with any luck."

            "Well, that's good news then." She finally said, sighing. "After he wakes up, how soon will he be able to travel?"

            The healer considered. "A day or two more, if his recovery time is fast, and once he is awake I can heal his fatigue in more normal ways. I can do that now as well to some degree, but his body is not very responsive to it."

            "Thank you."

            The healer nodded and left the room.

            She stood and slowly stretched, having drunk most of the water, and walked over to the bed, looking down at Fox. After many long moments she sat, brushing her fingers over his hair absently. It seemed strange that someone who was currently so helpless was the same person who had rescued her. That seemed to be a long time ago, now. She sighed, shaking her head, remembering what he had said during their discussion at the ball held shortly after the conclusion of the war. The worst thing about this was that even a professional healer seemed barely able to help him, and they only had a limited idea of what damage had been done.

            "How heals our hero?" Asked a rather drowsy voice from the doorway.

            She looked up. "Morning Alan. He's doing better, according to the healer…"

            Alan wobbled in and sat down hard on the floor, then shook off. "Good, that's good I guess…"

            "What's wrong?" She tilted her head, looking at the disheveled figure sitting in front of her. No smiles, not even a gleam of one.

            "It just doesn't seem particularly fair." He finally said. "I do hope that whatever god arranged this gets a good zap when we find and use the staff…"

            "That could be considered blasphemy." She remarked absently.

            He tossed his arms up. "I am an insane member of the Blood Bayou. I have nothing to worry about by blaspheming, for my very existence is blasphemy enough." He softened, and his voice came out with a tremor. "But I do not want Fox to die, and I would gladly plea to any God if it would help Fox recover."

            She was silent, then said, "I think we all would."

            "It is rather interesting if you think about it, a teenage knight who leads us and provokes such loyalty from such a diverse group…" He flopped back and stared up at the ceiling. "Swirlies." He remarked, twirling a finger in the air.

            Looking up, she saw he was right; the layer of plaster on the ceiling had swirls and spirals throughout it, by accident or on purpose. "So I see… I take it that depression is a rather rare feeling for you?"

            He looked at her. "I suppose so. It is a rather weird feeling to me…" He was silent, then said in as cheery voice as he could muster, "People always act a bit odd around me because of my freedom from sanity and appearance, but I've grown to hold that they're just jealous. Most people can never be as happy as I am on a regular basis."

            She smiled a bit. "I'm willing to believe that."

            Peppy came in, carrying a tray, which he set down on the desk. "Breakfast for you, Fara, and there might be enough for you too Alan."

            "Thanks, Pep." Fara stood and walked over to the tray, uncovering it. The smell of pancakes and sausage immediately filled the room, and before she could blink Alan had already snitched one of the sausages.

            "How's he doing?" Peppy finally asked, looking at Fox.

            "Better according to the healer." She replied. "He should wake up in a day or two."

            "That's good then... Julian and Bill are seeing about arranging supplies and such so we can move out when able to. Falco wanted to help, but he's rather bedridden at the moment…."

            "I do not understand that, he didn't have half as much to drink as I did." Said Alan, pulling apart a pancake with his fingers and dipping the pieces in a bowl of syrup. Fara, who had just picked up the silverware, seemed to shrug to herself, and followed suit.

            "Perhaps, but you are a bit different then Falco." Fara pointed out.

            "Everyone is a bit different then everyone else." He pointed out. "I'm just a bit more so."

            "How true." Peppy looked amused. "If you two want to go and explore the town, you can. I'll stay here."

            "All right."

            Fifteen or so minutes later Alan and Fara were leaving the infirmary, Fox's unicorn following, now disguised as a horse again. Alan paused at the inn to grab his violin, and they wandered the city absently, Alan playing soulful music the entire way.

            "Why don't'cha play something happy, mister?" Asked one of the children that had fallen into following them about.

            "Not sure if I can right now." Alan admitted, tuning the violin absently. "My leader is very sick…"

            "And recovering." Fara remarked. "Don't let the circumstances restrict you, Alan. I personally don't like seeing you frowning."

            He thought about that, then managed a small grin. "Oh really your highness?  What is so bad about me frowning?"

            "Because you always smile, I guess. You frowning is kind of disturbing in a way… sad." She shrugged.

            He thought about that, tapping his violin bow against his hip absently, then leapt forward. "Come, children, gather around, spread ears like elephants, and I shall tell you a tale of a hero, a young man who journeyed great distances to fight an evil sorcerer!"

            Fara laughed, leaning back against Fox's unicorn absently. "Absolutely amazing."

            The unicorn seemed inclined to agree.

            Fox blinked. He was standing in a vast room with marble flooring and walls, facing an empty throne. Glancing down at himself, he saw he was in armor, and it was in full repair, not ruined as he last saw it, and that both his swords were at his side.

            "You have fallen into a string of bad luck, my disciple." Remarked a deep, powerful voice, and a form suddenly appeared in the throne. He was a middle-aged man, slightly scarred yet dignified, dressed as a knight of the highest honor and power.

            Fox dropped to one knee and bowed his head immediately. "My Lord Heironeous."

            "Stand." Heironeous stood easily and stepped forward, cape flowing. Fox immediately did, eyes still downcast. "And you need not fear me. You may gaze upon me as if I were one of your fellow men."

            Fox's gaze slowly lifted. "Forgive me, my Lord, but what event has brought me here? It has been some time since we last spoke, and you have never spoken to me in person like this."

            "Walk with me, my disciple, and I shall explain." Heironeous gestured, and they left the hall, entering a huge courtyard of enormous beauty. "Do you remember, young knight, what happened to you?"

            Fox thought back. "My familiar was killed, my Lord… this tragedy has not brought death upon my own soul, has it?"

            "No, no. Of course not. But you have been lying as if asleep for a time now, a few days by your count I believe." He sighed. "I wanted to speak to you about this event. It seems that my half-brother Hextor was ultimately the one that arranged to have your familiar killed."

            This made Fox pause. "What would Hextor gain by my being weakened?"

            "You know that you are being followed and that those following mean you great harm." Heironeous stopped, leaning on a bridge and looking down at the stream that passed under it. "Those following you are old enemies of yours, my disciple, and are servants of my half-brother."

            "Will you give me the names of those against me?"

            "I believe that you already know." Was the careful reply.

            "O'Donnel and Dengar?" Fox raised his eyebrows. "They have escaped?"

            "Yes, and they have been joined by another fellow, Powalski. Hextor has been in direct contact with O'Donnel for a time now, and plans you great harm, young McCloud. To be honest, I wish not you dead. We have a good agreement, you and I." Heironeous smiled a bit, then grew deathly serious. "And Hextor already stole away one of my followers and killed another."

            "Dengar and my father." Fox said quietly.

            "Yes. I still wish I could have prevented those events, but there was nothing I could do. But there is now. This is why we are speaking now."

            "Who released O'Donnel and Dengar, pray tell?"

            "I cannot tell you, that is for you to find out, I am afraid." The god shook his head. "The reason I am telling you this is because the danger that is following you looms close now."

            "I am at a position of helplessness, my Lord." Fox spread his hands. "As you said, I have been unconscious for a time now. Even if I do awake, I shall be weak, not at the peak of my abilities, which is where I must be if I expect to face O'Donnel and walk away from the meeting."

            "Right you are. My disciple, your limits will be tested again and again on this mission that you work to complete. It is not my choice but I'm afraid it must be done, and it is not only you that shall be tested." Heironeous crossed his arms. "I did wish to touch on one more subject, that of the Princess who travels with you as an equal."

            "She is a talented sword fighter, my Lord, and can perform arcane magic." Fox said after a moment.

            "That is not what I meant, and you know that." Was the blunt reply, and Heironeous grinned when Fox grew uncomfortable. "And you thought that I did not know the feelings you have for her?"

            "Well, I…"

            "No matter. You have my blessing, young Knight, and Pelor's as well if I am to understand my fellow god correctly…" He paused, staring into the distance. "Unfortunately, I think that our conversation must close now. I think that your body will soon come to some amount of peril."

            "I am honored to have an audience with you, my Lord."

            "As I am honored to meet you in person, young Fox McCloud."

            The courtyard slowly faded away.

            Fara sighed, rubbing her eyes. It was late; but she couldn't sleep, and her wanderings of the city had found her back at the infirmary. She slipped inside the building and walked down the dark corridor, tail waving, turning into Fox's room.

            He didn't look sick anymore, and his breathing was soft and easy. By her hopeful guess, he would probably wake up soon. She sighed, looking down at him, and gasped as a pair of hands grabbed her, one covering her mouth the other holding her waist. Light blazed in the room, blinding her.

            "Well, well. If it isn't the reluctant princess." Laughed a voice that chilled her to the bone. She blinked tears from her eyes, vision returning, and found herself looking at Pigma Dengar. "You walked in just in time. We were discussing how to go about killing your 'great leader.'" Pigma looked down at Fox's helpless form, laughing when he saw Fara's eyes widen.

            _'Wake up, Fox. Wake up… please wake up…' She pleaded mentally, trembling, muscles tensing as she prepared to struggle._

            "Bad idea." Remarked O'Donnel's voice right in her ear. "Don't struggle, your Highness. I'm going to uncover your mouth, but don't scream. Screaming will only buy your fallen leader more pain."

            She let herself relax, still pleading in her mind, hoping to Pelor and Heironeous that somehow Fox would hear her and awake. "How did you get in here?" She asked quietly.

            "Quite easily." Wolf chuckled. "And you were so focused on making sure that McCloud was still well that you didn't think to check the room, or put on a light." He roughly took her sword and released her. "Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you. We're here to kill him, not you." He nodded toward the bed.

            "No, you can't…" She protested, heart speeding up.

            "He's a danger to us. Sorry…" Wolf made a move toward the bed, and stopped.

            Fox's breathing was speeding up, and even as they watched, his eyes opened. Moments later, an aura of light blazed out from him, and he pushed himself up, reaching an arm out. His katana, which hung across the room, leapt from its sheath to his hand, and he was on his feet, a crown of fire surrounding him. "A danger to you I might be, but to attempt to kill me when I lay helpless…" Fox spat, the tip of his katana just barely touching Wolf's throat. "Who, pray tell, is paying you to commit this act against me?"

            "And why do you care?" Wolf returned, squinting. "Would you kindly dim the halo? You are not an archangel, it doesn't compliment you."

            Fox smiled, and the aura around him diminished. "Leave, the three of you." He dropped his arm, holding his katana loosely at his side. "Now. Leave town. And I suggest that you come up with a better plan to rid the world of me."

            "You aren't going to fight us?" Pigma asked, stunned.

            "No, I am not, nor am I going to take you prisoner. Leave."

            "Have you become cowardly?"

            A deep growl welled from Fox. "No. I am merciful." He whipped the blade of his sword in an upward diagonal slash, and a blade of light flew from it toward Pigma. Pigma cried out and staggered backwards. "GO!"

            "We will meet again at a later date." Wolf promised, and led his two teammates out of the room. When Fara looked to see if they were truly leaving, they were gone.

            "Why did you let them go?" She asked, stunned.

            "It would be a bad idea to fight them here." He sat back down on the bed, shaking slightly.

            She sat down next to him. "Are you alright?"

            "No." He brushed his hair back absently. "I spoke to Heironeous; he told me who was following us." 

            Silence for a moment. "How did you make the sword come to your hand?"

            "It's an artifact tied to my family life, Fara. That's merely a side effect, though one I have never used before…" He looked at her, then suddenly drew her close, tucking his face into her hair. "How is the rest of the group fairing?"

            "Well. We've bought supplies, we're ready to leave as soon as you are able to." She replied, somewhat surprised, but leaned into him comfortably.

             "Tomorrow most likely, I don't want to linger here, especially with O'Donnel and his friends so close." Fox sighed. "And we have delayed long enough. We are after all on a mission."

            "You've been unconscious for a time, you should allow yourself to recover…"

            "I don't need to recover." He shook his head. "Because I didn't become weak."

            She looked at him. "You're shaking."

            "I was channeling directly from my God. Tell me you wouldn't be." He sighed.

            She shook her head in amazement. "You spoke to your god, and channeled power from him, and this doesn't strike you as a bit unusual?"

            He let her go and spread his hands. "I'm a disciple, Fara. It was my first time doing so on either subject, so to me it's new, but not the least bit unusual."

            "And to think once upon a time my father dishonored you." She shook her head.

            Fox stood and went to the window, throwing the shutters open and looking out at the city streets that passed the infirmary, looking at the city up close for the first time. He wasn't too tired, having slept for a long time, but he knew it was night and that he'd have to be rested in the morning. All the same, he wanted to survey his position. "Who was leading during my… absence?" He glanced at her.

            She stood and joined him. "We all were a bit, but I was the one that got everyone moving when you first fell. Kind of surprised the others."

            "Doesn't surprise me, you would make a great leader and very dignified, just ruler."

            "Women typically aren't in positions of power." She shrugged. "But I'm happy you think so."

            Fox's unicorn trotted up to the window, nickering. He smiled and leaned out the window, soothing his steed. "I'm all right." He assured the unicorn in a gentle voice, hearing the worry his steed projected to him.

            "The whole group was rather distraught over what happened to you…" Fara leaned forward to scratch the unicorn's ears. "Turned out that hawks had been harassing this city's carrier pigeons for a good time before we even got near this city, and there was a bounty on them. The young man that shot Osiris didn't know any better." She looked at Fox apologetically. "Your steed is the one that tracked the young man down."

            "I am not surprised." He sighed and hung his head. "Much as I'd like to, I can't go back in time or undo the past. Osiris fell."

            There was silence for a moment, and Fox lifted a hand to cover a rather wide yawn.

            "Strange. I've slept for two days and yet I need more sleep." He shook his head and laughed to himself.

            "I suppose you will be up at your usual early hour?" Fara turned to look at him.

            "Yes indeed. We move out tomorrow." Fox rubbed the back of his neck. "You were the one watching over me for the majority of my time asleep, weren't you?"

            "Yes I was." 

            He drew her close for a moment, tucking his face into her neck. She returned his hold, leaning into him.

            "I shall see you in the morning, then." He released her and folded his arms.

            "God ye good eve." She smiled a bit, returning to the inn, much lighter of step.

            "Alan? Alan…"

            "Mm?" Alan woke up with a start, blinking at Fara. "And a wonderful morning to you dear lady! Bit earlier then past mornings, what's the trouble?" With a mighty contortion of his body, he snapped to his feet, standing on the bed.

            She stood and crossed her arms, laughing. "I want you to wake everyone up, and get them in a good mood. I have good news. Fox is alive, well, and awake. We move out today."

            Alan whooped, leaping off the bed and pouncing on Fara, crushing her in a hug. She gasped in surprise, then laughed and returned it. "Our hero returns to us! That is simply wonderful news!" He straightened his clothes and grabbed his violin. "And I will gladly awake everyone and inform them!"

            "Good, good. Do so." Still laughing, she watched as Alan happily leapt out of the room and rattled the bow of his violin down the walls and across the doors, rapping on the doors of the rooms inhabited by their group.

            One by one the doors opened, and Falco was the first to say anything. "What IS your problem, you insane bard?" He demanded, somewhat cross.

            "No problem at all!" Alan threw his arms wide and grinned. "Our leader has awakened, and we leave today, fellow travelers! Awake, awake, we must make ready!"

            Falco's sour mood dissolved, and he smiled. "Well then. I suppose that _would be a good reason to be woken up early. Thank you Alan."_

            "It is no problem my friend! Now let us get ourselves ready, we don't want to appear shabby to our leader, now do we?"

            The healer sighed, looking at the young man sitting on his examination table. It was absolutely, mind-bogglingly amazing. His patient showed no ill effects of what had been done to him, sitting calmly on the table during his examination.

            "So, do I pass inspection?" Fox asked calmly.

            The healer spread his hands. "I must say you do. You are in perfect health, Sir McCloud."

            "Thank you kindly." Fox stood and tied his tunic, then left, leaving a stack of money on the examination table, a good bit over what was required to pay.

            His unicorn was waiting, in full tack, and he swung into the saddle. Dawn was sending rays of sunlight across the sky and down the streets, and he basked in the sunlight for a moment, head back and eyes closed.  Smiling, he made his way down the street to one of the inns where he guessed his party was—even from where the infirmary was, he had heard Alan's vibrant violin playing, and from a block away had seen his bard friend dancing on the roof. When Alan saw him, he cried out happily, and before Fox could stop him had leapt off the roof, soaring through the air and landing easily, crouching on his toes. Then Fox was plowed off his mount and into the sandy road, laughing even as the wind was knocked out of him.

            "Easy Alan! Easy!" He held up his hands in treaty, looking up at the bard, who was sitting on his stomach. "Rest assured that I am glad to see you too, but I am still recovering, so be a bit more, ah, gentle, all right?"

            "Oh of course!" Alan leapt to his feet and yanked Fox up, almost dislocating Fox's arm in the process.

            "Morning, Fox." Falco clapped hands with his group leader. "Very glad to see that you are up and around."

            "I'm very glad to be up and around, believe me." Fox looked around at his group, which had surrounded him, a few pummeling him friendly-like on his back and shoulders. He took the abuse in stride. "I'm sorry I worried you, everyone. Unfortunately, I must worry you more. I almost never woke up. Had I decided to come to consciousness a few moments later then I did, I would have found my throat slit and my heart cut out. Our old enemies Wolf O'Donnel and Pigma Dengar have found us, and they have a third with them, Leon Powalski. They have been following us all this time, and they mean me much bodily harm." He shook his head. "Thus why we must move out immediately if at all possible."

            Everyone nodded, processing this.

            "Also, while I have greatly recovered, I am still rather weak and it will probably be a day or two before I am at full performance. However, I am not willing to delay any longer." He looked around at all of them. "So are we ready to move out?"

            Nods and cheerful affirmatives answered this, the entire group's morale lifting.

            "Then let us continue on our journey."


	8. Chapter Eight: The Wastes

Section Eight: The Wastes

            By afternoon, the dry plains the stronghold had been based in had faded into sand, the grass clinging in patches every now and then. The sun pounded down, and one by one, the party started shedding heavy armor and thick robes. Julian was by far the most prepared, and at one point at his advice the party came to a complete halt, Katt raising a 'privacy wall' with a spell so that some of the group members could change.

            Fox's unicorn had left its brown disguise color for it's bright white fur, and he himself had left behind his deep green ranger clothing for a white tunic, sand-colored pants, and short boots. Even Falco, who normally wore black, changed into a light grey outfit as the heat gradually increased.

            "Five days of this…" Katt moaned to herself, wiping sweat from her brow.

            "It gets quite cold during the night." Julian said. "The temperatures here change in minutes at dawn and dusk."

            "How could anyone live here…" Fara looked out at the desolate landscape around them, shaking her head.

            "Few people do." Julian admitted. "And those that do tend to stay close to rivers." He turned to Fox. "Have you fully deciphered the map?"

            Fox had let his unicorn pace the group at its own speed, having turned back to the map, scanning over the passages written there. "We follow the roads to the canyon, and then turn east towards the mountains. At the end of the canyon, there will be a road down to a temple that is carved directly into the stone.  Within there lies what we are searching for right now."

            "This seems very much like a fairy tale." Falco shook his head.

            "Oh doesn't it though!" Alan wove his violin bow around energetically. At Julian's insistence, he had laid off the alcohol for the time being. "And there is nothing wrong with living in a fairy tale…"

            "Says you. Chasing artifacts, fighting dragons, saving the world… when do you suppose we shall meet the evil stepmother or have to rescue a princess? Sorry Fara." He hastily added when she shot him a look. "All right, I take back the part about rescuing a princess, but the point still stands…"

            Fox shook his head. "There isn't any real point in that argument, Falco. Let us just continue to take the road that fate has laid down for us."

            "And let us hope it is the correct road." Alan shook the violin bow at him.

            "Hmm. Indeed."

            "Digester." Julian sighed, crouching on his toes next to the tracks.

            "Not fresh, but recent." Fox nodded, crouched across from Julian. "We seem to be on quite a string of luck when it comes into meeting acid-breathing creatures."

            "Let us hope we do not meet one, you are without armor now, and the rest of us care not to wear ours." Peppy said, still mounted, looking down at the two trackers. "The best tactic now with any foe is to take it down from a distance…"

            "Digesters are very, very fast." Julian stood and sighed, staring out at the packed sand and sparse grass around them. "And ones that live in this region would be colored so that they are nearly impossible to see."

            "Would they attack us?"

            "If they are hungry, which is almost always." Julian grimaced. "Luckily their only weapon is the acid that they spray, but that is more then potent enough. And they are not the only beasts here that would be willing to attack us."

            "If you say dragons, Julian, so help me…" Bill moaned.

            "Sadly that is indeed possible. Blue dragons live in deserts." Said Falco.

            "True, but I was going to say that the majority of the beasts that would give us the most trouble will do so once we get closer to the mountains or canyon." Julian smiled. "There is a river that flows through the canyon, and it is wide enough there is a bit of an oasis around it, as well as at the edges of the canyon. Thus it has become a… roosting grounds of sorts. I personally have only heard accounts; I'll touch on that again once we get closer to the canyon itself. What we are mainly in danger of getting attacked by here are lamias and digesters."

            "Lovely." Katt sighed. "I feel very much out of my element here."

            "We all are." Said Rita. "So do not feel alone."

            Fox and Julian mounted back up, and the group continued down the road. As they progressed, the road grew less and less used, and by nightfall it seemed more like a mere trail then a road. As the sun set, the temperature plunged, and they were made to pull out cloaks and build a fire, setting up their tents in a circle around it.

            "When you said cold, you meant it." Slippy had pulled his robes back on, huddling close to the fire, bringing several of his floating fires into being with a few gestures of his hands.

            "This isn't my first time in a desert, so I rather knew what to expect, but the harshness of it still surprises me." Peppy sighed, rubbing his eyes.

            Fox, who stood at the perimeter of the camp, narrowed his eyes when distant animal cries reached the camp. "We have a few days of this before we hit the canyon, my friends."

            "And quite possibly a few days after that before we actually enter the canyon." Julian said, looking at Fox's map. "Do you have any idea how close our 'friends' are following, Fox?"

            "No real idea…" He scented the dry wind that blew over the camp. "But they are not far. Biding their time, waiting for a real chance…"

            "Would they attack at night, do you think?" Bill asked, crouching on his toes next to the fire, then falling back on his rear as the fire shot up five feet and turned green. "Alan, cut that out!"

            "It's possible, but they've tried that once and failed. Of course, we were in a city then… Do you think we should keep someone on watch?" He looked to Julian.

            "It might be best. The creatures here don't have any issue with attacking at night, I am sure of that. In fact, night is the active time in a desert." Julian, rolled the map and tossed it back to Fox. "I say we divide our night hours into one, maybe two watches. That way everyone gets enough rest."

            "Works for me." Fox nodded. "I'm willing to take first watch. Who will take second?"

            The chill grew as dawn approached breaking, and chill winds washed the camp as the first dim glow appeared over the horizon. Then the first rays of the sun broke over the land, and the chill of night quickly started giving over to the heat of day.

            The party was up by the time that dawn finished breaking, moving at a careful pace down the road, going through the ritual of stripping off robes and cloaks as they moved. Julian and Fox fell into pacing each other at the head of the party, and their caravan stringed out behind them, in ones or twos, forming a short chain. As they progressed, more and yet more tracks were seen, and large flying forms were sometimes seen on the horizon. In many ways, this seemed as wild a place as the forest, and those with bows or crossbows started constantly keeping arrows at hand.

            Evening started approaching, and as the shadows stretched, the first attack hit.

            The light of their torches and mage lights caught the forms of the charging Lamias before they hit. Lamias are much like centaurs, only with lion lower bodies, and were more then eager to attack, the group of four charging fearlessly at the travelers.

            The party had already seen the Lamias and had moved to form a circle around the cart, weapons ready and arrows notched. As the leader closed in, Fox held up a finger, and Peppy and Julian held their bow strings, waiting. Fox calmly notched his own arrow as the evil creature bore down on them, then spoke just over the roars of the attacking beasts.

            "Now."

            The arrows, fired almost point-blank, sank into the leading Lamia, Peppy's carefully shot arrow sinking into the curve of the beast's neck and shoulder. It screamed and ripped out the arrows, rearing, screaming again as the poison started taking hold. Realizing it was already dying, it charged, and Fox's unicorn reared and met it, long horn goring the Lamia.

            The other three had quickly moved to surround the group, tossing up illusions and laughing, trying to lure the group away.

            "Stand firm!" Fox shouted, notching another arrow and cursing when he saw that the Lamias had tripled their number using illusion. "Stand firm!" He repeated, watching one of the female Lamias caper just beyond the reach of Falco's sword. Falco's guardian spirit, a dragon, was rapidly getting frustrated with the situation, and a pair of yellow eyes smoldered above his head, and the shadow Falco cast was draconic. Fox turned and let his arrow fly, making a guess. He guessed right, the Lamia teasing Falco had been real, and Falco pulled a throwing knife from his belt to finish it, the knife whistling through the air and into the throat of the Lamia. "Close on them!" His group, having fallen more into a line, arced and let arrows fly, easily taking down the remaining two Lamias.

            There was a moment of silence, and Alan took that moment to pull his flask out and take a drink. "Well damn, Julian. You made it sound as if facing these beasts was going to be hard."

            Julian sent him a sharp look. "We can't camp anywhere near here, Fox."

            "I know. Let's move out, ladies and gentlemen, and put some distance between us and the bodies."

            The party was about thirty yards away when Alan suddenly turned his horse and trotted back toward the battlefield, throwing something down on and around the bodies then galloping back. About halfway to the group, an intense fire lit up, burning the carcasses in a dozen brilliant colors.

            "What bodies?" Alan asked Fox brightly.

            "Nice way of getting rid of them. Nice calling card to every other creature with intellect as well." Falco remarked.

            "I think a creature with intellect could probably figure out by the bones that we aren't the people they should be messing with." He polished his claws absently.

            "None the less." Fox turned to look at Alan and Falco. "Let's put a few miles between what's left and us, all right?"

            They nodded, and the group kept moving.

            Fara stirred and sat up. She was supposed to take next watch, and judging by the moon it was almost time for her to do so. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, wrapping her cloak around her, and finally spotted Fox.

            He was a dozen or so feet away from the camp, cape and tunic folded and left where he had been sitting. In spite of the cold of the desert at night, he was working out shirtless, the blade of his katana flashing and glowing, going into complex oriental-style combination attacks. She brought herself up to a crouch and moved to have a better view, sitting down by where he had left his clothes, folding her legs under herself and watching him.

            His hair, in a ponytail, beat on his back and shoulders, flew up to lap at the sides of his face, snapped around as he wheeled and turned. He was working out with his eyes closed, completely focused on what he was doing. It was a long time before he finally stopped and bowed to nobody, sheathing his sword and turning to look at her.

            "I apologize." He remarked briefly, walking over and scooping up his tunic, shrugging into it and quickly tying it, then picking up his cape.

            "Making sure all is well since what happened to you?" She finally asked.

            "In a sense. The desert's quiet, so I thought I would take the time to practice. After sleeping so long, my muscles need the limbering up." He clasped the cape, folding his arms and looking down at her. "Up a bit early for your watch, aren't you?"

            "A bit. I knew if I went back to sleep I would never get up on my own, so…"

            "I understand." He sat down next to her, looking out at the barren landscape. "Keeping our current pace, we should be within sight of the canyon by the end of tomorrow and be descending by afternoon the day after."

            "Good, then, though I take it will be much more dangerous from there on out."

            "Yes. Much more dangerous." He pressed his fingertips together, elbows propped on knees. "Perhaps more so to our mounts then us…"

            "Rocs, correct?"

            "Rocs, griffins… there are a great many beasts that have a taste for horsemeat." He shook his head wearily. "I am rather tired. Can you start your watch now?"

            "Of course." She watched as he stood and retreated to his tent, then sighed and turned her gaze to the desert around them.

            Dawn came slowly, and by the time the sun had fully crested over the horizon the group was on the move, working their way toward the canyon. As they got closer, huge flying forms drifted over the horizon and once or twice came close enough for the group to identify that they were indeed rocs. The great birds didn't come too close though, and the party was able to travel in peace for the day.

            The middle of the forth day brought them to the edge of the canyon. Avian cries pierced the air again and again as they stood looking down at the river that ran at the bottom, of the trees that clung to the canyon walls and the strips of green that bordered the water. Also in abundance were animals, and even as they stood at the edge, a roc came close enough to them that the wind from its wings slammed them.

            A few minutes later they had given the canyon edge a respectful distance and were traveling alongside it, keeping an eye out for various wildlife. Though more then once a roc or other beast would come close enough to watch them, none attacked.

            Evening was closing in and most of the party members were leading their steeds when a burst of acid sprayed across the ground in front of Falco's feet. His shout alerted the others just in time as a trio of digesters sprang from their cover, two more sprays launching toward the group. Mage lights lit up the region, and arrows were released as the group members vainly attempted to avoid the caustic sprays.

            Fara, deciding enough was enough, charged the beasts on horseback, drawing her sword. The digesters, caught off guard, leapt out of her way, letting off low hollow-sounding cries, building up acid to spray again. One leapt at her, hind legs leading and sharp claws brandished, but a quick move of her sword sent the beast tumbling to ground, blood splattering. She turned to face the other digesters, and found one had come up right behind her, ready to spray. Then an arrow soared through the air and went straight through the beast's neck, giving her time to dodge before it sprayed out of panic. Her charger let off a scream as droplets of the caustic liquid struck one of its hind legs, and she quickly returned to stand with the group, watching as a flight of arrows took down the remaining digester.

            "That was a rather brave thing to do." Alan remarked, watching as she dismounted to check her steed.

            "I am rather sick of acid-spitting things pushing us around." She replied, sighing when she saw the damage. "This is not good."

            Avian screams pierced the air, and Fox winced. "No, it is not."

            Realizing the fight was far from over, the group quickly fell into a circle, Katt looking to Fara's wounded mount. As the group notched arrows and brought up more mage lights, a group of winged forms came into view, circling and eying them.

            "Your charger seems to have attracted some attention." Falco remarked to Fara, sword drawn.

            "I think these creatures would have arrived anyway." She replied. "Griffins, am I correct?"

            "Yes indeed." Said Julian. "This could be considered a very bad thing indeed…"

            Leon laughed, looking through the telescope as Fox's party prepared for the fight. "What a thoroughly wonderful way to get our assignment done… And even if the King or some other law-abiding Lord accused us, there is no proof it is linked to us!"

            "It does put the Princess at risk though." Wolf rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

            "No matter how we attack it will put the Princess at risk, so why do you care?" Pigma asked.

            "Money is everything." Wolf shrugged. "Or at least, following religion…"

            The griffins had arrived in a group of seven, and attacked in pairs, having moved in their flight pattern to surround the group. It was nearly impossible to tell what direction the next attack would be coming from, and they struck mainly at the horses at first, then isolated the party members when they realized that the humanoids stood between them and what they considered their prey. Because of the swiftness of the attacks, it was very hard to land arrows, but after the first charges the members of the party started to land wounds as the griffins pulled out of their dives. Sharp claws ripped into clothing and left gouges in passing, but the party members did as much or more damage back, and after a short time the first griffin fell, nearly decapitated by one of Alan's leaping overhead slashes. This seemed to anger the pride of griffins even more, and they swarmed the group.

            Fox's unicorn reared and charged one of the griffins, not surprised at all when Fara and her charger did the same. The griffin, which had been flying low to the ground, pushed off the sandy earth to get altitude again as sword blades and a unicorn's horn left four deep slashes in its chest, lashing out. Fara tumbled to the ground as her charger fell with a scream, collapsing kicking on the ground then falling still. Fox pulled her up to a position sitting behind him and backed up even to the group, not protesting when Fara took his bow and sent an arrow flying, piercing the chest of the wounded griffin but not dealing a fatal blow.

            "That horse has been my steed since the war." She remarked hollowly to Fox as she notched another arrow, tracking one of the other griffins then firing.

            "I know. And I'm sorry."

            Not long later the three remaining griffins backed off, still watching the group, clearly wanting to attack again. This gave the party a chance to take stock of their wounds. Though many had sustained minor injuries, horses included, no one seemed in abject danger, and those able to use healing magic were kept busy hurriedly patching everyone up, looking over their shoulders at the remaining griffins.

            "The noise has to have the whole desert alerted by now." Julian said, tying off an arm wound as he waited for someone to heal it. "And as close as we are to the canyon, the scent of blood has to have spread as well, thanks to the wind."

            Even as he spoke the party had already heard the animal cries echo up and down the canyon. All of nature was on alert now, especially since the sun was down. Even as the group watched, another group of Lamias appeared, but didn't attack immediately, staying at the fringes of the mage lights as if considering, and a pair of hippogriffs also arrived, landing not far from the griffins and apparently exchanging information with each other from a respectful distance.

            "I have had enough of this." Falco heavily said, flexing his shoulders and stepping forward, sword clasped loosely in one hand. "If you would be so kind as to make sure I am not attacked during this, I may be able to solve this problem."

            "Few creatures argue with a dragon." Fox smiled a bit sourly. "We'll make sure you stay safe."

            The Lamias were the first to attack, and the already drained magic users in the group tried to defend against them, launching fireballs and blasts of holy lightning. As the griffins and hippogriffs took off, Falco's shadow changed into that of a dragon, and he made a series of motions with his sword, bringing it around in savage slashes and circles around his body. The motions increased in speed, fire flashing around him, then a roar cracked from his chest.

            The blast of fire sizzled through the air and struck all of the creatures in the air, burning the griffins on impact then the hippogriffs, the smoking bodies striking the ground seconds later. The two Lamias that were left came to screeching halts, exchanged a glance, and as one moved to attack Falco. A blur of sword moves later, and their bodies also hit the ground, blood flying.

            An eerie silence seemed to cover the desert for several moments as Falco sheathed his sword and returned to the group.

            "Impressive use of your guardian force." Fox remarked, an eyebrow raised.

            "So glad you approve." Falco drawled. "I am not sure how I knew to do that…"

            "You didn't need to know on any conscious level." He shrugged. "Thank you for doing that."

            Alan, who had capered forward to investigate the aftermath of Falco's attack, stood and shouted back to the group. "Hey fearless leader! This one's still alive!"

            Fox quickly strode to where Alan stood, Fara close behind him. The smaller of the two hippogriffs was sprawled on the ground, burns covering its chest and wings, but was still breathing, and when they approached cried out weakly and tried to push away, clawed front feet scrabbling on the ground. Fox crouched on his heels near the head of the beast, careful to stay out of striking range.

            "It's in a lot of pain." He finally said. "Those burns must have done a decent amount of nerve damage as well…" He sighed and rubbed his eyes, standing, his unicorn walking up to stand even with him.

            Fara held up a hand and carefully stepped close to the fallen hippogriff, kneeling next to the beast's head. It fell silent, watching her out of pain-clouded eyes. "If hippogriffs age the same as horses, that puts this one at being only a yearling." She remarked, head tilted to one side. "The mother was training it to hunt perhaps?"

            "Perhaps." Fox agreed, watching as she sat cross-legged on the ground, brushing a hand over the hippogriff's head. "Perhaps we are thinking along the same lines… Hippogriffs make good aerial mounts, and you did loose your steed in this battle."

            She smiled a bit, then looked down at the hippogriff. "I'm not sure if you can understand me, but I have a proposition for you. I am sorry you got injured in this fight. If I provided a way to heal your wounds, as well as provide food and a kind word, would you be willing to accompany me as a steed?"

            The hippogriff was silent for a moment, looking at her, then moving its eye to look at Fox's unicorn as the white steed stepped close and lowered her head to look the hippogriff in the eye. With seeming effort, the hippogriff lifted its head to return the gaze, then with slow painful movements shifted to rest its chin on Fara's knee, letting off a small whimper of pain.

            "Alan, would you see if one of our magic users would be willing to assist this poor creature? Thank you." She added the last bit too late for the bard to hear as he was already halfway back to the rest of the group. "Well. You ride a unicorn, and I have gained a hippogriff. What a truly odd couple we make."

            Fox laughed.

            "Well. That is an interesting turn of events." Pigma said, passing the telescope to Leon.

            "In attacking them we make them more formidable. Remind me to charge that prince double what I was going to." Wolf sighed. "A direct attack may be the only way to weaken them for any length of time, or kill any of them; and that is actually what I prefer."

            "I'm sure we both prefer that as well." Leon said. "But ten to three are rather bad odds."

            "I'm sure the opportunity will present itself when it is ready."

            The group, battle weary and aching, managed to put over a mile between them and the battlefield before setting up camp was an absolute necessity. Rita went through a series of prayers in hopes of warding the camp from any other creatures that would do damage, and everyone retired early, many still nursing wounds.

            Fox woke up first as usual, doing a circuit of the camp before anyone else awoke and finding that apparently what wards that had been cast had worked, the camp was undisturbed. He found Fara's hippogriff curled up where her tent usually was, wings still healing but whole otherwise, Fara's smaller form barely visible in the mass of feathers. When he stepped closer, the hippogriff lifted its head and eyed him warily.

            "I'm a friend." He assured, holding his hands up. "Could you see about awaking your new companion in a short while?"

            The hippogriff only blinked at him sleepily then lowered its head back to the ground. Fox sighed and made another round of the camp, nudging the others awake and making sure everyone else's wounds were healing well. Peppy restarted the fire and saw to breakfast, and the group slowly assembled around the fire.

            "I hope to any deity that feels merciful or sympathetic that we do not get attacked again in the next several days." Bill remarked tiredly.

            "I'm sure we all have similar hopes." Rita replied. "And hopefully Obad-Hai will stand beside us now. I think another deity has been interfering…"

            "Hextor." Fox replied with confidence. "It's more likely then not Hextor if any are."

            "I shall take your word for it." She nodded. "Seeing as we have a trio of Fists of Hextor following us at a distance, I would not be surprised if you are correct."

            Fara, smelling the food, finally stirred and sat up, her hippogriff lifting its wing off her and also sitting. "I slept in?" She asked somewhat blankly as she joined the others.

            "You have a new bodyguard. Kindly negotiate with him." Fox replied, handing her a bowl as she sat next to him. Katt and Peppy had teamed up to make a hot, thick soup that helped chase away the chill of morning.

            "Oh." She blinked once, then shifted as her new steed hooked his head over her shoulder, eying her soup with interest. "Is there enough for…?"

            "Great. The newest mouth to feed is about the equivalent of five mouths." Falco grunted to himself.

            "There should be. Just let us all get our fills first, all right?" Peppy said, and she nodded.

            "This whole adventure just keeps getting more and more delightful." Alan said cheerfully, having brought out his scrolls and quill, adding more lyrics to his song.

            "I am actually inclined to agree with you." Rita said, setting her bowl aside. "I know we've been attacked, but we always come out of it alive. When we say that we are on an adventure, we truly mean it."

            "When this is over, I think I shall retire." Said Bill honestly. "Fighting dragons and other creatures dulls after a time."

            "I agree, believe me, but when duty calls…" Fox shrugged, setting his bowl down in front of the hippogriff, who hungrily licked it clean.

            "You could always tell duty where to stick what, you know." Falco remarked, still rubbing sleep out of his eyes, then yelping as Katt's elbow found his ribs as usual. "I hurt enough my dear, please refrain from doing that." He whined at her.

            "I could but I won't. I am a paladin after all, and if I'm worthy enough to save the world so be it."

            "Maybe you should learn to stand up for yourself."

            "Or perhaps the world should. In any effect, we are well into our adventure, so we might as well complete it." Said Slippy.

            Their travel was uninterrupted that day, and early afternoon found them at the canyon's edge again, standing at the start of the pathway. Fara, who was riding bareback on her new steed, was the first to start down the narrow path. The cart had to be abandoned, and the horse that had been pulling it carried what was left of their supplies. The pathway wasn't too wide, but was enough so that their steeds had sure footing and they could make their way down in pairs.

            The path trailed slowly down the canyon, sometimes doubling back on itself so the party zig-zagged, sometimes at such a steep incline the riders had to lean back as their steeds braced themselves. After a little more then an hour, they were about halfway down the canyon wall.

            As they went lower, they started passing cavern mouths, and gave them wide berths, not wanting to encounter any more wild life. What creatures saw them watched them pass, curious or bored. More then once, they saw a cougar sitting on a ledge, watching them, or saw a roc perched on a cliff, wings open to sun, casting huge shadows across the canyon. Nothing bothered them, however, and they were able to pass unharmed.

            Evening was just beginning to stretch their shadows when they reached the bottom of the canyon, and only a few minutes later, saw the temple.

            It was carved directly into the canyon wall, huge and ornate. It looked for all the world like any temple in a big city, from the front, at least, but there were no windows, and the wooden doors were closed.

            "Falco, this is your expertise. Alan, you take a look with him." Fox said, leaning his head back to look up at the temple.

            "You got it." Falco rode forward and dismounted in front of the doors, studying them. Alan followed behind, also dismounting, and they started having a discussion, gesturing, somewhat wildly in Alan's case. After a while Falco gestured for the others to come forward.

            "It's got a specialized lock." He related, looking frustrated. "So on the journey to get the key to retrieve the staff, we find out we need yet another key…"

            Fox dismounted and crouched, looking at the doors. Indeed, where a keyhole would normally be there was a circle within a circle, surrounded by fine lines.

            "We could just pry the doors open…" Suggested Alan.

            "… No. Fara, would you take a look at this please?"

            She joined Fox, looked at the 'keyhole,' and startled, looking back to Fox. He nodded once, and she took off her amulet, crouching and matching it up to the keyhole then pressing it in. After a long moment, there was a click sound, and the doors very slowly swung inward.

            The party backed up, Fara putting her amulet back on, looking inside. As they watched, a long line of torches lit on either wall of the inside of the temple, going away from them and approaching an altar. After a long moment, Fox made a religious gesture and entered, walking up the center of the aisle. The others slowly followed.

            "Who goes there?"

            The group stopped when the deep, booming voice reached them, one by one looking to Fox. Fox took his cue and stepped forward.

            "We are a party of adventurers seeking to bring balance back to the world. We seek the key to access the Staff of Lazarus."

            "You ever stop to consider just how _stupid_ that sounds?" Alan asked Falco.

            "More then once, but it's the truth at least." Falco replied.

            They fell silent when the speaker appeared. It was at first glance a large, beautiful lion, but it had the face of a wise human, and large golden wings were folded on its back. Its velveted paws caressed the stone floors as it approached, eyeing the party.

            "How interesting." The Lammasu sat down, tilting its head to one side. "You seek the key, young ones?"

            "Yes, we do." Fox said, dropping to one knee respectfully. The others, seeing this, also did, except Alan, who just sat down on the ground, pulling his flask out of his pocket.

            "Hmm. I too have felt the loss of balance in the world. What concerns me is that it might not be in the favor of good…" It tilted its head to the other side, eyeing Fox with a sharp, calculating gaze. "You are leading this group, young Paladin?"

            "Yes, I am."

            "I can see you are pious, strong and good of heart and directly serving your god. Those traveling with you are good on the whole…" The Lammasu eyed Alan, who grinned and toasted the large lion with his flask. "Or such a jumble I cannot tell." It ended. "Though I am an advocate of good, I understand the importance of balance, and I would gladly give you the key to put right to the world."

            Fox paused. "Would, or will?"

            "Would." The Lammasu hung its head. "I am afraid that it has fallen into hands that should not hold it."

            "Oh, wonderful." Falco moaned, sitting down hard next to Alan and taking the flask from him, knocking back a long gulp. "Whuff, that is strong stuff…"

            "What happened?" Fox asked.

            The Lammasu stood and joined the party, laying down in front of them and gesturing with a paw for them to make themselves comfortable. "As I have said, I am an advocate of good, and that is one reason the doors remain locked for the most part. However, I do journey outside to hunt, and I ran across one of the nomadic tribes, under attack by a group of vile Lamias. I assisted the nomads, and when I returned to my temple, I found… found that…" The Lammasu bowed its head again. "The vile stench of Drow was everywhere. There are back passageways of this temple that connect to the deep catacombs, but these passages have been unused for years…"

            "Do not worry, you tried to do your job, and I am sure you did it well for years." Fara said soothingly. "And if you had not assisted the nomads, I'm sure that many would have died."

            The Lammasu groaned to itself. "That is why I said I would give you the key, if I had it. I do not."

            "Then we will go after it." Fox said.

            His party looked at him, and grew resigned, agreeing. There was no other choice.

            "Those catacombs run deep and are practically a maze." The Lammasu protested. "You would get lost very easily and die trying to find it."

            "Do you have a map?"

            "Yes, of most of the catacombs, but it is old, and I do not know if any of the information is complete…"

            "It will be better then nothing." Fox pulled out his map. "If you will allow me to see it, I will copy it, and we will leave in the morning."

            "All right. You may stay here tonight, if you like. It will be much safer then staying outside."

            "Strongholds, mountains, bayous, forests, deserts, and now underground catacombs." Falco said in a rather grouchy voice.

            "We don't have a choice." Said Bill as he helped bring possessions in. The Lammasu had led their steeds to a rather safe patch of grazing ground by the river, fairly protected from flying creatures because of the sharp stone spikes that jutted naturally out of the walls on three sides of the patch of grass. "I just do not understand what the Drow would want with the Key."

            "Good can be twisted to serve evil." Said Slippy. "I should know."

            "I am worried." Katt remarked, hugging herself. "Drows do not like Elves, at all. I am going to be accompanying you, and we are going to have to go deep underground and confront them… If they captured me…"

            "They won't." Falco said flatly. "Or if they do, chances are the rest of us will be dead before they can. We're here to help protect you Katt, never forget that."

            "We cannot take our mounts." Said Fox, looking at his map, which had copied the Lammasu's guide map. "The path we must take will not allow them…"

            "We're walking, eh?" Alan asked, sprawled on the stone floor, looking at the ceiling, empty flask resting on his chest.

            "Yes. In all actuality, it will not take too long to reach the Drow village, if it is correctly marked… a few days. Of course, I have never traveled underground…" Fox looked to Julian, who shook his head. "Has anyone here ever traveled underground before…"

            "A long time ago, fearless leader."

            "Anyone besides Alan?" Fox corrected himself, and got a series of head shakes. "Then we will all be out of our element. I suppose that is one of the many reasons why they call it an adventure."

            "More likely then not." Peppy was looking through one of Slippy's tomes, reading up. "I do know of some of the creatures that will more likely then not be a danger to us, but not all… Alan how much do you know?"

            "I speak the language of the UnderDark and I am familiar with some beasts, but by far not all." He shook his head a bit. "This journey just gets more and more interesting." He added cheerfully.

            "I think at this point, a little boredom would be most welcome." Slippy said almost sourly.

            "Do we have enough supplies?"

            Fox sighed, stretching out, sprawling on the stone floor. "We should, Fara. Our new friend the Lammasu was able to resupply us to some degree, so supplies should not be a problem, nor light thanks to mage lights."

            She sat down next to him so she could look down at him. "So why are you worried?"

            "I have heard a bit about the Drow. And you've had some personal experience… I guess I am just a bit overwhelmed at this point."

            "We do what we must."

            He sighed. "Indeed."


	9. Chapter Nine: The Underdark

Section Nine: The UnderDark

            Falco leaned an arm on the stone wall, looking down the corridor. About halfway down the stone wall stopped, morphing into cave walls. Just past that, the light from the torches were unable to pierce the blackness.

            Fox was crouched at the edge of the stone corridor, looking at the floor, rubbing a hand across the dust absently, and took a deep breath as if scenting the air. "Our friend the Lammasu is right. If these aren't elf footsteps, they surely belong to Drow." He stood, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

            "How many days did you say it would take to reach their city?" Falco asked, shivering.

            "Three or four. I can't give a good estimate because I'm not sure how quickly we are going to be able to travel, considering we have no experience in spelunking."

            "God bless you."

            "Spelunking is cave exploring." Fox shot him a look over his shoulder.

            "Whatever you say, but it still sounds like a sneeze."

            He backtracked, returning into the light, sighing. "Are we ready to move out?"

            The others looked at him and nodded. Everyone was carrying some sort of pack, though some carried heavier then most. Everyone had a few torches, and the Lammasu had provided climbing gear. They weren't sure how solid the paths would be, and they wanted to be able to travel safely.

            "A great many evil things live down there." The Lammasu remarked, padding up, paws raising gentle clouds of dust as it stepped. "Are you sure you do not want me to come?"

            "No, you are more needed here. Please be sure to protect our mounts. There is only so much my unicorn can do." Fox said, shouldering his back into a more comfortable position.

            The Lammasu stepped toward him. "Hold out your hand." When Fox did, the being deposited a silver pendant and chain in his hand, the pendant in the shape of a gauntleted fist clutching a lightning bolt—the symbol of Heironeous. "Your gods bless you then. Godspeed."

            The group walked forward, Fox falling into a leading position as he put on the pendant, the others following in ones and twos behind him. When they reached the darkness, mage lights from everyone who knew magic blazed to life, chasing away the inky darkness.

            Glancing over his shoulder and nodding to the Lammasu, Fox began to walk.

            For the first several hours, the trail was easy, well worn. Their footsteps were loud in the darkness, and more then once they stopped as eerie noises reached them. But the owner of the noises never appeared, and they always moved on.

            After a time, Fox called a halt to rest at a wide spot in the corridor. Falco immediately sat down against the wall, leaning his head back, chest heaving faster then normal. "Saparah, tarata, mita, prajna, para…" He mumbled to himself.

            Katt turned to look at him. "Let me get this straight. You're a _claustrophobic thief?"_

            Falco managed a smile. "When I steal, I don't stay in those spaces long. Castle corridors don't bother me besides… but this place…" He shuddered, rubbing his eyes.

            "Well, do us all a favor and either babble in a civilized language or learn something about the one you're butchering." Peppy shook his head wearily, glancing at Fox, who looked to Rita.

            Rita stepped over and crouched in front of Falco, reaching out and pressing her fingertips to his temples. "Relax." She commanded, and he instantly did, frantic breathing calming to a normal pace.

            "Thank you kindly ma'am." He finally said, mustering another smile.

            "Now that that's taken care of, are we ready to move again?" Fox asked. "While I'm not a claustrophobic, I do not want to stay in this place any longer then we have to."

            Travel proceeded more slowly from there. The cries and noises came more frequently, and the trail grew less used.  The corridors closed slightly, provoking mumbles from Falco again until Rita hit him with the spell again. Stones littered the path, and the group had to spread out into a line, picking their way along.

            The corridor widened and intersected another, larger corridor, this one freshly made. Fox gestured Peppy and Alan forward, nodding at the new corridor.

            "Not on the map. What do you make of it?"

            Alan capered partway down the new pathway, rubbing a hand along the wall, as Peppy paced the width. They exchanged a look, meeting in the middle of the new corridor and talking for a moment, then walking back.

            "Delver." Alan said cheerfully. "They're not a problem, normally speaking."

            "Quite shy according to my readings." Said Peppy, crossing his arms, then paused and held up a hand. "Does anyone else feel that?"

            Fox and Julian crouched, spreading their hands flat on the stone floor. "Yes." Julian said instantly. "It would appear that the creator of this new tunnel is returning."

            "Meaning what?" Slippy crouched next to them, hands fidgeting.

            "Meaning we wait." Said Fara, and everyone looked at her. "Think about it folks. Perhaps it knows a shortcut."

            "Agreed." Fox stood, nodding to her once. "Peppy would you be willing to wait with me for it? Alan, you as well, in case it does not speak our language. The rest of you, go back along the corridor we came from and wait until signaled."

            The group obeyed.

            After several long moments, the vibrations growing harder as time passed, movement was seen at the end of the tunnel. Then a huge clawed flipper wrapped around the corner of the tunnel, and the rest of the beast peeked out, seeming to flinch at the light.

            Fox dimmed some of his mage lights. "It's all right!" He called quietly down the corridor. "If you can understand us, we just want to speak to you."

            The delver seemed to process this. "What of?" The claws on the flipper rattled the stone wall for a moment, then dropped, more of the beast peeking around the corner.

            "We'd like some information, if you don't mind." Peppy said, crossing his arms.

            Another pause. "I could perhaps help you. Are you able to pay me in any way?"

            Fox looked at Peppy and Alan.

            "They like jewels and metal." Alan said, scratching his head absently.

            Fox reached into one of his belt pouches and pulled out a pair of bracelets they had taken from the green dragon, holding them out toward the delver. They were both gold, with different jewels inlayed.

            The delver moved forward and stopped about ten feet away from them. "What do you want to know?"

            "We were wondering what the fastest way to the Drow city would be." Peppy said.

            "What do you want with _that_ evil place?"

            "They have something we need. They stole a holy artifact from a temple on the surface."

            "I am not surprised. I'm sorry; my tunnels do not come close to there. However, I can give you some tips about the path you're taking, I think." The claws of one flipper rattled on the floor again. "I think part of the path ahead may have broken… it's a bridge over a rift. But if you turn left and go down a bit more, there will be another bridge…"

            Fox pulled out his map, tracing this with his finger and committing it to memory.

            "Should be clear other then that, the Drow are careful with such. However… I have heard the horrible vibrations of a destrachan in the same way that you are going. Do be careful."

            "Thank you." Fox tossed the jewelry so it skittered to the ground in front of the delver.

            "No, thank you." The delver moved forward to consume the jewelry, and with a cheerful sounding mumble retreated back to its tunnels.

            "Let's move out people." Fox said over his shoulder, and the group continued on. 

            "Does anyone have the faintest idea what a destrachan is?" Bill asked as they walked.

            "Haven't a clue, but I'm sure we'll find out." Alan said cheerfully. Peppy shrugged and spread his hands helplessly.

            "Wonderful." Falco said sourly.

            Though very weary by the time the group stopped to camp, no one got much sleep that night. Every noise and animal cry made every member of the group jump, and the lights blazing at the camp perimeter did nothing to help. 

            Rather weary and low of morale, the group continued on. Once or twice Alan attempted to sing and lift everyone's spirits, but in this place his loud voice carried for seemingly miles, and they were quick to silence him. 

            Julian and Bill were on point when they shouted back to the others that they had found something. The others moved forward, and found the pair stood next to a rough spot in the wall, almost a carved cubbyhole, but it was recent.

            "Looks like the stone was shattered." Bill judged. "Do any of you know what could have done this?"

            "Noise can shatter glass, sometimes." Said Katt, looking at the opening thoughtfully. "Perhaps, if it was at the right frequency, it could shatter stone…"

            They all exchanged a glance, and moved on, Bill and Julian going back on point, now with brighter lights leading them.

            Step. Step. Many footsteps.

            What is this now?

            The eyeless head stretched forward, clawed hands grasping the air absently, one foot shifting absently.

            It appeared that the destrachan's newest meal had finally arrived.

            Bill howled, dropping to his knees, clutching at his head and covering his ears. Julian was quick to follow, yipping, doubling over.

            "Cover your ears!" Slippy shouted, building a fire spell between his hands. "Everyone cover your ears!"

            Peppy heard it next, a high noise that sent pain stabbing through his ears and brain. He very nearly dropped himself, but as he started to fall, another set of hands clapped over his ears, and pleasant deafness flowed through him. He looked up and saw Fara standing there, hands sparkling, and nodded to her, getting up.

            "Cast that on everyone!" Fox shouted, trying to edge forward to help his friends. "Do it Fara."

            "All right…" Fara built the spell again, and with a milky ripple through the air, everyone ceased hearing. Julian and Bill, who had fallen to the ground convulsing in sonic agony, ceased their pained movements and slowly sat up, rubbing their heads, then stood and staggered back to the group.

            The group slowly drew weapons, those with distance weapons pulling them. Orange eyes smoldered above Falco's head as his guardian force came to life. Mage lights were cast farther away, the light filling the corridors.

            Catching a slice of movement, Julian pulled the trigger on his crossbow. The bolt lanced toward its target, then shattered in midair.

            The entire group moved back a step and exchanged a look.

            "This is not good." Peppy mouthed to Fox, who nodded agreement.

            Slippy stepped forward, then cast the fireball. They didn't hear the scream of the beast, but they felt the vibrations in the air, and it lurched into view.

            It was a somewhat large beast, but was heavily stooped over, a stiff tail balancing its large head and neck. It had no eyes that they could see, and large ears which swiveled constantly. A large burn wrapped one of its shoulders, and its large, clawed hands swiped at them furiously.

            Vibrations carried toward them, and they lunged out of the way, pressing to the walls. Julian's crossbow shattered in his hands, sending splinters flying. He yelped mindlessly, leaping back. Fox shouted angrily, stepping forward, whipping his bow forward from where it hung on his back and pulling an arrow, aiming and firing almost simultaneously. The arrow never hit, shattering in midair like Julian's bolt had as the beast opened its maw, letting loose its destructive sounds.

            Rita nudged Slippy and Katt, stepping forward and building another spell. The other two worked with her, teaming up for a more massive spell then they could have normally handled. Peppy slipped off to one side, drawing an arrow and lining it up to his bow, aiming carefully. Fox gestured to Fara, nodding toward the beast as it charged them and pointing at his ears. She nodded, casting the spell again.

            Everything happened at once. Fara's deafening spell hit the destrachan as Peppy's flaming arrow did, making it stagger forward, head snapping back, blast missing. Moments later, the smite evil spell from the other magic users struck.

            The terrible harmonics attack of the destrachan hit the roof as it fell, and rocks began to fall downward. The party scattered as all went black.

            "It seems these beings did our job for us."

            "Yes, but what matter of beings are they?" Maric looked at the ones they had pulled out of the collapsed corridor. None of them seemed hurt badly, and three of them were obviously female. "Though that one seems to be one of the vile elves from above." He added darkly, gesturing to Katt.

            "The others are not though." Interjected a third. "Perhaps we should kill the vile elf and take the others back and give them over for questioning?"

            "Perhaps…" Their leader, a more experienced warrior named Aldar, drug Katt forward, giving her a single rough shake. "Awake so you may see your destiny, vile female."

            Katt moaned, coughing, eyes fluttering open. Her side throbbed dully, and pain shot through one of her wrists. She hugged it to her chest, blinking up at the darkness. "Is someone there?" She asked, coughing again.

            "She cannot see us, or even speak our language." Aldar spat, pulling his sword. "Serves her right…"

            "Leave her alone!"

            The shout, though in an unknown language, make the Drow stop and look. One of the other beings had awoken, and had pulled his sword, which burned and threw off intense light. They lifted a hand to shield their eyes, taking a step back. The being drug himself to his hands and knees, crawling over to the elf and collapsing beside her, wrapping an arm around her in a protective manner. She huddled into him, whimpering.

            "What are they, Katt?" Falco asked, a draconic growl rumbling in his throat.

            "They're Drow. They hate my race." She replied. "Alan? Alan are you awake?"

            "Blimey, me head hurts." Came the reply from somewhere behind them.

            "He's awake all right." Falco muttered. "Fox? Julian? Peppy?"

            The Drow watched, eyes watering from the light, as the entire group slowly started to awake, helping each other up, feeling for their weapons and finding none.

            "How did you miss that sword?" Aldar cuffed Maric angrily.

            "He was laying on it!"

            "No excuse!"

            "Excuse me kind sirs." Alan said in cheerful voice, speaking UnderCommon. "Thank you kindly for pulling us out of the collapse, it surely wasn't doing us any good. We've been trying to find you folks, someone in your great city has something we need. Would you be so kind as to lead us there?"

            "You speak our language?" Aldar demanded, stomping forward.

            "Oh of course."

            Aldar stared at the being, which grinned at him. Scarring warped a side of the being's face, and strange light seemed to emanate from the being's eyes. "Your god lets you live so… so… deformed?" He finally said.

            "Why shouldn't he?" Was the reply as Alan shrugged.

            "Tell your companions that you are all prisoners now. And tell that one…" He gestured angrily at Falco. "To sheath and turn over his sword."

            "Well, if you say so." Alan relayed this on, and Falco snarled to himself, sheathing the sword and sliding it across the ground to Aldar. "One last thing though, good fellows. We can't see in the dark like you can."

            "You will be guided." Aldar said, gesturing for his party members to bind their prisoners' hands. "You are but a male, but do you lead this party?"

            "Oh no. He does." Alan nodded toward Fox.

            "They let a male lead?" He gestured at the three girls, scowling at Katt, who still cradled her wrist to her chest.

            "Well, men are the dominant gender on the surface, you see. We're on even ground with these women though."

            "Silence. You will not speak unless spoken to."

            "Well, you DID ask the question. Want me to tell them that?"

            "Yes. Do."

            "Perfect, just perfect." Falco fumed to himself as they walked in the dark, a trace of the dragon's growl still in his voice.

            "How did they disarm you, Fox?" Fara hissed to him, falling in pace with him.

            "They must have held it by the sheath." He replied with a sigh. "Do not worry, everyone." This was murmured to his entire group. "I am sure an opportunity will present itself."

            "Silence!" The voice of the Drow in charge spat.

            The party fell silent again, and eventually other noises reached them, other voices.

            "We are approaching our city. You will be silent. You will keep your eyes downcast." Aldar ordered, looking at the bedraggled ten, listening with annoyance as Alan relayed this. "Do you understand?"

            They all made positive gestures.

            Though they could not see much of the city, they got the feeling it was large and somewhat glorious, if harsh and cold. Other Drow came out of houses or looked down upon them from balconies, staring. Aldar many times spoke to these others, and Alan kept his ears open. They were being taken to one of the great houses. Alan signaled with one hand to Falco, who mumbled this very softly to Fox, who stood beside him. In this matter it was slowly and quietly passed around.

            Eventually they were drug into what seemed to be some sort of castle, and left guarded in a large room.

            "Listen good, everyone." Alan said as the group gathered. "Women are in charge of the Drow race. Houses are led by one single female, I believe the title is Matron Mother. Like the good fellow said, don't speak unless spoken to." He glanced at Katt, who looked terrified. "Don't worry, I'm sure that we can negotiate. We're here peacefully, though honestly that may not add up to much." He sighed and shook his head. "How badly blocked is our way back?"

            No one knew.

            Eventually a very faint light appeared, and a lady Drow appeared, carrying a candle she had shielded with one hand. She narrowed her eyes at the party, which looked back silently.

            "So it's true then." She said simply, and a look of fury passed over her face when Alan muttered the translation to the others. "I did not say you could speak!" She snarled.

            "They can't understand your language, honored Priestess." Alan said in a bare whisper. "Only I can."

            "You, a mere male?"

            "I'm afraid so."

            There were several moments of silence as the female looked over the party, frowning at Katt absently, then returning her gaze to Alan. "I am surprised you were not sacrificed at birth for such… such imperfection."

            "Ah but that is in your eyes. In my eyes, I am perfect, Priestess."

            She blinked and stepped back.

            "Reitha, what are you doing here, and with a holy candle at that?" Aldar demanded, coming in and scowling at his sister.

            "I am confirming what I heard, Second Boy." She replied, angry. "And let me remind you that my position in the house is higher then yours!" She blew out the candle absently.

            "You have confirmed it. They are prisoners, Reitha. For that matter we don't even know what they are."

            "We could tell you if you asked…" Muttered Alan to himself, and didn't so much as wince when Reitha wheeled and slapped him.

            "To not speak unless spoken to, male!" She shouted.

            He shrugged.

            Fox listened to the exchange, but said nothing. He assumed he would find out later. He heard the slap as well, but since Alan said nothing, he assumed it had not hurt him badly.

            "Fine then, creature. What are you?" Aldar asked, hands on his hips.

            "We are for the most part human, Second Boy Aldar." Alan licked blood from his lip. "Katt is of course an elf and our leader has a touch of Elven in him, but other then that, we are human."

            "Human? YOU are humans?" Aldar stared. "I expected… something…"

            "Different? Better? We are what we are. Do not take me as a normal example, though."

            "You will be silent."

            Alan was instantly, writing more of his song in his head, fighting the urge to hum.

            "I am to take you before the Matron Mother of the house. Tell your companions to stand and follow, and if they value their lives, they will be silent unless directly asked a question."

            "Well, at least I can tell the guardian at the gates that in spite of my thieving habits, I died on a holy quest." Falco whispered as they walked, then fell instantly silent when the female Drow looked at him.

            "No one is going to die." Fox whispered, voice flat and allowing for no other option. The weight of his pendant of Heironeous was solid on his chest. He felt confident, in spite of his odds. He had to be confident. His party was giving up around him.

            _'In case this turns bad, Fox… I love you…' Fara glanced at him._

            _'I know. I love you too. And this is not going to turn bad.' He set his jaw._

            A great set of doors opened in front of them, and they were led into the center of a great room and forced on their knees. A few red candles cast dim light, and an elegant woman Drow sat in a throne, a daughter on either side of her, tapping her fingertips together. She studied the party brought before her with active interest, not glancing as the younger of her two Priestess daughters spoke.

            "They claim to be humans, except for the elf of course, Matron Mother." Reitha murmured.

            Matron Mother Eithia wove a finger just a bit to show she had heard, not taking her eyes off her prisoners. "Aldar, you told me one of the males in this group speaks our language."

            "Yes, Matron Mother."

            "Bring him forward."

            Aldar yanked Alan up and drug him forward so he stood about five feet from the throne, then released Alan's arm. "This one does, Matron Mother, and he seems to have a good grasp on it, though his accenting is rather atrocious."

            "Silence." Eithia turned to Alan. "You speak our language."

            "Yes, Matron Mother." Alan instantly replied in a soft, even voice.

            "What are you and your… companions doing in the tunnels? You cannot see in the dark. You do not belong here." Her voice turned hard.

            "We wished to come here and speak to someone, Matron Mother. One of the houses here has something we need, and we are willing to negotiate for it."

            "And what is this thing you need?"

            "An ancient key, Matron Mother, taken from a temple in the canyon."

            "Oh?" She sat back, still tapping her fingertips together. "And why do you need this key?"

            "It is required for our mission, Matron Mother."

            "And what is this mission?"

            "The world has been thrown a bit out of balance and we wish to help correct it."

            Eithia laughed out loud. "Really? Do you really think that this… this group could accomplish such a mission?"

            "Yes I do, Matron Mother."

            She blinked at the seriousness of his voice. "What god do your people follow?"

            "We follow many gods, Matron Mother."

            "You do not follow Lolth?"

            "I fear that no one on the surface that I am aware of follows Lolth, Matron Mother."

            She processed that. These people, then, were unholy creatures, barely worth sacrificing. Still though, they were important in some small way… "Then what gods do you follow?"

            "Me personally, or all of us?"

            "All of your party."

            "Um, well…" Alan wished he could scratch his head, but his hands were tied. "Our leader is a direct follower of Heironeous, for starters. Heironeous is a god of Valor. I believe that Peppy also is a follower of Heironeous. Rita is a Priestess of Obad-Hai, a god of nature. Fara is a follower of Pelor. Julian I believe follows Fharlanghn, god of roads…" He shifted, wracking his brain. "Bill follows Kord, god of strength, and Katt obviously follows Corellon Larethian … I'm not quite sure about the others, to be honest. We can follow more then one god, Matron Mother."

            "Your gods allow that?"

            "Why wouldn't they?"

            She stared at the man who stood in front of her, and blinked in surprise when he suddenly grinned. "Why are you smiling?"

            "Why shouldn't I smile?"

            "Answer my question." She snapped. "Your party is obviously not happy."

            "I am quite usually happy, Matron Mother. I am a bard, a maker of music, a bringer of joy. I carry happiness close to my heart. I find this situation more entertaining and interesting then morbid. Of course, everyone I meet is of the opinion I am insane, which is of course correct."

            There was a very long silence.

            "Who is the leader of your party?"

            "He is." Alan made an attempt at gesturing, then just pointed his tail. "His name is Fox McCloud, he is a knight of high order."

            "Bring him forward, Aldar." Eithia ordered.

            Seeing Aldar approach him with obvious purpose, Fox stood and allowed himself to be escorted forward to stand next to Alan, eyes downcast.

            "You lead this party?"

            Alan translated, and relayed on the reply. " 'Yes, Matron Mother.' "

            "And you quest for a key?"

            Fox repeated his reply.

            "If I were to kill you now, what would be your response?"

            "I would try to fight for the good of my group, but if I were to die, I will die for my god and for the cause of good." He replied instantly. "If I am needed beyond, so be it. If it is my time so be it."

            "So you are willing to sacrifice yourself for you friends."

            Alan really didn't like where this conversation was going. He had already nearly lost his fearless leader once, he really didn't want to go through it again and really loose Fox this time.

            "Without debate, Matron Mother."

            "Or for your God."

            "I am a direct disciple of my God. If it is my time it is my time."

            "How old are you?"

            "I will soon be nineteen."

            "I suppose that is young for your people."

            "And even younger for your own." He knew it was a mistake the minute he said it, and that was confirmed when the snake-headed whip of one of the daughters caught his shoulder, the five heads sending numbness through that area. "I apologize."

            "Good." She pressed her fingertips together, staring at this figure. "And you are part elf?"

            "One-quarter, Matron Mother."

            "The vile elves and your kind interbreed?" She sounded disgusted.

            "Sometimes. Love knows no bounds, Matron Mother."

            Love was a bit of a hard word to translate into UnderCommon, but Alan managed it.

            "So who or what do you plan on marrying?"

            Fox shifted. "A human, Matron Mother."

            There was another long silence. Eithia eyed Fox. A pendant of some sort glittered on his chest, and his tunic was torn from the corridor collapse, showing some skin and soft-looking fur beneath. He stood straight and with pride, even though his eyes were lowered respectfully.

            "Aldar, take the others away, I wish to speak to this one alone." She commanded. "Take this one away as well." She gestured to Alan.

            "Fox cannot speak your language, Matron Mother." Alan protested.

            "That is not an issue. Now go as ordered."

            Alan bowed and returned to his group, which were escorted out by her sons. The party cast many glances toward Fox, who stood quietly and did not move.

            "Alan spoke truthfully, I can't speak your language." Fox said softly in common.

            "Then it is good that I speak yours." Said Eithia in harshly accented common, making her daughters stare at her.

            Fox blinked, stunned. "You had Alan translate for me when it was not needed?"

            "Dare you question me?" She demanded, standing.

            He lowered his eyes. "No, Matron Mother."

            "Good." She stepped forward and circled him absently.

            "What do you plan to do with him, Matron Mother?" Her Eldest daughter, Venia, asked, speaking UnderCommon. "Lolth would accept him as a sacrifice, even if he follows one of the vile other gods…"

            "Quiet." Eithia said, still studying Fox, expression thoughtful. "You are willing to die for your friends and your God." She said to Fox in common. "Why?"

            "Because I love my friends and I love my God." He replied instantly.

            "And would they do the same for you?"

            "I do not doubt the loyalty of my friends, and my God has helped me more then once so that I may win."

            She stood in front of him, less then a foot away, considering him. Blue eyes, she noticed. Maybe it's normal with the humans. "How did you plan on getting the key?"

            "It all depends what is wanted in return. We do have money, though I doubt it is of any use to you…" He shrugged. "Would you know which house has the key?"

            "Mine." She smiled.

            He looked at her. "Would you be willing to give it to me then?"

            "Obviously not." Her smile turned evil. "To be quite honest, I planned on sacrificing that despicable elf in your group to Lolth… perhaps some other members of your party as well…" She returned to her chair, pressing her fingertips together. "I am not sure what I am going to do with you though… you interest me. Tell me, if you were offered enough, would you betray your god and follow Lolth?"

            "I would sooner die." He replied in a tight voice, anger building, hands becoming fists.

            "Such a shame." She sighed.

            "I am a holy fighter, Matron Mother. If need be, I will kill all of you to complete my mission and protect my friends."

            "Somehow I doubt you could do that. Now, be silent." She turned to Venia, switching to UnderCommon. "We will sacrifice the vile elf to Lolth, and the other females as well. I have not decided about the males yet… especially this one."

            "As you wish." Venia smiled, eager to feed her hungry goddess.

            "Matron Mother." Fox's voice was sharp, angry. "I plead with you to change your mind on this matter. I have no wish to kill."

            Venia stepped forward, whip lashing out again. They were quite surprised when Fox broke the rope around his wrists and grabbed the whip at the point just before it split into the snake heads. The five snake heads hissed and writhed, but Fox held tight, and looked at Eithia, raising an eyebrow.

            "I came peacefully, Matron Mother. I wish to leave the same way, with my entire party." His mind focused elsewhere, on his sword, which was he-didn't-know-where. It was tied to his blood, to his family line, to his soul. It had come to his hand once before, and now, he needed it even more.

            "Release my whip!" Venia cried.

            "You are going to kill my friends." Fox replied, inferring what she was saying. "I don't think I will."

            Reitha pulled her whip and lashed out at Fox, but his other hand came up and caught her whip as well, then transferred it to his other hand.

            "That obviously isn't working."

            Eithia stood and shouted for her fighters. At the same time, Fox held out his other hand, and his sword appeared in it. Light blazed around him, a halo of fire appearing just above his head.

            "I came peacefully. Allow us to leave the same way. Give me the key, Matron Mother." Fox said, holding his sword in a ready position with one hand, the whips in the other. The three Drow women could barely look at him now, hands up to shield their eyes from his bright aura.

            "Put down the sword or die." Eithia shouted, voice harsh.

            "Life without the people I care for is close enough to death." He brought the sword around, slashing the heads off the whips as he released them, then he turned to face the Drow warriors.

            Falco looked up, hearing the distant battle. The others slowly lifted their heads as well. They were back in the room they had been in, forced to stay silent. Falco had been working his hands in their binds, and was almost loose. The two watching them looked up when a shout of alarm rippled through the house, and ran out, suddenly not caring about their prisoners.

            "Fox?" Peppy asked, a small smile crossing his face. The minute they were alone, mage lights came to life around them.

            "I'd guess so." Falco wretched his hands out of the binds, then reached up and back, pulling a knife out of a spine sheath that was hidden among his feathers. He went from person to person, cutting them loose and helping them up. "Let's find our weapons and help him, eh?"

            "And quickly." Alan said. "Drow warriors are nothing less then experts."

            "So is Fox." Said Julian.

            Eithia watched the battle, bewildered. All her spells and the spells of her daughters just seemed to bounce away from this human fighter, who was laying her soldiers to waste around him. His glowing sword slashed right through their armor as if it was nonexistent, and seemed to deal more damage then she ever thought possible.

            She was just building another spell when a blinding flash of light surrounded her, and her nerves went on fire. She screamed, hands hooking into claws as pain seared through her.

            When her vision returned to her, her hall lay in destruction, her soldiers lay dead. The human's party had joined him, fully armed and calmly watching her. As she watched, the human walked forward and stood right in front of her.

            "The key if you don't mind." He stated coolly.

            "How… how did you…?"

            He drew his sword and spun it in the air. She winced back, the light stung her skin. "Your people carry evil close to their hearts instead of good… or happiness." He glanced at Alan. "That means they are at a disadvantage to us."

            She held out a hand, and the key appeared in it. She held it out to him, and he took it. "Do you really think you shall get out of this city alive?" She asked, her evil grin returning.

            "Matron Mother, all your soldiers could not stop us. Somehow I doubt the city will be able to argue." Fox said very quietly, passing the key to Rita. She studied it, and nodded. It was the right one. With that, he turned his back to Eithia and began to walk toward the door. 

            Her spell raced toward him, meaning to stop his heart. But one of the females in the group lunged and got in the way.

            Fox spun, locking eyes with Fara as she tumbled to the ground and went limp, a horrible agony crossing his face. He raced forward, pulling Fara into his arms, brushing a hand down her cheek. "Rita, Slippy, Katt…" He whispered, looking up at his magic users, and they were instantly there.

            "Fox…" Rita bit her lip, her hand pressed to Fara's neck. "Fox, she's gone…"

            He shook his head, not registering it, a sob coming from his chest. He closed his eyes, praying, cradling Fara to his chest and rocking a bit.

            "Oh, you unbelievable, evil…" Falco couldn't even finish his sentence, looking at Eithia.

            "She got in front of it. It's not my fault. I meant to kill him, not her." Eithia managed a shrug.

            That was her last ever sentence. A slender sword flew through the air, the momentum so great that it plunged into Eithia's chest, straight through her heart. She slowly went limp, the rapier still there.

            The entire group turned to look at Alan, who stood there shaking, hands at his sides. As they watched he walked forward, pulled out his sword, and finished the job by slashing Eithia's throat open. He wiped the rapier clean on a corner of his tunic and sheathed it, then walked over to where Fox was kneeled, kneeling beside him. "Mighty leader?"

            Fox slowly looked up, the look in his eyes hollow. Everything had been taken out of him, with that one, single spell. Alan saw it, and sighed.

            "Let me take her for a moment."

            Fox was reluctant, but let Alan take Fara. Alan shifted to a cross-legged sitting position, pulling Fara into his lap, stroking her hair. "Come now, girl, you don't really want to leave us, now do you?" He asked, tilting his head, then spread both his hands over her chest, about an inch above her skin. The others watched as his hands started to glow, then the glow slowly filtered down to Fara, building in her chest. After several long, silent moments, she suddenly coughed, chest heaving, and began to gasp for air.

            "Oh my God." Peppy said, making a religious gesture. Almost everyone else was quick to follow.

            "Take her. She'll want to see you first." Alan said, passing Fara gently back to Fox, who cradled her to his chest, tears of joy dripping down his face.

            "My God, Alan… thank you… thank you so much…" Fox whispered, watching as Fara coughed again, eyes fluttering open.

            "Not… a problem… really… I think I'm going to sleep now…" Alan collapsed to the stone floor, falling unconscious.

            Fara blinked, vision haloed and blurry, eyes slowly focusing on who was holding her. "Fox…?"

            "Thank God…" Fox hugged her closer, and she managed to return it partway.

            "What happened?"

            "You took a kill spell for me. Alan brought you back."

            "I… I died…?"

            He nodded. "And please don't do so ever again. Or at least for a very long time."

            She managed to laugh.

            Leaving the Drow city wasn't as hard as Eithia had made it out to be.

            Rita led the party, since Fox was carrying Alan's limp form, and more or less kept the entire Drow city at bay with a gamut of holy spells that Katt and Slippy assisted with. What Drow managed to get past the holy magic were quickly dispersed with Peppy's arrows, and those not doing anything else carried shields, deflecting arrows and knives away from the party.

            Once some distance away from the city, they stopped, and Fox set Alan down so Katt could check on him. Fox took the chance to give Fara another hug and flat-out refused to let her go for several minutes.

            "Why in the name of all that's holy did you intercept that spell for me, anyway?" He finally asked.

            "I would think the reasons are obvious, you muttonhead." Falco answered for Fara.

            Fara burst into giggles. "Thank you Falco."

            "Not a problem."

            "Me head hurts again." Alan said from the ground, sounding rather groggy. "Oh. We're back in the tunnels. Yay."

            "Yes, we got out fine." Fox crouched next to him. "Thanks again, Alan."

            "No one's dying while I'm around." Alan replied. "And I'll trade your gratitude for a new violin. The Drow ruined mine."

            "Not so." Said Rita cheerfully, passing him his violin, which looked brand new. "It's a fairly basic spell. I hope it's repaired right."

            Alan took the violin with a smile, looking at it, then sawed the bow across the strings. The note was pure, but still held the husky, worn quality from before. "Thank you kindly milady." He grabbed her hand and kissed it, then with a quick move of his body was on his feet, though he promptly almost fell over again. "Come, my friends, let us continue on. I wish to feel the sun on my face again."

            The Lammasu blinked, and heaved itself to its feet, trotting over to the passage and peering down it. It heard singing, heard happy voices.

            After several long moments, the party it had said goodbye to almost a week before appeared, striding toward him. Their packs were a great deal lighter, and they looked tired, but they were whole and alive. The Lammasu roared happily, romping to meet them, rearing up to cuff Fox lightly.

            "I'm glad you made it friend." The Lammasu said in a kind, happy voice.

            "We very nearly didn't." Fox said honestly. "And Fara in particular very nearly left us."

            "I did, for the space of a few minutes." Fara smiled meekly. "But Alan was kind enough to bring me back."

            "All's well then? Did you find the key?"

            By then, they were out of the corridor and in the main part of the temple. The Lammasu looked at the doors, which opened, allowing sunlight to pour in. Fox's unicorn galloped in, hooves clattering over the stone floor, stopping to snuffle Fox and make sure he was all right.

            Rita held up the key and turned it over to the Lammasu. "I believe we can say that this part of the mission is accomplished."

            "Yes, and it is still pure." He passed it back to her. "Take it with my blessing, my friends. Are you staying here tonight, or are you moving on?"

            "Staying." Was the instant reply from everyone at once.

            "Let us say that it was not an easy journey." Said Alan.

            "And that is the understatement of the century." Said Bill.

            "So, what happens now?" Fara stretched out on the floor in a beam of waning sunlight, enjoying the feeling of the gentle warmth. The others were in similar states around her.

            "The Lammasu will tell us the next leg of our journey in the morning." Peppy said, feeling travel-weary. "Something tells me that the Staff still isn't our next destination."

            "Not surprised." Falco yawned. "Why should it be that easy?"

            "I hate to admit this, but you have a point." Bill said, and dodged the handful of sand that flew in his direction. "I have doubts that this will get any easier."

            "I am just glad to have the rest of today to relax." Said Julian.

            "I do not want to press us any harder then necessary, and let's be frank." Said Fox. "We just spent six days in darkness, or near darkness. Our claustrophobic member is still getting over the experience, our duelist died and had to be brought back… If you think that I'm going to make us start traveling again immediately, you are all as crazy as Alan is."

            Sand showered him from all directions. He closed his eyes and didn't even try to dodge it, then joined the others in laughter. No one protested when Alan started singing. They were too happy to be finished with this leg of the journey.


	10. Chapter Ten: Tzamah L’Cha Nafshi

Section Ten: Tzamah L'Cha Nafshi

            "The story you heard was more or less correct." Said the Lammasu, laying outside the door of his temple, watching as the party went about eating breakfast and tending to their mounts. Fara's hippogriff wasn't too happy that she had taken off, but seemed to understand. "But not totally. You see, while the Staff of Lazarus was cast down, it wasn't cast down in _this plane._"

            "Oh. Great." Falco sighed.

            "Don't jump to conclusions. You've got the right key, all you need is the right door, so to speak. You need another artifact, a rather oversized ornate circle of metal that almost resembles a coin. That key will fit through the center, and under the right circumstances, will open a gate to that plane."

            "Right circumstances?" Bill asked. "The Temple of Lazarus, I take it?"

            "Correct." The Lammasu smiled. "Very sharp of you."

            "So where will we find this coin?" Rita asked, feeding her mount some grain from her hand.

            "East of here. May I see your map, Fox?"

            Fox spread it out in front of the Lammasu, crouching next to it, cuing up the maps that the Lammasu requested.

            "Exit the canyon the same way you came and proceed east, then southeast. Desert will give partly away to plains, and there are a good more tribes through there, just so you know. Eventually you will come to a river. That's your turning point. From there, proceed back southerly. You'll know the location when you see it."

            "Could you please be more specific? We've all had our fill of riddles." Said Julian somewhat plaintively.

            "Sorry. I needn't say more." The Lammasu said apologetically.

            An hour or later, resupplied again, the party moved out, Fara swinging astride her hippogriff. Now that it had had time to fully heal, it took off, her easily riding. The party grew used to traveling with the hippogriff flying slow, easy circles above them, sometimes gliding in to walk with them. 

            It was later midday when they exited the canyon and started again along the path to the east, Fara now flying point.

            "Well, they've finally reappeared." Wolf said. "I wonder what took them so long…"

            "Hextor didn't tell you?" Leon asked, crouched on his toes. This warm climate was comfortable to him. Not so his companions, though.

            "My best guess is that they ran into some Drow, because Hextor remarked to him that he does not like to interfere with the business of Lolth." Wolf shrugged. "Shall we continue to follow them?"

            "I never thought I'd be so happy to see stars again in my life." Bill remarked, staring up, breath fogging out.

            "We felt much the same way when we exited the Black Forest." Julian said, leaning back so his elbows were propping him up, staring up. The fire was warm, and Alan's lazy playing was slowly lulling the party to sleep. They were happy to be under the sun and stars again, and their morale was at a new high. 

            "You're quite comfortable here, aren't you?" Bill remarked, passing Julian a water skin.

            "Yes, it's something I picked up from my father. He loves the desert. Used to tell me that even though he had seen many beautiful cities, forests, mountains, and so on, he could always find himself in a desert." He sighed.

            "So now, that's what you're trying to do on this quest, hmm?"

            "More or less. I was flattered to be able to come along, and now it's almost a way of life. What about yourself?"

            "I'm a gladiator through and through." Bill admitted. "I may act the role of a guard, but my heart lives only by the rules of the sword and only for the screams of the crowd." He flopped back, yawning widely. "Sometimes I wonder if I shall ever hear those screams again."

            "You never know." Julian said, taking a drink and passing the water skin back.

            "True. So tell me, do you consider yourself a guard? Or a ranger, like Fox is when he is not at a banquet or on a quest?"

            "I'm not sure. Both I guess. I really prefer the ranger, though."

            "I don't blame you."

            Shortly thereafter, both fell silent, and not long after that, Alan's playing fell silent as well.

            Dawn broke hot and dry, but the group didn't care, packing up to Alan's happy music, slinging astride their respective mounts and riding on.

            As they moved on, the wind picked up, both a blessing and a curse as it stirred the sand up, but helped cool them down. It wasn't until the wind became so hard it grounded Fara and her hippogriff that the group realized they had a problem.

            "Looks like we're riding right into a storm." Fara said as the group huddled, her hippogriff's wings spread so that she was sheltered from the flying sand.

            "Like how bad of a storm?" Julian asked, alarmed.

            "Bad." Fara searched for a word. "Tornadoes."

            "Oh, god." Julian rubbed his eyes. "That is very very bad." He tried to look in the direction of the storm, but the sand flying prevented it. "We're going to have to camp here. There isn't any place to shelter, anyway."

            "But if there's tornadoes…" Bill started.

            He held up his hand. "We're just going to have to hope for the best."

            "Like that's really happened yet." Falco said darkly.

            Under Julian's direction, their tents were combined to make a large, low dome, keeping the magic users busy as well conjuring up more supplies to make it large enough to shelter their steeds if they laid down. They huddled inside, seeing to the glow of mage lights, listening to the airborn sand thunder and pound the tarp and fabric that protected them. Rita started a prayer to Obad-Hai, and the others joined in, the whole group huddling together. Even Alan joined in, his music silent for the time being, that is until he rose a hymn. 

            Night fell outside the domed tent, but still the storm pounded and raged around them. The constant noise made it almost impossible to sleep, though eventually nerves wore many of them out and one by one they did drop off.

            Peppy slowly woke up, feeling dazed somehow, groggy. He looked up, and saw not the tent roofing, but stars. He sat up with a jolt, looking around, and found himself alone.

            He stood, hugging himself, breath fogging out. He judged it to be pre-dawn. While he was still in a desert, the stars were completely and utterly unfamiliar.

            "Peppy!"

            Another form approached, and he made it out to be Bill, in a similar disheveled state, leading his horse, which was without tack. "Bill! What happened?"

            "Not sure. I haven't found anyone else yet. Are you hurt?"

            Peppy shook his head, knocking sand out of his ears. "Do you have any clue where we are?"

            "Nope, I don't know these constellations."

            There was a distant thundercrack, and when they turned, they saw a brilliant beam of light streaming down from the heavens to touch the ground.

            "And I'd guess that's Fox, calling the rest of us." Bill shook his head. "Not subtle, but certainly effective."

            They started moving, taking stock of what had happened. They had lost their personal supplies, though they did find their weapons as they happened along. Peppy's arcane bow had been broken, but their swords were intact.

            As they moved, they saw the others, and called out, waving. They were joined by Katt and Falco, and saw the others coming from other directions. As they got closer, the light dimmed, and they found themselves gathered on top of one of the dunes, Fox very calmly standing with his hands pressed together.

            "Are we all here?" He asked, looking around. "Praise the gods. Is anyone hurt?"

            Head shakes. No one was hurt, but everyone was confused.

            "Could we have been picked up by a desert twister? That would explain why we were so scattered out." Slippy said, shaking sand out of his tunic, wearing only his vest for that moment.

            "I think we would have known if we had been." Falco said sourly.

            "I think the gods are playing a game with us." Said Alan. "Or at least Hextor is."

            "Hextor, last I checked, had nothing to do with the weather." Said Katt.

            "But he IS a God, so what's he care if he goes out of his domain for a while?"

            "Ok, enough." Fox said a bit sharply. "Regardless of how this happened, we've got to figure out where we are. I don't know these stars personally, but I'd take a wild guess that we're a couple hundred miles off track."

            "HUNDRED?" Fara asked, jaw dropping.

            "Yes, if not thousands, because we have to travel a long, long ways for the stars to change this much." Said Peppy, shaking his head.

            There was a long moment of silence, then Falco glanced at Fox. "Where's your unicorn?"

            "Finding your horses." He replied in a flat tone, then half-closed his eyes. "It seems that all of ours steeds survived as well. None of them have tack, though."

            "We've lost everything." Fara moaned. "Our tents, all of our supplies, everything."

            "Not everything." Said Julian. "We still have our mounts and our weapons. The problem is that we lost our food and water. I know how to look for both, but in a place like this, water is hard to come by and often well protected or very hard to get to."

            "Water isn't too much of a problem." Said Fox, eyes still half-closed. "There's a river about ten miles to the south of here."

            "One problem solved. Now it's just finding out where we are." Rita sighed, crossing her arms. "I do not understand. I had our camp last night warded against creatures and weather…"

            "So that means we either greatly angered Obad-Hai in some way or another god decided to have some fun with us." Said Alan.

            There was another long moment of silence, and in this time period, Fox's unicorn trotted up, leading everyone else's horses. One or two of them wore half-broken bridles, which were removed and discarded, everyone swinging up bareback. Most of the group knew how to ride without tack, but it didn't matter, because their steeds knew to follow Fox's unicorn.

            Fara swung astride her hippogriff, which took to the air, shaking sand loose from its wings as it gained altitude, then flew forward on point. Fox took lead moments later, and the group slowly moved on.

            By a few hours after dawn, the group had gathered by the river, watering their mounts and filling what few water skins they had. Julian spent a lot of the time talking to Fox, drawing constellations in the sand, trying to figure out where they were.

            "Deep middle east." Said Julian grimly after about an hour of discussion and map studying. "At least three thousand miles away from where we were."

            "Oh, my god." Katt sat down hard on the ground, watching the river wash over her ankles, a stunned look moving over her face. "Oh, Ehlonna… how did this happen…"

            "Show me where we are." Falco said, looking over Fox's shoulder at a map. "Not in the Wastes, I take it?"

            "No, we're not in the wastes anymore… we're very much south and east of the wastes. Remember Titus? Well, we're on the far side of his kingdom, in fact there's two other countries between the Albrecht's land and where we are." Fox brought the maps he needed up on his enchanted map. "Which means THREE between us and home."

            "My God."

            "Julian, do you have any experience with this area?" Fox looked at him.

            "I know a bit of the languages, but not much other then that. I can get us home, but it could very well take months, even over a year." He somberly replied. "After all, it's not only distance, but the fact that we're in a harsh climate."

            "We've got problems." Bill said, shaking his head. "My god do we have problems."

            Fox held up his hand. "Since we're discussing gods so often, perhaps I should try to contact mine."

            They all looked at him.

            "Go ahead, what harm could it do?" Peppy shrugged.

            Fox nodded, stepping away from the group and sitting down on the ground cross-legged, exhaling and closing his eyes.

            "They're WHERE?" Pigma yelped.

            "The middle east." Wolf said, rubbing his eyes. "Thousands of miles away."

            "How exactly did they manage that?" Leon asked, leaning on the pommel of his saddle. "Another prank by Hextor?"

            Wolf stared into the distance. "Nooo, I don't think so."

            "Ah, my disciple, I was rather hoping you would contact me." Heironeous stood, smiling.

            "I hate to seem rather abrupt, my Lord, but could you possibly explain why my party is very suddenly in the Middle East?" Fox asked, folding his arms as they walked once again to the courtyard.

            "Ah. Suspect my half brother again, I imagine?"

            "That was my first thought, I like to think I am not such a heavy sleeper as to not notice a desert tornado."

            "It was not weather or Hextor, young McCloud." Heironeous turned to him and smiled a bit. "It was me."

            Fox's jaw dropped, then he hastily closed his mouth. "But why, My Lord?"

            "The Lammasu gave you right information, or at least right for a few days ago. Unfortunately, Hextor figured out very quickly what he had to do, and the 'door' you seek, the metal disk, has been destroyed."

            "What?"

            "It's true I'm afraid, Hextor possessed and corrupted the priests protecting the gate disk, and convinced them to melt it down. Of course, with your party heading for a nonexistent goal, it would be very easy for him to plot attacks against you." Hextor turned and continued walking, clasping his hands behind him peacefully. "So the minute I found out what was afoot, I made a decision. The storm was there originally, of course, I just made it worse, and once your party was asleep, moved you to your current location. Why, do you ask? So you can find the forgers of the original gate disk and have another made." He turned to face Fox and smiled.

            "This actually makes sense now…" Fox shook his head. "But even if we have another disk made, how will we make it to the Temple of Lazarus before it is too late?"

            "I will of course transport you to a position fairly close to your home, so that you may resupply before the last leg of your journey."

            "Thank you, my Lord."

            "No, you did deserve an explanation." Heironeous stared into the distance for a moment, then shook off and focused back on Fox. "I must leave you now. I may not be able to speak to you for a time. Much is going on that must be taken care of."

            "You honored me in the first place with an audience, my Lord." Fox bowed.

            Heironeous returned the bow, then disappeared, taking his castle and courtyard with him.

            Fox opened his eyes, blinked a few times, and stood, brushing sand away. The others, which had been apparently quietly talking, looked up when he rejoined them.

            "Well, I do have news, but I am not sure if you will like it." He explained what Heironeous had told him.

            "So first, Hextor goes out of his way to get us in trouble, then Heironeous does? Boy, you just can't trust _anyone_ these days." Alan shook his head, then smiled sheepishly when Fox shot him a look. "Just kidding of course."

            "Of course." Fox turned to Slippy and Katt. "Can you find out who originally forged that gate disk?"

            "Sure, given some time." Slippy said with confidence, he hadn't lost the library he carried around in his bag of holding.

            "Good."

            "Are we seriously discussing the fact that someone who did this ages ago may still be alive?" Falco asked.

            "Of course not, but he probably had apprentices, who had apprentices, and thus forth." Said Rita. "If Heironeous said look for who made it, then another can be made."

            "That's what the world is counting on, at least." Fox said, swinging astride his unicorn. "Julian, you are leading again for now."

            "All right." Julian swung astride his steed, gesturing for the others to do so. "While you were talking to your god, I figured out what river this is. There is a rather large city about a day and a half's travel north of here."

            "How did you manage to pinpoint our location like that?" Fox rose his eyebrows.

            "Pretty simple, actually." Julian pointed. "Even from here you can see the smoke."

            Fox laughed out loud.

            As the sun set, they happened upon a somewhat large gypsy camp. One of the men there met them before they reached the camp, talking fast. Fox didn't understand a word of it, but Julian did. In fact Julian dismounted and walked forward, speaking a bit awkwardly in the same language. After many minutes, he gestured the rest of the party forward and told them to dismount.

            "We can camp with them. I told him that we lost almost all our supplies, including food and tents, and he's nice enough to share what his caravan has."

            Fox pressed his hands together and bowed to the man speaking to them, who grinned widely and gestured them forward, a few young boys from the camp coming forward to take their horses' reins, crying out in surprise when Fara landed on her hippogriff. Julian hastily explained about Fox and Fara's special mounts, and the boys nodded nervously, taking care of the horses and leaving the hippogriff and unicorn alone.

            The camp was busy, and many of the gypsies smiled at the newcomers. Julian continued to talk to the caravan's leader, and was stunned when Alan jumped in, speaking the same language.

            "I AM a bard, I must know many languages." Alan said, grinning.

            "I am not surprised." Fox shook his head, finding a seat by the large fire. Fara flopped down next to him, sore all over again. She had gotten used to traveling, now she had to get used to an aerial mount. Fox silently sympathized, watching the caravan bustle around them.

            "They want to know how a bunch of westerners happened to find themselves here." Alan said, crouching next to Fox. The others had also settled down nearby, sitting on blankets provided by the gypsies.  "Do you mind if I spin our tale?"

            "I imagine you're including the war?" Fox asked, laying back and staring up at the stars, feeling weary.

            "Of course. And as I have said before, it is all truth, just creatively told."

            "Go ahead, I don't mind if they don't mind."

            Alan stood, pulling his violin from nowhere and waving the bow if it around his head, catching everyone's attention. With that, he leapt to sit on top of one of the wagons of the caravan, crossing his legs at the knee absently, and started to play and sing, weaving the tale of adventure through the air. In the Eastern language, it somehow sounded even more like a fairy tale, and the kids of the caravan gathered below him, listening.

            After a bit, Julian walked up to where Fox was, leading the caravan's leader. "He wants to know if what Alan sings is true." Julian said, amused.

            "Tell him it is, though Alan is a creative storyteller." Fox sat up, brushing sand out of his hair.

            Julian relayed this on, then turned back to Fox, now grinning. "He says that he's honored to meet such a hero."

            "I'm no hero." Fox held up his hands helplessly. "No hero at all."

            "He thinks you are." Julian said after translating. "And it is mostly that which makes him think so." He pointed at Fox's pendant. "Alan sings that you are a Hallowed."

            Fara looked at Fox. "That explains a lot."

            Fox was speechless, then considered this. "All right, tell him I'm one, I'm just not obviously marked."

            Julian relayed this, and the caravan leader grinned in delight and awe, holding his arms out in a welcoming gesture. Fox tiredly returned the smile.

            "I read somewhere that the Middle East is the spice capital of the world, or something." Falco remarked, knocking back more water. "Not that I mind, I like spicy food…"

            "Says you!" Rita gasped after swallowing, grabbing for a water skin.

            Julian laughed to himself. "I keep forgetting that my fellows have not traveled through this area…" He remarked to the caravan leader in his language absently.

            "They do not like the food?" The caravan leader worried. Ever since Fox had said he was a Hallowed, the caravan leader had been practically bending over backwards to make them comfortable, even going so far as to refuse payment.

            "They aren't used to it." Julian replied. "Don't worry about it. We're all very grateful, by the way. We would have been cold and hungry tonight if not for your gracious caravan."

            "No, no, it is our honor." There was a silence. "The deeds your leader has done are great, and he seems to be on a campaign to do far greater…"

            "Yes. I don't know if Fox would have it any other way. He's a crusader of sorts, a champion of good." Julian shook his head. "Which of course makes him, and us, a target for all that is evil."

            "But with a Hallowed on your side, you should be able to pull through almost anything."

            "We have so far." He admitted. "If I may ask, why the fascination with what Fox is? None of us really give it second thought, and neither does he."

            The caravan leader was silent. "I was going to ask you to come with us, and not go to the city. Evil has started to cling there. It is said that a wicked, thieving spirit lives there now."

            "Oh?"

            "But perhaps you are meant to go there. If any group of people could purge that evil from the city it would be your group."

            "Thank you for the vote of confidence."

            Toward the end of the meal, other musical instruments were brought out, and infectious melodies and rhythms spun through the air. Alan joined the other musicians and added his violin to the mix, creating a rather odd sound, western and eastern combined. Nobody seemed to mind, though, in fact the girls of the gypsy caravan gathered and began to dance, a few pulling Katt, Rita, and Fara into the mix. The trio protested at first, then fell into watching those that had pulled them forward, learning the steps, laughing as they botched or staggered, trying to be as graceful and innocently alluring as the gypsy girls. The men fell into watching, then the younger ones sprang up and joined the dance.

            "They are quite happy tonight." The caravan leader told Fox through Julian. "Though we usually do have music, it is not every night that my people bring it on themselves to dance, except perhaps holidays…"

            "Is there a reason for the dances tonight?" Fox asked, Julian translating.

            "I believe your presence, and the presence of your group to some degree, gave us a bit more energy then normal." The leader smiled.

            "Why would my presence do so? I understand that perhaps the arrival of a group of newcomers, but you seemed to emphasize me being here."

            "You are Hallowed. My people feel honored, feel blessed and safe."

            Fox fought the urge to wince, turning back to watch the dances, a bit surprised when Fara leapt out of the pattern and strode up to him. "Er, yes?"

            "Come on, you. I'm not going to dance alone." She replied, pulling him to his feet.

            "Fara, I'm very tired…"

            Falco burst into laughter, watching this. "Give it up, Fox, she's not going to let you worm your way out of this one."

            Fox had been watching the dance long enough to know the basic steps, though he still thought he was making a bit of a fool of himself. In the end, most of his group was pulled up and coaxed into joining. The music and laughter of the camp echoed over the desert, slowly lessening as time went on, finally falling silent, except for the happy, beautiful notes of a lone violin.

            "Why are you still awake?"

            Alan glanced up as Fox joined him. "I don't sleep."

            "You should." Fox sat down beside him, looking at the river. "Especially with the sheer heat of this place."

            There was a long silence, then Alan shook his bow at Fox. "Why'd you argue when Fara asked you to dance?"

            "I spoke truthfully, I was tired. Still am." 

            "Boo hoo. And I suppose you're going to say that you didn't enjoy yourself?"

            Fox started to say something, then stopped and looked thoughtful.

            "It was a very appropriate song she brought you in on too. _Tzamah L'Cha Nafshi:_

 _My Soul Thirsts for You. I sing it to the one above; I sing it to the one I love." His voice burst from his chest, beautiful, wonderful._

            "So that's what it means, eh?" Fox chuckled, bowing his head.

            "Do you know what I think?"

            "I don't think anyone knows what you think."

            Alan laughed. "This is very true, my fearless leader. I think that you and Fara should find a priest that your gods approve of and marry before we return." Seeing Fox's gawk, he easily continued. "You and she, you two share a love that nothing, not even time or death, would sever. So why not finalize it and unite? I mean, I don't give a care about her parents, an arrangement, or some stuck-up prince. Truth and true love should not be restricted by those things."

            Fox sighed very heavily. "Alan, you are an idealist, aren't you?"

            "I live in a wonderful world, fearless leader." Was the cheerful reply.

            "The world doesn't work the way you would like it to."

            "Yes, but that doesn't mean we can try and make it do so." Alan's eyes sparkled. "Do consider it. If you go back, and her parents go through with the arrangement, it will shatter you and you know that fact. So why not just dismiss the whole thing?"

            Fox stood, brushing sand off his clothing. "It's not that simple."

            "It all depends how you see it." Alan watched as Fox retreated to bed, then shook his head and turned his gaze to the stars. "Heironeous, does your disciple always make life hard for himself?"

            **You'd be surprised, but yes, he does.**

            He didn't as much as blink. "I was under the impression you were rather busy, Lord Heironeous."

            **Not so busy that I could not watch mortals dancing and loving life. Goodnight, Bard of Olidammara.**

            "Goodnight."

            Morning dawned hot and hazy, though a cool wind blew over the camp thanks to the river. The gypsy caravan and Fox's group parted ways cheerfully, many thanks going either way.

            After about half an hour of cheerful travel, Julian suddenly turned to Fox. "Ok, so tell me. Why did you tell the gypsy leader that you're a Hallowed?"

            The others looked at him.

            Fox smiled very slowly. "Alan is extremely perceptive, but over the last while it has become blatantly obvious. Julian, I told him that I am a Hallowed because I am."

            His party blinked at him.

            "And I am marked, it just can't be seen. There is a lightning-bolt shaped blaze across one of my hips. I was born with it. Heironeous touched me before I was even brought into this world. Likewise with my father, who had a similar mark across his chest. Don't tell me any of you are surprised."

            "I know I'm not." Falco shook his head.

            "Oh yes, I'm not sure if I told you all this, but apparently something is happening in the city. According to the gypsy leader, something evil is lurking there." Julian jumped back into the conversation.

            "My, another chance for us to be good Samaritans." Alan said.

            "It would seem that way." Fox agreed. "We'll have to see what kind of 'evil' he was speaking of, though."

            By nightfall, they had entered the city, and between Alan and Julian they had gotten their mounts stabled safely and were at a rather nice inn. Katt, Slippy, Peppy, and Rita ended up sitting on the floor of one of the rooms, pulling books out of Slippy's bag of holding and going through, looking for information on the gate disk. The others either retired or left the inn temporarily, wandering the city.

            Falco and Alan were on their way back from a bar, a bit tipsy and laughing, when Falco stopped and froze, looking around. "Do you hear that?"

            "What?" Alan paused, then listened.

            A whispery laugh echoed to them, seeming to circle them even as it sounded. Falco spun, trying to orient on the sound, pulling out a pair of knives from seemingly nowhere, muscles tense.

            "Smells evil." Alan remarked, glancing around. "Feels cold." These phrases were said almost absently, distantly.

            Falco shushed him, trying to focus on the laughter, and barely saw the knife whistle toward him. He brought his up in an X, catching the thrown knife between them, and leapt into action, sprinting.

            The laughter reached him again, and he was suddenly on a goose chaise through the city. What he was after was silent and evil, but by the time he had to stop, gasping for air, he had a good idea about just what it was.

            "Now, what was that all about?" Alan swaggered up, offering a fresh bottle of wine.

            Falco took the bottle and belted some back. "We have to find Fox. Now."

            Fox had joined the scholars of the group in their search when Falco burst into the room, gasping for air, sweat streaming down. Alan more leisurely ambled in behind him, taking a drink from a mostly-empty bottle while he did.

            "Hey, now, easy there. What happened?" Fox asked, standing and helping Falco to a seat. Falco wiped sweat away, calming his breathing.

            "I think I found that evil that your gypsy friend was talking about." He replied, and held up the knife that had been thrown at him.

            It was exquisitely carved, beautifully worked, and obviously very old. Falco wasn't directly touching it, rather had wrapped a piece of cloth around it.

            "I'd say this is about three hundred years old." He continued, letting everyone take a good look at it. "We're going to have to have this melted down by some very holy people. This is so imbued with evil and poison it burns to touch."

            "Do you have any idea who the owner is?" Katt asked, closing the tome she had been reading and taking a close look at the knife.

            "I have a suspicion, and perhaps this is a bit ironic. Do you all know what happens when a Hallowed such as Fox forsakes their god?"

            They all looked at him, realization dawning on their faces.

            "Are you saying that an Unhallowed lives in this city?" Peppy slowly asked.

            "I'm afraid so." Was the grim reply. "An Unhallowed thief, sure as I'm alive."

            There were several long moments of silence. Slippy and Rita shared a look, and as one reached for other books, flipping through pages, looking for references to the Unhallowed and ways to purge their presence.

            "So, we going to get rid of it?" Alan asked, sitting down and offering the bottle to anyone who wanted a drink. Katt accepted, then Falco.

            "I'm not sure if we can." Rita admitted. "Why don't you all retire and leave us to our research, for now. We will have the full run down in the morning."

            Those not a scholar left to their own rooms, all deep in thought.

            _'Fox?'_

            _'Fara, why are you awake?' He replied, sitting down on the bed in his room and rubbing the back of his neck absently._

            _'I just woke up, and listened to what's going on. Are the Unhallowed all that dangerous?'_

Fox stared into the distance, eyes unfocused for a moment. _'They're nearly impossible to kill, but I have never faced one myself. We shall have to wait until morning to see if there is anything we can do about this Unhallowed's presence here.'_

_            'All right. Good night, then.'_

            "I imagine we all know what a Hallowed is." Slippy said, picking up a bowl and making a wild guess with one of the local eating utensils.

            "Well we have been traveling with one for a while." Bill said, licking spices off his lips. "Not that that really means much, of course."

            "Well, I'll give some details anyway. A Hallowed is when a child is born touched by a god. They tend to be stronger, faster, more beautiful and cunning then almost any other child. They also carry multiple blessings and are destined for greatness." Said Katt, glancing at Fox, who was trying very hard to blend in with the wall. "All in all, they aren't very common, at most one per century per god."

            "Bit more common for Heironeous, eh?" Alan looked at Fox, who smiled weakly. "Two in the same century in the same family line…"

            "Regardless of how Fox came to be one, a Hallowed goes on to live the life of a mighty hero, a great paramour, a righteous holy man, et cetera." Rita picked up where Katt had left off.

            "… 'Great paramour'?" Fara repeated, mind going every which way.

            "Just how it sounds. The gods do this to people because it helps spread their Word and brings them followers. However, there is just one problem with this practice."

            "People are fallible, power can corrupt, and trust can be betrayed with a single word or act." Peppy said, thinking of a few past events in his life. "So sometimes, though it is very rare as the Hallowed are rare unto themselves, a Hallowed falls from their grace and is forever cursed by their token God. The trouble is, their gifts and blessings often corrupt with them, and they do not give their sudden undead lives up easily. They can disguise their horrid appearance with illusion, and take more pleasure in ruining the lives of mortals then in anything else."

            "So, they're basically zombies with attitude problems." Alan said, uncorking a new bottle of wine.

            "Not hardly. Unhallowed are invincible." Said Katt grimly.

            This brought silence to the table.

            "Then how exactly does one go about killing one?" Julian asked. "There is a way, right?"

            "Yes, but it isn't easy." Slippy said. "You've got to find out their real name and the crime they committed to fall from grace. If you can even find that out, you have to get the Unhallowed on holy land, and call its name and crime out to get the attention of its former god. Once its unholy will is stripped away, the battle may be fought, but it will not be easy."

            Silence again fell.

            "Well, then, I believe we are going to have to split up to get some certain tasks done." Fox said, rubbing his chin. "Slippy, Katt, Rita, could you continue to look into the gate disk? Thank you. Peppy, Julian, Bill, Fara, I'd like you to get us resupplied, at least enough so that we might better function, as we are not truly making the journey home. Alan, Falco, could you look into the matter of this Unhallowed thief? I know that you will be the best at information gathering." He stood, cracking his knuckles, having finished eating during the debriefing.

            "And where, pray tell, are you going?" Falco asked.

            Fox looked at him. "Hunting."

            Fara sighed, ignoring the stares of the citizens as she rode down the street, scratching her hippogriff behind an ear absently. It cooed appreciatively. 

            "You're going to need a special saddle." Bill remarked. "I went through and added it up in my head, just tack alone will cost us a fortune."

            "I don't think we need to bother with it yet, we don't know yet if we're going to be extensively traveling." Peppy said. "My personal problem will be my Arcane bow, which was broken. I'm not sure if I will be able to get a replacement here."

            Julian, who had been scanning signs, turned and led them into a market, dismounting and leading his horse. Everyone had at least a halter or bridle thanks to the stables they had left their steeds at, but that was it. The others followed suit, gathering for a moment.

            "I suppose just general supplies will do for now, some of the shopping will have to be done by the people who need it though." Said Bill, and they dolled out the tasks and separated.

            Fara wandered the market, smiling as those selling their wares called out to her and gestured. She felt a bit awkward here, most women seemed very covered and wore veils, yet her hair tossed in a wave around her and she wore clothing that was more suited to a man. A few of the older men in the market seemed a bit incensed at this, but since her steed was a hippogriff, no one argued or approached her about it.

            Her mind wandered to the more recent events, and she reached out to touch Fox's mind. He gently brushed her away, he was busy. Busy doing what she wasn't sure, but she supposed that since he was a Hallowed, he was looking for the Unhallowed thief.

            She brought herself back to reality, trying to focus on the task at hand. She supposed she would find out soon enough.

            "Well, you're a thief, what god would a thief follow?" Alan asked, leaning on a railing next to Falco, looking down at the road that passed below them.

            "If he followed one at all?" Falco rubbed his chin, going through the known gods in his head. "And supposing that he followed a god that still exists and is known today?"

            "Yeah, supposing those things. I mean, he's Unhallowed, he had to have a god at some point." Alan reasoned.

            "True." Falco sank into thought. "We can rule out Heironeous and Pelor immediately, likewise Hextor, Wee Jas, Saint Cuthbert…" He sighed. "Ok, of the mainstream gods, there are only about four possibilities. Corellon Larethian, Fharlanghn, Kord, and Olidammara. Of course, those are just mainstream gods."

            Alan nodded. "I have one. Enkili."

            "Who?"

            "He's a trickster god. The plague wretches of the Bayou give him the nod."

            "Ah. Makes sense." He shoved away from the railing, and they started strolling down the walkway.

            "I think we can rule out Corellon, I highly doubt that. If Corellon took it upon himself to take one of Gruumsh's eyes, I think we can probably say he'd take out his own Unhallowed."

            "I don't speak to Gods like Fox does, so I'll go along with that." Falco tossed a hand. "I'm willing to rule out Kord, because strength is not all that important to a thief, and Kord is a good god."

            "So that leaves us Fharlanghn, Olidammara, and Enkili." Alan scratched his head. "Perhaps we should consult a priest?"

            "I doubt any would be willing to help us. There are few temples to these particular gods, and we are a bit out of our element in the first place… wait just a minute, here." Falco stopped and looked at Alan. "How old are you? Just curious."

            "I don't even remember." Alan spread his hands and smiled.

            "Well, regardless, you've been a bard for a while. Do you know any ballads of a particularly silver-tongued thief?"

            Alan processed this. "Sure, several. Why?"

            They looked at each other for a long moment.

            "Ah. I see."

            They shared a grin and continued their walk.

            "I thank you for being willing to give me an audience, Priest." Fox said, not moving from where he was knelt.

            "Rise." The Priest, a very old and very wise man, had to smile. He was originally a westerner himself, and this young man that had come to him for his council glowed with holiness. "You are a very pious young man, aren't you?"

            "To be quite honest, I am a Hallowed."

            "I am honored! What brings you to me, then?"

            "I saw the lightning bolt insignia carved amongst the other insignias outside, and I knew that I had found a place of worship to Heironeous. I was a bit surprised, I wasn't aware his touch extended here."

            "It doesn't, really. I brought his influence here four or so decades ago when I moved here. This was before the crusades, mind you. I see you are familiar with that particular piece of history?"

            "Yes, my father was a crusader."

            "Well, then, come into my office, young man." 

            Fox willingly followed. "I currently lead a rather diverse group of adventurers and explorers. We ended up in this area only recently, to be quite honest, and it is a long story as to how we did happen to come here. I believe you might have some inkling as to why, though."

            "Yes." The priest paused, gesturing for him to sit then sitting himself. "You seek to bring balance back to the world."

            "Yes."

            "But why come to me? I sense you are able to directly speak to Heironeous himself. I must say that even as a loyal priest I have never had the honor of doing so."

            "Something has come up."

            "Oh?"

            "An Unhallowed lives in this fair city. The thief in my group brought it to my attention last night, and I know that they are nearly impossible to purge from an area."

            "Yes, I have also felt the taint of something in the city, but I was not aware until now that it was an Unhallowed. You have come to me for advice, then."

            "Yes."

            The Priest was silent for quite some time. "Just trying to find out what an Unhallowed did to fall from grace can be a quest unto itself, and I am not sure if you have the time to deviate from the quest you are on now."

            "That is what I am worried about, but I am not willing to leave this fair city at the claws of such a vile thing."

            "What do you wish me to advise you on then, Hallowed Paladin?"

            "If you would allow it, I would like to request two things of you."

            "What things?"

            "I would like to know where the Unhallowed hides, and I would like to be blessed, if you would be willing."

            The Priest smiled. "I think I may be able to find such information out, and I would be honored to do so."

            That evening at dinner, the group consolidated at the restaurant they had eaten at that morning, all with various reports. Rita reported that they were going to consult a group of craftsmen about the gate disk tomorrow, Peppy reported that they had basic supplies but they would need to start trading the jewelry from the dragon's hoard for money and that they needed specifics on what the group needed.

            "We think we have a name." Alan announced gleefully. "Falco and I spent some time sifting through ballads and tales, even went so far as to borrow a book or two from Slippy…"

            "He had to do most of the reading, though." Falco admitted begrudgingly, rubbing a temple. Staring at text for any length of time gave him a headache. "We also narrowed it down to three different gods, but if what we found out is true, the thief is an Unhallowed follower of Enkili, a trickster god."

            "And I found out where the thief makes his home currently, or a few of the places he is believed to be." Fox said, elbows propped on the table and fingertips pressed together. "You say that you know the crime this thief committed?"

            "We believe so, but if we are right, this thief died over four hundred years ago." Alan said. "That's a long, long time, and you know I creatively tell my stories. All bards do, and creativeness over time can warp the truth."

            "So we have the name, we have the God the thief betrayed, and we have where this thief hides." Bill rubbed his chin. "So now what? Do we track down and expose the Unhallowed?"

            "That only leaves us open for attacks." Julian said. "Because this Unhallowed is certain to be a master of stealth."

            "He is." Falco said grimly.

            The group looked at each other.

            "I think that only I should go. I have talents that are similar to this Unhallowed." Falco continued. "The only problem is that I am not on close terms with any God, much less Enkili. Someone will have to come to call to Enkili for me."

            This started a rather spirited debate, and in the end, it was decided that Fox, Katt, and Falco would go.

            "Why would an Unhallowed hide on holy ground? Isn't that rather dangerous for it?" Katt asked as they entered the courtyard of the monastery.

            "Not hardly. The gods here are foreign to the Unhallowed and don't pose too much of a danger. Besides, one hardly looks for evil to be hiding right next to righteousness." Fox replied. "Though strangely that's always where it seems to be…" He stopped and took a step back, looking at a crossbow shaft that had struck a wooden post right in front of his nose. "And it seems that we have come to the right place."

            "May I help you, foolish mortals?"

            Katt replied by stepping forward, pressing her hands together and raising a circle of protection around herself. Then she lifted her hands to the skies. "Enkili, we plea to you, hear us now. We have found one of your servants, one who turned their back on you and betrayed you…" She saw a blurred form race toward her, and processed something before shouting the rest to the sky. "Enkili, we face your fallen servant Alexandria L'Taric, who killed four monks to further enhance her life…" She got no further as she was plowed down, circle of protection or not. She saw a knife blade flash in the air, and cast holy bolt, shocking the Unhallowed enough to make the thief back off.

            "So. You figured out who I am." The caped figure laughed, arms crossed, one hand still clasping the knife. "Congratulations. Do you really think that you three can defeat me, even if Enkili turned his eyes here tonight?"

            Fox's fire halo appeared, and Falco drew his sword.

            "Oh. Such is the way of things. This may be a bit of a challenge then."

            Katt, who had staggered a safe distance away, dropped down to her knees, casting another circle of protection. "Enkili, hear us. Your fallen servant faces us now, but her unholy will is too strong for us to fully defeat her. Hear us now and aid our fight."

            "You seem a bit confident, for one who is already on holy land and is having her name and crime called to her god." Falco remarked, sheathing his sword and making a symbol with one hand.

            Alexandria eyed him, and repeated the symbol back. "You wish to face me, Guild Thief?"

            "You bring scorn to my profession." He replied, taking a few steps forward so they stood about six feet apart. "And you have no concept of Thieves' Honor."

            "There is no honor among thieves, stupid mortal. I learned that long ago. There are only the rich and the poor and I know who I wish to be among." She laughed harshly.

            Katt stared up at the sky, continuing her plea, switching to Elven, her chants rising and falling against the stone walls of the monastery. 

            "Wealth is only a cruel irony when a person is already dead." He replied, and when she growled, he knew his comment had hit home. He sent a glance to Fox, who stepped back and crossed his arms, taking the role of silent observer for now. If Falco had any trouble at all in this fight, Fox would join in beside him, and Falco knew it.

            "And I suppose you have made peace with your god, then." Alexandria's voice was a bare snarl as she drew another knife.

            He took off his cape and tossed it aside, then tossed his sword to Fox, also drawing a pair of knives. "It is time that you made peace with yours."

            **Enkili.**

            The shapeshifter god, who had been playing with hurricanes in the Mediterranean, looked up. **Heironeous. Long time, no see. May I help you?**

            **No, but do you remember a servant of yours named **Alexandria****** L'Taric?**

Enkili winced. **How could I forget?**

            **She has been found and a companion of one of my own Hallowed is about to face her. Don't you think you could perhaps lend a hand? If you do not, L'Taric will just rise again tomorrow night.**

**            All right, I suppose I shall. What is all this about your brother Hextor, by the way? I heard that you two have been having some problems.**

**            Hextor and I have never gotten along, Enkili. Now, go see to your Unhallowed.**

            The monastery courtyard, which had been lit by torches, suddenly was filled with intense bright light, beams of it coming down from the heavens. Alexandria cried out in surprise, glancing around wildly, then renewed her attack against Falco.

            Katt relaxed, standing and joining Fox, watching the fight silently. Falco did have skills that were similar, and he had always been adept at knives, however, this Unhallowed was faster then he, and every move she made unless she spoke was silent, absolutely silent.

            "Enkili heard, I take it?" Fox asked, looking to Katt.

            "Yes. I think most of the gods did. Cuthbert in particular seemed to think that an Unhallowed was everyone's problem, not just the problem of the Unhallowed's particular God."

            He rose an eyebrow, but said nothing. He could believe that. The gods seemed to have more problems then most mortals did.

            The monks of the monastery had of course heard the fight going on, and at this point one stepped out into the courtyard, watching the fight with wide eyes, staring around at the brilliant lights that streamed down from the heavens. He glanced at Fox and Katt, who were watching the fight with interest but not taking part in it, and stepped forward, opening his mouth to protest what was going on.

            Alexandria saw her chance and lunged, grabbing the monk and getting behind him, setting her knife to the monk's throat. "Let me go." She ordered Falco. "Or he dies."

            Falco put his knives away and held up his hands. "Don't do that, L'Taric. It will only further damn you."

            "Do you actually respect these pathetic men, who waste their lives in the service of a god?" She spat.

            He looked at her. "I respect them highly. And my leader is a Hallowed. No it is not me who has been misled, L'Taric. It is you."

            "Enough! He dies!" She shouted, pressing the knife closer to the throat of the monk.

            **That's enough.**

            A beam of white lightning came down from the heavens and directly struck Alexandria, somehow missing the monk, who staggered free as Alexandria shrieked, dropping her knives. The monk staggered, accepting an arm of support from Fox, who had come forward, his halo ablaze.

            Fox looked down at the monk, who asked him a question in the local language, and just smiled a bit to reassure him.

            Alexandria picked up her knives and lunged at Falco, who pulled his back out and easily defended. Enkili's move had greatly slowed her down, and within moments he shoved one of the knives into her heart.

            No blood appeared, no fluid at all. With a shriek of pain, she dissolved to ash, Falco's knife dropping to the sand floor of the courtyard. He picked it up and wiped the blade on an edge of his tunic absently, returning to where Fox stood.

            "Why is it do you think that these things always happen when we are around?" He asked, picking his cape up and shaking sand off it.

            "I would tell you if I knew." Fox shook his head. "As Alan would say, that is why they call it an adventure. Let's return to the inn. Tomorrow, we must see about the gate disk."


	11. Chapter Eleven: Bloodline

Section Eleven: Blood Line

            "You're absolutely sure?" Slippy asked, turning the large, ornate circle of metal in his hands, studying it.

            "Absolutely." The artificer smiled. "And if not, call on your gods to smite me. It is not so complex, if you know how to do it."

            "I'm sure." He turned the disk over to Katt, who studied it, nodded, and passed it to Rita. "And how do you know that we can call upon gods?" He raised an eyebrow.

            The artificer smiled again, looking at where Fox stood, shoulders leaned against a wall and arms crossed. "The brand of a great god glows brightly on that one. I believe you could easily call upon a god."

            Slippy shared his smile, and the group left the guild house and collected their mounts.

            "So, we are ready to go then?" Fox asked, swinging astride his mount easily.

            "Yes, all set." Said Falco. "Finally."

            "We can't teleport out here, Fox." Said Peppy.

            "And we aren't. We're going to ride out of town, and then Heironeous is going to transport us back to our home kingdom."

            "Why not just transport us to outside the capital?" Bill asked tiredly.

            "Too obvious, and I personally am in no hurry to return home." Said Fara.

            The group spread out into a formation and rode out of the town, and like leaving the capital, many watched them. To those that lived there, the party seemed to radiate power and greatness, and many had heard about the fight against the Unhallowed. The party didn't notice the many eyes on them.

            Once outside the city walls, Fara's hippogriff took off, wings slamming open and down, circling the group then flying ahead. Fox's unicorn shed her guise of a normal horse, whinnied to the hippogriff, and when the call was returned, reared and started galloping down the road.

            "Be damned, they're racing." Falco laughed. "Do you suppose that Fox is starting to relax finally?"

            "Him, relax? No." Julian shook his head. "I think he feels humble."

            "Humble? He's been treated practically like a god recently, and that would hardly humble me."

            "You, maybe, but our fearless leader is not you." Alan shook a wine bottle at Falco.

            "Thank god for that." Rita said, and smiled at Falco's sputters.

            An hour later, they found Fara and Fox waiting for them at one side of the road, their steeds relaxing.

            "Care to tell us what that was about?" Bill asked.

            "Fara's hippogriff's wings were stiff, so I provided some competition as incentive to stretch." Fox replied easily. "Are we ready to return?"

            "Yes, I have the need to hug a tree." Alan said.

            "I'm not surprised." Falco snickered to himself.

            The party fell into a circle facing the center, and Fox pressed his hands together and closed his eyes. Moments later, a flash of lightning struck the center of the circle, then cool air flowed around them.

            "My god, that was fast…" Peppy looked up at the spreading tree branches above them. They stood in a small clearing in a forest, busily trying to control their slightly spooked horses. Only the unicorn and hippogriff seemed serene.

            "We're about three to four day's ride southeast from the capital." Fox reported, sighing as he looked up at the trees.

            "Long as you know how to get us home..." Said Slippy.

            Julian went over a mental map in his head absently. "We're in elf country then, are we not?"

            "Yes indeed." Katt said. "But I believe I have friends here…"

            "You're not the only one." Fox smiled a bit and rode forward, leading the group to a narrow trail and proceeding down it.

            "Do you hear music?" Slippy asked, looking up. He was crouched next to a stream, his horse drinking next to him.

            "Yes indeed." Julian said, cupping grain in his hand, which his horse delicately ate. "As said, we're in elf country."

            "Every race has their own boundaries, no matter what the human kings say about it." Said Peppy, looking at Fox's map, which had been adjusted for the area. "If this is right, we're in the Siannodel's kingdom."

            "It's right." Fox said. "A friend of mine mapped that out not a year ago, and I would have been updated if it had changed."

            "You have a wide plethora of friends." Rita remarked.

            "'Plethora'?" Falco looked at Katt for clarification.

            "Assortment." Katt translated.

            "Oh. In which case, yes, he does."

            "The more allies one has, the more places one can fall back to." Bill said, accepting some grain from Julian to feed his horse.

            "Aye, but the more enemies he will be called upon to help fight as well." Alan said, sitting on a tree branch and sawing out a tune.

            Another tune, light and windy, played through the air to join Alan's, complimenting it. Alan grinned and sawed faster, not phased, and the flute sped its playing up to match. Fox tilted his head and listened to this, and stunned all by pulling a panpipe from somewhere on his person and adding another tune to this, this one a quick, fleeting series of notes.

            The flute fell silent, then replied. Fox grinned, responding again. This continued for several moments.

            "You have any idea what's going on, Alan?" Falco asked, looking toward the bard as he leapt down from the tree branch.

            "Sure. Music can be used to communicate. Fox is talkin' to someone."

            Fox lowered the panpipes, returning them to the same hidden pocket he kept his map in, and lifted his hand to his mouth, calling out in Elven. A pause, and there was a hearty reply, then a form dropped out of a tree about thirty feet away and strode to the party, meeting Fox with open arms. Those that knew Elven managed to keep partway up with the conversation, but everyone else was lost.

            "It's about time you came back to visit." The newcomer laughed, clapping hands with Fox, grinning. He was a good bit shorter then Fox was, but it didn't phase him much, and he wasn't phased by the rest of the party either. "We've heard good things about you, Ivellios. Very good things. I take it this is your group, eh?"

            "Yes indeed, and my human name is Fox, and you know that."

            "Oh, right, right. So care to introduce me?"

            "Of course." Fox turned to his party, grinning. "Sorry about that, my friends." He said, swapping easily back to English. "As has been stated, I have friends in an assortment of places, and this is one of them. This is Tharivol Holimion, Elven musician and craftsman."

            His party stepped forward, exchanging handshakes with the newcomer, almost all of them smiling as they introduced themselves. Tharivol took it all in stride, lightly kissing the hands of the women in the party and exchanging a quick verse of music with Alan. After this was done, he turned back to Fox. "Will you be in the area long? I'm sure everyone else would be eager to see you."

            Fox shifted, rubbing his chin, deep in thought. "Hmm, well… I think we could probably stay a few days, if my fellows are agreeable, because we have been quite busy of late and I think we need some time to relax." His party all rose eyebrows, then nodded.

            "Ah, great then." Tharivol stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled piercingly, and seconds later a rather wild looking stallion wearing a simple bridle galloped up to him. Grabbing a handful of mane, he swung aboard, and gestured for Fox's party to do the same. "Shall we?"

            "So how long have you known him?" Fara asked as they rode. They had left the trail, and Tharivol wasn't far ahead, talking to Julian as they rode.

            "A very long time. Since I was three, I believe. We don't see each other all that often anymore, though."

            "Well, you have been busy as of late…"

            He smiled. "That is true, though to be truthful, I lost a lot of contact with this area when my father started to crusade, and after he died, well…" He sighed and shook his head. "No matter, it is good to be back, nevertheless."

            "And it is good to have you back, Sir Knight." Tharivol teased over his shoulder. "And a human Knight at that, under a human King, no offence to present royalty..."

            "None taken." Fara assured him. "I'm not all that proud of it."

            "I'm mostly human, Tharivol, so it's only fitting."

            "I suppose."

            The group fell silent as they broke through underbrush, and the sounds of a city reached them. Looking up, they saw an Elven city wrapping through the trees, rope bridges stretching in an insane spiderweb from tree to tree and a wide assortment of ladders reaching down. Some buildings were on the ground, including a large stable. As they rode toward the stable, calls reached them, and some of them were Fox's name. He acknowledged with a partial salute toward the voices absently.

            "My, you seem well known." Falco remarked as he dismounted.

            "I have relatives here." Fox replied, smiling as a pair of younger boys scrambled forward to help the travelers remove the tack from their horses.

            "Fox, I think we owe you some thanks, we all need a break, and here you are giving us one." Peppy said.

            "We've done some hard traveling in some harsh climates my friends. This is a friendly climate, and a welcoming town. I think the balance of the world can stabilize itself for a few days. Besides, I will admit, I am a bit tired of traveling as well."

            "Oh my god, he admitted to weakness!" Julian faked a blanch, and laughed when Fox shot him a look.

            "Some of the others will help your friends get settled." Tharivol assured Fox. "In the mean time, someone wishes to speak to you."

            "All right."

            Fox's memory made small returns as he walked over the rope bridges and into one of the larger houses in the town. He knew this place. When was the last time he had been here, when he was ten? It had been quite a while indeed…

            Tharivol clapped him on the shoulder and left him in a sitting room, allowing him to wander the room alone. He felt relaxed here. He always had.

            "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

            He looked up, and saw a regal Elven man leaning on the doorframe, watching him, looking much the same as when Fox had first met him. "Grandfather. And yes, it has." He stepped forward, smiling.

            "I recall you being tall, but not this tall." The elder elf crossed his arms and glared up at his grandson. "How am I supposed to scold you now?"

            Fox burst into laughter. "And I suppose you said much the same thing to my father, once."

            He smiled a bit sadly. "Yes indeed. I suppose you inherited your height from him. Well, to the present, then. We heard about the war, of course. Some of our soldiers participated, naturally, and the rest were ready to be called to the field. I must say that I am impressed. Your father did teach you well."

            "So did you."

            "I'm flattered. Quite a party you travel with. I do not think I've seen quite that diverse of a group since your father's rag-tag band, and you have even him beat in that aspect. A guild thief, a priestess of Obad-Hai? Quite some leadership skills you must have."

            "So I'm told, but I don't really believe it."

            "Good." He smiled as the pair sat down easily. "And what can I do to help you balance the world out?"

            "Help us finish resupplying." Fox said frankly. "And as you may have noticed, many of us do not have sufficient tack."

            "That can be arranged. Anything else?"

            "I don't suppose the arcane archer in my group could be outfitted with a new bow? It's a bit of a story how, but his was broken recently."

            "Done." He nodded, pressing his fingertips together. "There is another reason why I asked Tharivol to bring you here, you know."

            "I suspected as such." Fox sat back absently, rubbing his fingertips over the arm of the chair. The wood was old, and he smiled. He remembered sitting in this chair when he was a child.

            "I tried to speak to your father about this, once, but he didn't want to talk about it…" He hesitated. "You are of course aware of my last name."

            "Of course."

            "Which, thus, is your last name. Ivellios Siannodel. Fox McCloud." He shook his head slowly. "I do not know which to call you. I always called you Ivellios when you were young, but now, the world is abuzz about a certain paladin named Fox McCloud." He sighed. "Of course, I suppose you have always known your lineage."

            "Of sorts." Fox stood and moved over to a window, leaning on the windowsill and looking out. "I always supposed that it didn't apply to me. After all, I have the lifespan of a human, if a healthy one. My father could have perhaps participated in the affairs, but I? No, the blood in my veins is diluted I suppose."

            "Not hardly." Aust Siannodel stood and joined his grandson at the window.

            Fox looked at him. "You're the King, grandfather. I am hardly a prince. I consider myself a ranger, and when not on a quest such as this, I live a quiet life alone."

            "You do what's proper for you, and that has never bothered me. What has bothered me is the fact that I have a grandson that doesn't carry himself as such."

            "So, you're asking me to accept my lineage."

            "More or less. I'm not asking for you to change your life, merely to accept your name and title." He produced a circlet from his pocket and passed it to Fox. "Which, properly, is Lord."

            Fox looked at the circlet, tracing the central stone with his finger. "It's been 'Sir' for the past year or so, and that unto itself was a bit of a surprise. I think I would shock many people if I suddenly announced that oh, by the way, I'm a Lord by my father's side…"

            "You don't have to tell me now. You will be here a few days, think it over." Aust stepped away from the window and walked over to the door, pausing. "There is a dance tonight, by the way, just so you know."

            "Thank you."

            Aust slipped from the room, closing the door behind himself.

            "Still no Fox, eh?" Slippy asked, accepting a mug from Fara. She and Alan both were carrying trays. The group was sitting on the grass, watching as musicians played and the dance carried on.

            "No." Fara shook her head. "I'm actually a bit worried, even if he has friends here. He's been gone for half the day."

            "True, but I wouldn't dwell on it. Tharivol did say someone wanted to speak to him, who are we to know who?" Peppy asked. "Oh, and I'll warn everyone now. Elven wine is known for being very, very strong."

            "Not strong enough." Alan said cheerfully. "But that's why they make a substance called 'Raspberry Reaper'…"

            "Keep that stuff away from me." Falco said firmly, accepting a mug. "I'm serious. Two swallows of that stuff was enough to make me drunk."

            Katt snickered. "I think I must remember that."

            Fara sat down with the party, listening to the music, then caught a bit of movement on the edge of her vision. Glancing, she saw Fox, a good distance away from the celebration, circling it and walking away from it. Excusing herself, she followed.

            "Fox?" She called, glancing around and finally finding him.

            He was leaning on a tree, arms crossed, staring off. Facing away from the party, the huge tree between him and the noise. He didn't react when she walked up.

            "What's wrong, Fox?" She folded her arms, looking up at him.

            "Just some interesting information about my lineage." He replied after a long pause, dropping his head slowly. "Nothing too important."

            "Obviously it is if you've been gone for half the day." She tilted her head to one side.

            He laughed a little, a small smile fluttering across his face. "I need time to think."

            They were silent for a few minutes. She glanced at him up and down, and saw the circlet that he held loosely in one of his hands. "What's that?"

            "Mm? Oh. A family heirloom."

            "May I?"

            He passed it to her. It was simple in design, but unmistakably elegant, and the center stone was a wonderfully cut diamond. She studied it for a moment, then an odd thought began to sink in.

            He had been watching her face, and slowly nodded once.

            "This circlet… this is meant for young lords or princes…" She slowly stated, her etiquette lessons making a sluggish return.

            "Yes."

            "And if it's an heirloom to your family…"

            "Yes."

            Her look was disbelieving, and he very slowly bowed, a shaky breath emerging.

            "My father took the name McCloud when he left Elven society, but it was not the last name he was born with. My name is Ivellios Siannodel, in all truth. The name 'Fox McCloud' is my human name, but it is not the one I was born with."

            "Siannodel? Isn't that the…"

            "Last name of the local royal family. Yes. My title, properly, isn't 'Sir.' It's 'Lord.'" He shook his head, crossing his arms again, though it seemed more like he was hugging himself. "The person Tharivol took to me to see was my grandfather, Aust Siannodel, the local King. That circlet is mine, my badge of state, as it were."

            She slowly passed it back, seeing it in a new light. "So that's why you're avoiding everyone."

            "Yes. I am three-quarters human, and serving in a human army under a human king, but I am an Elven Lord." Fox shook his head again. "My grandfather doesn't demand that I participate in the affairs of the position, only that I acknowledge my lineage and title. Hence why I am here right now, and not there." He nodded toward the party.

            "Makes sense, I suppose. Besides, I doubt that the rest of your group would believe their eyes if they saw you doing those dances."

            "You would?"

            She crossed her arms. "I think I've seen a side of you no one else has."

            "Ah yes, the moments when I'm not disciplined…" He fingered the circlet, then reached up and slowly pushed it on, then let down his hair, letting it fall down in loose waves to frame his face. It made his Elven blood come out even more so, emphasized by his simple ranger clothing. "Though I suppose it is more, well, 'fun' when I allow myself to drop my discipline, I don't do it often. I do have a reputation I must keep."

            "But must you keep it here?" She frowned. "I do not think that the elves care, Fox."

            He didn't reply.

            "Besides, it isn't the soldier I love, it's you I love. Perhaps, just for one night, you could allow the others to see what you are really like?"

            He considered that rather loosely, looking at her. "It is a thought, isn't it?"

            "The mission has tired you, hasn't it?" She finally said, watching his eyes.

            "Yes." He hesitated, then seemed to shake off, and his next smile was that unrestrained, easy-going smile she remembered and loved. "Perhaps I should just follow my impulses on this, mm?"

            She returned the grin. "Perhaps."

            He held out his hand, and she caught it, and next thing she knew they were striding back toward the dance. 

            "This really is an unofficial coming-out ball, I believe." He remarked to her. "They just haven't announced it…"

            "I don't know any Elven dances, Fox."

            "I haven't done any since I was eight." He responded, entering the clearing and seeking out his grandfather.

            Aust didn't need him to say a word; the fact that he wore the circlet was enough. "Shall I announce it?" He asked, smiling.

            "In a small while perhaps?" Fox smiled at him. "Thank you."

            "No, thank you."

            Fara found herself pulled rather unceremoniously to the center of the dance floor, and easily spun, following through with Fox's arm movements.  A few moments were enough for Fox to absorb the dance, and they were following the steps. The elves around them did not seem surprised by Fox's circlet; a few nodded or bowed to him, and that was it. As the nearby Elven musicians played, Alan played with them, keeping the fast beat of the music like it was nothing, grinning the entire time, not surprised by Fox. The others, off to one side watching the dance floor, were stunned.

            Fox picked Fara up and spun with the step, then set her down. She followed through with the step, spinning away, seeing the steps map out in her mind. It was more or less the same dance going on around them, but it had been built upon, customized. Magical lights flashed around them, and it eventually reached her that the elves that had been dancing had stopped and left the floor open to them, letting them be alone on the floor. Fox noticed also, and if he had been reserved, he would probably have left as well, but now he grinned and used the opportunity, building on the dance even more. She heard herself laughing even as she quickly wore out, knowing that many of the dance moves were improper by the standards of her society, and not caring.

            Eventually the dance came to an end, and Fox's grandfather stepped forward and very simply announced in Elven, "If I may present my grandson, Fox Ivellios Siannodel."

            The other elves applauded, and once Katt had translated for the rest of the group, they slowly joined in.

            "You owe us an explanation." Falco finally said when Fox joined the group, watching Fox's suddenly relaxed step with wide eyes. 

            "Later." Fox guaranteed with a laugh. "We agreed to take the next few days as time to rebuild our strength and relax. Let us do just that. I guarantee, friends, I will explain fully later, but not during a dance that is being held for my honor."

            "Your honor?" Julian finally said.

            Fox turned to him with an almost sad smile. "Yes. A coming-out Ball of sorts. As said, I will explain more fully later."

            The group nodded.

            "And in the mean time, I suggest that you all enjoy yourselves. We are lucky to be so welcome here."

            "Absolutely amazing. I've never seen him like this." Peppy remarked, leaning on a tree and watching as Fox and Fara cut loose on the dance floor. Katt had drug Falco up, who had enough alcohol in him he was willing to attempt the dances.

            "Neither have I." Julian said. "Did you know he was a Lord?"

            "Logically, yes. I was familiar with James' lineage, but it never really struck me that it would be passed to Fox. A ¾ human serving as an Elven lord?" He shrugged. "But, ah well, I guess that doesn't really matter."

            "It doesn't." Aust joined them, smiling, and held out a hand toward Peppy. "I thought I should introduce myself. I'm Aust Siannodel, Fox's grandfather."

            Those sitting hurridly stood, introducing themselves and shaking his hand.

            "Don't worry about being proper. I prefer being a bit more casual about my current position." He accepted a fresh mug from Julian. "Thank you. And I'm sorry if you are a bit surprised about what he is."

            "Actually, it rather figures." Said Bill a bit sourly. "For a self-entitled woodsman, he is more regal then most royalty."

            Aust smiled. "He had a good teacher." His face fell, but he recovered quickly. "So who is that pray tell?" He asked, gesturing toward Fara. "I am guessing royalty, I am just not sure of the family."

            "You're right. Her name is Fara Phoenix, she's been traveling with us this entire quest. She doesn't really care for her princess title." Slippy said.

            "I can see that." He smiled again. "Well, I hope you enjoy yourselves over the next few days. From what I have heard, you all deserve the time to rest."

            Fox gasped and sat up, one hand on his chest, feeling his fevered heartbeat slowly calm, wiping sweat away. He slowly exhaled, pushing off the soft bed and moving to the window, opening the shutters and leaning out, wrapping one hand around his pendant.

            O'Donnel had not given up. He and his two fellow Fists of Hextor were still bound and determined to kill him, and they were on their way. He had no doubt they were not far even now. After all, if Heironeous could teleport his party of ten without a twitch, he had no doubt that Hextor could even easier transport a trio…

            _'Mmmph… …Fox?'_

            _'Oh, sorry, did I wake you up?' He blinked, surprised by Fara's mental mumble._

            _'Sort of… felt a sudden blast of fear, and that woke me up. What's wrong?'_

            _'Night terror.' He shrugged._

            There was a long pause, and he was beginning to wonder if she had fallen back asleep when she spoke again. _'I take it our friends the Fists of Hextor are still after you, then.'_

_            'Yes, I'm afraid so.'_ He sighed. _'I'm not sure how close they are, but I have a feeling they will make themselves known soon.'_

            _'Well, try not to dwell on it. We are here to relax, after all.'_

He closed his eyes, remembering waking up and having to act immediately, holding his sword tip to O'Donnel's throat. _'I'll try, but death is hanging over my head, you know.'_

_            'You're not going to die.'_ Was her firm reply. _'We've been through too much for you to die now. We're so close to finishing this, Fox, and I don't want to loose you.'_

He closed his eyes. _'I know.'_

            "That is quite the story, you know." Tharivol remarked. It was early morning, and he and Fox had just finished reliving a bit of their childhood—running through the forest at breakneck speeds, half the time a good bit above the ground and using the branches.

            "Yes indeed." Fox pushed his hair back absently. "I'm not sure if I'm proud, but I can't say that I'm not, either. It was quite the journey, and this one is turning out to be even longer, harder, and more complex."

            "Well, things do tend to get harder, not easier." He shrugged, climbing up to sit on top of a boulder. Fox swung himself up to sit on another one. "Mind if I ask you something?"

            "Go ahead."

            "I was at the dance of course, and I've been wondering… you and the princess traveling with you seem rather close."

            "We are." He admitted. "In fact she's trying to duck out of an arrangement her parents are trying to set up for her because of that fact."

            "I take it because she'd much rather be with you."

            "Yes, that would be it." He stared into the distance. "And if she marries someone else, my family line ends."

            "Ah." Tharivol understood that completely. "I'm invited to the wedding, right?"

            Fox threw back his head and laughed, loud and joyous. "Yes. Of course."

            Peppy lined up an arrow to the bow, feeling the magic tremble through the bow. He smiled a bit and released the arrow. It shot across the field and sank into the center of the target.

            "Satisfactory?" Aust asked.

            "Wonderful." Peppy said reverently. "Thank you."

            "No, I'm happy to help in any way I can." He walked over and passed Peppy a new quiver full of arrows. "Just, please, try to keep my grandson alive. I lost his father. I don't want to loose him."

            Peppy sighed and nodded. "I'll do all I can."


	12. Chapter Twelve: Secrets Revealed

Section Twelve: Secrets Revealed

            "It seems like we're as ready as we're ever going to be." Julian remarked, buckling the new saddle onto his horse, which stood patiently and allowed it. "I don't think we can thank you more, Aust."

            "It is my pleasure." Aust watched the party prepare, and sighed. "There is one more thing, however."

            "Oh?" Fox asked, looking up. His hair was tied back, but he still wore the circlet. He was slowly getting used to it.

            "Yes. I suppose you would be the most interested in this." He directed this at Falco, then turned back to the main party. "Do you all know what a Wrack dragon is?"

            "Only vaguely." Fox admitted.

            "During the Titan's war, Wrack dragons were created to serve as soldiers and thus forth. They are huge constructs that are the size of a fully adult dragon and are made from wrack—natural power that has been made corrupt and destructive." Said Falco. "Evil beasts, thought destroyed, but every now and then…"

            "There are still a few left, and they are still quite powerful." Said Katt. "There are only three types known, and those are Fire, Water, and Wood."

            "I'm impressed." Aust smiled. "Well, in any effect, there is a woodwrack dragon in the area, and this may seem impossible… but he seems quite amiable. Almost befuddled. It seems he remembers little of the Titan's war and doesn't want to remember it. He told me flat out to my face that he used to be evil and he no longer is. Well, he's apparently heard that you're here, and he's hoping to travel with you and become an ally."

            The whole party gawked at him.

            "I've read that wrack dragons are always evil." Said Katt very slowly.

            "There are exceptions to every rule. This fellow in particular has named himself Jordan, and seems a rather simple but thoroughly pleasant chap. Will you at least talk to him? If you don't, he'll probably whine and howl about it for weeks on end, and none of us will get any sleep."

            "Well, as long as he doesn't plan on eating us, I have no problem with it." Fox said finally, and when a few members of his party looked at him, he said simply, "Tell me stranger things haven't happened to this group." They thought about that, and shrugged.

            "Jordan, will you come to town square please?" Aust shouted in a general direction, and a few moments later a low rumble reached them, then the branches of the trees began to shake.

            "You sure this is a good idea?" Bill looked at Fox. "We've had enough unpleasant dragon encounters to last me a lifetime."

            "Then I hope I shall make this a pleasant one." Boomed a strange but cheerful voice, and a rather hideous but grinning dragon face emerged from the trees, the long neck allowing the dragon to stretch and face them without entering the town and breaking most of the bridges.

            "Jordan, I presume?" Fox asked, mind processing a variety of things at once. This dragon seemed cobbled together from wood, bone, and vines, among other things. Near as he could tell, Jordan had a large pair of wings made of sinew and spider webs folded on his back, and bones and tree limbs stuck out of his hide at strange angles. Here and there metal plates stubbornly clung to the cobbled together body by straining chains, apparently the remains of armor that was one grand. His face was expressive, though, and obviously happy, though skeletal and having only glowing orbs for eyeballs.

            "That's me." The dragon grinned again, laying down and wiggling forward, then extending a front leg in a general shake-hands gesture. Fox attempted it and was almost shaken out of his saddle. "I'm glad you agreed to meet me."

            "I've met some pleasant dragons in my day. Falco is our dragon kin, though."

            "Really?" The glowing orbs looked over the rest of the party, and Jordan stretched a bit more to look at Falco. "Ah, he's got one of _those swords. I __see." He looked back to Fox. "I imagine Aust told you what I wanted to do."_

            "Yes, I just don't see why."

            "Redemption." Jordan grew serious. "I don't remember much, but I think I did some horrible, horrible things once upon a time. I have heard much about you, and I know that you want to bring the world to balance." He lowered his head more to look Fox in the eyes. "I want to help, or at least travel with you."

            "Do you mind if I speak to my group about this?"

            "Oh go ahead."

            Fox gestured, and the group drew their horses into a tight circle, exchanging low words.

            "What do you think?" Fox asked everyone.

            "I think everyone deserves a second change. He never even got to decide things for himself the first time, so why not?" Alan asked.

            "He'll scare the Bejesus out of anyone who sees him, though. Can you imagine what something like that could do to a city just by showing up?" Rita shook her head.

            "Well then." Fox turned back to Jordan, who had his head tilted to one side. "We accept, but you're going to have to stay away from the cities. We can't have you causing mass hysteria."

            "Fair enough. Honored to travel with you, Servant of Heironeous." Jordan attempted to bow and almost took out a rope bridge when he lifted his head.

            "Out of curiosity, who did you serve and who do you serve now?"

            Jordan blinked. "Chardun, once upon a time. I suppose that Hextor would be the modern equivalent. Who do I serve now? Well, if _anyone_, I guess I'd serve the demigod Erias."

            "Erias? God of Dreams?" Alan asked.

            "Well, yes. Before you ask why… I guess I'm hoping for a dream myself. Constructs can't dream, really… we barely even sleep." He shrugged. "So, we leaving now?"

            Fox, who was a bit blown away by this, nodded. "Yes, we are."

            "Ok, I'll follow along. You won't see or hear me, but if you need to talk to me, just same my name." And suddenly, he was gone, disappeared into the woods.

            "Any other last minute business?" Fox looked at his grandfather.

            Aust grinned. "No. Godspeed."

            "So, are we heading back to town?" Slippy asked. His horse was following along with the group patiently, but Slippy wasn't even paying attention, reading one of his books, looking for more information on the Temple of Lazarus.

            "No, we're going to bypass it and keep traveling." Fox replied. "I don't wish to return to the capital until we're finished with this quest."

            "To keep people from thinking we have already finished?" Julian glanced at him.

            "Yes, though that is not the only reason." He sighed, and glanced at Fara. Fara shook her head, she had no wish to return home.

            By evening, they were at the edges of the forest, and Jordan appeared at the tree line, studying the open fields with interest.

            "I can't hide out there." He remarked. "Would you prefer me to fly?"

            "It would probably be best for you to stay on the ground, but don't worry, we won't be in open space for too long." Julian guaranteed. "Passing the capital will be the hard part…"

            "Agreed. Let's camp here for the night, and move out in the morning." Peppy said. "That way, we'll at least be alert."

            Fox sighed, leaning on a tree at the edge of the campsite, looking out over the fields. He still wore the circlet, still slowly growing used to the fact that it was there.

            It seemed a bit odd, really. Him, the ranger, descended from a royal line, considered a Lord. Even more odd the fact that he was for the great majority human, yet he would be serving in the Elven courts…

            Still though, he supposed there would be a few advantages to this. For one, he could now legally court the woman he loved… He shook his head, stopping that train of thought. They'd have to revoke her current arrangement first, and he wasn't sure that her father would be willing to do so. Titus' blood was more directly royalty, and someday he would be ruling a kingdom, which allowed political connections. 

            Fox's family line had fallen from grace with the Phoenix kingdom for the last two to three years, and only recently had gained back the honor that should have always accompanied the name. Fara's father knew he had done wrong to the McCloud family. Still, Fox doubted that entitled him to an instant arrangement with Fara…

            He froze, twisting an ear, then slowly turning his head.

            "You don't miss much, McCloud." O'Donnel, having been approaching under the cover of darkness silently, straightened and walked across the field toward him.

            Fox held up a hand. "No closer."

            Wolf stopped and crossed his arms. "Unless you wish to awaken your party, either you will have to leave the campsite or I shall have to join you. It's your choice."

            He hesitated, then stepped away from the trees and walked across the field, one hand resting on his swords. "What do you want from me?"

            "I thought it be best that we discuss matters." Wolf replied flatly, leading him farther away from Fox's campsite and to where a small fire had been built. "Tell me you don't agree."

            "Actually, this may be best. Somehow I doubt that Hextor himself broke you out of prison and gave you the money to buy that armor." Fox crouched next to the fire absently.

            "True that." He laughed, but it was without humor. "I'm going to give you some information, McCloud, and I'm going to do so to keep you alive." Seeing his enemy's surprised look, he continued. "Do not look so shocked. You see, I believe I am destined to fight you again. And if I am to do so, I have to keep you from dying between now and then."

            "Someone else wants be dead besides your party? Who pray tell?"

            "That is what I am getting to." Wolf sat next to the fire absently. "Before you left on your quest, Pigma and I were of course in the dungeon, and were approached with a rather interesting business proposition, which was to follow you while on your quest, meddle in it in any way possible, and ultimately kill you and as many members of your party as possible… with the exception of the Princess." 

            "Who gave you this assignment?"

            Wolf grinned at Fox, and it was full of black humor. "None other then Titus Albrecht."

            "I'll be." Fox shook his head.

            "Ah, I see the pieces are falling to place into your mind now. Yes, he wants you dead. He doesn't want you between himself and the Princess, et cetera, et cetera." He shrugged. "Or at least, that is the way I have it figured out. Myself, I decided not long after accepting that it would also be a way to continue Hextor's mandates, since after all you do follow Heironeous."

            "Why tell me this?"

            "I already sent the message to Titus that you are going to be nearby. When you wake up tomorrow morning and start to travel, you'll find a royal escort waiting for you, I'm afraid. I imagine you'll be able to pry yourself away long enough to complete your mission, we'll meet again then, if you manage to survive staying in town."

            "I take it Titus has hired on someone else?"

            "Even I don't know that." Wolf snorted. "But I have no doubt that attempts will be made on your life. Go back to your camp. We'll leave you alone tonight."

            Fox stood. "I suppose that I should thank you."

            "Don't bother. We're mortal enemies, it is our nature to hate each other."

            "Well. That said, may the best man win in the upcoming fight."

            "That would be me of course."

            "You've lost once already."

            Wolf laughed. "Yes. But I will not loose this time. Now, go get some sleep, McCloud. And try to stay living."

            Fox wordlessly left, and Wolf didn't watch him leave.

            "So. Why did you tell him exactly?" Pigma asked as he and Leon rejoined the camp fire.

            Wolf sent him a sharp look. "You heard every word I said, and I would just tell you the same thing, Dengar. If anyone is going to kill McCloud, it is going to be me."

            "I imagine that Titus would not be happy if he knew that your personal vendettas were shading your reason." Leon remarked, settling down next to the fire.

            "I do not give a damn what Titus thinks. I merely want the money he is going to pay us. Though, frankly, if I must kill him to lengthen McCloud's lifespan, I will."

            "And there goes our pay." Pigma grunted.

            "Do not dwell on that. I promise you one thing, Dengar. We'll be rich by the end of this."

            "And if we aren't?"

            Wolf grinned at him, dark and evil. "Then we shall be dead."

            "Fox? What's wrong?" Bill asked. The camp had just been packed up, and Fox was standing separate from the party, eyes focused down the road.

            "It's a long story, my friends." He shook his head. "Jordan?"

            "Right here." The head and neck of the dragon appeared, the rest of his body tangled among the trees.

            "It would be best if you did not show yourself today. Keep to the woods. You know where the capital is correct?"

            "Of course, fearless leader."

            "You have been talking to Alan too much. Regardless, to the west of the capital there is a small cabin in the woods. It is mine. Wait there for us, all right?"

            "All right, I shall see you there." And with that, Jordan disappeared.

            "What's going on, Fox?" Peppy asked flatly.

            "O'Donnel took me aside and spoke to me last night. We are going to be met by a royal escort not far down that road, if he's correct." Fox sighed. "And from what he said, there is little we can do to avoid returning to the capital today." He swung astride his mount as the others did, leading the way down the road.

            "Is there an alternate route we can take?" Fara asked.

            "No, not without adding a week's travel time." Said Katt, familiar with the area.

            "Well, that is wonderful." Falco said sourly.

            "In more ways then you know." Fox murmured, nudging his disguised unicorn into a trot, hearing a flutter of feathers as Fara took off on her hippogriff. _'Now, O'Donnel. Let us see just how right you are.'_

            It was midday when a party of guards galloped up to where they had paused to rest their mounts, the lead guard holding a flag of the Phoenix kingdom. "You have returned, Sir McCloud!" Said the lead guard, dismounting and passing the flag to one of his fellows. "We only heard this morning that you had returned to this area. The King bids you return to the capital…"

            "I'm afraid that isn't possible. While we are in the area, we must keep moving. We are not done with our task yet." Said Fox flatly.

            "Even so, Sir McCloud, the King has issued a direct order." The guard, suddenly leaving his friendly mood, crossed his arms. "And as you are a Knight, you can't disobey a direct order."

            "Why not just live under your Lord title and leave it like that? It would surely take care of this problem." Said Alan, knocking back some wine.

            "I'd have to work that out with the King first." Fox sighed, rubbing his eyes. "All right, then, we'll go." He told the guard. "I don't think we have a choice."

            The town practically rejoiced when the party rode back into town.

            But the mood quickly dampened when they noticed that the party hardly seemed to carry themselves like victors. They kept their heads down, riding close to one another, not playing the crowd as they had before they left. Fara stayed close to Fox, whose eyes roved around constantly, as if looking for danger. From what she sensed from him, he feared that someone still wanted him dead.

            The ride to the castle was a silent one, and the King and Queen were both waiting for them, Titus standing beside them.

            "You have returned, my honored Knight." The King smiled, then saw Fox's cold look. "Not happily, I see."

            "We came here under protest. Our task is not finished, your Majesty." Fox's voice was utterly cold and distant. "We will stay in town tonight, but we are leaving in the morning."

            "We actually thought as much, the priests have said the world is continuing to sink farther into imbalance." The King shook his head, then turned to his daughter. "What is that you are riding? A hippogriff?"

            "Yes, father." She replied, patting her steed's neck. "My charger fell during a battle, unfortunately, and this magnificent creature was nice enough to allow itself to become my mount." The hippogriff trilled happily.

            "I'm sorry, your Majesty, but we must leave your presence. We have much to do before departing tomorrow." Said Fox quietly.

            "I'd really rather you not, I'd like some details about what has happened so far. Has it been a hard journey?"

            Fox was already leading his group out, but paused and looked over his shoulder. "Yes, it has. Many of us here had some very close brushes with death. Including your daughter and myself." And with that, the entire party vacated the castle grounds.

            "What an insubordinate…" Titus growled.

            "I've never seen him like that." The King remarked, shaking his head. "I'll let it pass this time."

            "Why, King Phoenix? He hardly seems the proper Knight."

            "He isn't, truth be told, but he's destined for great deeds, and I would much rather those deeds be in my favor." Was the flat reply.

            "So, now it's all in the research, eh?" Alan asked, loading a tray with mugs and carrying it easily up the stairs, balancing a tray of food on the other hand.

            "It would seem that way." Peppy agreed. "Do you need help?"

            "Oh no, I am quite fine!" He guaranteed, dancing a jig without spilling anything as they progressed to the back room everyone else was in. "What exactly do we need to know now? We already know where the temple is."

            "If we're going to be transported to another plane, we need to know about that plane. We also need to know what dangers are associated with this."

            "That makes sense."

            Peppy held the curtain open so Alan could pass through safely. He held the trays up victoriously, leaping onto the table and passing drinks out easily after passing the tray of food to Peppy. "What progress, then?" He asked Slippy, finishing his task and leaping up to hang from the chandelier.

            "Some, at least." Slippy looked tired, stacks of books open in front of him. "A goodly bit of history, but there isn't much available on the planes."

            "Our best hope seems this. A book on Lazarus himself." Said Rita, tapping what she was reading. 

"But we haven't come across anything of real use yet, let alone about the plane the staff just happens to be on." Said Katt, rubbing her eyes.

"Where has Fox wandered off to, then?" Alan asked, hanging upside down, looking at the empty chair.

            "Meditating, as far as I know." Said Julian, flipping pages of two books at once, one eye trained on each. Seeing Peppy's look, he smiled. "Minor talent."

            "But a handy one apparently."

            "For this, yes."

            "Do you think we'll find out all we need to in time to leave tomorrow?" Falco asked around a yawn, nursing a headache. Reading still was an issue for him, but at least now he could understand most of the written words.

            "I hope so, if anything for Fox's sake. Something really has him worried." Slippy shook his head. "I just wish he'd tell us what."

            Fara opened the door a crack and knocked on the doorframe. "Fox?"

            "Come on in."

            She slipped in, and saw he was sitting on the floor, his back against one of the walls, fingertips pressed together. The room was only dimly lit, and his swords were at hand. "What's wrong?" 

            "From what O'Donnel said, there will be an attempt on my life tonight." He sighed and leaned his head back. "And he was telling the truth."

            "Do you actually trust him?" Having closed the door, she crouched on the floor across from him. He still wore his circlet, and as she watched, he popped his knuckles absently.

            "I don't have a choice but to."

            "But they won't be the ones making the attempt?"

            He dropped his head. "I don't think so…"

            She stared at him. "You're scared. I don't think I've ever seen you scared before."

            "I'm allowed." He said very quietly, reaching out a hand and taking one of hers.

            She let herself be drawn close, leaning into his chest, listening to him sigh.

            It was some time later when there was a quiet knock at the door, and Peppy leaned in, not even blinking at the pair sitting together in the dark. "I think we've found it, Fox."

            "So, you've found everything we need to know?" Fox asked, sitting at the table.

            "It would seem that way." Slippy said, rubbing his eyes. "I don't think you're going to like it much."

            "Well, tell all. It doesn't do us any good to not know everything."

            "The gate unto itself is extremely easy to use…" Said Katt. "But only one person can go through."

            "At a time?" Falco asked. He had been absentee from the room for the last more then an hour of the research, and was now kicking himself because he missed everything.

            "Period. The first person steps through and the gate slams shut, taking the key and disk with him. So whatever is on the other side, the person has to face alone."

            "And unarmed." Said Rita. "Because the gate prevents any weaponry from being taken over."

            "You're right, I don't like it at all." Fox sighed. "Is that all?"

            "No." Katt closed her eyes. "You're going to be tested, Fox. And as near as we can tell, it's going to be an extremely long and excruciatingly painful test."

            "Who's testing me?" He asked slowly.

            "We're not sure. We're just telling you what we know. So even if someone else got through, they'd have to sit there and watch, unable to help you, as Gods know only what happens to you."

            He sank into thought. "It's got to be done." He stood. "And it's got to be done soon. We leave tomorrow."

            "We're not done yet." Slippy said in a grim voice. "If you're not strong enough, the tests will kill you."

            He paused, and looked at Slippy. "Do you think I'm strong enough?"

            Slippy gawked. "I hope so."

            "So do I." And with that, he left the room.

            The group was left to look at each other, then they started to get ready to go their separate ways for the night.

            "Everything is ready for us to leave, right?" Peppy asked.

            "Yes, everything is as ready as it can be." Falco sighed. "Baring catastrophe, within a few days, we'll have saved the world."

            Fara lifted a hand to her temple. "Is Fox going home or staying at your house, Peppy?"

            "My house, why?"

            "I've got to intercept him." She swirled her cape on. "He's not waiting. He's leaving right now." And with that, she sprinted out.

            "Going somewhere?"

            Fox sighed and stood. "Fara."

            "We're leaving in the morning Fox." She said firmly, walking forward and setting a hand on his chest. "And you are not leaving without us."

            He looked at her helplessly, and seemed to sag. "All right."

            "Why were you going to leave without us?" She pushed her hand on his chest, making him back up and sit on the bed. "Why?"

            He didn't reply, bowing his head.

            "Why?"

            The windowglass shattered, and he snapped his hand up, catching the arrow right before it hit his throat, slicing his hand in the process. Fara yelped, lifting her hand to her mouth as he stood, tossing the arrow down and walking over to the window and closing the shutters over it, ignoring his bleeding hand.

            "What… who…"

            "You forget that certain someones still want me dead. And they are already here." He picked up the arrow and showed her the insignia carved into it. "Hextor."

            She took the arrow and set it on the desk. "Your hand…" She turned his hand so she could see his palm. 

            He growled something, and the wound sealed up and faded away even as she watched. He wiped the blood away on a corner of his tunic absently.

            "How close are they?"

            "That wasn't O'Donnel, or Powalski, or Dengar, even if they are close by." He said in a cold voice. "THAT was your suitor, Titus Albrecht."

            "Titus?!"

            "Yes indeed. And I can't so much as touch him, even to defend myself, because he is royalty. That is why I must leave tonight. It is safer for you all if I do."

            She looked at him, and closed her eyes. "Don't martyr yourself, Fox. Please."

            He drew her close, nuzzling her. "I'm not going to. I'm going to set the world right, Fara, and to do that I need to be alive."

            She leaned into him. "Let us go with you then. I'm sure the entire party would be willing to leave tonight if it meant keeping you alive. The whole party loves you, you know. They'll all lay down their lives for you."

            He closed his eyes, hugging her close. "I know."

            There was a tap at the half-closed door, and Peppy leaned in, and his sharp eyes saw the broken glass. "What happened?"

            Fox let Fara go and handed the arrow to Peppy. "Titus."

            "So he follows Hextor now, eh?" He looked at the arrow. "I am not surprised. So what is the plan?"

            "I was going to leave to protect all of you." Fox said honestly. "Because I know there are people who want me dead."

            "You're not leaving without us, fearless leader." Alan remarked, leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed.

            "I am not fearless. I am terrified." He closed his eyes. "Absolutely terrified."

            Alan blanched. "Well, apparently you almost died just now, so I guess you're allowed. So are we leaving now or in the morning?"

            Fox watched as the rest of the party looked in at him, somehow managing to all look through one doorway. "Now would be safer, but we need rest."

            Falco suddenly grinned. "Jordan."

            "What about him?"

            "He's a full-sized dragon, even if he is a construct. We'll leave our mounts here and use Jordan to get there."

            The whole party exchanged a look, or as best they could crammed into one corridor.

            "That's not a bad idea." Katt said thoughtfully.

            Fox suddenly grinned. "Falco, can you contact Jordan like you can contact your friend the copper?"

            "Sure, if I try hard enough, why?"

            Fox crossed his arms, balancing on the beam easily, looking up at the sky. His whole party was sitting on Peppy's roof. Falco had already contacted Jordan, now they were waiting.

            "Worried someone else is going to try to kill you?" Julian asked, watching Fox pace back and forth.

            "Actually. Yes…" He paused, shifting his bow on his shoulder, and suddenly spun and brought his hand up, catching another arrow. Mage lights suddenly lit up the alley, and Titus cried out, blinded. "Well, well, look who I found…" He moved his bow to a ready position and lifted the arrow he had just caught to it, then fired. The arrow caught Titus' tunic, pinning him to the wall. Two more finished the pin job.

            "I almost didn't want to believe you." Fara remarked, joining him where he stood and looking down the three stories at Titus, who looked back with wide eyes.

            "He's wanted me dead and dishonored since he found out I rivaled him for your heart." Fox said.

            "His anger and jealously poisoned his soul and turned him to an evil god." Said Alan, joining him as the others did.

            "Poetic as that sounds, sadly, it's true."

            "Am I fashionably late?" Jordan's voice boomed right above them, and Titus shrieked as the huge, gloriously hideous construct maneuvered into a landing spot in the road, lowering his head even with those standing on the rooftop. "Here now, what goes on?" He turned his head and looked at Titus, who was pale and shaking. "Ah. I _see. Can I eat him?"_

            "No, you can't eat him, he's royalty." Falco said, trying very hard not to laugh.

            "Royalty? But he stinks of evil, and believe me, that is one scent I know well." The woodwrack dragon shook off, sending bits of bone and wood everywhere. 

            "Absolute power corrupts absolutely, as they say." Said Alan. "Listen, we need a ride. We need to get to the Temple of Lazarus, and we don't have much time."

            "Not a problem, climb aboard. Watch for splinters."

            Fox sighed, shifting where he sat. Jordan's construct body had more then enough seats and handholds available, and he flew with mechanical precision. Even with a huge, swift dragon transporting them, the journey would last several hours. Dawn was starting to break even as he thought about it, and many of his party were asleep.

            Fara lifted from where she sat and moved over to sit next to Fox, wrapping her fingers around branches and bones that stuck out of what passed for Jordan's hide.

            "Are you doing well back there?" Jordan turned his head around to look at them, doubling his neck back on itself, not faltering in his flying.

            "I'm fine, just had to shift position. Thank you again for agreeing to give us a ride." Said Fara around a yawn.

            "All right then, and you are very welcome." The wrack dragon turned back to the task at hand.

            "We should probably try and sleep." Fox remarked, rubbing his itching eyes.

            "Yes, but my mind keeps turning the whole thing over… I have a hard time believing that Titus is evil now…" She said finally.

            He drew her close, letting her lean into his chest and nestle down. He had already found a place to sit that let him prop himself and lean back somewhat comfortably, though he wished that a skull wasn't digging into one of his hips. "In a way he is. You have to admit that good people would not do what he is doing and has done."

            "True." She sighed, eyes fluttering closed.

            He felt her relax slowly, falling deep into slumber, and rubbed her back gently, settling back slowly. It wasn't long before he fell asleep as well.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Temple of Lazarus

Section Thirteen: The Temple of Lazarus

            Jordan lifted his head and yawned widely, watching as the ten people slowly clambered down from where they had perched, stretching, many grumbling about being stiff and sore. The wind at this altitude was quite chill, though mostly blocked by Jordan's bulk. Above them towered the huge carved entrance to the Temple of Lazarus.

            "Looks much like the same kind of lock on the last temple." Falco reported, rejoining the group, which stood around a floating fire Slippy had conjured up. "Do you still have your pendant, Fara?"

            She nodded, walking over to the door, taking her pendant off and fitting it up to the lock. It latched into place, and the doors slowly opened, a blast of stale air rushing out.

            Fox stepped up even with her, katana drawn, and led the way in. Once he was five or so feet inside the door, torches lit up along the walls of the temple, chasing away shadows.

            "This place is drenched in magic." Rita remarked, taking a slow look around. "But it does not seem good or evil."

            "Lazarus praised neutrality." Slippy replied.

            Jordan began to lean in, then let out a world-rocking roar when the doors slammed closed, shoving him out. The party spun around, watching as the lock spun closed.

            "Wonderful." Falco finally said, speaking for the entire party. "Just wonderful." He walked over to the door, running his hands over the lock. "And it would seem that only the staff can open it." He looked at Fox.

            "I'll get the staff." Fox said very softly, and with that, he turned back to face the altar.

            The temple was hewn almost entirely of rock, but there was a goodly amount of precious metal around as well, in particular gold. The main altar didn't seem in praise to any particular god, massively decorated but not showing any recognizable symbols. The altar was above the main floor by six steps, but directly in front of the altar, on the same level they were on, was a carved circle surrounded by symbols.

            Katt, Slippy, and Rita went forward, fanning out around the circle and reading.

            "Well. This is it." Katt said, looking at Fox.

            Fox had shed his weaponry, and when Katt looked at him he stepped forward, hands clasped behind his back. "I am ready."

            Slippy gestured for everyone to back away as Rita assembled the gate, sliding the key through the hole in the center of the gate disk. The device leapt away from her hands and landed in the center of the circle of the carved circle, then began to spin. The symbols lit up one by one, blazing with supernatural fire, and a cone of light began to emanate from the spinning disk. Once all the symbols had lit up, Fox stepped into the circle, and cast one last long look over his shoulder at Fara before stepping into the cone of light.

            With a thunderclap, the gate shut, the disk and key disappearing with Fox.

            "Well, that's it then. We've done all we can do." Said Peppy, slowly sitting in one of the pews, pressing his fingertips together. "Now, it's all up to him."

            "It doesn't seem like we've done enough, though." Said Bill, and everyone agreed. "Katt, what waits for him on the other side?"

            "We cannot say for certain…" She said slowly.

            "I can." Alan's voice came from another part of the temple. "Everyone, come look at this!"

            They stood and walked over to where he stood, having taken one of the torches out of the sconces to further light up the wall. Murals covered the walls, painted in a series which he moved the torch along to show the group. The pictures, though old, were astonishingly clear.

            The first had been painted to show a burst of light, then a figure landing on a floor. The second showed the figure walking forward toward a pedestal, on which sat the Staff of Lazarus. The third showed the figure dropping to its knees, arms snapping open. And after that, every picture depicted part of the test, and there were easily a dozen more.

            "Oh, gods above." Julian whispered, making religious gestures as the others did.

            "Heironeous, please, watch your follower. He now approaches a great test, and we fear for him." Peppy said, pressing his hands together in a prayer. The group fell into a circle, joining in, lifting pleas to their different gods, hoping that at least one would hear and protect their leader.

            Fox grunted as he was slammed into stone floor, rolling to his feet and brushing off absently. The gate disk and key rattled to the floor next to him, and he picked them up, tucking both into a belt pouch and moving forward slowly.

            He seemed to be in another temple of sorts, though instead of an altar, a pedestal sat there, illuminated by a beam of pale light—the only obvious light in this place. He slowly moved forward, eying the circle carved in front of the pedestal.

            "I do not know this language…" He muttered to himself, tilting his head, eying the runes uneasily. This entire place was a clash of feelings, both balanced and harsh. He lifted his gaze to the staff, and felt the immense power of the thing, knew that it rivaled with the gods in its abilities. After kneeling and sending one last prayer to his god, he stepped into the circle.

            **_BOW, MORTAL!_**

            He fell to his knees, head snapping back and arms snapping open, feeling his tunic shred and fall away, exposing his arms and chest. His pendant of Heironeous glowed brilliant white as pain blasted up his spine, wrapping him for a horrible second.

            "Who are you?" He managed to cry out.

            **_I AM YOUR DESTINY. I AM YOUR DEATH. I AM ALL YOU MAY EVER NEED._**

            Fox's arms rolled palm up, and he cried out again as slash marks, as if made by the sharpest of knives, opened across the width of his wrist, then continued in a line up his arms. He heard his blood hit the ground, but the sound seemed distant and not worthy of contemplation.

            **_YOU ARE VERY STRONG, MORTAL._**

            Fox keened as black spirits ripped through him, mocking him, but not killing him as they easily could while he was unarmed. His pendant glowed brighter, a small supernova, but offered no help as pain again wrapped him, his muscles shaking in agony.

            **_LET US SEE JUST HOW STRONG YOU REALLY ARE._**

            Jordan, who had curled up outside the temple door, lifted his head and growled in his chest when the silver landed not far away from him. "What do you want?"

            "I want to know why you are here, obviously. You are a Wrack dragon are you not?"

            "Yes, I am a Wrack dragon, but I am redeemed. The evil is wiped from my spirit and almost completely from my memory." His angry expression fell, becoming worried unto the point of illness, as he looked at the temple doors. "My friends are inside there." He whispered, setting one of his misshapen hands against the carved rock. "Good people they are, heroes they are. Leave me to wait for them."

            The silver blinked, then leapt to a nearby ledge and settled down, tucking its wings and limbs in close and wordlessly watching, joining Jordan in his vigil. It stayed until early evening, then took off. Jordan didn't even notice.

            "How long has it been?" Falco asked, looking up from sharpening one of his knives.

            "It's nightfall by now." Peppy replied. "We have been here all day, and nothing."

            "An entire day, living through those horrible tests…" Fara whispered, looking toward the paintings.

            "He's strong. He'll be fine." Said Julian. "Because if Fox can't live through it, no one can."

            "You're probably right." Slippy said, looking up from one of his books.

            A high pitched noise cut the air, and the entire group leapt up from where they were as the cone of light reappeared in the carved circle, the gate disk and key reappearing. They gathered just in time to see Fox's form tossed out, landing roughly on the stone floor, shirtless, his fur and breeches soaked in blood, harsh coughs emerging as he tried to breathe.

            "Give him some room!" Katt commanded, shoving the whole group back and kneeling beside Fox. 

Fara knelt by him, taking one of his hands. "Fox? Fox can you hear me?  
            He looked up, his eyes the clear blue of a newborn's. "Fara?" He finally asked, voice shaking.

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her chest. "Thank gods." She whispered. "Oh, Pelor, you're still bleeding…"

Those with healing magic went to work, adding their power to Fox's, and it wasn't long before the group helped him to his feet.

"I have retrieved the staff. I can summon it to my hand." He told them, accepting a spare tunic from Bill and pulling it on, much more comfortable once that was done. "But it must be used when the time is right… and that isn't right now…" He frowned, staring off into the distance. "We must leave this temple."

"Now we're talking." Falco grinned. "Lead the way."

Fox walked slowly toward the huge doors, each step more certain, with more strength. He held out a hand, and the carved staff appeared. He twirled it absently, then brought it around in front of him and held it up. Beams of magic came from it, lining up to appropriate spots on the door. The doors opened, and cold wind thundered in, Jordan practically falling backwards into the temple.

"My friends!" Jordan cried, grinning.

"We're fine, Jordan." Fox assured him, twisting an ear. A feeling of unease was in the air, though no one else seemed to notice it. "Have you noticed anything?"

"No, but then I have been keeping to my thoughts."  Jordan eyed the carved staff in Fox's hand. "So that is the thing, eh?"

"Yes, it is." Fox sighed, and the staff disappeared. The staff did have a will of its own, but his was stronger, and thus far he had won. Tuning out the voices of his friends for a moment, he turned his head, catching movement out of the corner of his eye, and suddenly shouted. "DENGAR!"

The crossbow bolt lanced through the air and sank into Peppy's shoulder, making him reel and step back, ripping the bolt out as the three Fists of Hextor emerged from hiding, Pigma smirking, still carrying the crossbow.

The rest of the party closed in behind Fox, passing him his weapons back.

"A bit outnumbered, ain't ya?" Alan asked, uncorking a fresh bottle of wine.

"I'm not here to fight you. I came to fight him." Wolf replied, looking at Fox.

Fox stepped forward. "You told me that we would fight again. I see you might be right."

"Why don't I just eat them?" Jordan asked, looking at the three.

"They'd make you terminally ill." Alan told the wrack dragon, offering Jordan some wine. Jordan accepted, lowering his jaw so Alan could pour half the bottle into his mouth.

"Very funny." Wolf said caustically. "I have been very fair thus far I think, damn near merciful in fact. Pigma could have shot any of you and had the wound be mortal and poisonous. But I told him to wound Hare, and that was it." He shook his head. "It's time for this to end, McCloud."

"I know." Fox said quietly. "So let us get it over with." He looked at his friends, who obviously didn't want him to fight. "I know, I have lost much blood, but that doesn't matter. Do not interfere with this fight. Understand?" When they nodded, he turned back to Wolf, pulling both of his swords out.

Wolf suddenly leapt away, leading Fox away from his party on a crazy path up and around the mountain. More then once Fox felt stone crumble away as he leapt up, finally landing on a roughly circular ledge about twelve feet across. Wolf was waiting for him.

"Just to make sure your friends don't interfere." Wolf grinned coldly.

"And what of your friends?" Fox replied, voice equally cold.

"They have their orders, which are not to touch your friends. And they know if they disobey orders I will kill them myself."

"Have you no compassion, no mercy in your heart at all?" Fox asked, knowing he sounded like Alan, shaking his head.

"I lost that long ago." And with that, Wolf attacked.

Fox blocked, and the clash of their sword blades rang off the stone around them. They brought their other swords up almost simultaneously, fighting two blades on two, the harsh noises filling the air. Each swing was blocked, only for the return to be blocked.

The pair split up after over ten minutes of straight combat, breathes fogging out in the chill of the mountains, circling each other, watching for that one, crucial moment when their opponent was open. As they circled, both sheathed one sword, each keeping their broadsword out. Fox's broadsword was a Knight's sword, carved with a symbol of Heironeous to encourage and remind of a Knight's valor. Wolf's was the same and the opposite, a sword accented with serrated edges and black glyphs, the symbol of Hextor bold on the blade.

They attacked at the same time, pendants swinging out from their chests as they spun to deflect away attacks, the thick blades ringing out as they clashed, sparks grinding as they braced against each other, glaring into each other's eyes.

"What drove you to hate me so much?" Fox asked.

"You are everything I could never be. Which, I've discovered, is just fine. I just have to kill you to get you out of the way."

They shoved away from each other, circled again for a moment, then their swords met again.

Peppy pressed a hand against his wound, trying to prevent bleeding as Rita performed another healing spell, finishing sealing the wound. His eyes never left the two remaining Fists of Hextor, which stood quietly off to one side, sharp, cold eyes watching Fox's party.

No one was sure were Fox and Wolf were, but the sounds of the fight echoed to where the others stood, the harsh metallic noises echoing off the mountain walls and amplifying. It did nothing to sooth anyone's nerves. Fox's party knew he had just come from an entire day of pain and blood loss, and now he was in combat with what could be considered his archenemy.

Fara sat against Jordan, shielded most of the way from the wind, listening to the sounds of the distant battle and watching the two Fists of Hextor as they watched back.

"So. Is the revenge being sought personal, or merely religious?" Alan's voice broke the silence.

"A bit of both, I think, though I cannot say I know anything of how O'Donnel thinks." Powalski replied. "Why do you care, bard of the Blood Bayou?"

"Why shouldn't I care?" Was the easy reply.

"If only it was that simple." Peppy sighed, then looked up as everyone else did as two beams struck down from the heavens, one dark and one made of blinding light. "It would seem that the gods themselves have stepped in."

"And thus, the eternal feud continues. Half brothers that are at war." Julian shook his head. "That are using our friends to wage it."

"Doesn't seem fair, if you ask me." Falco said bluntly. "Fox has done nothing but serve his god, and as payment, his god uses him as a tool against Hextor?"

"That's an honor, not a punishment." Katt sent him a look.

Fara stood. "I agree with Falco." She said. "We did not make it this far for Fox to die fighting an old enemy as a battle in an ancient war."

"There's nothing we can do." Slippy said. "But wait."

"We have waited more then enough." Bill shook his head. "Not that there is much we can do about it, of course."

Fara paced, hugging herself. There had already been too many times on this journey she had almost lost Fox, and here she was facing it yet again. But then, the course of true love never does run smooth…

            Wolf dropped to his hands and his knees with a harsh yelp, lifting one hand to cover the deep slash in his rib cage, then looking up at Fox. The halos around both dimmed slowly, then faded completely, leaving only a few mage lights for them to see by.

            "Finish it, McCloud." Wolf spat blood out. "You know if I live, I will only hunt you down again. I will do so until I can do no longer, and you know that is true."

            "Perhaps." Fox sheathed both his swords, looking down at his enemy. "But I am merciful, O'Donnel."

            "Leaving me alive is not mercy, McCloud." Wolf's eyes grew hard and hateful. "And it never was. Kill me."

            "No, I don't think so." Fox turned his back and walked away, balancing on the edge of the cliff, spreading his arms. As they had fought, the imbalance had slowly come to a peak. It wasn't long before it manifested in this plane and tore the world asunder. The time had come to correct it.

            Wolf collapsed to the cold stone, a noise much like a sob coming from his throat. "Do you know why I hate you McCloud?"

            "No. Why?" Fox held out a hand, and the staff appeared, its will clashing against his and submitting for the time being.

            "Because, no matter what I do to try and make you hate, to make you like me, you show mercy and hold yourself above it." Another sob rattled from him. "I have no choice but to hate you."

            "Then perhaps it's time for that to change."

            Wolf lifted his head from the cold stone, surprised, and cried out in shock when Fox leapt off the cliff.

            Fox was braced for the impact, landing on a sharp slope below, sliding down and off into space again. He twisted and reached out his free hand, grabbing a ledge and swinging as it crumbled under his fingertips, twisting and landing on another ledge that was only inches wide. Another leap, arms out for balance as he flew through the air, then twisting again to brace and roll, sliding down another sharp incline…

            And landing on the ledge in front of the gates to the temple, shocking everyone there.

            "Nice of you to drop in." Alan said, and got elbowed for his trouble.

            Fox just smiled, then looked to the two remaining Fists of Hextor. "I suggest you leave."

            "What of O'Donnel? Dead I suppose?" Pigma demanded.

            "That is not your concern. Leave."

            The pair did, casting many looks over their shoulders.

            "Of course, they're not really gone." Bill shook his head.

            "It's enough." Fox spun the staff absently. "All of you, take cover behind Jordan."

            "Fox." Fara said weakly.

            He held out his hand to her, and she stepped forward and took it. He held her against his chest with one arm, and with the other arm, lifted the staff. Only then did the staff's will break through his own for a few crucial seconds, and he allowed it.

            The ancient, holy words cracked through the sky, opening the heavens, ripping into the earth. The rest of the party held onto Jordan to stay on their feet as the world rocked.

            Then silence fell, shattered only by the sound of a wooden staff being broken over a boulder. They slowly emerged to find the Staff of Lazarus broken, and Fox holding Fara again, trembling.

            "Our job is done." Fox told them very quietly. "The world is at balance."

Not even legends were able to correctly record what happened that night.

It was later said that in a torrential wave, a force had spread across the world, striking down good or evil without favoring either. Great armies were disabled, evil dictators fell as their hearts stopped, and the world slowly came to balance, and as if responding, the great god Obad-Hai took part. Life exploded across bare rejoins. A thunderstorm unlike any other wrapped the Great Wastes and turned it to savannah. The lands that man and beast alike had damaged healed and became beautiful again.

            And somewhere, on a cold, barren mountain, a battlescarred younger man woke up to find himself looking at a rather large caravan, the foremost of which was a kind looking young warrior. He couldn't remember anything, but knew that somehow this was his second chance, and that he would not get another.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Songs of the Heart

Section Fourteen: Songs of the Heart

            Jordan lifted his head and leaned forward, breathing tendrils of flame to restart the fire. Morning was just breaking, and even as he watched the party members camped out around him started to awaken. Fox awoke first, and after going through his morning routine started to wake everyone else up, starting with their newest member.

            Wolf woke up slowly and sat up, blinking up at Fox. "Oh. Good morning."

            "Thus far." Fox agreed, and moved on.

            Falco woke up before Fox got to him, standing and stretching. "So, back to the capital today, hmm?"

            "Most of us." Said Peppy, working with Jordan to build the fire into a cooking fire.

            "Ah."

            "I'm being left behind, aren't I?" Wolf asked, crouching next to the fire.

            Most of the group was still getting used to Wolf. The first surprise had come when Fox had taken them to the ledge, and the next had been the simple fact that Wolf's slate was completely and utterly wiped. Amnesia to the highest degree, or at least with his personal memories. His memory of any general information and languages was clear, but when he had woke up he hadn't even been aware of his name. Fox had been quick to get rid of Wolf's pendant of Hextor, and still hadn't explained why yet.

            To their knowledge, the use of the staff had killed both Leon and Pigma, though they had no bodies to confirm it. In any effect, Fox was fairly certain they wouldn't be hearing from those two for a while, and even if they did make an appearance, the group was sure they could deal with them.

            "I'm afraid we're going to have to, but not quite as you stated it." Fox said. "We can't take you into the capital, because of what deeds you have done."

            Wolf spread his hands. "I cannot remember these deeds, though, much less DOING them."

            "You're still the person who did them, at least in body. You won't be safe there." Fara said firmly.

            "Which means I go where?"

            The party exchanged a look, then Fox turned to Jordan. "May I ask another favor?"

            "Name it." Was the cheerful reply, the dragon lowering his head down to Fox's level.

            "I imagine you have a good sense of direction. Could you take Wolf to my grandfather and explain?" He looked at Wolf. "My grandfather is very understanding, and an Elven lord besides. He'll be able to start you out on a new life."

            "I'm already in debt to you…"

            "No, you're not. You accept then?"

            "It would seem best." Wolf shifted. "I'm never going to be able to live my last life down, am I?"

            "With some work, I think you could." Said Rita, sitting on part of Jordan's tail. "You're far and away a different person then who you were. I'd go so far as to say you seem to be quite a gentle soul."

            "You haven't told me anything of who I was." Wolf shot back, annoyed. "At this point, I'm guessing a murderer."

            The party exchanged another glance, then Alan came forward and sat next to Wolf. "Are you really sure you want to know?"

            "If I do not know, how can I prevent becoming it again?"

            "Ay, showing some wisdom, that's a good thing." Alan grinned, then fell serious. "You were once Fox's main enemy and quite a danger to this group, Wolf. You were a disciple of Hextor."

            "A follower of the God of Tyranny? Me?"

            "Is it so hard to believe? You wore an amulet in the shape of his insignia when you awoke." Alan tilted his head to one side. "You once served a warlord named Andross. After the war, which we won by the way, you were captured and spent quite a while in a dungeon. But you were broken out to kill us not long ago. Quite lucky for you the gods were so merciful."

            "Maybe I shouldn't have asked." Wolf sighed to himself, staring into the fire.

            "You would have wanted to know sooner or later. I imagine Fox's grandfather Aust will fill you fully in when you are ready."

            "All right, then."

            "What are we going to do about Titus?" Bill asked, combing his fingers through his fur absently. "We all saw what he did."

            "We can't do much about it." Fox said. "Because of one simple fact: Titus is, after all, royalty."

            "Yeah, that was the reason why I couldn't eat him." Jordan grunted.

            "What IS it with you and eating people?" Fara wanted to know, looking up at the dragon.

            "Well, it gets that person permanently out of the way, it gets me a meal, and hey, if that person is evil, it's even considered a good deed." Was the dignified reply.

            This generated some laughter from around the camp.

            "And so what if he's royalty? He's still edible."

            "Yes, but it would generate such a ruckus it wouldn't be worth it." Said Slippy with a grin.

            "As much as I hate to consider it, we're going to have to deal with Titus on his terms." Said Fox, staring off into the distance.

            "Meaning what pray tell?" Julian asked.

            "I'm not sure yet, but I'm certain we'll find out soon."

            Jordan took the entire group as close as he could to the capital, walking the last part of it as his strides were so much longer, then took off carrying only Wolf, saying many fond goodbyes and saying that he would return to Fox's cabin after dropping Wolf off. The group agreed to that, and spent the last hour walking into town.

            "This feels so much less dignified then riding." Falco remarked as they passed through the gates, watching the town react as they did, the word being passed on like fire.

            "True. But we couldn't very well have rode Jordan in." Peppy smiled.

            By town square, the entire group had a guard escort, which doubled when they reached the castle. The King, having just heard, was waiting in the throne room when they walked in.

            "I take it the tasks at hand are finished then?" He asked with a smile, standing.

            "Yes, your majesty." Fox replied with a bow. "Our mission is, as they say, complete."

            "Good then. It is good to have you back, daughter." He smiled at Fara, who shrugged and crossed her arms, then turned back to Fox, looking at the circlet. "I imagine it is quite the tale when all told."

            "I would agree, and I highly doubt that it is completely over."

            The doors opened, and Titus strode in, staring when he saw Fox. Fox's entire group reacted immediately, and the guards were torn when they saw more then one of the party get ready for a fight. Fox merely held up a hand, eyes narrowed as Titus passed.

            "Is there a problem?" The king asked.

            "Nothing we can't handle." Fox said in a cold voice. "Correct, Titus?"

            "Quite correct." Titus agreed, then turned to Fara. "You are home for good, then?"

            "Or as long as it is considered my home." She replied, not moving.

            "True, that. When our arrangement is complete this will not be your home anymore…"

            Fox felt Fara's alarm, and suddenly decided he had taken more then enough about this, stepping forward. "Your arrangement is considered null, Titus."

            "Not last I checked, 'Sir' McCloud." Titus spat.

            Fara was a bit surprised at how bold Fox was being, but matched it, stepping into him and wrapping an arm around him, leaning into Fox. "It's the truth, Titus. Even in the beginning, our arrangement wasn't solid, and you knew it."

            "He's a commoner, Fara."

            "I'm afraid I'm not, Titus, and I never was."

            The King stepped off the dais and walked forward. "You must explain this to me as well, my knight."

            "I think you already know." Fox didn't let go of Fara, looking calmly into the King's eyes. "Because you knew of my father's heritage, I believe. And thus you know of mine. My name, my liege, is Fox Ivellios Siannodel. I'm sure you are aware of who the Siannodels are."

            "I see." The King nodded, processing this. "Which puts you on even rank with Titus."

            "Yes, it does."

            "The arrangement is set, however."

            "Then I challenge that arrangement, my liege. I know I am but a Knight to you and am therefore being quite disruptive, but I need to stand up for myself… and for Fara… now. To marry her to Titus would be worse then eternal damnation for her as well as I. I cannot offer her a kingdom, but I can offer her happiness."

            During this, Fox's party had silently backed off, allowing the discourse and watching. The general reaction was 'about time.' No one was surprised.

            "True, McCloud. More then true. We have known for a time that she felt for one of my knights and I should have known it was you." The King slowly shook his head. "However, Fara is my only child. When I pass on, who marries her takes the Kingdom. I think I can safely say that you would not want to be King."

            "Well, now, I wouldn't say that." Alan suddenly said.

            "Which part of my statement are you challenging, Bard of the Blood Bayou?" The King inquired.

            "Oh, about her being your only child. Not so sure if that's true, anymore. And if you don't know what I'm talking about, I'm sure the queen does." He sent his smile toward the Queen. "Ay, and going to be an energetic little boy, he is, your highness."

            The King stared at his wife, who swallowed and slowly set a hand on her stomach.

            "I'll be damned." Falco started to laugh. "Alan, are you telling the truth?"

            "Do I ever lie?" Alan grinned.

            "How do you know it's true, then?" The Queen rasped. "I have told no one."

            "You needn't say anything for me to know, your highness. Ay, and I doubt that you would want to know HOW I know in the first place. I just know."

            There was a very, very long silence.

            "I think, McCloud, that some negotiation could take place…" The King started. "Because I'm sure that King Albrecht would be agreeable…"

            "No!" Titus practically shouted. "It has been set! Will you not even give me a chance to defend my status?!" He was enraged, staring at the king, fur bristling. Fara looked at him, and in that instant saw the man that had released the Fists of Hextor, the man that had tried to kill her love. "Very well, McCloud! If you want her hand, I challenge you for it!"

            "Challenge? What kind of challenge do you propose?" Fox asked, lifting an eyebrow. "I have bested you in swords."

            "A joust." Was the firm reply.

            Fox went still. "I accept your challenge, Prince Titus."

            With a smug laugh, Titus left the room.

            "I thought that you did not know how to joust." Said Fara very slowly.

            "I do not. But if we have gotten this far, nothing will stand in our way now. But, that said, I suppose I should have a talk with my grandfather, because I will not put so much faith in fate that I will refuse to train!" Fox smiled and kissed her on the forehead, then headed for the door.

            The party looked at each other, then one by one, followed him out the door, leaving only Fara to stand and wonder at the future.

            "Are you certain about this, Fox?" Peppy asked, watching Fox swing astride his unicorn.

            "Too late now, but yes, I am." Was the reply.

            "How will you find out when the joust is being held?"

            "Fara will tell me. She and I aren't restrained by distance." He tapped a temple.

            "You're going to need some help I imagine." Falco said, walking up, leading his horse. "So Julian and I decided we would tag along."

            "I'll be glad for the company on this journey, and I might need the help." Fox admitted. "I have never jousted in my life."

            "We'll make sure you're ready for this contest." Julian guaranteed.

            "I'm coming as well." Alan appeared, leading his horse. "If anything for the fun of it." He added with a grin.

            "Peppy, you will be able to take care of things here, correct?" Fox asked.

            "Yes, and if I have any problems, I will try to get the message to Fara, who I imagine will tell you."

            "Of course." Fox bowed from his saddle, and galloped out of town, Falco and Julian close behind him.

            The news of the challenge spread like wildfire through the capital, and tales spun around it. Fox McCloud was held as a hero, and the commoners of the kingdom found it appropriate—even expected—that he loved the princess. Almost instantly, the town turned rather hostile against Titus, seeing him as the villain, the challenger that was trying to prove fate wrong.

            And in some ways, they were quite correct.

            "You know I will help you in any way I possibly can, grandson… but two weeks…" Aust shook his head, pacing Fox. "We are going to be racing against time."

            "I know, but I am willing to train as hard as I possibly can." Fox replied. "And since I know the general rule system, I think it will be a bit easier then if I was completely new to jousting."

            "Still, though, have you even handled a heavy lance?"

            "No, but I have had training with longspears and tridents."

            Aust considered. "We will do all we can then."

            "Thank you, grandfather."

            "No, grandson. My pleasure. Of course, you must see that us, meaning your relatives, get good seats for the joust itself."

            "I imagine that the King would let you in the royal box."

            "Even better."

            "By the way, how is Wolf doing?"

            "I was only too glad to take him in. He told me what happened, and I am only too glad to help him start his life anew."

            "I owe you many thanks for that."

            "No, once again, it's my pleasure. Besides, it is always a good thing when one who was evil turns back to good."

            "True, that."

            "Oh, and one other thing, grandson. I expect to be invited to the wedding."

            Fox laughed out loud. "Yes, of course!"

            Wolf sighed, leaning on the tree and watching. Fox, in spite of the fact that he was obviously very bruised, was swinging up in the saddle again, taking the heavy lance as Falco and Julian passed it up to him and guiding his unicorn to the start point. The flag was dropped, and he charged again.

            This had been going on for the last four days. Fox was showing improvement, even Wolf recognized that fact, but he had less then ten days left to be fully prepared. 

            An hour or so later, Aust had had enough and told Fox to take a rest.

            "I would say you are working too hard, but I know there isn't such thing in your mind." Falco remarked, watching Fox stretch out then collapse on the grass, relaxing.

            "Not right now, at least." Fox said. "I don't even want to take a break, Falco. There's just too much wagered on this one joust." He sighed.

            "I'm surprised that you even agreed." Wolf said, making himself known and coming forward.

            "Had I refused, Titus would have questioned my honor." Fox shrugged, waving for Wolf to take a seat. "And this is a rather typical way of solving problems, at least among knights."

            "Or royalty trained as knights." Said Julian.

            "True."

            "Besides, it's not like Titus has any honor of his own, anyway." Said Falco.

            The trio had to agree, and Wolf also nodded. In the past few days, he had heard much about this Prince that Fox was going to have to face, and none of it was good.

            Julian looked at Wolf, then looked again. "I just noticed… you aren't wearing your eye patch."

            "Yes, I stopped wearing it the same day I came here." Wolf shrugged. "Some of the local healers are trying to find a way to restore vision to my eye, but they're not certain anything can be done yet."

            "Well, just the fact that you're not wearing the patch is an improvement." Fox said, sitting up, combing his hair out of his eyes with a hand absently.

            "What happened to your formerly so cool attitude, pray tell?" Alan asked, joining them and offering a water skin, which was accepted and passed around.

            "I decided that it was time to be myself." He smiled a bit. "Besides, I'm sure you all agree that it's an improvement."

            "We're certainly not arguing it." Falco grinned. "I'm putting money on you winning the joust, Fox."

            "Oh?"

            "Yes. A good amount. Because you're going to win. I don't think any god would allow different at this point. You've sacrificed yourself far too much to not be rewarded."

            "You know, you haven't changed one bit since I first met you." Fox shook his head.

            "Of course I have. I can read now."

            Fox laughed, then stood, dusting himself off. "Well, I've got some things to learn, so…"

            "Nose back to the grindstone. Let's do this." Falco said. Everyone else stood, Wolf picking up the lance.

            Fara smiled, running the currycomb over her hippogriff's equine half, listening to the happy coos her steed made.

            "So, how exactly did you come into possession of such a marvelous beast?"

            Her hippogriff hissed, ear tufts going back, as Titus strolled into the stable, admiring the winged creature's form.

            "It and I have made a deal of sorts." She replied. "What do you want, Titus?"

            "You." Was the flat reply. "I do not know why you stand next to McCloud."

            "Well, it could be because I love him, and that I have since I first saw him…" She said, keeping her voice neutral, turning back to her task. "Or it could be that he's always there for me and that we share minds. Or it could just be because he is a pious, good soul, and your soul is tumbling into corruption."

            His jaw dropped.

            "Don't deny it. You tried to kill the man I love." She turned and looked at him, crossing her arms. "Hardly the proper behavior of a follower of Pelor."

            "Fara, everything I did was because I want to be with you. Can't you understand?"

            "Can't you understand that I don't love you?" She snapped. "And that I never could?"

            There was a long silence.

            "I just don't understand. What did I do to make you hate me so much?" He asked, shaking his head.

            "Once upon a time, I didn't hate you, Titus. I just didn't want to marry you. Now, yes, I hate you. But after all you've done, I don't very well have a choice in the matter."

            After a pause, he said, "What did McCloud do to deserve your love, then?"

            That made her think. "I think we were meant to, he and I. But what did he do? He was honorable, he was kind. He saw the real me, not the title. And he was willing to journey across a country, gathering unlikely allies, and fight an entire army to rescue me. Would you have done that, Titus?" She tilted her head. "No, no you wouldn't have. And yet you're willing to joust against the man I love, still determined to win, when you have in fact already lost."

            His eyes flashed coldly. "I haven't lost yet, Milady."

            "You are turning evil, Titus. Leave my presence before I let my steed gore you." He left, and she sighed, turning back to her hippogriff. "Not a very nice fellow, is he?" She remarked out loud, scratching her hippogriff's ear tufts. The hippogriff seemed to agree.

            "Absolutely amazing." Falco remarked, rubbing his chin and looking Fox and his steed over.

            Aust had gone to one of his friends about Fox's armor, and now both Fox and his unicorn were in full armor. That, combined with the fact that Fox now displayed the Siannodel's colors as his own, and the whole outlook was very impressive.

            "Those living in the capital will approve of me, you think?" Fox grinned, pulling off the helmet. "As much as I hate armor, I must admit that this does fit rather well."

            "You'll make a great impression, I guarantee that, but if you don't have the skills to back it up the amazement will be short lived." 

            "Have you no faith?"

            "I have plenty of faith, that's just the truth."

            "So we leave tomorrow, hmm?" Julian asked, helping Fox unbuckle the armor off his unicorn.

            "Yes indeed." Fox said, toting the armor to were it would be stored until tomorrow, then proceeding with removing his own, much more comfortable in the simple shirt and breeches he wore under it.

            "This will be quite an amazing conclusion to this tale, I think." Alan grinned.

            "I'm almost inclined to agree with that." Fox smiled.

            "Grandson?" Aust said, coming into the room. "Your friend Tharivol remarked on something to me, and I have felt inclined to agree, so I think we must discuss something."

            "All right. Now or in private?"

            "Now is fine. In short, where do you plan on living after you're married?"

            That brought Fox up short.

            "And that is what I thought. I know I have been rather generous, but there is one last thing I wish to do…"

            Shouts rang up and down the streets, announcing the news at a dizzying pace, the town criers sprinting through the streets.

            Fox allowed a smile, slowing his unicorn from a canter to a walk. Though they hadn't traveled in armor, Falco remarked it would be better to arrive in style, so Fox had taken the time to don the armor before entering town, and now with he and his steed in full plate armor and his friends laughingly playing the parts of squires, he had to admit they made quite an entrance, and doubling that was the fact that his unicorn was undisguised, a graceful white steed in brilliant silver armor.

            The joust was tomorrow, of course, which was when Fox's grandfather would be arriving. In the mean time it was just finishing making ready. As far as Fara had told him, the arena had already been fully set up and decorated, and Titus had been nothing but an arrogant braggart in the time that Fox had been gone. Fox wasn't very surprised.

            That night found him staying at Peppy's house, leaning on his windowsill and watching the town. The whole town had called the next day as a holiday of sorts, so everyone was in a party mood. Alan was taking very thorough advantage of that, too.

            "Not feeling sociable, hmm?"

            He glanced over his shoulder. "Not really, Slippy. I take it you aren't either?"

            "I needed some quiet." The short mage joined him at the windowsill, looking out over the streets. "Everyone else is enjoying themselves though. Even Bill is taking the chance to use his gladiator knowledge and display some fighting skills."

            "I think he'll take his gladiator title again after this and start traveling. I doubt that there will be an arena built here, but there are plenty elsewhere for him to fight in."

            "That doesn't worry you?"

            "It's what he loves to do, so why should I worry?" Fox shrugged.

            They were silent for a while.

            "Just so you know, I wagered some of my money on you for the joust."

            Fox laughed softly. "So did Falco."

            "Yes, and Katt, Alan, and Peppy. I have no doubt that a good portion of the town will. Everyone is expecting victory."

            "I'm not sure whether to encourage or discourage it." He shrugged.

            "Well, what do you think about it? Do you think you're going to win?"

            Fox looked at him. "I will say this. If I do not, I have no doubt either that this country will be short a knight and princess, or that this world will be short a knight and princess."

            He took a moment to process this and got a bit alarmed. "So, you'd both either leave human society, which I don't blame you for even now, or you'd, as Falco would put it, take the coward's way out."

            "Yes indeed. Death is a bit more merciful then living with half a soul, don't you think?" He shrugged.

            "Don't you dare plan on leaving us, Fox." Said another voice, and Falco joined them, voice loud and bawdy. "I mean, after all, you're our fearless leader." He clapped his friend hard enough on the back that Fox almost winced. "Where would we be without you?"

            Fox didn't answer.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Duel of the Fates

Section Fifteen: Duel of the Fates

            The town awoke early, music and voices rising as the sun did, streamers flying. The day seemed a perfect one for a tourney, sky clear blue and weather warm without being hot. Merchants wasted no time in going about selling their wares.

            Fox sighed, listening to the music drifting into the tent set aside for him to get ready for the joust, which was set for slightly after midday. He had gotten up early, and in an attempt to steady his nerves went about making himself and his steed impeccably clean and well groomed.

            "And the Elven Lord seems to have no knowledge of the meaning of servants."

            "You're braver then I thought." Fox replied, looking over his shoulder at Titus. "You're not allowed in here, you know, and since you've made several attempts on my life you should have a bit more sense then to just come in here in the first place."

            "I go as I want and do as I want." Titus smiled, but it was thin and cruel as he walked up, watching Fox run the brush through his unicorn's mane. "I must say, I have to wonder about a knight who rides a unicorn, since the tales go that only pure women are supposed to be able to ride them…"

            Fox's unicorn looked at Titus. "You can't believe all fairy tales, though that is rather stereotypical of my kind. And furthermore, if you had read on you would have noted that unicorns are as smart as humans, a great deal wiser, and speak perfect English."

            Fox smiled to himself as Titus sputtered. "Thank you friend, I think he needed the humbling." He told his unicorn, continuing the comb-out.

            "No thanks needed, because I agree." His unicorn nuzzled his arm, then turned back to Titus. "And FURTHERMORE, since you so nicely arranged the attempts on my owner's life, one of which came quite close to succeeding, it could be said that I can barely find the tolerance in my heart to let you live."

            "Meaning what?"

            "Meaning she thinks you're evil." Fox said flatly. "And unicorns are very, very perceptive beasts."

            "I'm hardly evil."

            "Well, you certainly aren't good, or pure. Now leave my tent."

            Titus did, rubbing his eyes.

            The sun crested in the sky, and to accompany it, trumpets rang out, announcing that the tourney would soon start. The bleachers and benches that surrounded the field were packed with commoners.

            Fara wove in and out of the crowd. Happily, no one had insisted she dress up, and she wore a soft white swordfighter's shirt and fitted blue trousers, her sword at her side. As far back as she remembered, the last time there had been such a celebration was when the war had been announced to be won. Parties, she noted, seemed to follow Fox around.

            She found his tent with a minor effort, and found him making final adjustments to his armor and his unicorn's armor. Several lances were lined up in a rack, ready to be used. He knew the moment she came in, turning to face her, surprised.

            "I thought you'd be in the royal box by now." He said, lifting an eyebrow.

            She shrugged, watching him go about final preparations. He didn't press the matter.

"I'm worried, Fox." She finally said, hugging herself, watching Fox move about the tent. In a knight's full plate mail, recently fitted to him, he moved smoothly, and the steel plates glowed as if they were mirrored. "This is a contest, but it's no mere one. This will decide who I'm to be with, this will decide my life, our life."

Working his hands in his gauntlets, Fox sighed, shaking his head. "I know, but there's nothing we can do now. Titus challenged me, I accepted, and this would seem the easiest way to take care of the matter." He turned to face her as he reached up and tied back his hair.

Her eyes were wide with worry. "He only challenged you to a joust because he knew you never had before, Fox."

"Aye, and he knew that he could never win against me in a sword fight." He shook his head again. "Have faith in me, Fara. I believe that for this, fate is on our side."

She looked up at him, finally kissing him briefly on the cheek then leaving, going to the royal box, where her family as well as the Albrechts now sat.

"I think I owe you an apology, princess." King Albrecht said. "My son is quite stubborn and refuses to admit his defeat in this courtship…"

"I'm glad that you, at least, know he has been defeated. He was defeated before he started." She replied, leaning on the banister and looking out at the arena. The stands were filled with milling people, and she easily spotted the rest of her fellow travelers, mainly because of Alan.

Trumpet music came to them, and a small fleet of horses arrived, flags held high. Fara's father stood and looked down at the convoy, frowning. "What the devil…?"

"The Siannodels." Fara grinned. "Fox's grandparents, father."

Five minutes later the Siannodels had joined the Phoenixes and Albrechts in the royal box, exchanging introductions and greetings. Aust briefly clasped Fara's shoulders, smiling at her.

"He'll win. He's meant to win." He said simply, and she nodded, not bothering to disguise her worry.

The trumpets called again, and this time the crowd quieted down. A dignified announcer came out and called out Titus' name as he emerged from the gates at one end of the arena, and some cheering rose to meet him. Titus was not well known in the Phoenix's kingdom, but on a large white armored charger and with his armor as well, he threw a commanding aura across the stadium. He grinned, pushing of the visor of his helmet and riding to a position in front of the royal box.

"Today this ends, Milady Fara." He smiled up at the box.

"You only chose a joust because you knew you would loose in a sword fight." She replied in a flat voice, smiling inwardly as his face changed. "Do not believe that I support you, Titus. Do not believe that for one moment."

He snorted and turned his charger, returning to his starting point. "You may regret that yet, milady."

The crowd cried out happily and laughed as Alan did a series of flips, roundoffs, and skips from the stands, finally doing a final flip and landed him on the dividing fence that stretched down the middle of the arena. "I can't miss my introduction, now can I?" He cried happily, and the crowd surged to its feet, falling into a rhythmic clap. "We all know who the challenger is, am I right?" He pointed at Titus, and several in the crowd booed. "Then perhaps it is time to meet our champion!" This was met by cheers and screams as Alan capered down the fence, easily striding along. "If I may present, ladies, gentlemen, good people of the fair city… a hero. His deeds already have started to stretch across the country and around the globe. We know him as the man who struck down the Evil Sorcerer Andross, the man who rescued our fair princess, the man who brought balance back to the world. He serves your king, and yet he is an Elven lord." As Alan went through this, the cheering grew and grew, and yet his voice still carried to all. Titus sat on his charger, arms crossed, glaring throughout the whole ordeal. "We all know who he is ladies and gentlemen! The one… the only… Fox McCloud!"

The other set of gates burst open, and Fox came forward, riding his unicorn, who didn't bother disguising herself. The long ivory horn extended through a hole in the face plate, and as the crowd watched the unicorn reared smoothly, Fox not so much as twitching in the saddle, holding the reins as the unicorn actually stepped forward, walking a few steps on her hind legs, front legs kicking and hooves flashing in the sunlight. Then she fell to all four feet and leapt forward, both her and her rider basking in the cheering. The unicorn trotted to stand centered in front of the crowd, and Fox removed his helmet smoothly, holding it under one arm. His unicorn lowered her front half in a bow, and he bowed from the saddle, grinning at the massive wave of cheers that answered this. As smooth as a dream, the unicorn stood and turned, leaping over the fence and landing in front of the royal box to repeat the bow.

"Quite the magnificent display, Sir McCloud." King Albrecht smiled. "I can see this will be quite an interesting match."

"Most likely." Fox was forced to admit, producing a red rose from what seemed like thin air and tossing it to Fara. "Have faith, Milady. Have faith."

"As much confidence as the crowd has in you, the odds seemed stacked sharply against you, Sir McCloud." She finally said.

He grinned, and it seemed to carry all the love and confidence in the world. "Aye, Milady, but is not the company of angels the most difficult to reach?" With that, he turned his steed, leaping back over the fence and returning to his starting position, pulling his helmet back on.

"Let's get ready to rumble!" This call was long and drawn out as Alan leapt off the fence and returned to the stands. Fox and Titus fell into their starting positions, Fox's unicorn lowering her head and pawing the ground, eager to charge.

"For your sake, we hope you know what you are doing." Falco remarked as he and Julian passed up Fox's lance. Fox easily handled the huge weapon, snapping it down into a position where he could hold it steady. "For my sake as well, as you know I have a good bit of money bet on you." He added this with a grin.

Fox grinned back, pushing his visor up for a moment. "Well then, we'll just have to hope for the best, now won't we?"

The clapping of the crowd had fallen into an even beat as the starting flags were raised. Fox and Titus had both already settled their lances into the right holds, and both their mounts seemed ready for the charge. The flags came down, and both mounts sprang forward into gallops, charging along their sides of the fence. The lances came down parallel to the ground, points locking onto targets, and the riders exchanged a long look from behind their visors before the points struck.

Fox's lance blunted down and struck Titus across the side and hip, but Titus got a solid shoulder shot. Both riders were well protected and were barely bruised by the hits, pulling up their lances and slowing their steeds, shaking it off. On Fox's side, one white flag was raised; on Titus' side, two were raised.

_'One point for leg or hip, two for torso or shoulder, three for head, because it is so hard to hit.'_ Fox's voice sounded off in Fara's head, sounding very calm. _'To a total of seven.'_

_'You are already behind.'_ She moaned in reply, sick with worry.

_'Do not worry, Milady.'_ He looked her in the eyes from where he had returned to his starting point. _'I am just getting started.'_

"That hurt at all?" Falco asked, stepping up briefly to Fox when Fox returned to his starting spot.

"No, not at all. Don't worry about loosing your money, Falco." Fox smiled grimly. "Watch _this."_

The flags dropped again, and Fox's unicorn leapt into action, streaking alongside the fence. Fox snapped his lance down into the cradle, watching his target to the end, and felt the lance impact, then crack. Titus reeled in his saddle, but did not fall, turning and coming to a stop as Fox easily slowed and returned again, smiling as this time two flags were lifted on his side, and only one on Titus' because his hit had glanced off Fox's arm. They were tied at three.

"And he has never jousted before." The King shook his head in wonder. "Utterly amazing."

"And very brave the way he does it." Aust said, tapping his fingertips together. "He does not turn his head or tip it back before impact to help shield his eyes from splinters. He keeps his target in view until the last second. I'm not surprised, frankly… for his father also did."

Fara, now starting to feel confident, was standing, then finally swung over to sit on the railing, greeted with cheers and claps from the townsfolk when she did. One even passed her a flag in support of Fox, and she grinned in way of thanks.

"By the way, thank you again for agreeing to assist me in this." Fox remarked, passing down the cracked lance and accepting a new one.

"Just be sure to win." Falco grinned. "I am glad you bought a few of these." He looked down at the ruined lance.

"Well after he broke so many practicing, did you really think he'd only bring one?" Julian laughed as he and Falco exited.

            The flags dropped again, and again the two riders charged. Fox solidly hit Titus' shoulder as Titus' lance rammed into Fox's hipbone, lance tip snapping off in the process. Both rode away without a twitch. Now Fox was ahead by one point.

            There was a minor pause as Titus dismounted, talking to his squire and accepting a new lance, weighing it absently. Scowling at the crowd as they began to complain about how long he was taking, he remounted, stepping back up to his starting point, and the flags dropped again.

            Fox, eyes fixed on his target, couldn't help but notice when it happened. The fist-shaped blunt tip at the end of Titus' lance shimmered and disappeared, and he was left seeing a very sharp end, and it was aimed right for his heart. He reacted as best he could, leaning back and twisting, bringing his lance around to try to help defend himself. But he couldn't stop the impact.

            His lance, having glanced off Titus' side, flew out of his hand, and his unicorn staggered under him, screaming as she too felt the impact. The sharpened lance, driven home by the strength of the charge, had easily gone right through Fox's armor and plunged into the soft flesh in the curve made by his collarbone and shoulder joint. Moments after impact, the shaft of Titus' lance broke, leaving over a foot of wood sticking out of Fox's shoulder, a cruel version of a stake. Fox was badly jostled in his saddle, but managed to stay on, listening to the shouting of the crowd as his unicorn limped back to where Falco and Julian stood, stunned.

            "It was sharpened." Fox said weakly, dismounting and falling to his knees. Katt and Slippy arrived beside him in moments, and quickly concluded that with his armor on, they could see little of the damage done. One of the tourney officials ran over, took one look at what happened, and raced over to the royals' box. But still the flags raised—two for Titus, one for Fox, even as the crowd booed.

            "I hate saying this, but with a wound like this… Fox, you're lucky he didn't hit your lung or heart." Katt said, hesitant to touch the shaft of the lance.

            "He was trying to… he missed." Fox replied, reaching up both hands slowly and wrapping them around the shaft. "One…"

            "That is a very, very bad idea…" She protested.

            "Two…"

            "Fox you'll only hurt yourself more!" Slippy grabbed one of his wrists.

            "Three!" Fox ended this on a pained screech as he pulled the broken lance point out of his shoulder and dropped it, falling to his hands and knees. Blood rapidly started hitting the ground, dripping directly from his wound.

            "I am going to kill that prince." Falco said darkly, looking to where Titus stood, still mounted and waiting, visor up and grinning.

            "No, no you're not." Fox slowly stood, one hand up over his wound, also looking at Titus, then swinging back into his saddle. "Give me my lance." He ordered, holding a hand down, gauntlet red with his blood.

            His friends slowly did, and he fell back into a starting position, setting his jaw. Just the fact that he was willing to continue seemed to shake Titus a bit, but Titus also fell into his starting place, putting his visor back down and getting ready.

            _'Fox…' Fara said helplessly, watching his wound bleed even from where she sat._

            _'I will see this to the end, Fara.' He replied. _'A wound is not a large problem.'__

            The score was six to six. The crowd was oddly quiet, then rose in a cheer when Fox lifted his lance even as he bled, then brought it back down into a ready position.

            _'I love you.'_

            The flags dropped, and both mounts surged forward.

            _'I love you too.'_

            As their mounts charged, both riders brought their lances down to a striking pose, but this time both were aiming higher. Fox wasn't sure if Titus' new lance was sharpened, and he wasn't sure if he cared. It didn't matter in the long run, what mattered was that he scored a deciding blow.

            As his unicorn charged, he felt his aura come to life, and then a beam of light parted the clouds and followed Fox as he charged. The crowd cried out and gasped, but Fox didn't notice, twisting in his saddle at the last moment and putting all his weight into the blow, snapping his other arm up.

            His hand caught Titus' lance as his own hit Titus squarely in the chest, sending Titus tumbling out of his saddle and to the ground. Fox pulled his horse up and tossed Titus' lance aside, not even noticing as the beam of light that surrounded him dimmed. He had barely noticed it in the first place, and he knew what it was besides. He wordlessly dropped his own lance as his unicorn turned and leapt over the fence, coming to stand in front of the royal booth, lifting one hand to cover his wound again.

            After many long moments, the flags rose. None for Titus, two for Fox. An eight to six victory.

            As the crowd surged to their feet in a growing roar of approval, he reached up with his other hand and pulled off his helmet, then let his hair down absently. "I told you to have faith, Milady." He said simply with a smile, as his unicorn knelt in another bow.

            She leapt out of the box and landed easily, helping him dismount, ignoring the crowd or the others in the box. "How bad is your wound?"

            "It can be healed." He shrugged, grimacing in pain as he did so. "The pain will be worth it, milady. Well worth it."

            Alan vaulted over the fence and skidded to a halt beside Fox, peering at the wound. "Just when I had begun to think that perhaps Titus had _some honor…" He made a tut-tut-tut noise, walking over and crouching beside where Titus sat, still shaking off his daze. "Well, now you know what happens when you challenge fate itself, prince."_

            "What wasn't fate, that was… was some sort of trickery, magic to distract me…" Titus spat, surging to his feet and walking over to the royal box, pulling off his helmet. A look of vague disgust appeared on his face when he saw Fara with both her hands pressed over the hole in Fox's armor. "Your Majesty, I must protest this… did not you see the trickery that was cast on him?" He asked, looking up at the three royal families.

            King Phoenix, now standing. "Two things, Titus. Firstly, this happened shortly after you used a sharpened lance, wounding my knight. Secondly, that was not trickery. Fox McCloud is a direct disciple of his god. Did not you know that?"

            "I had heard such tales." Titus turned his scowl on Fox. "But I never once believed them…"

            A bolt of white lightning came from nowhere and struck nearby.

            "Heironeous suggests that it is time for you to start believing." Fox said in a very calm voice. "He also suggests that you never again associate with Fists of Hextor, or he shall have a discussion with your god Pelor on your behavior." When Titus turned white as a sheet, Fox threw back his head and laughed softly. "I am a disciple, Titus. What did you think it entailed?"

            "Son, we are going to talk. Later." King Albrecht said quietly, standing. "Thank you, Sir McCloud, for being honorable even when my son was not."

            "No thanks needed." Fox bowed, one hand still up to cover his wound, then turned to King Phoenix. "Once upon a time, your Majesty, you scorned me. But much has happened since then. We both know well what this tourney was for, and now, I need to know if you believe me worthy for your daughter's hand."

            "I don't believe there is anyone more worthy." King Phoenix shook his head and smiled. "And who am I to argue with the Gods?"

            "Is it just me, or do parties and balls seem to occur whenever you're around?" Katt asked with a smile.

            "I noticed that as well." Fara rolled her eyes, looking at Fox.

            "It's not my fault how people react to me or my deeds." Fox shrugged, looking at the plans spread across the table. The entire group had retreated to Falco's tavern. Fox's shoulder was bandaged and healing; he'd be ready to celebrate by the ball tonight. "I agree to a house and I get a manor? Now, I'm not worth all this…" Fox started, looking at his grandfather.

            "First of all, you're a Lord. Second of all, you are worth all this, and construction will be finished in less then two weeks, right in time for the wedding, so you can stop complaining because there's nothing you can do about it." Said Aust.

            Fox rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Fine, fine…"

            "As the saying goes, don't look a gift horse in the mouth." Said Bill.

            "Fox, if you're moving to a new residence, what are you going to do with the cabin?" Julian asked.

            Fox's immediate thought would be to knock it down and let nature have the clearing back, but then another thought came to mind. "Would you like it, Julian?"

            His face lit up. "Yes, yes I would."

            "Agreed then. I'm sure you'll take care of it." Fox covered a yawn.

            "So what of our friend Titus?" Rita asked. "Somehow I doubt he is finished causing us trouble."

            "His family leaves tomorrow. They're attending the ball, though." Said Fara, making a face. "Or at least his parents are. I'm not sure about Titus himself."

            "He'll tread lightly, if he's smart." Said Falco. "My Guild doesn't like him much…"

            "No one in this entire town does, not after what he pulled at the tourney." Slippy shook his head. "How's the shoulder, Fox?"

            "How do you think it is?" He replied. "Better then earlier, but still sore. It probably will be a few days, healing magic or no."

            "Well, given the impact that created the wound…" Peppy shrugged.

            "I wouldn't call it the worst or the most painful of the wounds I've had in my lifetime, but I would definitely call it the most annoying. I've never been so aware of just how much I use my left arm." Fox sighed.

            "Everything in a body is hooked to everything else, I've discovered." Said Alan, hanging upside down from his usual chandelier. "If you don't believe me, cut your ear then try to move a foot."

            The entire group processed this, then started laughing.

            "Oh, I'm sure we all know that well." Said Slippy. "Between these two quests, I think everyone in this group has gotten hurt somehow."

            "Hey, we're all alive, so we're ahead of the odds." Alan pointed his wine bottle in the general direction of an imaginary deity. "So there! Ha!"

            "Still crazy, eh?" Rita tipped her chair back to better look at Alan.

            He swung back and forth on the chandelier absently. "Now why would I give up my insanity for boring saneness?"

            "Good point."

            Aust laughed. He hadn't had this much fun in a while, and was suddenly very glad he had agreed to accompany his grandson's party to this private back room of the tavern. "I must say, you all make for quite enjoyable company."

            "Well, happy to be of entertainment purposes." Said Falco, rolling his eyes.

            Fox yawned again. "I hate to say this, but I think I'm going to get some sleep between now and the ball, or I will probably pass out on the dance floor."

            "Go ahead." Fara replied. "We'll be fine, and you deserve some sleep."

            He managed a weary smile as he stood. "See you at the ball."

            "So, we aren't invited again, hmm?" Falco said, standing still long enough for Katt to fix what he was wearing.

            "That's about the long and short of it. They should just put us on the lists, since they know we'll be coming anyway…" She finished what she was doing and stepped back. "There. This is going to be a more casual affair, or at least on formal standards. From what I've heard Fara is trying to limit the wedding down as well, but I'm sure her parents will make it the most gala affair of the century."

            "So, was Alan right?"

            "About the queen expecting? Apparently yes. It's much too early on to say if it's a boy or not, but since he's rarely wrong…" She shrugged. "For someone whose brain is quite demented, he's quite smart."

            "That's normally the way of things." He agreed, looking at his reflection in a mirror. "Shall we?"

            "Let's."

            Fox sighed, looking out over the ballroom floor. His shoulder still throbbed a bit, but it didn't send shooting pains through his body anymore, so he managed to ignore it. His dress was Elven standard, and with his hair down and circlet on, he knew he was being noticed.

            Two weeks notice about a ball wasn't much, but the surrounding royalty of various stations had made the effort, and seemed to be enjoying the whole affair.

            "About time you showed up." Fara laughed, appearing beside him and taking his hand.

            "I'm sorry, I slept a bit longer then I thought I would." He apologized, drawing her close for a hug. "Have I missed anything?"

            "Is there anything to miss at these? I thought I was going to die of boredom."

            "We shall have to liven it up then!" Alan's voice proclaimed, and two seconds later he appeared beside them, grinning. "Will we not?"

            "It's definitely an idea. Nothing so bad it'll scare the ladies, all right?" Fox said firmly.

            "All right fearless leader." That said, Alan disappeared into the crowd again.

            "What could he do that would scare the ladies here?" Fara asked.

            Fox gave her a droll look. "He's an insane member of the Blood Bayou familiar with the dances and songs of multiple cultures. I can think of any number of things he could do to make some of the more stingily proper people here faint."

            She started to laugh. "That would be entertaining though."

            "Yes, but I do not want to have to save my friend from a lynch mob."

            There was a minor commotion, and the musicians that had been playing fell silent, Tharivol and Alan teaming up to shoo them off. Then Alan capered forward, pulling his violin from midair. "I'm sorry, ladies and gentlemen, but those of us with more exciting lives just can't stand any more of this." He announced cheerfully. "Therefore, we're going to play some music of a more Elven standard…" And with that he started into a fast tune, Tharivol picking it up on the third note. Some of the other musicians slowly joined back in, though the fast tempo of the music obviously had them bewildered.

            They weren't the only ones bewildered. Most of the attendees of the ball were.

            "Care to dance?" Fox asked, and Fara grinned, taking his hand. They stepped out to the center of the dance floor, catching the beat instantly, going through the steps easily and scandalizing half the attendees in the process. Falco and Katt joined them, also going through the steps, then pair by pair other couples joined them, trying to make sense of the whole thing. They didn't, of course, but a lot of fun was had trying.

            It was then that fate decided to take a bad turn.

            Fara had separated from Fox, stepping through a spin, when a dark blur stepped in behind her, and she crumbled. The form caught her, and it was then Fox knew exactly who it was.

            "Titus!" Fox shouted, waving the entire crowd back, snapping his hand in the air. The Katana appeared from nowhere, and he grabbed it automatically, slowly circling as Titus did. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

            "I've had enough of you McCloud. You're not a proper Lord, you're not even a proper Knight. Where do you get the right to take her from me?" Was the reply. Titus' voice tone varied wildly even through those few sentences, from evil hatred to tenderness and back again.

            "You never had her in the first place, Titus. Let her go. Please." Fox begged. "You're not going to solve anything by doing this."

            Titus laughed. He was strong enough to hold Fara's unconscious body to him one-armed, and the other arm supported a broadsword, and this one was of combat grade, a solid make and sharp as a razor. "What do you mean I'm not going to solve anything? McCloud, if I told you to kill yourself right now, you would." He held the broadsword against Fara's throat. "You would."

            "You're right." He admitted. "But you do not want to kill her Titus. Your fight is with me, not her. Please. Let her go."

            Guards had gathered, but at Fox's sharp look, stayed back.

            "All right then." Titus said, slowly setting her down, brushing a hand almost tenderly down her cheek and standing, stepping away from her. "We fight, McCloud. No rules, no boundaries. To the death."

            "If you insist on having it that way, I can't fight it, but you don't need to do this, Titus. You were once a servant of Pelor, have you totally forsaken your god?"

            The prince's eyes flashed coldly and turned black. "That god could not help me in my time of need, so I found someone who could."

            In response, Fox's eyes glimmered gold. "You're doing wrong. Can't you see that at all?"

            "No, I am doing right."

            Twin beams came from above, somehow passing through the ceiling to strike the pair as they circled, one dark, one bright. A pair of auras flared, and Titus staggered in surprise. Fox, well used to this, didn't move, then his eyes started to glow gold. He stepped forward as Titus did, easily spinning his sword into a blur.

            "Hextor." He stated calmly.

            Titus smiled grimly. "Heironeous."

            "Why do you continue to interfere with this particular disciple? I have many, many devout followers."

            "None as powerful as McCloud is, and you know it. I sought the same in O'Donnel, but that damnable staff cleared his memory. Thus why I stoop to this."

            "So you strike at Titus' want and Fox's weakness. You dishonorable…"

            "Honor is for the weak, brother."

            As soon as that was said, the pair attacked, blades flying through the air, forms blurred, each pressing the body they were using to the limit.

            Fara stirred slowly, sitting up. Falco had worked his way close enough to carefully pull her back, and she let out a cry when she saw the pair fighting. "What happened?"

            "Titus decided revenge was his best option." Falco said. "And I'm not sure what's happening now, but…"

            "That isn't Fox." She said, interrupting him, watching her fiancé. "He's channeling. That's Heironeous, which means that Hextor is using Titus to fight."

            "Sharp. We figured that out from the conversation they just had…" Alan crouched beside her and offered her some wine, she declined. "You sure? Might dull down that headache you surely have."

            "Headache or no, I want a clear mind…" She struggled to her feet, accepting help, watching the fight. "They can't keep that up for long. Even channeling, they'll burn out."

            "I wish we still had the Staff, these two gods need a thorough smacking around with it." Alan shook his head.

            "This won't end."

            They turned to look at Rita.

            "Hextor and Heironeous are perfectly weighted, and I dare say that would travel to the bodies they use. They'll push their hosts past exhaustion without knowing, and when they finally vacate the bodies…"

            "We can't allow that…" Fara started to say, turning back to watch the fight, and screamed "NO!"

            Hextor had managed to put a move past Fox, and even as everyone watched, a fan of blood splattered through the air and across the stone floor. Fox fell back and pushed away with one arm, holding his sword up in a defensive position, a long slash dealt across his chest. It was obvious he was in quite a bit of pain even if he was being pushed to his limits by his god.

            "As said, brother." Titus/Hextor laughed harshly, disarming Fox with a flip of his sword. The Katana clattered across the stone floor and fell still. "Mercy is for the weak." And with that, he lifted the broadsword.

            "Hextor! NO!"

            Another form got between Fox and Titus, holding a sword in a defensive position, preventing the fatal blow and allowing Fox time to stand and perform enough healing magic to at least stop some of the bleeding, backing away.

            "Well, well, well. If it isn't my so-called redeemed follower, Wolf O'Donnel." Titus/Hextor spat. "I hope you've made peace with whatever god you claim to follow now."

            Before his former god struck, Wolf smiled sadly and looked around at the other patrons of the ball. Seeing their looks of hate and fear, he dropped his sword and spread his arms, even as Bill, Falco, and Julian shouted and charged, trying to stop the inevitable.

            Hextor laughed, and even as Fox snapped his hand out to return his Katana to his hand, the evil god struck. Wolf's blood flew through the air, and he staggered back and fell, collapsing to the stone floor. Fox, too late to stop the strike, attacked with renewed strength, forcing his enemy temporarily onto a defensive position.

            Falco managed to move forward enough to grab Wolf and pull him to the edge of the circle, gulping when he saw how much blood the former Fist of Hextor was loosing and just how fast he was loosing it. Katt knelt beside him, turning Wolf's head to look at her. "He's still alive. Barely. Wolf, can you hear me?"

            He stirred very faintly and looked up at those crouched around him, focusing briefly on Aust as the Elven lord arrived beside him.

            "You saved Fox's life." Aust remarked. "Thank you, Wolf. But why didn't you try to defend yourself?"

            He smiled weakly and seemed to shake his head. "There's no place for me here." He managed to say, coughing.

            "There could have been though." Said Alan, crouching beside him.

            "No. Thank you for being… so kind… perhaps my judgment will be less harsh then it would have been…" His eyes closed, and his breath sighed out.

            The group was silent, then looked back at the fight.

            "They're not going to stop anytime soon, are they?" Slippy finally asked.

            "No, they'll fight as long as they're able to push the bodies to move." Rita shook her head. "Which may, very honestly, kill both Titus and Fox."

            "NO. I'm not letting that happen. I don't care if it's an honor to be chosen by a god for this, I'm not loosing him." Fara stepped forward, and when the pair separated for a split second, leapt in and spread her arms, separating them. "HEXTOR! HEIRONEOUS! END THIS NOW!" She commanded.

            "Well. Aren't we a firebrand, then. Ordering around a god? Princesses hardly have that authority." Hextor/Titus shook his head.

            "Fara, please, get out of the way."

            She turned to face Fox, knowing it wasn't him, knowing it was a god she was looking at now. "No. I'm afraid not. No one can win this fight, and at the rate you're going… you'll kill who you inhabit. I'm not going to move, Heironeous. Not until you release my love."

            "Aw me, young love. What a bloody wonderful sight." Hextor spat. "Get out of the way, stupid girl. This need not concern you."

            "No. She is right. While that may not mean anything to you, brother, it means much to me. This is one follower I plan on not loosing for a very long time." Heironeous sighed. "I apologize, Fara."

            She bowed. "I'm not really worthy of that, but thank you, Lord."

            "We will continue this elsewhere, Hextor." Fox's voice was cold and hard, allowing for no arguments.

            "Since when do you order me around?" Titus/Hextor spat.

            "I don't. I'm just informing you of the facts." With that, the gold left Fox's eyes, and he collapsed to the stone floor, gasping for air, shaking.

            At the same time, Falco landed a well-timed blow to the back of Titus' head, forcing the God-possessed but very mortal body to black out. A shriek of evil rage cut the air, and Hextor's presence also left.

            There was a very long silence in the ball room as Fara knelt, drawing Fox to her and soothing him.

            "All in all, I think it's been a very interesting day, don't you think?" Alan asked the King.

            King Phoenix, unable to help it, laughed, even if it held a bitter edge.

            "Well, your wound has healed. I suggest that you sleep for the next two days though." Said Rita after checking Fox over. "You know, I'm starting to suspect that Heironeous is getting the better end of the deal by taking you in as a disciple."

            Fox shrugged, too tired to say much of anything.

            "I think we all agree with that." Said Falco. Seeing Fox look at him, he held up a hand. "No thanks needed. I didn't drag myself through an entire adventure and spend two weeks helping you learn to joust for you to be killed on the day your arrangement was announced."

            Fox managed a smile, then his expression turned more toward sorrow. "We've lost Wolf, then?"

            "Yes." Fara shook her head. "He interfered just long enough to save your life, then allowed himself to be killed. Apparently he didn't think it possible to ever live down what he had done."

            The group was silent for a time.

            "May he find the honor in the afterlife that he didn't find here, then." Fox said, slowly making a religious symbol. The others followed suit.

            "I'll probably leave soon, though I'll try to stay for the wedding…" Rita remarked after a long moment, standing. "After all, my place isn't here, it's in my temple."

            "It's been an honor having you with us." Fox drug energy up to speak again, digging into his reserves to do so. "If another quest arises, would you be interested in a position?"

            She smiled. "I'd be honored. Get some rest, Fox. And the rest of you, out." She herded the group out of the room, letting only Fara stay.

            "We seem to spend the majority of our time saving each other's lives." Fara remarked, looking at her fiancé.

            "I've noticed…" Fox yawned widely. "But if the course of true love never runs smooth, then our love is the truest of all." Even as he spoke, he was settling down and beginning to drift off.

            She smiled. "I think you already knew that."

            "Mm hmm."

            She looked at his sleeping form, then stepped over and crouched to kiss him on the cheek. "Here's to a long life together then." She whispered, and left the room.

            Had she looked back, she would have noticed one of his eyes open partly, and a smile cross his face before he dropped back off into slumber.


End file.
